SE4SON
by SmolNSmart
Summary: A fan conjecture of what supposedly happens on the events of the dismissed fourth season, of Jimmy Neutron. We were promised more insight and development, and giving Nick Dean a larger role. What's Nick really like, and what's his relationship with the boy genius? What's in for Jimmy and Cindy? Journey through this emotional roller coaster, with a little bit of adventure. [TVverse]
1. Chapter 1

_**Can...**_

Our story begins with Retroville's monarch of all things cool, Nick Dean, shutting himself in his bedroom, with the door locked. He sat at his desk, writing on a piece of paper with light hovering over. Every word he wrote down was in cursive. He was trying to complete a romantic letter to an unknown kid he wants to confess his true feelings for, but that kid should never know who their secret admirer is. That kid already has a partner of their own, or at least he thinks so. Not only has Nick disguised his handwriting for an identity seal, but also the note never included any pronouns or references to the writer's gender. Why go through all that trouble? Because, young reader, that kid he's writing to is a boy. Not a girl, a boy. A boy that left the young man's heart throbbing. The boy, probably straight, would freak out if Nick introduced himself as another boy in the letter. It's best if Nick didn't give the boy any hints of the writer being male, but he doesn't have to give any hints that he's female either.

This boy; He was short, arrogant, serious, nerdy, somewhat of a prick, he's the fault of all the calamity he saves us from, but Nick couldn't help but still adore him. Said boy has gotten on his nerves occasionally, but he always forgave him in the end. He can't stay mad at someone he's deeply fond with. He was talented, brave, and spirited, something that aroused Nick. While others find him annoying, Nick finds him cute. Of course, nobody should know that, so he plays along with the crowd. They wouldn't mind Nick being attracted to a nerd, but they would since this nerd is a boy like him. Nick would treat him like any other kid would, but inside, he apologizes afterwards. In all truth, he sympathized with the boy, but he's not allowed to be opened about it. Everything this boy did impressed him, as well as inspired him too. Luckily, nobody has ever caught Nick with any signs of him having a crush on said boy, because they are unaware of the young man's talent. He's a pretty good damn actor, one of the best you might say. He hasn't gotten all those main leads in school plays just by sitting around. However, what they don't know is that Nick also acts offstage, in real life. He's afraid people are not ready to know the real him, especially who he's in love with. Not even his own mom could see through his acting performances.

Boy and boy don't belong together, everyone says. They can be brothers, or friends, but not lovers. The same implies for girl and girl. In fairytales, the prince will only get a happy ending with a princess. In television and movies, two boys and two girls aren't allowed to show affection towards each other, so either will only end up with their intended opposite-gender love interest. Nick has seen it all, and it makes him sick to the core. These hetero romances in fiction are always so boring, forced, and unrealistic. Who falls in love in the middle of a battlefield? Why are love-hate (or abusive) relationships considered cute? That character could've had a much more healthier relationship with their same-sex bud. When queer characters are featured in media, which can only be aimed towards older audiences, they are portrayed as villains, then killed off in the end. And when not playing the villains' role, they are still killed off. All Nick asks for is positive representation of people like him, so he can actually love himself for once. Male and female romances are what people describe as "normal love." Meaning, you're only normal if you're heterosexual.

 _ **...anybody...**_

As for his feelings for said boy, he hasn't felt this way for another boy since preschool. During those early years, he had a crush on a boy, who loved to play dress-up and make macaroni art. Nick even drew a picture of them holding hands together. He didn't know anything about sexual orientation at that time, or what was considered right/wrong, he just believed in love. That afternoon, before Nick's mom came to pick him up, he walked up to that boy with a flower in hand. The boy freaked out and backed away in the corner, throwing building blocks towards him while saying _Go away!_ Nick was just confused. Maybe he picked the wrong flower, he thought. When the children's parents finally arrived, the boy ran to his dad for comfort, and told him everything that happened today with a "scary boy."

This stirred up conflict between the boy's father, and his father, each one of them trying to put the blame on whose fault is it for Nick being into boys. When his emotional abusive father returned, he set Nick down on a chair, and yelled at him for two whole hours, cursing while hitting him with degrading words that stung his brain like needles. His father then showed him some old newspaper articles on the ugly truth, with graphic imagery, about how society treats minorities like him. He even threatened to boil him alive if he ever catches him being lovey-dovey to another boy again. Not really, but he knew how to scare his son straight. Daniel Dean didn't have any concern for Nick, he just didn't want to live under the same roof with a f*gget. After their man-to-man talk, Daniel restricted Nick of TV and his toys for two months. His mother was never angry, but she solely took his attraction in boys as a phase. He's currently 12 now, and he still hasn't grown out of this so-called phase.

Although Daniel walked out on his family a year later, part of him still remained with Nick. He's not here to hurt him, but that doesn't mean anyone else won't. He scared he might get shot in the head just for winking at a boy. Two male friends can't hug each other without being called sissies. If a boy takes interest in feminine things, such as glitter or Bonnie dolls, he is deemed a circus freak. No doubt, being openly gay in this society is dangerous. His kind is subjected to crude jokes and violence. Gay people are often visualized as explicit beings, and grown-ups fear children will start engaging into sexual activities if they're ever exposed to a same-sex pair kissing or holding hands. Most folks just find their way of love repulsive. Worse, Nick's a gay minor. Parents think they have the right to presume sexuality for their kids, looking upon homosexuality as for adults. He could grow up into a professional athlete, he could have muscles bigger than on any man alive, he could even take down a whole war by himself, but none of that will matter if he's gay. No amount of macho will save him from being dehumanized. Ever since he moved to first grade, he changed his image, took on a new personality, and lived as Retroville's new bad boy. He flirted with multiple girls, and kissed them on the cheeks. This was not who he really was, but people liked him that way. He has been living his entire life behind a mask. It can be tiresome pretending to be someone you're not, but it's what he does to protect his identity, even from who he loved. Nick Dean is the most popular kid in school, and if his true self ever came out, his social life would plummet.

As he reached fourth grade, he stopped all the kissing and flirting, for his own relief. Successfully convincing everybody he's straight, there's no need to try no more. However, he still lets his groupies get all over him. He doesn't have to persuade girls anymore, because now he can ignore them if he wants. Those poor empty headed broads; always fawning over him and trying to touch him. The other day, one of them stole his shorts from his gym bag. Sometimes, they will even fight each other for his love. Friendships were even ruined over sheer jealousy, just for talking to Nick. They'll take anything from the most gorgeous boy in town, whether he wears it or it came out of his mouth. While Nick respects them, and appreciates the fandom they built around him, he'd love them more if they all just leave him alone. He doesn't want any of those girls, nor do those girls have any chance of winning his heart. The only girl in his life is Betty, and she's his best friend.

 _ **...find me...**_

His eyes only set on one person, and that's the said boy. However, like the girls on him, Nick isn't likely to win the love of this boy, cuz he's probably straight. The boy used to hate girls, but it was only a phase most little boys go through: The cootie-phase. Nick never had a cootie phase, he had been gay all his life. This boy hit on multiple girls. Some were older than him. Said boy was head over heels for Betty Quinlan, tried to sweep this rodeo chick off her feet, and is possibly romantically involved with that Cindy Vortex. How? They hated each other. All the boys hate Cindy. Yet, Nick watched them as they slowly grow closer to each other. Things are changing, and so are they. The way those two suddenly turn nervous for one another, speak sweetly, and almost kiss. He once caught them playing footsie under the table, when he dropped to pick up his pencil. Their relationship is a hot and cold mess, yet they still don't part. One day, they're at one another's throats. The next, they're back to sweethearts. Day one, she strangles him to a near death, but then day two, they are going out to lunch hand in hand as if nothing happened.

The pairing was distastefully dysfunctioned, but why doesn't the boy see it? One thing for sure. Him and Cindy are both smart. Nick gets C's and B's. She always participated with him during missions. Nick's the one to only watch the events happen before him, maybe because said boy never asked him to tag along. The boy had more potential with Cindy than any other girl. She's always there for him, not Nick, despite her bratty and violent behavior. Nick does absolutely nothing about this, however. How could he even compete with that? Cindy used to be infatuated with Nick, but she was probably using him to make said boy jealous. Good thing Nick sought no interest in her. He hated seeing Cindy and the boy together. The way they hold hands and flirt twisted his stomach in knots. He could be a better lover to that boy than Cindy, and give him whatever he wants, but Nick knows he had no right to interfere.

This was the life of said boy, and he should do whatever makes him happy. Those two are together because they love each other. Nick's love is merely unrequited. What's the use of trying to win over a boy who doesn't love him back, especially if he's possibly straight? It's better if Nick just stayed out of the way, as usual. People think Nick is strong as he is, but they don't know he's mentally weak. Everyday, he's walking down that sidewalk, with an expression all relaxed and a sly grin upon his face. He may look like he's fine, and he's done a great job fooling the others too, but as he reaches home, he locks himself in his room, then lets out the tears he's been holding back. This boy is always on his mind, and Nick can't help but think about him, even while skateboarding through town. That could explain his numerous leg breaking accidents. If he truly loves this said boy, then he should respect who this boy really loves, even if it leaves him unhappy and lonely.

Every night, he puts all his energy into writing a full page letter, under an anonymous name. He wants that boy to know how much he means to him. He can't tell that boy up front and in person. If he is straight, then there's a good chance he might be homophobic, too. No way he could afford to live another preschool trauma. Just because they can't be together, doesn't mean Nick can't share how he feels. The boy can love whoever he wants, and whoever he chooses to be with is up to him, but Nick fears he will never get this angst off his chest unless this boy hears out his treasured secret. Every word is written by heart, and taken out of his head. Writing these letters always left his face glowing crimson red. His heart raced a beat. Cindy may have won the battle, but that boy deserves to know there is somebody else out there who loves him more than any other girl alive.

 _"Hi. We've interacted plenty of times before. Not sure if we're friends, and not sure if we're acquaintances either. You probably have no idea who's writing this. Well, it's best for the both of us. You may be unaware of this, but you don't know how loved you are. All those disasters that happen from your little cyber toys, I know they weren't your fault. From what I see, you were only trying to prove something. Hey, little man, it's okay. You still have a long way to go. Try being positive about yourself, because you being positive brings a smile on my face. You are creative, talented, and much more stronger than I am. Not physically strong, but strong in the real way. You make me proud. People say you are arrogant and show-offy, but that doesn't bother me. I've met guys far worse than that. I have been within those crowds of your peers, laughing at you, taunting you, but to be honest, I did that only as a cover up. Nobody would ever let me live it down if they knew how I really felt. I don't think they'd let me sympathize with you either. It can hurt me, just as it hurts you. These boundaries are the reason why we're separate. Listen, and listen good: I love you. There, I said it. I really needed to say something. No human being has ever made me feel this way in a long time. To me, you are worth more than anything valuable in the world, and no way I'd sell you. You play a much important part in my life than you think. I see you already have a significant other of your own. Cindy is her name, isn't it? Look, it says so on fate that we were never meant to be. I'm clearly not worthy enough for you, since I've mostly been absent in your presence. You're allowed to be with anyone you wish, and I have no intention of convincing you out of it. I'm only writing this to you because I feel I won't get any satisfaction unless you hear me out. If you were my sweetheart, I'd give you anything you want, just to make you happy. I wouldn't lay a single finger on you without your consent first. If you're ever in need for comfort, or a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there when you need me. Want me to get lost forever? I can do that! Please, you don't have to consider my love. I hope you understand."_

Nick looked down on the letter. He seems to put more effort into creativity than his actual schoolwork/homework. The letter isn't quite finished yet. All he needs to do now is seal it into an envelope, ask for a hall pass during class, and slip it into the boy's locker without getting caught. It's time to set the record straight. He loves that boy, and damn right, he's gonna tell him he loves him before Vortex does. _GOD DAMMIT!_ Rage broke out for no reason. He took the letter and tore it to shreds. He never tears the envelope though, with said boy's name written on it. It happens every night after completing a note. Based on his opinion, none of them come out right the way he wants them to sound. He's been doing this for a year and two months already. He might as well give up. Laying his chin down on his desk, he picked up a small picture frame besides his lamp, looking eye to eye contact with it. It was a picture of the boy he loved. Why does he bother to continue looking at it when all it brings him is pain? He can't keep wasting his time and energy on a boy he knows he can never have. He can live with being gay. It's the perception of falling in love he never asked for.

 _ **...somebody to love.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**[*Following day*]**

Libby Folfax was running up the stairs of her best friend's home, holding what appears to be a vinyl record. She was bursting in urge to share the important news. Well, news only important to her. Making a left turn, she reached Cindy's room.

 _"Cindy! Girl, you won't believe what happened to me today! My cousin's friend's brother knew a guy who was once a manager to a hit 80s' RnB band, otherwise known as the PYTs, and guess what, they managed to get me a copy of their original recorded album, ON VINYL RECORD! You won't believe how much blood and sweat it took to get-"_

Before Libby could finish, a piece of cloth hit her face. Cindy has turned her own bedroom topsy turvy. Toys were rearranged, clothes scattered around everywhere, makeup sets piled up and disorganized. Outfits of different colors flew around the room, out of the dresser. She appeared to be wearing a blue and purple ripple blouse. From the looks of it, Cindy may have news more important than hers.

 _"Cindy, may I ask?"_  
 _"Shoot!"_  
 _"What are you doin'?"_  
 _"Trying to look for something fab to wear!"_  
 _"What about that cute blouse on you? Isn't that good enough?"_  
 _"I know, it's pretty, but I want to look BETTER!"_  
 _"Why do you care so much about how you look? Don't tell me it's about Jimmy."_

Cindy stopped what she was doing at that moment.

 _"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a secret."_  
 _"Well, I know I shouldn't be poking at anybody's business, so I guess I'll be leavi-"_  
 _"But I'll tell you anyways! Girl to girl talk!"_

Grabbing Libby by the hand, she helped her to a seat on the messy bed, with the clothes supporting as a cushion.

 _"Libby... Dear friend Libby... Me and Jimmy have been going out for a long, long time. What started out as rivalry and hatred, slowly evolved into something new. We have bonded throughout many courses of adventures, including during our social lives. I've come to realize how much Jimmy means to me, more than any boy in my life. Nick is good looks and all, but he sure lacks some brains and courage. Jimmy, he's much different. He's so sweet, and sensitive. No one has showed me any passion so pure. He'll go out of his way just to keep me out of harm, no matter how the going gets rough. Not to mention, we make a good team together. The whole world would've gone to the pits if not for our collaborating intelligence. ...s. I don't know if you notice, but I think I'm in love."_

Some of the things Cindy said would be considered bull by Libby. _"He'll go out of the way just to keep me out of harm."_ He pretty much does so with all his friends, so what makes Cindy think she's so special? _"The world would've gone to the pits if not for us."_ In a manner of speaking, at times, they'd make it worse. Overall, Jimmy and Cindy are growing closer to one another. Their relationship isn't really perfect, to be exact. Whenever Jimmy is slightly late to a date, or if he's not giving Cindy the attention she craves, she would then scold him. Hell, Cindy wouldn't even allow him to talk to any girl prettier than her. Sometimes, she'd pretend to have no money just so Jimmy would help pay for her, because that's what gentlemen are suppose to do. They're still at it with their arguing, continuing to wage brain power, and Cindy can get a little violent when angered. But aside from their flaws, the two are getting along good. Cindy does have a tendency of showing she cares, and Jimmy's not afraid to hold hands with her in public anymore. They are not even afraid to display their affection in front of their own friends. That's all the pros Libby could think of out of her head.

 _"Why am I not surprised?"_  
 _"As a matter of fact, I think Jimmy's starting to feel the same way, too."_  
 _"Huh?"_  
 _"This afternoon, Jimmy emailed me to come meet him at Paste Pot's Pizza Palace for an important meeting! You know what this means, Libby? He's gonna pop the question!"_  
 _"Say what?! Aren't you too young for that?"_  
 _"I mean ask me to be his girlfriend! Finally! OH MY GOODNESS, I CAN'T CONTAIN MYSELF!"_  
 _"Calm down, Cindy! Calm down! It happens to everyone!"_  
 _"I can't help it! This has got to be one of the most happiest days of my life! I feel like a princess reaching closer to a happy ending! OH, LOOK AT THE TIME! Why did you hold me back?!"_

She grabbed her purse, which Humphrey had been taking a nap on, then dashed out the room within a second, just before Libby could say anything else.

 _"I hope she isn't like this 10 years from now."_

...

Cindy walked through the door of the pizzeria, eyes scanning the room for her lover. Families were dining, and so were some happy couples. Seeing all their smiles gave Cindy the idea why Jimmy chose this place for a proposal. Although, she prefers it'd be done in a place more fancy or formal, instead of a greasy eatery. But, since Jimmy already had this plan reserved, might as well play along with it. She then spotted Jimmy afar by his tall, shiny brown hair, which always stuck out like a sore thumb. He looked like he was about to break into jitters. Must be the feel of butterflies in his stomach. It's completely normal, Cindy understands. Boy, he looked so adorable right now. She walked over to the table, in a fashionable ladylike style to make herself appear more attractive to him. So far, she won the hearts of a few young boys. Jimmy didn't even notice her coming his way, since he was distracted by the reflection on his drink. He then stopped looking at the glass as the sound of throat-clearing got his attention.

 _"CINDY! Sorry, I didn't notice you there."_  
 _"It's okay, honey-bear. No need to apologize. What matters is that I'm here. Now, how about we get down to the nitty gritty, shall we?"_

It's obvious Cindy came here for the news Jimmy emailed her about. And judging by her expression, she probably knows this whole idea is based around them, and their relationship. She leaned in forward across the table, batting her eyelashes in a flirty gesture. Jimmy became flustered by Cindy's pass, but his red cheeks were merely out of intimidation. Cindy mistook it as a sign of affection. She looked really pretty today, but Jimmy could only look through her beauty with his bashfulness blinding him. Then, she was starting to loose patience, much to the genius's dismay. Cindy can grow a bit of a temper when you keep her waiting. Right before Jimmy could utter a word, their pizza arrived to the table. Jimmy dared not to make eye contact with the waitress, or Cindy will get into a pissy fit with him for looking at another attractive broad.

 _"Well, I'm vanished! Is it okay we discuss the matter after we eat? Can't think straight on an empty stomach!"_  
 _"... Sure. Whatever."_

However, Jimmy forgotten how aggravated Cindy can be. People know better not to leave her hanging. If Jimmy isn't gonna break it to her unless they're finished eating, that's a challenge she's willing to take. As the boy was about to help himself to a slice, Cindy grabbed the entire pie, folded it, then scarfed it down like a garbage disposal. Shocked, Jimmy never knew she possessed this sort of talent. It was impressive, yet embarrassing at the same time. Everyone began to stare, even the employees. Just goes to show you that Cindy will undertake any amount of challenges just to get what she wants. With nothing left on the plate, she washed the pizza down with a gulp from her purple flurp. She didn't seemed dizzy, or full at all. She wasn't gonna regurgitate anytime soon, either.

 _"OKAY. We're finished eating now! Now gimme the scoop! Uhh, please, I mean."_

Jimmy hesitated for a short moment, just to take a deep breath. This isn't gonna end unless he tells her. He might as well give her what she came for.

 _"Cindy, it has been months now. I feel like we're getting more closer than ever. Wow. A few more months, and we can make it a year. As you may recall, I transmitted you for an appointment here just to talk about us. You, me, and our communion. I don't know how to put it out, though. This atmosphere is making me irritable. All in all, I'm a little mortified, additionally."_  
 _"Its okay, baby. It happens to everyone. You don't have to be afraid."_

The poor genius was nervous. Cindy could only divide it in two ways. One, he's scared he might be rejected. Or two, if she says "yes," this may change his life forever. They are this close to becoming an official couple. It may be a little too early to think of this, but Cindy just imagined what their wedding would be like. All their friends and family would attend, with a cake 12 tiers long. She'd wear the most beautiful white gown to knock all the girls off their feet. Picture their children. She would like to have at least 18, with majority of them being girls. She'll remain by his side as they both age, hair starts to turn gray, and they're sitting in rocking chairs. What she'd want for them is to be the happiest couple in Retroville.

 _"I think we should dismiss all this romantic livelihood."_

Cindy shattered the glass she had been clutching in her hand.

 _"Um, Jimmy dear, could you translate that for me?"_  
 _"I don't think I wanna keep on."_  
 _"With...?"_  
 _"...with this relationship."_  
 _"It's the pizza thing, isn't it? I'm so sorry you had to witness that! It'll never happen again, I swear of it!"_  
 _"No no no, it's not that! It's about us in general."_

Cindy could hear her own heart splitting in two.

 _"Don't take it personal, Cindy. What I'm trying to clarify is, I care about you very much, but what we have isn't healthy. Sometimes I can't rely on you for trust, you have a temper problem, you tend to get physical based on your mood, your jealousy is keeping me from socializing with any female you feel threatened by, and may I bring up our arguing?"_  
 _"I-... I only hit you as a way of showing I care! Don't you see it?! And what's wrong with arguing? Every couple does it once in a while!"_  
 _"You're positive on that one. But for us, we argue way too often. Not even middle aged couples could keep up with us."_  
 _"And how dare you accuse me of not being trustworthy! Are you saying you don't trust me at all?!"_  
 _"On certain grounds, yes. For example, you almost betrayed your own friends all because my formal enemy promised to make you the richest girl on Earth. And there was that time I asked you to set my rocket on autopilot, but you went ahead and piloted it yourself, despite having zero experiences!"_  
 _"You know what I think? You're just being selfish right now."_  
 _"Cindy, this isn't just for me, it's for you too. Aside from the borderline abuse, we are still obsessed with surpassing one another. Anything related to science, we are bound to compete for it. We can't even admit to each other that one of us are better at some things. You may think our relationship is all hugs and kisses, when in reality, it's based off of competition. Would you wanna remain with a man getting in the way of your goals? Like I said, what we have is unhealthy. We've both had a fair share of sweet times, but it can't erase what we've been through. Who knows if it'll continue like this. We deserve more than each other. Also, we rarely agree on anything, or have anything in common whatsoever. We're solely just opposite gendered counterparts. Let's face it, our personalities just don't balance well together."_

Silence took place. The reaction may be too much for her, but Jimmy was only doing what was best for them, and possibly the sake of their future. Speaking of future, "You just reminded me that my life is awful." Sure, that was only the tampered future, but it may be possible to happen in the real thing. His friendship with Carl and Sheen didn't seem any different in that future. In fact, they were still the same loving three amigops. It's likely for Cindy to grow up into that same obnoxious diva who acted like she had control over him. Their relationship is way too dysfunctional. What starts out as only borderline abuse will eventually lead to real abuse. Jimmy's no better in the relationship as well. He's always putting Cindy down whenever she does bring up a good point, and he will never admit to her achievements. Both of them are obsessed with topping each other.

 _"What do you say, Cindy? Back to our usual lives?"_

...

 **[*The Neutron household*]**

Carl was practicing magic in the living room, tapping his wand on the edge of his hat. Sheen accompanied as his solo audience.

 _"Splunk glunk, flibble flubble!"_

Carl looked into the hat, and to his disappointment, was still empty. Sheen applauded, as if that were part of the act.

 _"Sheen! That's not how it was planned!"_  
 _"I'm just trying to be supportive! Sheesh!"_  
 _"The bunny still hasn't come out yet. I think maybe I've lost them. Gee, it's been an hour already. I didn't even get the chance to name them, or figure out their gender yet. How does something so small and cute get lost in such tiny space?"_  
 _"It's quite obvious!"_  
 _"Really?"_  
 _"Of course! Everyone knows you can tell which gender the animal is by *Whispers into Carl's ear*"_  
 _"I meant how do you loose a tiny critter so easily inside something like this hat?! And... Is that how you really identify an animal's gender?"_  
 _"Yup."_  
 _"Ohhhhhhhh."_

Not very long ago, ever since Jimmy put on a magic show to entertain his fellow peers, mostly just to impress Betty Quinlan, Carl had been inspired to try his own magic, but using the power of wits. Besides, Spamdini's Magical Kit was proven to be a ripoff anyways. Best trying his own magic instead. He purchased a hat, wand, and cape from a local novelty store. He borrowed a tutorial magician book from the library just to learn a few hacks. He even bought his own bunny rabbit for the job. This was a new life goal for him. He wanted to be a someone for once, not just some socially awkward allergy boy who's obsessed with llamas. His llama loving days are over. It's time for a brand new Carl, one people will actually pay respect to. And, there's another explanation behind this: A week back, he overheard that Judy was a big fan of magic. Sheen doesn't know that, neither does Jimmy.

 _"Okay, lets give it one more go."_  
 _"Carl, I'm no expert, but I think you should try saying 'abracadabra.'"_  
 _"'Abracadabra.'" OF COURSE! Why didn't I think of that?"_

Before Carl tapped on his hat again, and say the words that go with it, Jimmy entered through the front door, which caught the two friends' attention. He was covered in bandages, his shirt and pants were torn, his hair was out of shape, and he was left with a right broken leg. He walked all the way home on crutches. Jimmy looked like he got into a fight with three Terry Finsters. Carl and Sheen assisted him inside.

 _"Cindy didn't take it so well, did she?"_ Asked Sheen.  
 _"No. To be frank, it actually turned out how I expected it to be. She understood greatly, and now we're in good hands! Unfortunately, in my mere excitement, I didn't take any precaution when crossing the street. Then, right there, I got hit by a car."_  
 _"*Phew* Thank Ultralord! For a moment there, I thought you made Cindy mad. Looks like I won't have to beg my dad to move!"_  
 _"OF COURSE SHE DIDN'T TAKE IT SO WELL!"_

Scared, Carl and Sheen let go of their injured friend, dropping him, then held onto each other in their arms. Cindy was a force you can't recon with, and the two know better than to cross her path. If she's angry at Jimmy, good chance she'll take it out on his best friends, too. Now that Jimmy has broken her heart, Carl and Sheen knows this means serious business. They've encountered an angry Cindy lots of times, and it's not pretty. With Jimmy still on the floor, Goddard helped him up instead.

 _"Jimmy, I hope this isn't too much to ask, but could you lend us one of your inventions? Like, I don't know, your freeze ray, or your heat vision goggles? Or anything I don't care if it looks stupid but it'll save our butts anyways?" Spoke Sheen._  
 _"That's a negatory! Like I'd even trust someone like you to take possession over some advanced gadgetry. Besides, it's only me she's mad at, not you guys. And let me tell you something: I don't really care. She can be mad all she wants. I'm not gonna back down just because of how she's feeling. I made my decision, and it's my life. That's the way human nature cycles. Cindy is just gonna have to open her eyes, and see that real life isn't just some badly written romcom. We can't always have what we want. She'll get over it in the meantime."_

Jimmy can be very blunt sometimes, but he's strong. The best way to avoid someone's feelings is to just steer clear from them. Only the weak give in. _I'm not wrong,_ Jimmy thought, _she is. And if she's smart as she says she is, she'll move on like any other sane individual._ Carl and Sheen say otherwise.

 _"Hey Jimmy, how 'bout a magic trick to cheer you up? I've been practicing this all morning."_ Said Carl.  
 _"You haven't even found the rabbit yet."_ Butted Sheen.  
 _"Shhhhhhh."_  
 _"Maybe later. I need some rest."_ Replied Jimmy, as he limped upstairs.

...

For a whole week, Cindy has been making Jimmy's life a living hell. The day after their breakup, Cindy trashed his lab; by smashing heavy machinery, shattering beakers and test tubes, and spraying graffiti, in form of the word " _PIG_ ", on his main computer's monitor. It was easy to access inside. All she had to do was harass Carl for a hair sample, since he holds a bag of Jimmy's hair with him. Day after that, she ratted one of Jimmy's personal secrets, which he shared with her from when they were still dating, to her classmates. What was that secret? We may never know. All throughout the remaining week, she treated him badly. Whenever he's about to sit down in class, she pulls out his chair. Every time he walks by, she'd trip him over. One time, a bunch of young girls gathered into a mob, then beat him senseless for breaking Cindy's heart without regret. It seems this won't stop until her thirst for revenge is quenched.

It was time he'd rest this case once and for all. Someone oughta put Cindy in her place. Saturday afternoon, after locating her location, he paid a visit to the Candy Bar. Cindy sat at a table, accompanied by Libby, with seven sundaes in front of her. Having to deal with sorrow, she could only eat away the pain, while crying. Libby supplied her with a box of tissues.

 _"Slow down, will ya, hun? You're gonna get a brainfreeze."_ said Libby.

Jimmy walked straight forward to that table, with a game face on. Cindy stopped eating after she caught sight of him. Both of them stared at each other, for what seemed like a couple minutes. Libby, without having Cindy notice, signaled Jimmy through body language. She was trying to tell him to leave, it's not worth it. Libby is quite apprehensive on Cindy's immature actions, and believes the cause of them is merely based off a misjudgment. She was on Jimmy's side, but Cindy should never know, because otherwise she'd allege her for disowning their friendship. It's likely to happen, since she's taking this breakup thing way too seriously. After receiving Libby's warning, Jimmy only declined it.

 _"You have every nerve showing your face in front of mine!"_ Cindy was the first to speak.  
 _"Cindy, I'm here to make a commitment with you."_  
 _"Haven't you made me suffer enough, Neutron?!"_  
 _"You need to forget about this whole thing. It's not making you feel any better. You can't stay mad for the rest of your life."_  
 _"I CAN, AND I WILL!"_  
 _"Okay, now you're just overreacting."_  
 _"EXCUSE ME?!"_  
 _"I told you, I did this for us! Me and you were unhealthy together! Most of what we did was argue, compete, and degrade each other! Aren't you ever tired of all the fighting? And when we are happy together, you won't let me please you on my own terms. Attention is earned, you know."_  
 _"FOR US?! We were meant to be! Look at what we've been through, and the sacrifices we made! I've been next to you as much as your two Stooges have! You would've have stayed a hulking oompa loompa if not for me! Did you really decide it was time for us to split cuz you were embarrassed to be with me?! You always take pride in your work, reaching out for that number one! Even while we were dating at that time, you still couldn't stand seeing me ahead of you! Is that it, Neutron? You don't want me cuz I'm not good enough for you, and you feel you're smarter than me?!"_  
 _"Even though that fact is valid, that's not the point!"_

Jimmy admitted; He thinks he's smarter than her. Hearing that come out of his mouth made Cindy believe her side of the argument was true. She was much more angrier at him than before. She balled up her fist. Swinging a blow, she gave Jimmy a punch in the gut. She hit him so hard, she flung him out of the two doors, sending him flying to whoever knows where. Jimmy didn't even get the chance to explain more. Well, it's not like Cindy would've listened, anyways. After that commotion, Libby provided her with some comfort.

 _"Ya know, Cindy, as much as I agree with you, and what Jimmy did was unforgivable, but he's right on one part: You'll have to get over it. Just look at you!"_  
 _"I can't seem to get over it! You wouldn't understand. I've always looked at me and Jimmy as a perfect pair, only for him to have it all thrown away. Months of tender loving care put to waste. This aching won't stop until he feels the pain I'm enduring!"_  
 _"Vandalizing his lab, letting out his secret, sending an angry mob on him, etc., aren't you even satisfied?"_  
 _"It's not enough, Libby. Somehow, all of those weren't really what I've been looking for. I wanna hurt him good, send him crawling on his knees. None of those felt like punishments, just child's play."_  
 _"(That is one thirsty chick.)"_  
 _"So far, I've run out of ideas. Do you have any suggestions, Libs?"_

As if on cue, Nick Dean entered the Candy Bar. Cindy began to set a gaze on him, trailing her eyes all over him as she watched him walked forward. He passed their table and headed up to the counter, his usual seat. _Of course,_ Cindy exclaimed, _jealousy is the perfect revenge!_ Just the remedy she needs. Nick was her first crush, back when she and Jimmy were still rivals. She was always fascinated with him for his distinctive qualities; Tall, perfect hair, warm scent, carefree attitude, dresses nice, and everything else that Jimmy lacked. Nick is the most popular guy in school, and he was a must-have to all the girls. Dating him would possibly be the biggest F-U to her ex. She'll have Jimmy begging her to take him back. It's time to give Neutron a taste of his own medicine.

 _"Wish me luck, Libby!"_  
 _"Wait, what are you doing?"_  
 _"Watch me!"_

She strutted her way over to the counter, looking her most sultry. Nick ordered himself a large root beer float, slurping it through a bendy straw. Cindy, now sitting right next to him, introduced herself with a simple _"Hi!"_ The surprise made Nick choke on his drink, but he still managed to swallow afterwards. He was now face to face with her.

 _"Hey, Cindy. Can I help you with anything?"_  
 _"Yes! You know recently me and Jimmy had eventually split our ways, so that means I'm a free bird once again!"_  
 _"Good for you."_  
 _"I was wondering, Nick. Do you have any plans this week?"_  
 _"Not much I even care about. Why do you ask?"_  
 _"Well, how would you like to-"_  
 _"Wait a minute. You're asking me on a date, aren't you?"_  
 _"Why, yes! Yes I am! You have just been asked by a smart and pretty girl! We could visit a concert, eat out at Paste Pot's Pizza Palace, and maybe sneak into a PG-13 movie!"_  
 _"No."_  
 _"No one's gonna catch us."_  
 _"I mean, 'no.' I'm not interested. Sorry."_  
 _"But... I'll pay for it all, if you like!"_  
 _"Money is the least of my problems."_  
 _"I'll do your homework!"_  
 _"Already got some geeks on board for that."_  
 _"I- I know how to access Neutron's lab!"_  
 _"Listen, Cindy: You're a good girl, but I'm afraid you're not my type. You're too smart for me. Plus, isn't it a little too insensitive to date another person after you've just broken up with someone?"_

Cindy felt her heart drop to her stomach. She got dumped by two men. How embarrassing. Angered, she stormed out of the Candy Bar.

 _"UGHHHHHHHHH! MEN ARE SUCH PIGS!"_

As soon as Cindy left, Sheen popped up from under the table where Libby sat. He wrapped an arm around the confused girl, speaking sweetly to her.

 _"I thought she'd never leave."_  
 _"Sheen, go home."_  
 _"Okay."_

And so Sheen did. Nick, on the other hand, was still slurping from his throat. He thought about Cindy. She was upset, but Nick didn't care. He thought Jimmy did make the right choice, knowing how their relationship didn't function properly. Nick didn't reject Cindy because she was too smart, but because she was a girl. Boys are his main preference, though nobody knows that. Cindy's no longer in the way, but that doesn't mean Nick will make his move at that opportunity. For all he knows, Jimmy could end up with a new girl. He's still weighed down over for the conscience of his sexuality. Single or not, Jimmy must be straight anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

**[*The next day*]**

Nick was on his skateboard, cruising through the town, with the wind hitting his face. He needed to get his mind off of the boy he loves. It's over between Jimmy and Cindy, but Nick still doesn't feel happy. He feels he should, but he just can't. To his acknowledge, he knows Jimmy still can't be his. Whether single or taken, there's absolutely no proof of Jimmy being into guys, which is why he feels he still lost. Not one sign of the boy genius being pan or bi (Nick learned those labels from off the web).

Whenever Jimmy brings romance into a conversational subject, he'll only disclose the two lovers being a boy and a girl as reference. A real scientist, or what Jimmy adjudges himself as, would've just said two people, or partners, because attraction has nothing to do with gender. Nick has never seen the boy blush or give off a dreamily stare to another boy, nor has he ever swooned over them. When he is set into those reactions, it's to a girl he likes. Everytime Jimmy witnesses two guys showering each other with bromantic affection, he'll look either awkwarded or uncomfortable. He'd probably puke if he ever saw two men kissing each other on the lips. This boy, no doubt about it, is 100% heterosexual, and possibly homophobic, too. He wouldn't want to do anything regarding Nick's feelings. The poor cool kid is slowly breaking inside, and he wants to tell him that, but it's not like he would care anyways.

Nick is best at staying out of the way as usual, like a silent background character. Him and the boy weren't so close, after all. They've interacted countless of times, but neither of them has ever decided to strike up a conversation. Some of their interactions, not so friendly. One time, Jimmy asked Nick for a strand of his hair, to inquire into some overpriced mousse he has been alleged by. In response, he beat him up, gave him a black eye, then threw him into the dumpster along with his friends. Although it's his job to pretend he had no romantic interest for the boy, he realized he overdid it on that part. He never wanted to hurt Jimmy, but he did. Ever since that, he swore to self he wouldn't give any more physical beatings to the boy. If anyone is gonna hurt him, let Cindy do it. As for Jimmy, most of which he is just jealous of him, because Nick is the most popular kid standing up, while Jimmy is your typical underdog. How do you expect someone to love you back when they supposedly hate you?

Despite that, they get along good. Nick invites him to his parties, Jimmy keeps his phone number, and they smile at each other every now and then. Their relationship is quite complicated. Nick doesn't know if they're either friends, or just really close acquaintances. One thing for sure, we definitely can't call them friends. Nick hasn't even seen the inside of his lab yet, or rode in his hovercraft, or gone on one f*ckin' adventure with him. Bolbi has, but why can't he? Does Jimmy think Nick wouldn't be worthy enough for a mission? The gang could use some extra muscle power. His firm body would make a great shield for blocking attacks that come for Jimmy. His tall height would give the genius an advantage to reach areas he's too short for. Nick probably knows some things Jimmy doesn't. He'd be useful, but does Jimmy ever consider that? No. They have their differences, but the two aren't necessarily enemies. Before Jimmy and Cindy started dating, he allowed her on adventures. That made no sense to him whatsoever, because they hated each other back then! He'll invite a rival, but he won't invite Nick.

A rough bump from an uneven sidewalk pattern woke him up. He forgot; it's dangerous for his mind to just drift away while he's on wheels. It might lead him to another broken leg. He needs to stay focused. He'll get over Jimmy eventually. One day, he'll probably grow bored of him. He just wished it would happened right now. This crush has presented him with nothing but anxiety, depression, and lots and lots of broken legs. If it all just went away, he could think better for his future. With Jimmy on his mind, it's getting in the way of all his ambitions. The boy genius would be cringed for life if he ever found out Nick's secret, so why should he continue to waste his concern on a problem that isn't his? He knows Jimmy would never understand. Hell, the little bastard wouldn't be sympathetic about it, either.

Just then, he caught his eye on a couple of TV sets, sitting on a store window. All of them appeared to play the same movie. Another stupid romantic flick, with a heterocentric storyline. Nick should look away by now, but something about that one scene pulled him in: A groom and a bride were about to get married. One man, whom been a very close friend with the bride since childhood, stood up and spoke against the wedding taking place just now. He walked up to the bride, opening the feelings he's been holding back for years, and telling her how much he means to her. Then comes their happy ending. _Straight people have all the privilege,_ Nick thought. If queer people weren't so demonized in this cruel society, Nick would have the balls to do the same thing.

 **Taking place in an altar, 10 years from now, we are brought to Jimmy and Cindy's (or any girl, for that matter) wedding. Everyone was there. Carl was the best man. Libby was one of the bridesmaids. They all looked happy. Then, just as the priest was about to seal their wedding vows, they admonished,**

 _ **"Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."**_

 **On cue, Nick burst through those church doors, screaming at the top of his lungs, _I OBJECT!_ Everyone was shocked. He walked up to the groom, while everyone stared at him from every corner. He got down on one knee, then held Jimmy's hand in his.**

 _ **"Jimmy... All these years of isolation and silence. I wanted to tell you sooner before this all happened, but... ...*Sigh* I guess I was just too scared. You really mean much to me. No matter what you did, you never failed to impress me. At first, I thought it'd be better for both of us if I just stayed out of your life, but what good does that do me if I have to watch you slip away like this? What I'm trying to say is, I don't think I could hide this anymore: I love you."**_

 **Silence took place. A guy just confessed his love to another guy. That's something to be quiet about. Maybe all of this has been a mistake, Nick thought as he got back up on his feet. He looked back at Jimmy, who was also shocked as well. To save himself any further embarrassments, he decided to leave. Just then, Jimmy stopped him by wrapping his arms around him.**

 _ **"Don't go, Nick!"**_  
 _ **"Huh?"**_

 **The two faced each other again.**

 _ **"If you really felt that way about me, you could've said so!"**_  
 _ **"Well, it's, not like you'd feel the same way-."**_  
 _ **"But I did! I was waiting for you to make the pass first! Was gonna do it on my own, but, people visualize this as wrong. We're two male species, ya know."**_

 **Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing. Suddenly, deep lip locking took place. The two shared a passionate kiss together, not caring how the others are judging this. The bride got so angry, she slammed her bouquet on the ground, stomping on it repeatedly. Tears cascaded down Nick's eyes, as a sign showing he was happy. Living a whole life being miserable, he finally got his happy ending.**

 _ **"Shall we get out of here, Nicky?"**_  
 _ **"We shall."**_

 **Then, oddly for no reason, Nick turned into a superhero, flying out of the church from the roof, and holding Jimmy in his arms bridal style.**

That could never happen in real life, but it's always good to dream.

...

 _[*Elsewhere*]_

Carl was putting a magic show on his own front lawn, for no charge. Sheen was his exclusive assistant, disguised as one of the audience just to "help" Carl with his work. He has only gained three viewers, not counting his own friends. While Sheen was his assistant, Jimmy was more of a captive audience. He was forced to partake in this show under an amount of whining and crying, from the magician himself. He already had a full schedule: Homework, daily experiments, and trying to make amends with Cindy. He also needs to watch out for her, because who knows whenever she'll strike next. Ever since that accident she caused in the lab, he installed a new security system. Unfortunately, because of how highly sophisticated it is, other outsiders aren't allowed in his lab until he works out the kinks, and that goes for Carl and Sheen too.

 _"Is THIS your card?"_ Carl drew out a king of spades out of his deck.  
 _"Yes. That's it!"_ Benny was quite amused.

Just as the audience was about to applaud, Maria got up from her seat.

 _"That's no magic! Sheen was peeping for him!"_  
 _"No I wasn't!"_ Sheen protested.  
 _"I saw you!"_  
 _"Everyone in the audience was looking at the card, DUH! Doesn't mean I was trying to cheat for Carl!"_  
 _"Really now? Then why did you get up from your seat to whisper in his ear?"_  
 _"I wanted to tell him this new funny knock-knock joke I made up this morning! I'll prove it to you! Go ahead, say 'knock-knock.'"_  
 _"*Deep sigh* Knock knock."_  
 _"Come in! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

Due to Sheen's shenanigans, it cost Carl a member of his audience, who got up to leave. Panicking, the Wheezer kid decided to move on to the next act, hoping he could get his viewers to stay in their seats.

 _"For my next trick, I shall make this bowl of cheesy puffers disappear!"_

He placed a rag over the bowl, hiding it underneath the piece of cloth. He waved his wand in circular motions, and chanted his own made up magic words. For a tight five seconds, he opened the cloth a bit to take a peek at the cheesy puffers, then removed it to reveal the bowl empty. Not one puffer in that bowl. He made them disappear, like he said he would. However, nobody was convinced, for Carl had cheese dust all over his face. Sheen clapped, but the other two of the audience just booed. Jimmy slouched down in his chair, having one of those _"Please, shoot me now"_ moments. After the booing stopped, Carl lost yet another member of his audience.

 _"W-Wait, wait! I could do-"_

In a struggle, Carl began to pull various objects from out of his sleeves, such as paper mache snakes, a long rope of handkerchiefs tied together, and some living doves, as a desperate need to bring his viewer back, but they only chose to ignore him. Well, he's got one member of the audience left. Again, excluding Jimmy and Sheen.

 _"Hey, is that Nick coming by at us?"_ Asked Sheen.  
 _"It does."_

Nick, with his mind off focus as usual, launched right off of his skateboard once more. Not realizing it, his board accidentally hit a dent on the sidewalk. It shot him into the air, but luckily Sheen was there to break his fall.

 _"Hey! I didn't break my leg this time!"_ Nick praised.  
 _"That's good... But you probably broke some ribs. ...My ribs."_ Ached Sheen.

After picking himself up, and dusting off his jacket, Carl immediately decided to persuade Nick into a seat, to watch his performance. He was that desperate.

 _"Hi Nick! Care to witness the incredible feats of a amazing, spectacularly, sensational phenomena?"_  
 _"If it's gonna be good, sure. You happen to know their name?"_  
 _"I was talking about me, actually."_  
 _"Well, in that case, no thanks. I've got arcade and nap reservations."_  
 _"Please, Nick? It's free!"_  
 _"I get all the 'free' I want, hacking the school's vending machines."_  
 _"I-I-"_

Nick turned his back at Carl, ready to leave. Carl then grabbed the back of his collar, begging,

 _"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! JUST ONE ACT! I'VE ALREADY LOST TWO OF MY AUDIENCE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE A LOSER! PLEASE, NICK! IF YOU SIT THROUGH ONE SHOW, I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE TILL MY LAST BREATH!"_  
 _"OKAY, buck up! And you're getting saliva on my leather!"_  
 _"Sorry."_  
 _"Just one show, and it's the last favor I'll ever do for you, dweeb."_

Nick sat himself in the back row, where he could see less of the occurrence. He met with Jimmy after realizing he was sitting in the row behind him. _Boy, he sure looked like he was having fun._ As the boy genius found the older kid was staring at him, he abruptly let out a,

 _"What?"_  
 _"Nothing. I just wanted to ask; How are you and Vortex turning up?"_  
 _"None of your business. If you want her, go ahead. She's all yours."_  
 _"Mmmmmm, no thank you. I have taste."_

Nick faced back at the stage, but letting his mind travel someplace else. Something about a angry Jimmy really turns him on. Probably because his fierce side reminds him a little bit of himself. Him and his Jimmy, in the same spot together, with some weird kid Nick doesn't know the name to. It's not every often these two are close to each other. If Nick had knew Jimmy was sitting in the back row, he would've accompanied his side. Plus, he'd get a better view of his creamy fair skin, bushy soft brown hair, and his twinkling sapphire blue eyes. To him, the small boy was beautiful. But, he can't just sit next to Jimmy, cuz then the boy would start raising questions. " _Why, of all the seats, would you prefer to sit next to me?"_ Plus, if he's ever caught staring at him, he's sure to creep him out.

 _"For my next act, I'll need two volunteers from the audience!"_

Sheen got up from his chair, and walked straight forward to the set. Feeling nobody else would answer to Carl's request, Jimmy decided to comply. Soon, the two were lined up, standing next to each other. The boy genius already felt humiliation wash all over him.

 _"I, the ultimate Wheezer, shall handcuff these two young men together, have both step into this empty box, then free them using the power of sorcery to undo the lock! Don't worry, guys. I memorized this from the book."_  
 _"Why do you need two of us for the job? Couldn't you work with just one?"_ Asked Jimmy.  
 _"Yeah, but I'm trying to be original."_

He slipped one half of the cuffs on Jimmy's wrist, then the other on Sheen's, but only to accidentally cuff Nick instead, who Sheen had put in his place.

 _"SHAWN!"_ Nick roared.  
 _"Sorry, but with Cindy on a riot, I'd rather not be chained to him."_ Sheen exclaimed.  
 _"Yo Carl, aren't you gonna do something about this?!"_  
 _"Uhhhhhh, just step into the box and I'll get you out of there in a jiffy."_ Said Carl.  
 _"You better. Imagine being stuck with Neutron all day."_

Both Jimmy and Nick walked into the cardboard box together, with Carl closing it behind them. He tapped on the box three times, then chanted the magic words. _Al-a-cafee, birds and bees, tropical disease, two friends are now free!_ He opened the box. It worked, but not how Carl planned. Jimmy was free, but not Nick. Both of his hands were cuffed. Maybe he should try again. As Jimmy was about to step out, Carl shut the two doors in his face, chanting the words once more. Al-a-cafee, birds and bees, tropical disease, two friends are now free! When he opened the box, what only happened was disappointment. The cuffs were off Nick, but this time Jimmy's leg was cuffed to his hand. Nick covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Carl shut the box close, and gave it one more shot. _Bees, Portuguese, friends free!_ Unfortunately, Jimmy and Nick were back to being handcuffed to each other, just like earlier.

 _"Carl, just give us the key."_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"Oh, uh, key? Yeah, about that-"_  
 _"AHHHH, nevermind! Stand back, Nick!"_

Pointing his wristwatch in aim, he fired a laser at the chain between them. After that, him and Nick began to tug. No luck. The chain still held together nicely.

 _"Leapin' Leptons! These handcuffs are made out of heat resistant material!"_ Exclaimed Jimmy.  
 _"Oh, that's wonderful news! Got any more bright ideas?"_ Nick whined.  
 _"We're just gonna have to head to the lab for a solution. I could spill a dose of hydrochloric acid on it, maybe decode into the tumbler latches, or anything out of the ordinary."_  
 _"Don't you carry around any of those gizmos with you? How 'bout that mechanized mutt of yours?"_  
 _"All of them are left in my lab, and Goddard's charging right now! C'mon, the less you complain, the sooner we get out of this!"_

Yanking on the cuffs, Jimmy dragged Nick along with him to his lab.

 _"WAIT, don't you wanna stay for the rest of the show?!"_ Cried Carl.  
 _"Stick to the llamas, Wheezer!"_ Nick replied.

Carl was left with one spectator left. With all of his audience gone, he was beginning to smell failure. He's got one more trick, and he better make it count. He placed his hat down on a table, then teared off one of his sleeves.

 _"Uhhhh... Hey, kids! Watch me as I pull a rabbit out of my hat! (Please, come back, little bunny)."_

Carl could feel something furry down his hat. It must be the bunny. As he pulled it up to surface, he was surprised to find a living, and angry, tiger instead. Scared, he shoved the tiger back inside the hat. Sheen's comment:

 _"Now here's something we hope you'll really like!"_  
 _"What's that?"_  
 _"The next scene!"_

...

 **[*Neutron backyard*]**

After much dragging, they finally made it to the clubhouse. Meanwhile, in Nick's mind: It happened, Nick said. He was handcuffed to his crush. From the outside, he looked mildly disgusted, but from the inside, his nerves were as soft as jelly. He meant to look like he was in a struggle just to mislead Jimmy, and everyone else around. You have no idea how much strength it took to keep himself from blushing. Acting is his best talent. He performs on stage for show, and offstage to survive his social life. Nick does whatever he can to hide his feelings under an alter ego, just for his own safety. Since Jimmy is the smartest kid in Retroville, Nick makes sure he's extra careful around him, and keep him from suspecting any hints. He always succeeds in fooling him, but that doesn't mean it's easy. Right now, this is the longest these two have ever been close to each other. Jimmy then plucked a hair from his head.

 _"No peeking!"_

Nick covered his eyes with one hand, obeying the boy genius's order. Jimmy held the hair up to the DNA scanner, where he then gained access to the clubhouse. He yanked on the handcuffs again as he dragged Nick along with him. Later, the two were standing in the main laboratory.

 _"Just make yourself useful, and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING."_

Jimmy scolded as he began sorting through a workbench full of chemicals, reading each label. With his back turned away, Nick mimicked him, then started admiring the environment around him. So, this is Jimmy's lab. The first time he has ever seen it from the inside. He always pictured it to be much bigger, like something you'd find out of a syfy movie. Then again, Jimmy is merely still a child. He has dreamt of setting foot in Jimmy's lab, and now it has become a reality. Cindy gave him that opportunity yesterday, but Nick refuses to give himself into the opposite gender, because last time he did, he was left very unhappy. He wanted to see it all. All! All of Jimmy's work, all of his accomplishments; All done by himself. Nick is quite impressed with the young man's talent, which is one of the things he loves him for.

After Jimmy failed to find the right element, since he probably used it all up already, he yanked on the cuffs as he pulled Nick along, to the corner of the room. There stood a shelf, which laid a ton of used inventions and prototypes, listed in alphabetical order. Nick was then right next to the super computer, close to the keyboard. The skater boy was quite tempted. It would be nice to touch one of Jimmy's stuff right now, to feel as though he's to make physical contact with the genius. He wanted to touch his things so badly. Although Jimmy told him not to touch anything, he should know better not to trust Nick when it comes to rules. What he doesn't know, won't hurt him. Keeping a gaze on Jimmy, he stretched his free hand, expanding it towards the keyboard. As he reached further enough, he laid a single finger on it. Suddenly, an alarm went off, and a red light began blinking. A monotone female voice could be heard. _WARNING: Unidentified Inhabitance Detected._ Jimmy turned to face Nick.

 _"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING! Now you just triggered the security breach!"_  
 _"Did you think I'd know that by now, Neutron?! You should've told me about your new system in the first place!"_  
 _"Didn't need to! All I needed was a strict tone to warn you!"_  
 _"The security guards at the museum tell me the same thing, but that doesn't stop me! And nothing like this ever happened!"_

System Engaged! Ray cannons popped out from every corner of the room, and robots blocked off their only exit. Both stood frozen as they got targeted by red light beams. Jimmy shifted his eyes to the left, where something useful caught his eye. A police box, or as Jimmy likes to call it, his time traveler. It probably won't be much of protection, but it's better than just standing here. As the first three shots fired, Jimmy quickly dodged them, then dragged Nick across the floor as he ran for the box. He opened it, stepped in, and pulled Nick forward inside. He shut the box tightly.

 _"Don't ever drag me like that ever again, nerd!"_

The heavy firing from the cannons caused impact, and thus forcing the box to fall over. Their two bodies accidentally hit the control panel, activating the time traveling process. _Ohhhhh, gas planet!_ Before Jimmy could undo the factor, it was already too late. Not very long, the box, still laying in the same position, transported them to a new, unfamiliar location.

 _"Hey Neutron, what happened?"_  
 _"I'm positive we just teleported to another time, but I'm not sure what century."_  
 _"Can you identify from the outside?"_  
 _"I'll try."_

Jimmy stood up, also using Nick's chest for boost, and opened the roof so he could familiarize the surroundings.

 _"What do you see?"_  
 _"I see plenty of sky, trees, birds, and... ...and..."_  
 _"And what, Neutron?! IWannaGoHome!"_  
 _"...AND NO GROUND ABOVE US!"_

The two were apparently levitating in the air, then fell 60 feet to the ground. The two passengers were okay, but the time machine got totaled in the fall.

 _"Please tell me it still works."_ Said Nick.  
 _"OKAY! If that'll make you feel better, then it still works!"_ Jimmy sassed.  
 _"Can't you fix it?!"_  
 _"I could, but without the aid of any pragmatic apparatus, and technology, it could take about a month."_  
 _"A month?! Mom is gonna kill me, bury me, and arrange for a funeral."_  
 _"Hey, I got personal lives in the 21st century as well! We're just gonna have to head into the woods and search for some things that could attain as necessary fixtures."_  
 _"English, bro. English."_  
 _"Find stuff that could at least save my machine, and then get our butts back home! And you're gonna help! Whether you like it, or not!"_  
 _"*Sigh* Well, I guess you have made a point. What other choice do I have while I'm stuck with you? I certainly can't run anywhere."_

Together, still handcuffed to each other, they traveled deep into the forest. That's where our journey begins.


	4. Chapter 4

**[*Back in the modern world*]**

Cindy had just finished snipping out Jimmy's face out of the last photograph of them together, then threw it with the rest in the waste basket. So far, she's done all she could to get every piece of Neutron out of her life, such as removing his phone number, and throwing all his gifts into the trash, especially that big stuffed animal he won (or cheated) just for her. Yet, she still doesn't feel any better. Each day is filled with nothing but sorrow and anger. They almost had things tied, and Neutron had to ruin it all, for his own "selfish" purpose. How 'bout that time they got stranded on an island, for two days, alone? Cindy knew this would happen. If they had stayed there like she had in mind, none of this would've happened. It's over, now. She never even had the chance to say _"I love you."_ Libby couldn't stand seeing her best friend like this.

" _C'mon, Cindy, look at you! You need help!"_  
 _"I don't need help. The only thing I need is to get him out of my head."_  
 _"But you seem to be getting worse each day by day! You're not thinking straight, you don't eat right anymore, and you hiss everytime you see a picture of an atom!"_  
 _"I told you, I don't need help. I'm a strong girl. I can take care of myself."_  
 _"It's not even healthy for you-"_

Libby paused for a moment. At first, since Cindy continues to be stubborn, she would have to force her and drag her to a therapist, but what she just said gave her an idea. _"I'm a strong girl. I can take care of myself."_ She has always been persistent about fulfilling her objective, on being the smartest person in Retroville, and proving a female can do better at what a male could do. Cindy was always so thwarted by the less known female scientists, the ones Jimmy likely knows, but everyone else are oblivious to. These female scientists, with the exception of Marie Curie, are all left out of their textbooks. Jimmy has never been misogynistic towards Cindy, except maybe during his cootie-phase, but she couldn't stand seeing the male species above her. Those two have always been pushing each other down for keeps. Even while they were dating, she still continued to beat the truth out of him, literally. Libby knows just the remedy to bring this lethargic girl back on her feet.

 _"Suit yourself, Cindy. But I think you let down your moral."_  
 _"Excuse me?"_  
 _"Think about it, girl. This is a MAN's world, and no room for a woman. Our entire nation is based on male dominance. How many female presidents do we have? How many female superheroes can you name? And don't say Wonder Woman. Did you hear what Neutron said back at the Candy Bar? 'I'm smarter than you! And that's a validated fact! Har har har, gotta blast!' Don't you see? He looks down on you! Big head thinks you are inferior to him! How does that make you feel?"_  
 _"Keep talking. I think you may be on to something here."_  
 _"Well, when was the last time he has ever admitted your tensions were knowledgeable? He can admit how beautiful you are, but that's about it. You're a girl, which means he sees through your talents, both brains and brawns. He only attributes himself. Him! Jimmy Neutron: BOY Genius. As for you, you're nothing more to him than just another pretty face. That's how men view us: As objects, instead of people. (Except Sheen. I'm his pop diva princess) And how 'bout your future? If you two lasted long, he'd probably be out there making history, while you stay at home nursing his babies. The way I see it, I don't think he broke up with you because 'u hurt the big bwain's wittle feewings,' but because he was probably threatened to share all that will power with you."_

Libby may be making a point, Cindy thought. Jimmy has never, not once, admitted she was at least better than him at some things. He always had the better grades, and he's won first place in almost every science fair event. Sometimes, he'll gloat about it in her face. She wanted to prove something on her own, show that females do have potential. How can she if a stubby legged boy, with a crazy gravity defying hairdo, is always ahead of her? Jimmy will end up getting all the credit because he's a male. When they get married, Jimmy would probably leave her out of his work. He will be making the money, while Cindy will be stuck with all the cooking and cleaning. He'd want her out of his lab, and into the kitchen. Knowing Neutron's king-sized ego, it's bound to happen. Besides, even if Jimmy doesn't stop her, she'd still get ignored by the mass media. Too many female scientist have been silenced. Is she just gonna sit around and let her 'husband' take all the fame and glory to himself?

 _"You know what Libby? TO THE BLAZES WITH THESE FEELS! What happened to my pride?! Heck, Neutron probably couldn't wait to get me off his back! I bet he's throwing a 'no girls allowed' party with his stupid boy friends, in his stupid boy lab!"_  
 _"Now that's the Cindy I know!"_  
 _"Ohhhhhhh, Neutron thinks he has triumphed this battle! He thinks he left me broken down! Well, not anymore! I am not his doll! I'm a scientist too, darn-it! SO WHY DOESN'T HE TREAT ME LIKE ONE?!"_  
 _"You go, girl!"_  
 _"From now on, it's gonna be different! No more guys, and no more distractions! I should be looking out for that number one goal I've been fighting for! I am woman! Hear me ROAR!"_

The lore centered around Jimmy and Cindy's break-up has nothing to do with misogyny, but Libby wanted to bring the old Cindy back. Competition is the best remedy for someone like her. For the first time in a whole week, she's finally standing up again. Just then, the phone in her bedroom rang at the moment. Cindy picked it up and answered. It was a call from Jimmy's mother.

 _"Hello? Mrs. Neutron, what a surprise! Huh? No, frankly, I haven't seen your son either. Sorry. I don't know where he is."_

After Cindy hung up...

 _"And I don't care, either."_

...

Jimmy and Nick have been walking endlessly around the forest for hours. It's getting dark, they have no food, no shelter, no drinking water, just a bunch of junk the two gathered. Some sticks, stones, and a lot of harmful words. Harmful words, as in Jimmy's confusing, scientific lip-flaps, that's really starting to annoy Nick. The boy genius led the way, while Nick carried the stuff since his strength was greater. The punk boy grew tired. They've been walking all day with no break to sit down. However, Nick doesn't seem to mind at all.

There's no one out here but him and his Jimmy. And although his free arm is ready to give out, and his legs are just about to collapse, his heated passion for the boy genius keeps him going. Back in Retroville, Nick would normally stay out of Jimmy's way whenever he needed a hand, either due to his timid crush, or he's afraid he'll get called out for being a nerd apologist. Jimmy's not that popular with the other kids, that's for sure. Now, besides the fact that they're handcuffed to each other, there's nobody around, which makes the situation less unnerving for him. If he wasn't in love with Jimmy, he would've refused to assist him, handcuffed or not. He just has to play it cool, and not give anything away to the boy genius. Hell, he hopes he isn't too smart to notice. Nick's trying his best not to blush, from being close to Jimmy all day. This was the longest these two have ever been close together. It was unexpected, and now he has Sheen to thank. It's too bad that the sooner Jimmy repairs the time traveler, they'll eventually have to go back to their separate ways.

 _"According to my calculations, we're getting warmer!"_  
 _"C'mon, dweeb, you said that four hours ago! If you ask me, I think you lost it!"_  
 _"I did not! Eidetic memory capacitates strongly reflecting on one's intelligence."_  
 _"Yeah, it's been like, five or six hours, so how am I gonna believe you on this one?"_  
 _"7.5 hours, actually."_  
 _"That's it! I officially throw in the towel!"_

Nick dropped everything he'd been holding and sat down. Jimmy yanked on the cuffs to get him off the ground, but he was much too strong for him.

 _"Get up, Nick! We still have a long way to go!"_  
 _"And how long will that be? Until we naturally reach our timeline again?"_  
 _"We wouldn't even be alive by then. Now get up!"_  
 _"Look at me: I can't go any further! I'm hungry, tired, and I just wanna go home."_  
 _"So am I, you're not the only one! C'mon! We need to find the box! I can't promise you it'll take us back to the twenty first century right away, but at least we'll have some place safe to sleep tonight."_  
 _"What's the point anyways? It'll probably be the next day by the time we find it. I say we take a break!"_  
 _"Don't back up now!"_

Jimmy tried tugging the cuffs again, but still no luck.

 _"Alright, fine! Have it your way."_

Jimmy then sat down besides him.

 _"You don't have to be angry at me, though."_  
 _"I'm not angry. Just mildly pissed. I know, my language. But, there's no grown-ups around, so what's stopping us? Anyways, I'm just mildly pissed. The one I'm really angry at is Shine."_  
 _"Sheen."_  
 _"Whatever. The reason why I'm so bitter is cuz, you would if you had to spend the whole day stuck with someone, alone, in the middle of nowhere."_

Somehow, Jimmy finds that difficult to believe, yet he refuses to admit it to himself. He and Cindy were stuck on a deserted island for two days, and they began to get along. Knowing the history between him and Nick, the same probably wouldn't happen for them. The two barely interact, socially, with each other. The older boy would just go about, minding his own business, and he always stood out of Jimmy's way. Most of the time, he just ignores him, except when there's an opportunity to point and laugh at him, or align with an angry mob. Nick has been at his house occasionally, only during scheduled parties, but Jimmy has never been at Nick's place. Then again, Nick never lets anyone into his apartment complex. Sure, it's small, but there's enough room to fit the entire Neutron family. Mr. Dean prefers having a party at a friend's pad, or outside in the park. It has been rumor that his home is the only place where he wants to be alone. Stomach growling came into place.

 _"(Oh man, I'm starved,)"_ Quote Nick. _"(Too bad there aren't any deer in sight. I could take one down with my bare hands. After all, Native blood runs in my veins.)"_

Nick suddenly noticed that Jimmy's stomach was growling too. He gazed at the tiny man for a moment. Reaching into the pocket of his jacket, he pulled out a granola bar, and thrusted it in Jimmy's direction.

 _"You hungry, Neutron? Here!"_  
 _"Why you giving your food to me? Did you do something to it?"_  
 _"No, I didn't, I just hate that crap. Mom packs it for me every weekday, and I'm tired of it. Dirt would taste better."_  
 _"What about you? Don't tell me you're gonna eat dirt instead."_  
 _"Why are you asking questions? I thought your job was to answer them."_

Jimmy undid the wrapper and greedily devoured the bar piece by piece. That was quite a generous act Nick did. There's got to be some other reason he gave his only food source to him, even though they may never find more food in awhile. It can't be because he's "tired of eating the same thing almost every day." Nick's stupid, but not Sheen/Carl stupid. Nick always looks out for himself, so by the boy genius's theory, no doubt he wouldn't think of his own life and just eat the bar. Why would he give it to the boy he's currently mad at, for dragging him all the way to another century he can't identify? However, Jimmy doesn't know that Nick gave the bar to him because he feels he deserves it more than him. If there's anyone who needs the energy, it's his love. As mentioned earlier, he would do anything for the boy he loves.

All of this has been Jimmy's fault. They're trapped in an unknown time, possibly the caveman era, with no food or water, and they may never go home again. Nick was _"mildly pissed"_ for a short amount of time, but it died down right away. He can't help but forgive the tiny man. He can't help but adore him. He wishes he could stay mad, because maybe then he'll get over him. Nick wants to get over him badly. He's a slave to love. It's hard for him to move forward in life if Jimmy's on his mind every 24/7. Poor Nick's in love with a boy who probably doesn't love him back. It hurts more that he has to pretend he dislikes Jimmy behind a mask, when the real him just wants to hug him and smother him with kisses. With America's view on homosexuality, Nick's crush could also be regarded as disgusting and disgraceful. If only he were free, so he could never live on in fear again.

And being chained to his crush, could this be a test by God to help Nick face his own fear? Wait a minute, why look at this as a sign of God? Everyone knows, at least a mass superiority of white Christians claim, "God hates f*gs! Being gay is a sin! You will burn in hell for your homo activity." Wait, then again, what if this is the work of God, and they're punishing him for his sin? _What do you want me to do, go straight?!_ It's not all that easy. Nick never asked to be gay, it just happened naturally. It's something he has no control over. He's stuck to the boy he loves, and there's no where to run. Even when he runs, Jimmy will still be near his side. If he had knew this was gonna happen, he would've prepared. He's quite flattered to be this close to Jimmy, but at the same time he's scared. How long will these two remained cuffed until Nick reaches his breaking point? He may be strong, but not mentally strong. Real life is weighing him down like 50 pounds of debris.

 _"Are you ok-"_

Jimmy was about to ask Nick if he were okay, but that'll only annoy him more. Nick's already in a bad mood, or as he prefers _"mildly pissed,"_ so why worsen it? The look on Nick's face was sheer sorrow. It's possibly homesickness. Jimmy doesn't know much about Nick himself, but he does know that his mother is the only family he has left. He's worried for her, he thought. If that's the case, maybe Jimmy will get the chance to witness his softer side. Speaking of family, whatever happened to his father? Not much info could be dug up about the mysterious man who brought Nick into this world. He always steers clear of whatever question anyone asks him about his dad. Nick doesn't like to talk about him, and in fact, he proclaims he knows nothing about him. Is his father dead? Did he walk out on the family? Or did his mom just fool around with a couple of guys and eventually got knocked up, then was unable to trace the original father? Boy, Nick would give him a good knuckle sandwich if he knew what he was thinking.

The boy genius caught a single tear fall from his eye. Nick crying? That would make the perfect blackmail material, but that would just seem insensitive. He really misses home. Likely more than him. He feels it is still not safe to ask him if he's alright yet. That dumpster accident still leaves him traumatized. Meanwhile, Nick hopes Jimmy didn't catch him cry. He doesn't want anyone to see him cry. Not because it degrades his masculinity, Nick could care less for that, but because he doesn't want people to know he's weak. If his enemies know he's weak, they'll use it against his will. And if his secret ever came out to the school, it's best to keep looking strong.

 _"Were you gonna ask something?"_ Nick asked.  
 _"Just, nevermind."_ Replied Jimmy.

...

 **[*Modern World*]**

Mrs. Dean just sat in front of the TV, while eating her dinner on her lap. Nick's dinner was in the microwave, in case he wants to reheat it. Generally, she never eats dinner until Nick arrives to the table, but this may be the first time he's ever late to supper, especially if she prepared his favorite meal. It's already passed his curfew, and almost midnight. When he gets home, there will be some serious scolding, and this time she won't show any mercy. Maybe she'll even ground him, too. He could be at the arcade, kicking back at The Candy Bar, maybe at the skatepark again. She prays he's not getting hooked on drugs, or underaged drinking, behind her back. It's prevalent for preteen children to get into those sort of habits, just to be "cool," and knowing her son, he better not be one of them.

She's quite worried about her son's behavior. The two never have a conversation. The most they've ever talk is when Nick lands himself into trouble. Every time he comes back home from school, the first place he heads straight to is his room, and locks himself in there too. He only comes out if he needs to use the bathroom, or to get something to eat. On weekends, he just sits in front of the TV, staring into the screen, and slouching down like he's half dead. For once, she'd like to see him happy like those other children. She wants to see a full smile on him, with teeth showing. She wants to witness excitement out of him, see what he looks like when he's cheery and glowing. Nick has never shown true happiness, not even when he was younger. It probably had something to do with his father. She doesn't blame him. Even she was afraid of her husband. The ordeal perhaps left him scarred for life.

He's not even a teen yet, so why so angst? His father must of broken him good, because when he walked out on the family, she thought Nick would be relieved that he's gone, but he still continues to carry baggage over his shoulder. She tried to help him get a new outlook on life. Somehow, he manages to outwit every therapist that tests him. When she tries to help him herself, he only brushes her off. Could it be childhood trauma, or did she just spoil him? If she doesn't find the source of the problem, this may get out of hand. He might end up to be exactly like his father, or worse. She headed to his bedroom to search for any clues.

 _"I'm sorry, baby."_

Looking through your children's personals is not exactly a healthy act, but she can't help but be curious. When she's done, she'll put everything back in place. Nick doesn't have to know. She dug through his drawers, looked under the bed, and explored the horrors that awaited in the closet. Nada. Aside from the soda cans, junk food wrappers, and an old pizza box, his room seemed pretty clean. No evidence to prove he's been doing any illegal mayhem. Nothing he has to hide. But, one clue, on his work desk, left her in question. Nick possessed a framed picture of that boy, Jimmy Neutron. The meaning behind this is ironic, because Nick never keeps pictures of his friends, and she could've sworn that Neutron kid happens to be on his blacklist. Why would he keep a picture of a boy he supposedly hates?

...

It was night, the moon was out, but still no food. Hell, Nick was too tired to eat anyways. All he wants to do now is just lie down and recharge his energy. Time to turn in. Jimmy was arranging a bed, made out of autumn leaves he and Nick gathered up. Tomorrow's agenda will be to find fresh drinking water, food safe for consumption, and build a decent shelter. ...and then go back to searching for the box they lost. They didn't need to build a fire, since the atmosphere was warm enough.

"We're gonna sleep on the floor, Neutron? Wild animals roam down here, like badgers, and bears! It'd be much more safer if we just slept up a tree."  
"My readings haven't substantiated any sign of wild life, other than a few harmless birds and squirrels. This is still better than nothing. And F.Y.I, bears can climb trees, ya know."  
"Just because you're smart, doesn't mean you have to act like a huge smartas-"

When Nick turned to face Jimmy, he was already passed out. Damn, he must've been tired as he was.

 _"Neutron? Neutron?"_

Jimmy couldn't hear him. He was deep in his slumber. Nick let out a deep sigh. If Jimmy can't hear him, he may have the opportunity to say,

 _"I love you."_

But of course, he didn't. Even while asleep, Nick still doesn't have the guts to face him. He just isn't ready yet. He probably will never be ready at all. He never has back then.


	5. Chapter 5

An extension of chapter 1. Trigger warning for survivors, or those currently still living in an abusive household.

* * *

 **A grin doesn't mean anything. Just because he smiles, doesn't mean he's happy. Nick Dean smiles because he wants people to think he's happy, when he really isn't. He never was, ever since he came out of the womb. He was never supposed to be born, his existence was just an accident. At least that's what his father told him. His mother says otherwise, but he believed his dad more since he possessed all the power over him. He is the reason why he's in this world. Nick felt unsafe around his father. Every time he's near him, his energy just drains away. Not only did he hurt him, but he convinced him that others could hurt him as well.**

 **His dad, Daniel Dean, never hit him. ...physically. His words were the ultimate weapon. Imagine living with that for 6 years and seven months. Dan always made Nick feel unimportant, selfish, and weak. If he hurts himself and cries, his father would belittle him. _Men don't cry, only sissies do._ When he was three, he accidentally burned himself on his mom's iron. Dan said he only had himself to blame for being so stupid, even though Nick was too young to know right from wrong, unless someone taught him. Dan didn't even bother helping him with his blister.**

 _ **"The hell's wrong with you?"**_  
 _ **"I HURT MY HAND ON THE IRON THINGY!"**_  
 _ **"Well, you knew the thing was burning hot, what did you expect?! When you stab your arm, are you not gonna bleed? Huh?! Try being more careful, dumbass!"**_  
 _ **"Can you make it feel better, Daddy?"**_  
 _ **"Do I look like I wear the apron in this house? Ask! Your! Mom!"**_

 **And then there was that other time he fell off the swings and got a bruise. Dan just left him in pain, telling him to get over it.**

 _ **"Stop crying. Be thankful other kids have it worse."**_

 **It wasn't just crying that annoyed him, but shouting, laughing, the trademarks of a small happy child. Dan told him he had the most annoying laugh in the world, and he could never win friends that way. Nick wasn't allowed to raise his voice anymore, because his father threatened to sew his mouth shut, and his voice was giving him a headache. The Dean household was a joy-free zone. Dan was the reason why Nick rarely shows any real emotions. This effected him deeply. He never made any friends, because all the kids his age found him to be boring, or strange. They wouldn't wanna be friends with someone who can't show they're having fun.**

 **Other than carelessness, Dan had the worst temper. He was scary. The old man overreacted way too frequently, especially over the most mild things. When Nick was four, he asked his dad if he could go to the park.**

 _ **"Daddy, can I go to the playground?"**_  
 _ **"I told you, it's my day-off! Meaning, the only time I get the chance to relax for once! But you, you want me to get off my ass just to take you to the realm of screaming vermins?! Don't I deserve to catch my breath after the work I put into, to feed you, and give you a place to stay?! Ya know, if it weren't for me, you'd be living in the alleyways, sleeping under the rain with the hungry rats! Instead of thinking of yourself, think of the sacrifices I made to keep you alive, you ungrateful pest!"**_  
 _ **"You could've just said 'no.' I'm sorry."**_

 **Even when Nick isn't trying to upset him, he was used as his scapegoat. Whenever Dan was mad at something else, he put the blame on him. He always manipulated Nick into thinking he owns him.**

 _ **"You don't make the decisions around here, I do! Look at you; You're so useless! Pathetic! You don't pay the bills, or help clean the apartment! I work my BUTT off at the office while you eat all the food, and watch all the cable, paid off from the money I made! You sure have it good, little man, cuz I don't remember the last time I had any fun! Gosh, you ruined my life! I don't know what to f*ckin' do with you! Why didn't I put a rubber on it?!"**_

 **Nick didn't know what Dan meant by "rubber," but he presumed that meant he never wanted to have him in the first place. All his harmful words made a huge impact on his social life. He was a shy, and quiet little boy. Poor Nick couldn't trust anyone. No one, but his own mother. As mentioned earlier, he didn't have any friends. Dan made him feel guilty for existing. As Nick reached the age of five, he came to realize that his father never loved him at all. The only nice things he's done in his life was feed him, but he only did so because he had to put up with him. He could've just let him starve if he wanted to.**

 **Nick was downright terrified of his dad. He was bigger than him, stronger, and he was pretty much the lord of the family. He gave Nick horrible threats, threats that were merely fictitious but he was young enough to believe them. For instance, _"If you raise your voice one more time, I will sew that bitch shut! You wouldn't like that, would you?!" Wait, there's more. "You better not be lying! Cuz if I find out that you are, I'm taking you downtown to the jailhouse, where bad kids belong!" "Next time you go to the park without my permission, I'm locking the front door, and you can forget about coming home again!"_**

 **Nothing frightened Nick more than his father's presence. Whenever Dan came back home from work, he immediately rushed to his room. He avoided eye contact with him at all cost. One night, when his mom told him supper was ready,**

 **" _Nick; Dinner time."_**  
 _ **"Will he be there?"**_  
 _ **"Well... Yes. He always joins us for dinner."**_  
 _ **"I'm not hungry."**_

 **Nick only felt safe when he wasn't around his father. Every time Dan and his mom were caught in an argument, he would hide under the bed, because whenever his dad is angry, he fears he might come up to his room and release all his rage on him again. He feels sorry for his mother. She's done so much nice things for him, and she took a lot of crap from her abusive husband. Yes, her too. Nick wasn't the only victim. He never helped her, because he could never stand up to his dad.**

 **Nick shut himself from everyone, including his peers. He never spoke unless a grown-up asked him to, which resulted in closed-ended responses. No child asked him to play, and when they did, he declined. He wasn't very popular back then, but no one picked on him either. He was the most silent kid in preschool. He spent his free-times on drawing, and looking through picture books. Suddenly, all that gloom melted away when he noticed HIM. It was a boy, only one year younger than him. He had such energy, pride, creativity, and everything Nick lacked. Something about this kid made his heart flutter.**

 **He paid attention to him every preschool day. The more he got to know him better, the more he realized he was in love. He knew what love was, from the cartoons, to the storybooks his mom read to him, but he didn't know how it felt. Until he met that boy. What was it about him that really stood out to him? Was it his positive vibes, or can-do attitude? It could be both. His innocence helped showed Nick the light, that there was still some possible hope. Although they never interacted, probably due to Nick's timid state, to him they were close. He would come up to him when the time was right.**

 **Big mistake.**

 **Nick ruined that chance. Ruined it himself. He knew about love, but he was oblivious to the gender rules of love. When a boy presents a flower to another boy as a token of love, people brand it as creepy. He disturbed the boy, and his parents too. In fact, his whole family fled the town, just to get away from the "fruity kid." His dad gave him a lecture he'd never forget, and to this day, it still haunts him. Going through some old newspaper articles, Dan showed him that gay people were kicked out of their homes by family. He showed him that gay people were hardly allowed any employment. He read it all to him, about gay people being beaten up and killed.**

 _ **"You're lucky I'm going easy on ya, kid, since you're too stupid to know how your goddamn tiny brain functions! Have you learned anything off of those cartoons you watch?! From what I remembered, I didn't see any f*ggets! Just guys kissing girls, and guys marrying girls! Do you know WHY you don't see any f*ggets? Cuz they are sick! A virus on mankind! They go against God's rule, and they want to prevent the Earth from populating! F*ggets just wanna ruin the laws of nature! That's why you don't see any in your mindless entertainment! The last thing we need is corrupted kids f*cking each other. If not for me and your mother, you wouldn't be here right now! I hope you're going through a phase. If you're not, and you try to make a scene like that again, I'll do to you the same as I showed you in the paper: Tie you to your seat, set you on fire, then watch you slooooooowly burn away. No way in hell can I afford to keep a f*gget."**_

 **All of that couldn't have been what Dan had said, but Nick recalled he said f*gget a lot. The boy was gone, Nick was ratted out, and his life officially became miserable.**

 **A few months later, when Nick was already seven but didn't attend first grade yet, Daniel Dean wanted to reclaim his freedom. He packed his luggage, then walked out that door. His mother didn't stop him, yet she look exhausted and sad at the same time. Dan made all the money they needed, so now she has to find a full-time job. Raising Nick on her own wasn't that difficult. He didn't ask for much, and he was quite a well behaved child. But, he wasn't happy. Dan was forever gone from their lives, but he still didn't feel any happy. All that trauma, neglect, and domestic violence, will forever stay with Nick. He was scarred for life. He still wasn't ready to trust anyone yet. People were unbearable because of Dan, and that experience he had during preschool.**

 **Nick was afraid people might hurt him. Everything his father made him out to be, Nick believed they were all true. Pathetic. Selfish. Weak. Stupid. Useless. In reality, nobody would accept you if you just be yourself, depending on who yourself is. He stayed in the apartment for the remaining of his summer, since he wasn't ready to face the world. Never went out once. Until the first day of school comes up, he's doomed. The children will probably remember that preschool incident. If he keeps avoiding them, he may be deemed as a weird loner. And since this was elementary school, he's likely to get bullied too. He was an outcast then, now he'll be a full bonafide misfit. Nick is never convenient around crowds, but it's not like it's his decision to make.**

 **After going through his dad's things, the ones he left behind, a little piece of history gave Nick an idea. Daniel Dean, you may not believe it, was the most popular dude in Retroland during the '80s. Almost everyone knew his name, and he was well loved. Nobody could touch him, or get away with it. He was a free man. Never worked any jobs, just earned money off of gambling. But ever since Nick came along, all that freedom was taken away from him. That could explain his bitter attitude, towards his wife and his son. Dan never wanted to be a father, so that makes Nick the bastard child.**

 **Nick figured, why be himself when he can be someone else? Someone people will love, and someone people won't hurt. If what Dan had was good, Nick could do better. Two days before his first day of elementary, he restyled his hair and convinced his mom to buy new clothes. He pulled off the cool-kid look, but how did he execute the cool-kid personality? Well, he took lessons from television. All he did was act slick, and laid back. He ignored any insults thrown at him, and pretended like they didn't offend him the slightest. He participated in sports, skateboarding, and never associated in any geeky activities, such as math or science. While all children monkied around during recess, Nick just loitered, watching everyone have more fun than him. Even though he became an underachiever, he never really caused any harm. Nick was much of a "Shut up, and look pretty" type of guy. Also, he flirted with girls.**

 **Eventually, he became popular within only two weeks. Some kids wanted to be his friend, while some others envied him. Bullies never touched him. He was a dreamboat to the opposite gender. He let himself get surrounded by hundreds of groupies, kissing them on the cheeks and whispering sweet words into their ears. Back then, he accepted his gay days to be just a phase, but, he thought he was straight because he wanted to believe he was. His female company meant nothing to him, and he never seems to be flattered whenever they kissed him back. He didn't really care about those girls, yet he continued to force himself upon them. _It's better off this way,_ he thought. _Nobody likes a f*gget._**

 **As years passed by, Nick's popularity status grew. He became better at sports, his skateboarding improved, and although he stopped pursuing the female species, he was getting more handsomer. He was stronger, better, cooler. Nick got a little cocky overtime, but he was still someone you could easily get along with. He was easygoing on the nerds, since he refused to be anywhere near as the cliche popular school brat, like the ones you see in movies or cartoons. Nick doesn't compete, or heavily degrade the less fortunate. He'll have some laughs, but only to stay in the game. He doesn't throw fist fights, unless he feels threatened. He was different.**

 **If only his father could see him now. It would be nice to feed him all the words he's been wrong about, and let him choke on them. Speaking of his father, before Nick attended third grade, he began wearing his father's wedding ring around his neck. The ring that once belong to Retroville's original "king," but the throne no longer belongs to him now. Nick doesn't wear it for fashion. If Dan ever sets foot in this town again, asking for the ring back, he'll have to fight his own son for it. The ring would be given back if he wins, but if he loses, Nick's to keep the ring forever. He looks forward to grabbing the old man by the neck, or punching him in his grim face. Hey, maybe if he's lucky, he could collect his golden tooth, too.**

 **He dominated the whole school, and possibly half of town, but why isn't he happy? Nick is practically famous, yet he feels hollow as an empty shell. This wasn't the real him. Nick didn't climb that mountain, someone else did. He only built this persona just for the sake of outranking his abusive father, to keep people from hurting him, and to be that person nearly everybody wants.** **He's only doing all this to hide his insecurities.** **What's so good about being loved when it's not the real him they're withtaking? The real Nick, nobody knows, is like us. He loves cuddling cute little animals, watches cartoons and reads comic books, enjoys musicals, listens to opera, and he can even cry like any normal human being, but who would want that in a man? No one. Most of his friends aren't really his friends, but just hang with him because he's cool. It gets boring having no one to talk to or share appeals with.**

 **Back on with his sexuality, he thought he was straight because he wanted to believe he was. So far, he's found no tingling sensation for any of the girls he's been with, no matter how pretty they were. The tingling only goes off when Nick sets his eyes on his favorite male athletes. He doubted his infatuation for them was a "man-crush." He tried looking for the perfect girl, but none of them caught his heart, not even Betty Quinlan. He went down to the beach so he could observe skinny women, wearing two piece swimsuits, but he found himself to be disgusted from the sight of them. He didn't wanna label himself as a f*gget.**

 _ **"(I like girls. I like girls. I like girls. I like girls. I like girls. I like girls. I like girls. I like girls.)"**_

 **He hoped if he kept lying to himself, maybe he'll learn to like girls. However, when Nick got held back into the fourth grade, due to being tardy way too often, a certain boy tended the same class as him. That boy's name was Jimmy Neutron. Through Nick's eyes, he was almost like that boy from preschool; Prideful, creative, independent, etc. Only, he was more smarter, and an outcast. As a matter of fact, the little guy had insecurities of his own, just like Nick. Jimmy bared all the deeming qualities that interest him, plus a little bit he could relate to. Two different people, in two different worlds, somewhat can be the same.**

 **Nick couldn't stop thinking of him. Whenever he catches a glance of the boy's face, he grows numb on the inside. His heart pounded for Jimmy, more than it ever did for that boy in preschool. For every physical touch, Nick's blood starts to heat up. He was scared he might be in love. Nick tried convincing himself, it wasn't love, he was just going through a phase. Boy and boy were never meant to be. Women exist on this planet for a reason. It's just another phase. Well, if it's not love, then what is it? He denied himself for three weeks and five days. Jimmy wouldn't leave his head. He repeated over and over to himself, he wasn't in love. He likes girls. He's not gay. The more he denied, the worse the pressure got to him. Was his mind forcing him to admit he was wrong? Love is a delicate thing you could never mess with.**

 **Nobody could hide from their own feelings. The heart makes the choice. Then, that night, Nick dreamed about him and Jimmy together. They were having a romantic picnic on the moon. Cows and lobsters levitated above their heads. An alien was welding a violin, playing a soothing tune to lighten the mood. Nick and Jimmy stared into each other's eyes, then their heads leaned in forward, ready to kiss. It was all put to an end as his alarm clock went off. Pondering for a moment, Nick finally faced the truth that's been in front of him this whole time: He was in love. In love with a boy. No use lying anymore: He's gay. After accepting the truth, he buried his face into his pillow, crying for thirty minutes straight. He even felt sick and wanted to stay home. Of all kids in Retroville to be gay, it had to be him.**

 **Too bad he has to live with this unrequited crush. Jimmy is straight, and he knows it. He's had history with Betty, made out with an alien chick on live space TV, and he eventually started dating Cindy. And if that doesn't scream hetero, he gets grossed out having to hug his guy friends. Imagine, just imagine if Nick were to come out to Jimmy, and confess the deep feelings he's been hiding. May we bring you to a what-if scenario, based on Nick's perspective:**

 **...**

 _ **"Jimmy... I've been thinking over a lot lately. You deserve better than me, and if you love Cindy, then be with the person you wanna live happily with. I feel we shouldn't see each other anymore after I tell you this, but it'll be the only way to get it off my chest, maybe get some peaceful sleep for once. What I'm trying to say is, I love you. Yes, I know. We're both boys, but level with me here. I love you. And I swear, if you were mine, I'd do anything for you, but you're not, so we might as well just part ways."**_

 **Jimmy didn't say anything. He backed away slowly, with an unsettled expression that looked like he's seen crap he's not suppose to. Nick stepped forward to him, reaching a hand.** _"Jimmy?_ _C'mon, Jimmy. Say something."_ **As Nick was close to touching him, the boy genius activated his jet pack and thrusted upwards. He took off without telling Nick how his confession made him feel. If he was uncomfortable with it, he could've just said so. Maybe he'll have something to say by tomorrow. ...or a couple days.**

 **The next day, Nick goes to school, and the first thing he saw, when he entered homeroom, was everybody staring at him, fiercely. Even the teacher. The only one who wasn't staring was Jimmy, cuz he was absent. All of their glares left Nick anxious. He might of did something wrong to upset them all. Could it have anything to do with Jimmy? He tried to ignore them and head straight for his desk. The students were whispering into each others ears, gossiping. He found two boys passing a note. Knowing it could be about him, he grabbed the note, much to the boys' disgust. It was him, drawn in stick figure form, with crossed eyes, and the word "F*GGET" above him. Miss Fowl spoke up when she saw the note in his hand.**

 _ **"Passing notes, are we? Perhaps we should discuss this. ...in detention."**_  
 _ **"I wasn't passing anything! It was those two! You saw it, didn't you?"**_  
 _ **"Nick; Stop being such a special snowflake."**_

 **Throughout the full day, Nick has become a target on school grounds. Everyone hated him, even the teachers. What if Jimmy told one of his friends about the confession, and it spread like wildfire? Sheen is not good at keeping secrets. Girls avoided him, boys threw objects at him, the coach gave him his first F, and pretty much everyone called him a f*gget. Butch, now one of his ex-friends, grabbed him and smothered his face against the lockers. Because he was positioned quite suggestively, kids around him made jokes. _Do you like that, Dean? I bet he's enjoying it right now!_ With heated fury, he delivered a hard blow to Butch's face, thus giving him a bloody nose. After that commotion, the principal called him down to his office.**

 **Nick was now given a whole month of detention. Bullies have been hassling the little guys for just about everyday, and the administrators never seem to pay any mind. However, there's always an exception for the gay kid. He wanted to confront Jimmy on the issue, since he was the one who started it to begin with, but when he arrived to the Neutron household, he saw a big "For Sale" sign perched on the front yard. Jimmy was gone, and he's never coming back. Nick dropped to his knees, eyes tearing up. This is exactly like that preschool incident. Nick felt this had been his own fault. He shouldn't have told him. It wasn't his intention to make Jimmy distressed, but he thought telling him the truth would free him from this angst. Turns out, everything is worse than before. A broken heart isn't the least of his problems; everyone knows his secret now. The boy he loves doesn't care about him, nor how he feels. Jimmy couldn't wait to get away from the f*gget.**

 **Nick decided to just go home and lock himself in his room again. But, when he got there, he found all his stuff was outside of the apartment. He yanked at the knob, only to find that it's locked.**

 _ **"MOM! MOM!"**_

 **His mother opened a window after hearing his call.**

 _ **"Why is my stuff out here?! Why is the door locked?! Let me in!"**_  
 _ **"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can afford to keep you anymore."**_  
 _ **"What? Why?"**_  
 _ **"I thought you were just going through a phase, but your father was right about you. Now I'll never look forward to having grandkids in the future because my son is... I'm sorry."**_

 **She closed the window and decided to just ignore him. Nick knew the reason why she kicked him out of his home.**

 _ **"YOU CAN'T DO THIS, MOM! MOM! I'M A KID, I'M NOT READY TO MOVE OUT! I DON'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO LIVE ON! WHO'S GONNA LET ME CRASH?! C'MON MOM, THIS IS MY HOME TOO! Don't leave me out here! Please, I'm scared."**_

 **...**

 **It probably would happen or not, but Nick's not gonna take that risk. Jimmy doesn't have to know, and he'll keep it with him till the very end. He's got a reputation to protect, and himself. Better safe than sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**[*Back in the modern world*]**

Judy had been pacing around the living room for hours. Jimmy is still not home yet, and she hasn't seen him since breakfast yesterday morning. She called just about all of his friends, and other kids who at least know the genius, around the neighborhood. Carl had no clue, Sheen had no clue, Libby had no clue, not even Cindy. She even called the library, the science hall, the Candy Bar, all of her son's favorite hangouts. Jimmy's not your average kid, so wherever he is, there's a lot of possibilities to fill in the blank. Starting with her husband Hugh,

 _"Ehhhh, you know sugar booger, he's probably out on another one of those top secret, super SPY missions! Either that, or his hovercraft ran out of fuel and he had to walk his way home but then he got lost and suddenly a group of nocturnal scavengers snatched him into their van and forced him into labor working in candle factories for peanuts and I mean literal peanuts."_

Hugh was definitely no help, although Judy is worried one of them could be true. Then again, if Jimmy were on a mission, he would've brought Carl and Sheen along with him. It's not like him to just leave all his friends behind.

He'll turn up eventually. He always does. Jimmy once got stranded on an island for two days, and he returned in one piece again. Wherever he is, she hopes he can find his way back. He is smart, after all, so nothing is impossible for the boy genius. Or maybe he's not lost. From a sudden coincidence that came to mind, Judy's birthday is only three days away, so it could be that Jimmy is trying to find his mother the perfect gift. Something exotic, perhaps, like he may be deep sea diving for sunken treasure, or digging up artifacts in Egypt. None of his friends are aware of this because he was probably worried they'd spoil the surprise for her. Libby can be a snitch on Jimmy, Cindy's the one to drop heavy hints, and we all know Carl and Sheen too well when it comes to keeping secrets. She would be very delighted to picture her next birthday present, but at the same time she's gonna have to ground Jimmy for having her worried so much.

Wait a minute, she came to realize, Jimmy's gifts are all homemade, so why would he exert himself into walking through a slimy rain forest or scorching desert just a make his mother happy? He wouldn't even walk downtown to the florist shop for a modest bouquet of roses. He doesn't fetch gifts, he makes them, in the comfort of his own lab. To him, nothing else says "I love you" more than something built from the heart and your own hands. Last year, he made her a nuclear-powered, Bad Hair Day Neutralizer, which is lost in the attic somewhere. Not really lost, but Jimmy doesn't have to know. The boy has disappeared to whoever knows where, his friends aren't so sure themselves, and this paranoia is killing her. As a concerned mother, she feels she has the right to know whatever the hell her son's business is, otherwise he could be lost or hurt. There's one friend of his she didn't ask, and it may be worth a shot. Goddard was relaxing himself on the family couch, chewing on a car muffler.

 _"GODDARD!"_

Startled by Judy's roar, Goddard dropped the muffler onto the floor, shoved it under the couch, then sat straight on fours while trying to charm the housewife with his cute puppy-dog innocence. Luckily for him, it wasn't about the muffler at all.

 _"Could your data banks possibly recollect any verification on where Jimmy was last seen, or where he said he'd be? C'mon, give me the renderings to find my baby, and I'll reward you with a good polish behind the ears!"_

Happily panting, Goddard opened his monitor and gave her the readings on what he remembered so far. After Jimmy put Goddard in his energy station to recharge his battery, he said he'd meet him again after school. _That's it,_ Judy thought, _why haven't I thought of this before?_ She had been so busy contacting his favorite places, she didn't even bother to check his least favorite places. Judy would do whatever she can to find her only son. After loosing him for two whole days because he got stranded on a deserted island, she vowed that if Jimmy is gone for more than 24 hours, she would never let it slip through her fingers again. Like a superhero, she opened up a window, jumped out, and hoped into her car. Inserting her key, she then floored the engine.

 _"Don't worry, baby! MAMA'S ON HER WAY!"_

...

 **[*School*]**

It was another boring afternoon in class. Miss Fowl was giving a history lecture on the medieval times, Cindy was taking notes in high effort, and Carl was trying to unlink two rings he got caught in. For the entire day, everyone started to question the disappearance of Nicholas Dean. Nick can't be sick, cuz if he were, he'd still attend school, regardless. He would never stay home sick, not again after a painful and frightening treatment involving bloodsucking leeches. Since this is Nick we're talking about, it's possible that he may be tardy again, or just playing hooky. Or maybe he just broke his leg while skateboarding on his way to school. The students took a poll on that, and the leg breaking hunch rated the highest. Rumor has it that Nick could be loosing his edge due to how much he's done it. Humiliating himself by performing stunts he keeps missing. He used to be a pro on the board, now he's out of balance, like he's distracted or has something on his mind.

Nobody cared too much about Jimmy Neutron's absence though. Well, except for his best friends, Carl and Sheen, and maybe even Libby too. You could count Bolbi as well. Cindy was actually happy he was gone for the day. Not because she feels relieved not having to look at his face, but with the boy genius gone, she feels powerful being the smartest kid in school. Too bad it won't last long by the time Jimmy comes back. Although the kids didn't give a damn about Jimmy's disappearance, what did concern them was that both him and Nick were missing on this same day. It must be a coincidence, but why did it happen to a pair with the most distinctive opposite attractions? The most popular kid in school, to the most unlovable nerd in town. The tallest student in Miss Fowl's class, to the shortest. The underachiever, to the overachiever. _Maybe they both ran away together and got married?_ Butch joked. It just goes to show you that Nick's so-so friends aren't his real friends after all. By the next day, one of them will be expected to show their face in school again. If both, this will raise some questions.

Back to the classroom, while Carl was still trying to unlink the rings, Sheen carried out a whisper to him.

 _"Psssssssst! Carl. Carl."_  
 _"Huh? Is that you talking, Sheen?"_  
 _"No, it's Bea Arthur. Yes it's me. Who else?"_  
 _"Could you repeat that again?"_  
 _"*Sigh* Nevermind. Listen, have you seen Jimmy and Nick lately? Cuz I haven't since yesterday."_  
 _"What?"_  
 _"Have you seen Jimmy and Nick?"_  
 _"What?"_  
 _"Jimmy and Nick; Do you know where they are?"_  
 _"What?"_  
 _"Where-dai is-dai Jimmy-dai and Nick-dai?"_  
 _"What?"_  
 _"The boy with funny hair and the boy who keeps breaking his leg. You know who they are. Don't youuuuuuuu?"_  
 _"What?"_  
 _"Errrrrrrrr."_  
 _"What? You're gonna have to speak a little louder, Sheen. It's hard to hear you from back here."_  
 _"WHERE ARE THEY, YOU BIG WHEEZING MANGO?!"_

Sheen's loudness left the room in silence. Everyone gave him some stares. Miss Fowl, wielding a ruler in her hand, spoke up to Sheen.

 _"Sheen? Is there something you'd like to share with the whole class?"_  
 _"Who's Sheen? Oh, OH! Yes, but I suddenly just, forgotten. I don't know how it happened, but it just did. Heh heh heh. But don't worry! I'll make sure to share it as soon as I remember it again."_  
 _"Thank you. Now STUFF IT and let us get back on subject!"_

As Miss Fowl continued with her lecturing, Sheen tried to talk to Carl, in the most quiet, yet appropriate tone enough for him to hear.

 _"Carl, I'm gonna run this by you one more time: Have you SEEN Jimmy and Nick?"_  
 _"No, frankly. I didn't even see Jimmy this morning. Not even on the bus."_  
 _"Thank you for finally answering. And I'm sorry about the wheezing mango comment, by the way."_  
 _"It's good. Hey, I don't know where Jimmy is, but he may be still handcuffed to Nick in the lab."_  
 _"Did you check the lab?"_  
 _"You mean yesterday? Nuh uh. Just as the show had finished, it was already my curfew by then."_  
 _"Well, I would've had checked the lab myself, but I've read online that a new Ultralord commercial was airing on the XYZ network. I thought they were gonna advertise a new exciting toy, but instead, I get a stupid health food psa where Ultralord turned down a million dollar award for a single orange. What a disappointment. Does he know how many oranges he could've bought with that money?"_  
 _"Sheen, when did this conversation turn into Ultralord all of a sudden?"_  
 _"Just now?"_

Like an action movie, Judy's car just rammed into the classroom, through a wall. Thankfully, she didn't hit any of the students. Everybody's jaw dropped. Miss Fowl tried to restrain herself from squawking. Stuff like this only happens when Jimmy is present. It appeared to be his mother, so it's safe to assume catastrophe runs in the family tree. In spite of the dramatic entrance, Judy still managed to be polite.

 _"Excuse me, Miss Fowl... can I call you Miss Fowl? But, have you, by any chance seen my son? Jimmy Neutron? And, hi everyone! I hope you're all doing well in school today!"_  
 _"No, Mrs. Neutron. Jimmy is absent from this period, along with, braaAaaCk, my other student, Nick Dean. In fact, I haven't seen him anywhere at all."_  
 _"But, Goddard... That dog needs to be fixed."_

Sheen then raised his hand.

 _"What is it, Sheen?"_  
 _"Jimmy may not be here, but he could be in his lab! That's the last place he said he'd be yesterday."_  
 _"*Sigh* So NOW you figured out where he is?"_  
 _"Sorry. Slow processing mind."_

Of course, the lab. She hasn't checked the lab yet. The place where Jimmy spends all of his nights and days in. The place where he builds gizmos that help bring up shortcuts in his life. Why hasn't she known by now? She's suppose to be his mother. So one of Jimmy's friends finally decide to be a big help after she just humiliated herself in front of a teacher, and all of her son's peers. Apologizing for the damage, and promising to cover it up somehow, Judy backed up her car and headed home to check the lab like Sheen predicted.

 _"Why didn't you tell her about the new security system Jimmy installed?"_ Asked Carl.  
 _"Slow processing mind?"_ Sheen responded.

Even though Judy was no longer in the scene, the students couldn't help but continue staring at the hole in the wall. A normal adult would've just parked their car in the lot, and walk into the classroom. Then again, words like "normal" and "Neutron" don't exactly pair off nicely. Shaking off the occurring incident, Miss Fowl hollered for her class's attention, and move on with their history subject. Unfortunately, another car crashed in, through a wall next to the hole Judy came in from.

 _"Mrs. Dean?"_  
 _"Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I hope you don't mind me asking."_

...

 **[*Meanwhile, in another time*]**

Jimmy was dragging a tired Nick by his side, in search for a lake, one that at least has plenty of fish in it. As specified by Jimmy's hypothesis, they're likely to find water sources by following game animals, and the sound of ducks, in their trails. If it's living, it must lead to water. After running through a couple of bushes and shrubs, and not to mention accidentally stepping on a red ant hill, Jimmy's prediction has proved itself valid as they reached their destination. Plenty of water to keep hydrated, and plenty of fish to eat. Nick wasn't all that excited, because he only wanted to lie back down again. And these handcuffs are really putting his wrists through hell. He wonders if Jimmy's wrists hurts just as much.

 _"Here we are, Nick! Plenty of nourishment needed for survival!"_  
 _"Ooookay. I'm alright having fish for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but there's no way you're making me drink that water. I'll be much more happier swallowing my own saliva, thank you."_  
 _"Why? Would you prefer orange juice, or a purple flurp? Have you even looked around us lately?"_  
 _"It's not that, it's what's living in the water! The fish eat in it, live in it, date in it... They can't just get up and walk on land, so where do you think they're bathroom is?"_  
 _"You don't need to worry about that. The adequacy for purifying water is by boiling it for three minutes at a high altitude, and with that helps kill bacteria or other such microorganisms."_  
 _"You're gonna boil water. But with WHAT?"_

Nick does make a point. They're in no possession of cookware, such as pots or sauce pans. A skillet would've worked as well if they had one. Putting his smarts to work, he studied the environment around to find what would work as well. Something that could hold water first before they're ready to boil it. So far, the only objects that caught his sight were a lone stump, and a few rocks.

 _"This stump will have to do!"_  
 _"You gotta be kidding."_  
 _"Does this look like the time to kid? Out of THIS stump, we are gonna carve a hole into it so we have something to hold our water in! I'll figure out a purifying method as we go along! After that, we're gonna pick as much long grass we can collect to weave a net for fishing!"_  
 _"You want us to make a pail out of a tree, then a net out of grass. Neutron; Don't you think it's time to get your head examined?"_  
 _"And to think why we always kept a distance from each other."_

Nick then grabbed a slated rock and began carving into the sturdy stump. He wished Jimmy haven't said that. It sounds as though he's implying that the reason they're always separate is because they wouldn't get along too well. If only he knew he was behaving this way on purpose, but nobody could see through his acting talent. Suddenly, Nick stopped what he was doing, thinking his work was getting him nowhere. He got up to search for more sharper stones, dragging Jimmy along with him.

 _"I'll tag along, just to make sure you don't run into any trouble,"_ Jimmy remarked sarcastically.

Nick just scanned his eyes around the open wilderness, incisive for any stones nifty for clobbering wood. Numerous he found looked sharp, but not easy to conduct by hand. He needs some bigger stones. He hasn't looked behind him yet, but he could tell Jimmy is already annoyed. Then, on a spur of moment, something caught Nick's eye from the yonder. It was shiny and black, poking out from a bush. He picked up his pace, also painfully hauling Jimmy by his side, wanting to investigate closer as his curiosity fancied for. Pulling it out, it revealed to be some sort of small stew pot.

 _"Jumpin' Jupiter! This is a cauldron! Something like this only existed during medieval times."_  
 _"So, you're saying we landed right in the middle of the middle age?"_  
 _"Just a theory."_  
 _"And hey, it's still warm. Maybe we're not alone. Perhaps whoever's out there, they could help us."_  
 _"Either that, or they'll probably strip us of our wealth and clothes. These forests scream a thieves' territory."_  
 _"I think I'm gonna go with my hunch instead, only because it sounds less scarier."_  
 _"Whatever floats your boat. Oh, and aren't you gonna put that back?"_  
 _"I could, unless you wanna continue pounding rocks against hard wood until you get a splinter."_  
 _"I hate it when you make a good point. Alright, you win. I mean, they did loose it, after all, and likewise forgot it."_

Jimmy and Nick decided to head back to their camp site, with their new cauldron.

...

The two boys sat next to each other, having nothing to do but watch the water boil. Jimmy started the fire using a laser beam, shot from his advanced wristwatch. Nick collected the wood for the fire. Both were getting very hungry and thirsty. Jimmy, on the other hand, was more tired. Two hours of looking for water, and he's finally exhausted from it. His eyelids were getting heavy, his mind began to drift off, and he let his head rest against Nick's shoulder. When Nick took notice, his cheeks became redder than Mars. Some of the boy genius's hair brushed against his face, too. It was so soft, and bushy. Sweet scented, you might add. Jimmy and Nick have never been this close before. This only happens in Nick's dreams (and daydreams). He gave himself a pinch on the hand, to convince himself that he is dreaming, because nothing like this would ever occur in real life. One painful pinch later, to his surprise, he was awake.

This was what he wanted, but why did it have to happen at the wrong time? He remained frozen in place, dared not to make any sudden movements to ruin this beautiful moment. At last, he has that boy just where he wanted. Speaking too soon, Jimmy awakened by the timer on his wristwatch, which meant the purifying process was now completed. However, being too hot to handle, Jimmy suggested they wait an hour before it cools.

" _An hour? (Should've drank the dirty fish water instead)"_  
 _"Hold on, there's no need to feel in vain. We could kill time by weaving the fish net I planned earlier. We got enough tall grass!"_  
 _"More boring activities. It's just like school, only you're not allowed to take naps._

Each boy had a pile of grass of their own. Jimmy knotted a few strings, while Nick looked like he was barely making an effort. He couldn't stop thinking of that heartwarming scene. If only it could've lasted longer. 15 minutes later, when Jimmy was halfway through his weaving, a net flew over his head.

 _"Wow, Nick! That was fast. I don't know how you did it!"_  
 _"Awwwww, shucks! It takes talents and such to- Where has your brain gone, Nerd-bomb?! I didn't make this net! I hardly even started mine!"_

Not only was Jimmy under the net, but Nick as well.

 _"Well, if you didn't, I'm not sure who did. There's no one here but you and me- Ow!"_

Jimmy's forehead hit something pointy. In front of him, there was a hooded man, aiming a bow and arrow between his eyes. There was another one by Nick's side. They weren't the only two. There had been more hooded men, possibly thirty of them. The boys were now surrounded, with no place to run. Funny thing, though, they weren't there a second ago, nor did the boys hear them coming.

 _"Please tell me these are Robin Hood's merry men,"_ Nick whispered into Jimmy's ear.

Whatever they're here for, that'll teach the boys to take something that doesn't belong to them.

...

The hooded men led Jimmy and Nick to their camp out, still aiming their arrows to their heads. One of them were holding the cauldron he retrieved back. When they arrived back to their area, the men confiscated Jimmy's wristwatch. Either of the boys would've stopped them, but the men were armed, and too many of them to fend off. After that, they locked the boys in a cage. Placing the watch on a small wooden table, the men distinguished the device discreetly. They recalled the "funny hair" boy shot red lights out of it, which he used for starting a fire. The piece of modern technology intrigued them deeply. Since technology doesn't exist around this period, the hooded men can only presume it to be magic.

 _"What the bloody hell is this thing? Some kind of beldams cautel, 'r something?"_  
 _"It would only taketh such charm to make something like this."_

As they observed it further, one of them decided to touch it. This triggered the screening monitor to impel. Startled, they had the notion it was gonna attack, and then smashed it to bits. The last of Jimmy's technology is gone, and it was the boys' only hope for surviving. It wasn't much, but it could still save their lives.

 _"Just as I did expect. Witch craft! Those two are abnormal freaks! Does anyone hast an opinion here?"_  
 _"Well, those two behold not any human than we doth. These gents sure dress awkwardly, and they don't speak our level of dialogue. Abnormal, forsooth! And by the looks of that chain, they're also escaped fugitives!"_  
 _"Let's burn them in a hot flame!"_  
 _"No, boil them alive!"_  
 _"Yond's not how thee kill a witch! Has't you ever read Mathew Hopkins' 'Killing Witches for Incoherent Fools?'"_

The head hood spoke on his terms.

 _"Enow! Why kill them when we could make an indication out of them? If they are indeed witches, then they probably belike know how to turn copper into gold! Or ash into diamonds!"_  
 _"You can turn coal into diamonds."_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"Ah-ha! He admits he knows! Bethink about it, fellows! We're talking high class living here! Luxury houses, gourmet chefs, jacuzzi! These gents could make us all rich!"_  
 _"But I can't turn copper into gold! Not like this!"_  
 _"Hmmmmmmm. Mason, put the fire on! They are no use for us."_  
 _"WAIT, I meant I can't do it right now, cuz... I don't have..."_  
 _"We need to recharge our powers, cuz we used it all up this morning, mostly to make that thing you just crushed into tiny pieces a minute ago. How dare you! It was delicate and made with love! I assure you, if you give us at least 24 hours, you'll be swimming in bullions of gold, enough to make houses out of! A witch needs to recharge his magic, just like how a mortal needs sleep!"_ Nick spoke up.  
 _"Perhaps he makes a point. Very well! We'll give you 24 hours, and if we don't have our gold by then, we fry some witches!"_

Thanks to Nick's talented acting, they actually bought it. After that, the hooded men headed back into the forest, to hunt for supper.

 _"Nick, do you expect me to turn copper into gold by 24 hours?!"_  
 _"I'm trying to buy us time to think of a way to make a break through! They were gonna barbecue us if I haven't said something!"_  
 _"Well, they're still gonna barbecue us once they find out you were lying to them!"_  
 _"Stop worrying and put that big brain to work already! We've only got 24 hours."_

...

Hours past, and the boys still haven't come up with an escape plan yet. It was already night. The hooded men helped themselves to a feast of cooked elk, cheese, berries, bread, and wine. Jimmy and Nick were served some gloppy, cold stew, with plain water. They didn't mind at all. The boys were so hungry, they could eat just about anything. Besides, it might be their last meal. After a hearty dinner, the hooded men settled for sleep, with warm blankets and pillows. The poor boys were left to sleep in the cage, cold and on the hard ground. If only they left the fire on. Both of them sat helplessly in the cage, scared of what's to become of them by tomorrow. They still haven't thought of an idea to escape, and the men want gold by tomorrow. Where's Rumpelstiltskin when you need him?

Nick looked at the sad boy besides him. Without a plan, they are sure to die in the next few hours. All the badmouthing and bickering they put up with yesterday and today, this is how it's gonna end for them. This is not what Nick would want. He doesn't want them to die hating each other. This is the longest these two have been close together, and it may never happen again. They could've have gotten along eventually. If he can't make the boy genius his lover, having him as a friend wouldn't be so bad. If they are gonna die together, they might as well make amends. He doesn't want his life to end like this.

 _"Jimmy?"_

Jimmy was quite surprised. He never heard Nick call him by his first name before. It has always been "Neutron." The memory of him and Cindy's island experience flashed in his head. _"Did you just call me Jimmy?"_ Does Nick want something from him?

 _"What do you want?"_  
 _"To apologize."_  
 _"That we're possibly gonna die?"_  
 _"Sorta, but really by the way I was behaving. I'm sorry for all those things I said. I'm sorry for being a great, big jerk. I had no reason to be angry at you when this had been all my fault to start with. You were trying to make the best of it by helping us survive, and all I did was complain. We're never gonna get out of here if we continue being bitter to one another. We need to cooperate; Your brains, and my strength. If we're gonna make it through, we might as well together. Plus, if it's already too late, I don't want us to die unhappy with each other. It just doesn't seem right."_

Jimmy presumes Nick wants something in return, but he sounded sincere. Earlier, including yesterday, that wasn't real teamwork between the boys. All Jimmy did was drag the taller kid around, demanding commands upon him because he had nowhere to go. Whilst Nick whined all day. But, if they really put aside their differences, maybe they could work things out. Plus, no one wants to die salty. Jimmy grabbed Nick's hand, and moved it up and down in a greeting motion.

 _"It's a deal, Nick. If working together will help save our butts, then we shall."_  
 _"And can we do it as friends?"_

 _"..."_

 _"...?"_  
 _"As friends."_


	7. Chapter 7

**[*The next day*]**

 _"Get up, yee!"_

One of the hooded men delivered a kick to the cage, causing a slight 2 second vibrate and waking the boys up. Afterwards, he unlocked the cage. When Jimmy opened his eyes, he found himself getting comfy on top of Nick's chest. Both of them looked directly into each other's eyes, blushing madly. Shaking the feeling off, Jimmy immediately threw himself off of Nick, shuddering. What an odd start this friendship began at.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Nick asked.  
 _"S-sorry for invading your space like this."_ Jimmy replied, still shuddering.  
 _"Heh. It's cool, dude. This cage isn't exactly roomy, if you think about it."_

Nick is being awfully nice, for some reason. He's so kind, it doesn't even sound like him. How did he go from calling the boy genius "Neutron" to "Jimmy?" Yesterday, and the day before that, he acted very obnoxious and whiny. Then all of a sudden, last night, he apologized for his actions and decided to settle in for a pact. It may have come from the awaiting death, but Jimmy is just too skeptical to say otherwise. Could it been something that Nick ate, like that stew last night? No, of course not, because then Jimmy would be effected too. He's still under the impression that Nick might be sucking up to him. What could Nick want from Jimmy anyways? Would it be his rocketboard, or is Nick looking for a smart sucker to do his homework for him? Before Jimmy is ready to dodge the bullet, he might as well play along for now.

 _"I SAID GET UP!"_

The hood took out his bow and arrow, aiming it at the two handcuffed boys. The man forced them up to a wooden table, and on it laid coins, cookware, and pottery. All of them were made of copper. The coins were more rockier and thicker than the coins back in their generation.

 _"Your pots? Pans? Tea kettle? Don't you need these?"_ Jimmy asked.  
 _"Pipe down and make with the gold! We could always purchase new ones once we're rich!"_ The head hood barked.

Nick has gone weak in his stomach. Their time has finally arrived, and they still have no gimmick to escape. As he grabbed the nearest object in his reach, he rubbed his sleeve against it so that the hoods think he's trying to make gold. Being a professional actor, it's a good thing they don't notice how agitated he is right now. What are they gonna do now, specially with all these goons hovering their eyes over them like hawks? If the hoods don't get their gold in the meantime, there's gonna be nuts roasting on an open fire. That night, after Nick made his amends with Jimmy, they talked out plans together before falling asleep. One of them, Nick thought they could make it out if they just told the hoods they weren't witches. Jimmy explained that there would be no chance of convincing them. They did take a cauldron after all. And even if they were to, the hoods would just kill them right away. Jimmy and Nick brought back technology they haven't seen before, and dressed in garments they consider as odd. They are well-nigh aliens to this century.

While Nick was "working" against his own will, he turned to Jimmy's side to find him being hesitant, which worried him deeply. How could the boy genius procrastinate at a situation like this, while their lives are in jeopardy? He'd whisper something to him, but that would probably upset the men. _Please get a brain blast. PLEASE GET A BRAIN BLAST!_

 _"Excuse me,"_ Jimmy spoke up. _"I seem to be lacking the substratal necessities for spurious renovation!"_  
 _"I know not of what you speak of, witch, but t sounds to me like you has't no capability to do this!"  
"You have it all wrong, gang! I know alright! More than you can imagine. But sometimes my 'spiritual powers' are limited to some sources, as I am still a young rookie! However, the job can be done artificially with the right essentials! You fellas look like men of great taste! I hope this isn't too much to ask, but do you gentlemen happen to carry a brewing set on you? Like, potions?"  
"Yeah. As a matter of fact, we do!"_

The head hood ran inside one of the tents, then brought back a shallow box containing blurry glass bottles filled with various chemicals, along with some herbs on the side.

 _"We did snatch these up from a local drug department a couple weeks back. Useth not it all up, because we still need these lest our men receive ill!"_

Jimmy delivered a cheeky wink to the man as he put the potions down in front of him. Only able to perform with one hand, he asked for Nick's help. The two then shared a silent conversation.

 _"So you do know how to make gold. Yes, we're saved."  
"Frankly, I don't. But I still have a ticket out of here."  
"Huh?"  
"I could cumulate these actinic elements to foster a smokescreen bomb so we can make an expeditious getaway while the hoods are blinded. And I have just the compounds I need."  
"Hm. Nothing to do with gold, but still a good plan. Hey, how about we loot some things while we get the hell out of here?"  
"Nick, that's barbaric thinking. But they pretty much deserve it."_

The two cooperated together, pouring the chemicals and measuring some elements. The two worked like a real team for the first time. That shaky feeling Nick had earlier went away, because it was the boy genius's can-do spirit that helped him pull through. It just goes to show him that Jimmy can be strong in the real way. He isn't afraid to jump at a chance, no matter how rough the going may be. Whether how many people look down on him, or how risky a threat might be, he will never let his guard down. If one way doesn't work, then there's got to be another. Although he carries around his own insecurities with him, they haven't stopped him yet from getting a job done. Then there's Nick himself; Some poser who acts like he's tough as nails, but really just a sad loser who cries alone in his bedroom. He has always wished he had some of the confidence he strongly admired Jimmy for. As soon as they finished, Jimmy held the steaming beaker up in pride.

 _"AND NOW FOR THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, GENTLEMEN! Bubble bubble, boil and trouble… LET THERE BE GOLD!"_

He smashed the beaker against the ground, resulting in a huge foggy explosion. The hoods started coughing, and their eyes became teary from the smoke. Jimmy and Nick's eyes were left unharmed, cuz Jimmy kept a pair of lab goggles in his pocket, as well as Nick kept red shades. Both of them held their breath as they ran for freedom. And following Nick's suggestion, they grabbed a few things. Jimmy took a bow and arrow for self-defense, while Nick took their leftover elk meat and other stuff he could fit in his pockets. As soon as they got out of the fog, it was then safe to breathe again. They took the time to catch their breaths while running. Instead of dragging at each other from their handcuffs, both ran at the same pace. Nick got so caught up in the fun, he began cackling out loud like a real witch.

 _"Why are you cackling?"  
"Sorry! Guess I couldn't help myself!"_

The two tossed away their eye protections into the air out of joy. They were now free, and back out into the open, leafy green forest. Well, they weren't officially free, forasmuch as their wrists are still cuffed jointly, but it feels so pleasant being away from those awful men.

 _"We did it, Nick! We made it out of there with our lives!"  
"Certainly did! All thanks to you!"  
"Well, you did help too, ya know."  
"Me? C'mon, I can't take credit! All I did was pour stuff into those bottles."  
"Nick–"_

They stopped in their path as they both bumped into something. No, it wasn't a something, it was a someone. It was one of the hooded men. …who just finished taking a leak into a bush. As the man fixed his pants, Jimmy and Nick just sat there, frozen in fear.

 _"What in the name of prayers to God is going on here?!"_

The man looked down at the two speechless boys. He noticed they were carrying some stuff back from their camp, such as a weapon and meat. He presumed they were stealing. When Jimmy turned his blue orbs to the bow and arrow on his right, he forgot he was now armed, so there really shouldn't be any reason to be afraid. Jimmy held the weapon up and aimed it at the hood in front of him, who didn't look intimidated the slightest.

 _"Back off, or I'll skewer you–"_

Before Jimmy was able to finish his sentence, the hood just snatched the arrow, bent it in half, then threw it away. The boy genius did not see that coming. Now they're back to where they were before; Unarmed and helpless. Nick tried to talk the hood out.

 _"How 'bout we exchange this piece of raw deer for our freedom?"_

…

The hooded man carried the boys by the back of their collars, and brought them back to camp just as the hoods were recovering from the smoke incident. The fog had already cleared by then.

 _"Hey, fellows! Get a load of this scoop! I hath caught these two savages pulling a fast one, with some of our stuff in their hands!_

He released their collars and let them hit the ground. All the men looked pretty pissed. Jimmy and Nick had promised them they'd turn copper into gold, but instead gave them all faces full of tear jerking gas, and the news about stealing won't give the boys a chance to gain their trust back anytime soon. Out of the crowd walked up the head hood, whose eyes were still watery from the effect of the smokescreen. He looked like he was blistering in rage by how red his face was. Jimmy was scared, but not as frightened as Nick was right now. He has never seen any man angry like that but his own father. It made him wanna run away and hide, but the man's glare made him froze, just like how he dealt with Daniel whenever he got caught in his gaze.

 _"FIRST, you two play us all like harps for thy sick dissemble'ry, THEN, you try to rob us under our noses?!"_

Jimmy felt he had to say something right there.

 _"Okay, okay! I think it's time we give it to you straight! Yes, we did take you all for granted, and we did try to steal from you, but there's a very logical explanation for this! We're not really witches! I mean, there's no such thing as witches, it's all just some folklore jazz! We are just two lost young boys, from a very advanced future, who accidentally got warped into your timeline due to a fatal accident with my time machine, and we are just making what we can to survive! As for the chain, that's another story. All we want to do is go home, so we never really wanted to cause you any trouble to begin with! The reason why we didn't tell you sooner cuz we were afraid you wouldn't believe us! Now, we can't promise you gold, but we could treat you to something better! If you could help me find my time machine, we'd be happy to take you into the future with us and introduce you to the most cutting-edge technology you'll want in your life! We don't have magic, but we do have ssssssssscience!"_

…

In the following, Jimmy and Nick were both tied to a stake, facing opposite from each other, with lots of wood surrounding them.

 _"I told you they wouldn't believe us, Nick."_

One of the men was set in charge of lighting a torch for their burning. Sweat began trailing down Jimmy and Nick's foreheads. They made it this far, finally became friends, and now this is how it's gonna end for them. They're gonna die on spot, while their friends and family have no trace where they're at. If this is their last spent moment together, it maybe about time Nick tell Jimmy just about now. He's a little vulnerable at this moment, but it's either now or never again.

 _"Jimmy?"  
"What Nick?"  
"Are you still mad?"  
"We're gonna die very soon, and you feel that's an appropriate question?"  
"If that's a yes, then I don't want us to die angry."  
"Give me a good reason why? I thought this wouldn't be the best way to die, but then I realize this is all I feel right now. You did get us into this mess. What could you possibly say to change my mind?"  
"If I can't change your mind, then that isn't the case here. I want you to listen to me during our final minutes. I really need to tell you this."  
"*Sigh* Shoot. (Might as well have some entertainment while I'm still living.)"  
"We have always kept a separate distance from each other. Why do we do it? Well, it was never really just us, it was me. I am the reason behind why we're so far apart. We could've been good friends in the past. We haven't gotten along until now. The truth was, I'm not as strong as you think I am. Physically, yes. Mentally, no. I never gotten close to you often, or even had one real conversation with you, because there are certain things I feel for you that people would never understand. Look, as always, you are right. You are always right. This was all my fault. I guess that proves I'm not worthy enough for your company."  
"Hey, I never said you weren't worthy enough to hang with me and my friends."  
"You may have never said that, but that doesn't mean it's not true. If there's anyone who really deserves you, it's Carl, Sheen, Libby, and even Cindy. If you're gonna stay angry at me, then so be it. I have no right to control how you feel. These are usually one of those moments where I get up and walk away, but since the end is approaching us in a matter of time, I want this to be the very last thing you hear. I want this to be the very last thing I say. I'm tired of holding it back."_

Jimmy was just… Just touched. That doesn't sound like a boy trying to suck up. Only words like those would come from the heart. It sounds like he's being forthright, but is he just saying it out of guilt? Of any day it could've happened, Nick chooses now to show Jimmy this other personality of his. This isn't like the Nick he's been handcuffed to for two whole days. What made him morph into a change of heart all of a sudden? Whatever Nick is trying to tell him, those few little words might give Jimmy one huge vindication on the real Nick he's been trying to comprehend for years.

 _"I lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv…"_

Nick was taking an awful lot of time getting the word out, and one of the hoods already had the torch lit.

 _"….vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeee yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…."_

Jimmy tried blowing it out, but his breath was too weak against a flame that strong. It's not like blowing any of those birthday candles. _Hurry up, hurry up, HURRY UP!_ Jimmy raced to Nick. The torch was reaching closer to the wood, and their doom.

 _"ooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-_

A big, bulky figure, riding a horse, burst into the scene in a dramatic entrance. They were wearing a wooden pail over their head, used as a helmet, with a cut-out area to leave their eyes exposed. They slapped the torch out of the man's hand, then the horse stomped on the fire to put it out. They were wearing a badge that looked familiar to the hoods.

 _"Soooooooo! I has't come across the infamous green hoods of Derryberry Everlanes! By order of King Jason's law, you men have been convicted of theft, and pursuit of execution without a permit! Thee all has't the right to remain silent!"  
"King Jason's law? Oh ho ho, good sir, whoever you are; If be true thee kindly take a behold around, we are currently residing on a piece of territory yond hast not yet been claimed by King Jason's law. We're way beyond from even touching his border, so I'm afraid thou foolishly mistaken–"  
"I said REMAIN SILENT!"_

They drew their sword and plunged it into the ground to show how serious they were, also causing a slight earthquake. Instead of resisting arrest, the hoods did what ordinary criminals did; Retreat. All of them scrambled individually, screaming. The helmet figure just stayed put, and didn't even bother chasing them. As soon as the camp was left silent, the figure jumped off their horse, then walked towards the two boys tied to a stake. They looked at them quite ominously. Does the figure believe they're innocent, or guilty like the hoods? Gazing into figure's exposed eyes left Nick timid. He hated police.

 _"Nick, stop shaking."  
"You're shaking, too."  
"Only because you're making the stake move."_

The figure then spoke to them.

 _"How did you boys get yourselves tangled into a sticky situation such as this, and should I have a reason to let you go?"_

The lecture sounded like a threat to Nick.

 _"We haven't done anything to offend the King's law, Officer! We are only two lost little boys who are very, very, very far from home and being wrongly accused of witchcraft, which we are unfamiliar with! And if you did caught us stealing, it wasn't our fault! We are scared, hungry, and we haven't had a decent meal in two days! You wouldn't charge poor children, would you Officer?"_

The figure then laughed under their breath.

 _"Relax, I'm not gonna charge you. I'm not really with the authority of the King's law, anyways. I just asked for an explanation."_

It was Jimmy's turn to fill in now.

 _"It's a long story. We've been kidnapped here against our will, and forced into performing for their beneficial contingency we had no ability over! And what do you mean you're not with the authority?"  
"Oh. I only pose as an authority to gallow hence the thieves and gather whatever material goods me and my people need to survive on. The badge is custom made."  
"Isn't it illegal to impersonate a consultant?"  
"Only on King Jason's border. Otherwise you'd be hanged."_

Nick's fear then died down.

 _"So you break the law, and steal from bad guys, all for the purpose of helping your starving citizens! Mister, you have no idea how awesome you are!"  
"'Mister?'"  
"It means, to address a man by–"  
"I know what a 'mister' is."_

The figure removed their helmet to reveal long, shiny red hair, with wavy texture, cascading down to their shoulders, and they appeared to be wearing eyeliner too.

 _"I'm a 'miss.' …just in case you haven't noticed yet."_

Jimmy and Nick were both awestruck. It is not a man, but a very buff, muscular woman, who also looked to be about 6'3 in height. They didn't believe she was a woman, even with the helmet off, until she told them. Compared to her shape, she makes Cindy's Aunt Susie's beefcakes look like string beans. This will teach the boys to never take girls for granted. The lady then raised her sword to cut Jimmy and Nick loose from the stake. After freeing them, she noticed the handcuffs.

 _"Did the gents do that to you, too?" Asked the woman, pointing at the chain.  
"No, this came from somewhere else, which is also composing to the long story. By the way, do you mind if we tag along? We have no place to go and we're pretty much guideless. If you do, I'll explain everything on the way."_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"I hate to bring back more mouths to feed, but it would be nice to have some extra hands for work. Alright, you gents shall join me, but you have to help me carry some of this loot back to my hut, and I don't welcome hospitality to freeloaders!"  
"Your wish is our command, oh, uh, magnificent beefy one."_

Jimmy took a bow to show gratitude, and then Nick did the same. Afterwards, she handed them an empty sack. The goal was to take enough stuff they could carry back home. Stealing is still wrong, but it makes a good payback to the hoods who nearly burned them alive.

 _"Nick?"  
"Yeah Jimmy?"  
"What was that back on the stake you were trying to tell me?"  
"I think I'll explain later. We got a lot of work ahead of us."  
"(I'm surprised you even care about work. Then again, that is one huge lady.)"_

…

 **[*Late afternoon*]**

After three hours of painfully dragging a heavy wheelbarrow uphill without a break, while the lady led them on her horse, their new boss decided they should camp out before it gets dark. She says it's dangerous to keep on at night, with all the animal predators and bandits running loose at that time. By tomorrow morning, they'll head straight up that road again. While Jimmy and Nick helped set up camp, the boy genius gave their full story like he promised. Surprised she didn't react the same way those hoods did.

 _"You fellows are telling me you're from another timeline far off into the future and was brought here by a fatal accident involving something you call a 'time machine?' And you two are trying to work your way back home with any methods you has't?"_  
 _"Yup! If you don't believe us, please don't burn us at the stake."_ Said Nick  
 _"No no, it's good now. I believe ya. After the many strange, enchanted hoodoo and necromancy I put up with in my younger years, it all seems normal to me. I believed for a half minute you boys were witches, but then I realize, hags are much uglier. *To Jimmy* Your head, young man, certainly isn't proportioned right from any human being, but you're still easy to look at."_  
 _"Th-thanks."_ Said Jimmy.

After that compliment she made, Nick tried his best not to let a slight giggle out.

 _"Well, that covers our campout! You boys did a marvelous job, and I couldn't have done it faster without your help! As a reward, I'm gonna treat you boys to a special supper! Just give me about an hour to fetch it."_

She grabbed a bow and arrow, then headed forward into the woods, until Jimmy stopped her.

 _"WAIT! Pardon me, but I'm afraid we haven't properly greeted each other yet. We don't wanna come off as rude or anything. I'm James Neutron, but please, call me Jimmy. This is my… …friend, Nick Dean."  
"Interesting names. I'm Diana. Just Diana. But please, you may call me Diana. Say, since we're talking about getting to know each other, care to give me your favorite foods so I could cook it for ya?"  
"No no no, we really don't wanna put you through the trouble, we're happy of what you serve us. Besides, if we told you, I doubt you would be able to find it out there."  
"Such modest children. Glad we all ran into each other."_

After walking into the forest with the weapon on her back, Jimmy again asked for that word from Nick he's been waiting to hear.

 _"Now will you tell me, Nick?"  
"*Yawn* As much as I want to, I've just about used up the last of my energy on that wheelbarrow. How about letting me nap it out first?"_

Nick laid his head down on a log, then passed out immediately.

…..

 **[*That night*]**

 _"Nick? Nick?"_

Nick awakened by the sound of Jimmy's voice. It was dark, a fire lit the place, and Diana was fast asleep.

 _"Jimmy? What time is it?"  
"I can't tell without my watch, but according to celestial astronomy, based on the angle of the moon from an observe line of sight, I'd say about midnight."  
"Midnight, huh. I've been asleep for that long?"  
"I'll say. You were really knocked out there. I tried poking you several times, and you just laid there like you were dead. Your roasted canaries are just about cold by now."  
"(Roasted canaries?)"_

Nick found a plate sitting in front of him, with a serving of two small fowls, sauteed vegetables, and some crusty bread. He was still a little drowsy from his long nap, so he was in no mood to eat.

 _"Aren't you gonna tell me now?"  
"Tell you what?"  
"Oh, c'mon! Don't you remember? You were gonna tell me why you choose to be apart from me at times! You were gonna explain this certain 'way' you feel about me that others would never understand! I don't want to hear it tomorrow, I don't want to hear it after breakfast, and I don't want to hear it by the time we get home! No more stalling! I wanna hear it now!"  
"Oh, that! I was just thinking, I'd love to know you better."  
"That's it? That can't be it, because I could've sworn I heard something else back there! What are you trying to hide, Nick? You know what? All day, you've been acting like… …not you! Through fourth grade to fifth, this is not the Nick Dean I ever knew! Where do you get off pulling this sweet golden boy act? I want to know, Nick! Why are you being so nice to me?! When did you decide to start addressing me by my first name?! What do you want from me?! Were you apologizing to me on that stake just to get yourself out of a guilt trip before we die?!"  
"Can you shut up for a moment there, Jimmy? You're overreacting."  
"I'm overreacting-?!"  
"I said, shut up."_

Nick tried to be nice to Jimmy all day, and he doesn't trust him. Who could blame the boy? Seeing Nick act like he's one of his best friends is very out of character for him. Trust can take some time, and Nick has only made truce with the boy genius for a day. He has to tell him the whole naked truth, but how is he gonna without revealing his romantic feelings?

 _"I MEAN it! I want to know you better! What could I want from you now, in a place we might spend until we reach adulthood?! I know, I wasn't being 'myself' all day, but may I clue you in on a little secret? That Nick you've been chained to for two whole days wasn't the real 'myself!' I acted that way on purpose, because we know damn well people would never let me live it down if I were your actual friend! Not only would they kick me off the pedestal, but I can also kiss my social life goodbye! Look at the difference between you and me! You're the nerd, and I'm the hottest punk in school! Other kids view upon us as pineapple and pizza, two food groups that don't mix!"  
"What's wrong with pineapple on pizza?"  
"I'm talking here, boy! I tried to act as obnoxious as possible, just to keep myself from becoming your friend! The truth is, Jimmy, I have always admired you! Carl and Sheen sure are lucky bastards to have a friend like you! You're smart! You're determined! You're very passionate! You make the coolest inventions I've ever set eyes on! Flying through town on a jetpack is hella more fun than shredding on a stupid skateboard! Most of all, I admire you for how strong you are. You're not afraid of being seen with that wheezing mango and Ultradork! No matter how many people kick you down, you always get right back up! I wish I can be that strong, where I can just ask you over to play some video games, or share the same table with you at the Candy Bar, but I know kids would never approve. I'd be the bullies' next target. You have your own living, while I'm just an insecure loser pretending to be someone else just to gain attention. I figured, since we're gonna be stuck this way, there might as well be some changes! I thought this would make the right opportunity to show you the real me! If you still don't believe me, then what's the point in trying to get along? We might as well not speak to each other!"_

Jimmy was touched again, but this time he actually felt it. By the way Nick's tone and breathing came across to him, he sounded like he meant it this time. He wouldn't be lying if he wasn't this angry. Nick confessed everything he knew he'd regret saying, from how powerful he admits the boy genius is, to himself being nothing more than a fake. Jimmy has been admired by the most popular kid in school, and he never knew it. He acted like an asshole on purpose just for the sake of protecting his dignity. Nick would've made an excellent friend to Jimmy if humans weren't so judgmental. He called him smart, determined, passionate, and on top of that, he apologized for his actions earlier.

Jimmy has never been showered with compliments like that since… …since…. Frankly, Jimmy doesn't recall ever receiving compliments like that, not from Carl, Sheen, or even Cindy. Nick offered him his friendship when he had no one, and he just blew it up in his face. Aside from being a nerd, it's Jimmy's arrogance and trust issues that's keeping him from making new friends. He focuses more on the worst of someone than looking at the positives. Sheen knew there was a way to redeem T and his alien brothers, even while Jimmy passed it on as ignorant. He refuses to acknowledge his own flaws, with all that pride heavily stored in his big head.

Jimmy hasn't been a good friend in general. He uses Carl as his guinea pig for dangerous experiments, he takes Sheen for granted, and despite how nice Libby was to him compared to Cindy, he showed little appreciation for her. After so much Carl and Sheen have done for him, the only thing Jimmy could do to repay them is with a couple of gizmos and gadgets from his lab. That's the nicest thing he's ever done. Real friends comfort each other, and stand with each other. He fixes their personal problems with science instead of common sense, and for most parts, he just neglects them. Meanwhile, Carl and Sheen once stayed up all night filling a survey so they would remain as Jimmy's friends. Back in kindergarten, they were the only two kids who not only sympathized with him, but accepted him as well. In spite of his antics, they never left his side. Moments where they have betrayed him, like laughing along with a crowd, or mocking him behind his back, is probably just their way of saying _you deserve it_. However long it might take to reach back home again, it'll get lonely eventually. Nick paid respect to him, and that's the thanks he gets.

 _"Actually, I may not be as strong as you think I am."_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"The hell you talking about?"_ Asked Nick.  
 _"I may get up and go again, but in reality, I'm scared what's to come ahead of me. My mind is on track of one thing, and that is success. Everyone looked down on my notions, laughed at me, just when I wanted to show them I could do something for the future. It has been my dream to become one of the most well known inventors, to change history, since birth. Science was just about the only major I was good at, and I wanted to at least be someone. However, because of how much I've been pushing myself for years to do greater, the overwhelm-ness gets to my head, leading me to forget the most important things in life. I care more about my work than my supportive friends. My big head, as a matter of expression by the way, has stopped me from making any new friends. Probably whether because I don't know who to trust, or they're not good enough for me. I stand up tall just to hide the fact that I'm afraid of falling into failure. You admitting you're wrong, something I rarely do, is such a powerful move, and I envy that."  
"Thanks. I guess."_  
 _"I wish I could make up for my actions, not just with you, but with my friends back in the twenty first century. Hey, it's never too late to start now. Nick, I'm sorry for getting the wrong idea. I'm sorry for mislooking your plans. I'm sorry for being close minded. I'm sorry for being so demanding. I'm sorry for not telling you about the installed security system. I'm sorry–"  
"Okay, little dude. That's enough. I get the picture. And yes, I forgive you. (Who could say no to those eyes?)"  
"And another thing: Let's say we start out fresh? As up today, consider yourself as a new friend, and I mean it this time. We move forward together, and we die trying together. What do you say, Nick?"  
"I'm not sure how to answer that. I'm still– Ah, what the heck? Nice to meet you, little buddy!"  
"Right back atcha, pal!"_

Jimmy and Nick then shared a good laugh together. From that moment on, Jimmy could feel a little bit of chemistry building on between him and Nick. It felt like the same electricity that occurred with Cindy, only this one sparked stronger. Nick was very opened to Jimmy. He showed him passion. He wasn't blind on his flaws. Nick was different from his other friends.

 _"And Jimmy?"  
"Hm?"  
"Is 'die trying' really part of the intention?"_


	8. Chapter 8

**[*The next day*]**

Jimmy and Nick traveled down the path, dragging a heavy wheelbarrow behind them. Diana just led the way on her horse, telling stories the boys had no interest in listening to. They chose to ignore her as they talked among themselves. Ever since last night, the two have been getting along quite good. They shared their own stories, gave out their personal interests, and even exchanged embarrassing secrets. Nick told his first, just to make Jimmy feel less uneasy. To the boy genius's knowledge, they had a lot in common. He doesn't remember the last time he's had a fun chat with anyone. Usually, when he opens his mouth, out only came scientific factoids. However, what really puzzled Jimmy is that Nick never gave him word about his father. Nick just about told as much as he could tell, without going deeper. Him being gay, him having a crush on the boy genius, and the horrible trauma his father put him through.

 _"So… What was your dad like, Nick?"  
"As I told everyone, I don't even know the old man. I was very, very young when he was with us, so my memory isn't exactly stable."  
"Well, do you ever wonder what he's like?"  
"(Wonder? I know for a fact that he's a black hearted tyrant that deserves to choke and die) I know where my good looks came from, that's for sure. But, this is just a guess, he was probably a little bit hardheaded. Don't know any more about him, or heck, his full name as well."  
"Have you ever asked your mom? She likely holds more trivia on him. I mean, she was the one who married him."  
"Tried. She just doesn't like to talk about it. Don't know why. Look, Jimmy, do you mind if we change the subject? I feel like we're not getting anywhere in this conversation, about a person I never knew in my life. I just don't know him, that's all, end of story."_

Nick didn't want Jimmy to know about his relationship with his father. If he told him, Jimmy might think he made up this sob story just for attention, or to gain his pity. Jimmy can be a very dubious boy. Plus, Nick's too embarrassed to express his life further on. He rather not have Jimmy involved into any of his family business. Nick lied that he didn't know his father's name, because the boy genius is sure to track down that man, and try to help Nick by reuniting him with his long, lost dad. Daniel has already made Nick's early childhood very unbearable for him, so the last thing he'd ask for is seeing his old man's mug re-enter his life. Nick's answer colored Jimmy curious. He said he was too young to remember anything about his dad. The boy genius presumed he was probably an infant by then. Why doesn't Nick know his own biological father's name? Why does his mom take it so personal? As much as Jimmy probes for a good explanation, he should know better not to meddle into someone else's family business. Mrs. Dean probably has a reason for withdrawing information from Nick.

Before long, the four of them (counting the horse) reached a huge wall, where the king's border shielded. The only way to get in is through the main gates, supervised by the royal guards. Since Diana left the border illegally, or doesn't carry any documents issued by the king himself, there's no way for them to pass. However, Diana made her own solution. Getting off of her horse, and dragging them alongside, she led the handcuffed boys to some piled up shrubs. Behind the shrubs hid an underground passageway dug under the border's wall. Diana placed the three sacks of loot onto the horse's back, while Jimmy and Nick had to pull an empty wheelbarrow, which is now refreshingly light. The inside was very dark, so Diana lit a lantern on the way. While the gang walked forward, Jimmy was a little anxious of what or who he might meet next, while Nick was looking forward to a much long break.

When they made it to the other side of the wall, they met with some dirt steps, and a trapdoor which brings about to who knows where. Diana gave it three knocks, and a high-pitched, nasally voice answered.

 _"Password!"  
"We don't even have a password."  
"Correct; You may enter!"_

As the door opened, Diana and her horse walked up in, now in the kitchen of their homely hut.

 _"Diana! Butterscotch! You're back!"_

Diana wasn't alone. Besides her horse, she was in the company of three people. Jimmy and Nick didn't expect it when they entered the room.

 _"And you smuggled some immigrants! Yay!"_

Speaking of three people; One was a scrawny, short (but still taller than Nick), fifteen year-old girl with a visible overbite. Her hair was styled in pigtail buns, which resembled rat ears. Just looking at her, she kinda does look like a human rat. The voice, that answered to Diana earlier, belonged to her, and she seems to be very energetic.

 _"Oh my! Nice to meet you! Ya know, if I knew we'd be having guests, I would've had baked a pie!"_

The other one appeared to be a slim man in his 30s, with a goatee beard. He was wearing a frilly apron, with a feather duster in his hand. Not much could be said about him, except he may be the only male in this house.

 _"What an unexpected visit! Did Diana happen to invite you young boys?"_

The last one was a fat lady, who looked nice, but didn't seem to be too happy over Jimmy and Nick's arrival.

 _"…or did you just followed her here?"_

The boys just got here, and already they made a bad impression to one of their new roommates. The human rat scurried over to them and sniffed at them.

 _"Thee two are very odd looking gents. Me like them already! They just like us!"_

The human rat seems to take a liking to them. The boys decided to play it polite by introducing themselves.

 _"Salutations! I'm Jimmy!"  
"And I'm Nick!"  
"Oh! So we're introducing ourselves now? Okay! Sounds good to me! *Ahem* It's a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy and Nick! Me Oona! But to be honest, me hate that name! Me'd be much more happier if you called me Rodent Girl, thank you! By full name, that is."_ Greeted the human rat.  
 _"I am sir Benson! I'm in charge of all the manly work around here! Such as the cooking, the cleaning, and planting these pretty little pink posies in the garden!"_ Greeted the man.  
 _"And I'm Mitzi."_ Greeted the fat lady, in a stoic manner.

Mitzi caught her eyes on the chain between Jimmy and Nick.

 _"Pardon me, but may I draw the question as to wherefore thee boys are chained together? Did Diana happened to find you in some sort of a cellar or asylum?"  
"No, she rescued us from being burned at the stake."_ Nick replied, but that didn't make Mitzi look at them any differently.

 _"Mitzi, be not malapert to our new guests!"_ Said Diana. _"These young gentlemen, thou are not gonna believe this, came from the future; the twenty first century! Isn't yond most wondrous? Oh, and as for the bilboes, this was just a did fail charm dissemble performance by some naive friend back home!"_

All of them were amazed, but minus Mitzi.

 _"Is it true in the future they build carriages that no longer need to be run by horse power?"_ Asked Rodent Girl.  
 _"Yeah. They're called cars."_ Jimmy responded.  
 _"Cleaning machines that help pick up all the dirt and dust so sweeping isn't a hassle?"_ Asked Benson.  
 _"I believe you're referring to vacuums."_  
 _"Metal people built by man that conflict havoc on humanity?"_ Asked Mitzi.  
 _"I think Jimmy invented that once."_ Nick joked, which earned himself a smack on the arm by the boy genius himself.

The boys then remembered the handcuffs.

 _"By the way, do you have anything we could use to unlink this chain?"_ Asked Jimmy.  
 _"Why don't you just ask Diana? Breaking that will be just cake for her!"_ Rodent Girl suggested.  
 _"We did. But then she told us the short story about some guy's arm she accidentally popped off."_

Benson and Diana shared a small convo within themselves.

 _"Did you tell the lads that the man's arm was merely just a wooden prosthetic?"  
"No. I felt that would make me sound less hardcore."_

Diana suddenly had an idea.

 _"I'll tell you what. My associate, Mitzi here, has studied and practiced the art of locksmithing! She could perhaps make a duplicate key to undo those shackles!"  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yes you will! These are our guests here!"_

Having no choice but to approve of Diana's request, or demand, she told the two young boys to follow her. Luckily, Diana stayed behind them. They were too scared to be alone with that woman. She seems to look at them as if they were criminals. She wouldn't be, by any chance, working with the green hoods of Derryberry Everlanes? Maybe she'll have a change of heart once she gets to know them. That way, they wouldn't have to worry about her poisoning their milk.

….

 **[*40 hours earlier, in another time*]**

Sheen should've had warned Judy about Jimmy's new security system. However, she easily creamed it by reflecting the lasers into the cannons by using the mirror from her facial cream concealer, then she took on the guard bots in a little taekwondo, thanks to the lessons she took to not only protect herself but her family as well. After cleaning the security system's clock, she investigated the lab from top to bottom. And if she can't find him, she might as well pick up some clues that will maybe spell out her son's disappearance. She covered every area in the lab, knocked over some heavy machinery, and she even hollered for Jimmy's name at the top of her lungs. Despite making no progress, she continued searching. She hasn't seen her son in two days and she wasn't gonna stop until she finds him.

Poor Judy has lost her mind. She hasn't ate or slept. All she had on her mind was Jimmy getting hurt. This boy was her only child, and she won't rest on her little baby. So far, she's only covered the lab. Sheen did say this was the last place he remembered Jimmy went to. Since then, that was the only place she's checked, and right now, the lab looks like a tornado just hit it. Her husband tried to talk her out of it, but she's so Jimmy-crazed, she refuses to listen to anyone.

…..

 **[*Five hours later*]**

Carl Wheezer was putting on another magic show on his front lawn. Sheen, his assistant, was wearing a ridiculous feminine looking outfit Carl made for him. He has more audiences than he had last time, probably because he's starting to improve. …or because they had nothing better to do, and the show was free, after all. There was only one adult in the audience. The only one who appeared to be enjoying the show was Bolbi. He's the one to clap when nobody else will. (And for some reason, one of the spectators was a measly Twonkie.) Today's performance, he borrowed a five dollar bill from a volunteer, cut it into tiny pieces using his scissors, then blanketed a cloth over it. After chanting his own original magic words, he pulled the dollar bill out, which was back in one piece again.

 _"THIS IS NOT MY DOLLAR, WHEEZER! THIS IS A COUPON FOR A FREE WHOLE FISHCAKE AT THE RAMEN BOWL!"  
"What?! A-heh, I'm sorry, Benny! I am TRULY sorry! I may be having some technical difficulties occurring at this moment! If you excuse me, I'd like to have a private heart to heart with my assistant here!"_

Carl then grabbed Sheen by his bowtie.

 _"Sheen. You were suppose to put a five dollar bill under there."  
"I know. But when I looked into my wallet, all I had was three dollars, 76 cents, and that coupon, which to me, is worth as much as five dollars."  
"Why?"  
"You kidding me? You get to portion your own fish cake slices."_

Benny was glaring at them, while angrily tapping his foot on the pavement. Carl and Sheen combined their money together, and paid him back the amount his original bill cost. Then he left.

 _"Sure wish Jimmy was here, Sheen. It's not the same not seeing your best friend watch you from the audience, especially under all this pressure. I was hoping he'd get a chance to witness my new tricks. Where is he, anyhow? He and Nick have been gone for three days."  
"Well, I don't know about Nick, but he might still be with Jimmy."  
"Possibly. I mean, we haven't seen him around anywhere. But I have met a few skateboard kids who keep breaking their legs frequently."  
"What is it, a trend now?"  
"I don't know. None of them even knew Nick, apparently. Hey, remember yesterday when you presumed that Jimmy may be in his lab, and said it'd be a good idea if one of us checked? Well, when I decided to check there after school ended, it was already occupied by Mrs. Neutron. She said she had everything under control, so I trusted her on that. Say, I wonder if she found Jimmy yet, cuz she's been down there for quite so long."  
"About how long?"_

Suddenly, Judy Neutron came upon them, looking like she's gone through hell.

" _Hi, Mrs. Neutron! You're looking extra beautiful today with the bright sun rays shining off of your lovely complexion."_ Said Carl, in his lovestruck mood from the sight of her.  
 _"Carl, I have been searching in my son's lab all day and through the night! My hair is out of shape, I'm covered in transmission fluids, I still haven't found my son, so don't try to suck up to me!"  
"No really! No amount of filth could ever mask your stunning beauty! Heck, you'd still look good even in that embarrassing t-shirt with a picture of your favorite 70s' sitcom character on it."  
"Carl Wheezer, PLEASE! I'm in no mood for th- How did you know I owned a 'Welcome Back Kopper' t-shirt?"  
"Um, ItsJustACoincidence! Sheen, she's all yours! And I don't mean that literally, by the way."_

Carl pushed Sheen in Judy's direction.

 _"Hi Mrs. Neutron! Nice filth!"_

Judy grabbed Sheen by the ear, as if he were her own son.

 _"Don't you 'Hi Mrs. Neutron' me! Now tell me what gives! You said that you remembered that Jimmy said he'd be in his lab! Well, I checked the lab, and guess what, he wasn't there!"  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Maybe he already left the lab. Ooohhh! Maybe Nick's mom has a clue!"  
"Nick's mom?"  
"Well, Nick happened to be with Jimmy, or rather, stuck to him, when they headed to the lab. They probably undid the handcuffs right now, so that's why they were in the lab."  
"Hmmmmmmmmm."_

Judy took Sheen by the arm, taking him with her somewhere.

 _"Where we going?! Are we going out for ice cream?"  
"Nope! Since you know more than you think you do, you're gonna help me find my son!"  
"But, Mrs. Neutron! Carl needs me! And there's a rerun episode of Ultralord coming up in just an hour!"_

Carl, feeling absolutely helpless right now, just waved goodbye to Sheen. And since his back was turned away, all of his audience got off from their seats, and walked away. Except Bolbi, of course.

….

 **[*Meanwhile, back to the middle ages*]**

The boys sat on the floor, since none of them could share a stool together, as they watched Mitzi smelt a new key before their eyes in just 5 minutes, thanks to the new supplies Diana stole. When done, she grabbed a hold of Jimmy's wrists and inserted the key into the hole. By just one turn, the cuffs fell off like it were the end of slavery. Jimmy and Nick rubbed their aching bare wrists in relief. It felt like months since they could move both of their arms. No more painful dragging, and they can finally give each other some space for once. They don't have to sit, or lie down, in uncomfortable positions anymore. As much as Nick loves Jimmy, even he can get tired over a little too much bonding.

 _"Thank you, Mitz! You're a real lifesaver!"_ Nick was grateful enough to thank.  
 _"I never planned to save your lives. And don't call me Mitz."_ But Mitzi seemed bitter about it.

Mitzi, feeling like she helped enough, exited the room just to be away from them.

 _"What's her beef?"_ Asked Nick.  
 _"Well, it could be the fact that both of you are men, or she just isn't use to having strangers around here, unlike us, where we are open to warm welcomes."_ Replied Diana.  
 _"Hope you're right about the second part, otherwise she's never gonna learn to like us."_  
 _"Good luck on that; She can be a tough nut to crack. By the way, how long do you gents plan to stay with us again?"  
"Until we build something that could take us back home. I was hoping I could borrow some vital replenishments that are pertinent enough to engineer a fully operative time machine, and I would also need some hypothetical earthbound to constitute power into it, such as raw minerals or a strike of lightning. Maybe both."_ Jimmy exclaimed.  
 _"What he say? Is this some kind of future language?"_  
 _"Nope. Cuz otherwise, I'd understand him."_ Said Nick.  
 _"I mean, the right tools and supplies I need for a brand new time traveling device."_ Jimmy clarified.  
 _"Ohhhhhhh, why didn't you just say so? You boys are welcomed to use anything in the hut's shed, just as long as you don't break them."_  
 _"Yes ma'am."  
"And would it be okay if me and the gang visited the future with you fellows? From all those facts I've heard from you, it sounds exciting."  
"I don't think so. It could possibly affect the timeline. But if you like, we'd be happy to visit you occasionally."  
"Oh, stop it, you! I'm already getting attached!"_

Diana has been very good to them, so it's the least Jimmy could do. The boy genius planned on inventing that new time machine right now, but finally being released from those prison cuffs, it's best to start tomorrow and just relax today. Jimmy is usually in a rush, but sometimes you just need to catch your breath. He can't just keep pushing himself to get work done. Jimmy has had this new perspective ever since that little heart to heart with Nick by the campfire last night. Speaking of Nick, what does he have in mind now that he was free?

…..

Jimmy and Nick were both chilling outside of the hut, sharing more conversations together.

 _"So you were jealous of me back then?"_ Asked Nick.  
" _It was just a phase. I mean, you had everything I wanted. You were good looking, and tall, and strong, and pretty much loved by almost everyone in school. As I grew older, I came to realize that I love myself just the way I am. All that popularity really isn't worth it."_ Replied Jimmy.  
 _"Glad you've come to your senses. There's really no reason to be jealous, because living the popular life just sucks. There's nothing really to do but to shut up and look pretty. You're lucky to have real friends. My friends, if I can even call them that, just like me for my qualities. When we play games, it's only for sport, not fun. As for all those girls, don't get me started with them. No matter where I go, they're always there. I don't even like girls."  
"Don't tell me you still believe in cooties."_

Nick doesn't know how to answer to that. By giving the wrong response, Jimmy is sure to come on to him, about his secret. Thankfully, he was saved when Jimmy asked something else.

" _Call me nosy, but why did you and Betty even dated? Not that I still care about her or anything. I swear I moved on."  
"We never really dated. The whole relationship was merely a sham. We only hooked up because that's what the school wanted, since she is the second most popular kid in school. The fact that we're both pretty, they thought we'd be perfect for each other. She didn't have a thing for me, and I didn't have a thing for her. We set that public breakup for our own sakes, and not to mention freedom."  
"Did she mention anything about me?"  
"Moved on, huh?"  
"Sorry."  
"Mind if I asked the questions now?"  
"Shoot."  
"Hope this isn't too personal, but what did you ever see in Cindy that made you realize you were in love? Wasn't she always mean to you?"  
"Gosh, I don't think science has an answer to that. Heh heh. Well… it could be from the aftermath of the love potion. Or maybe because we're both smart and we carry the same strategies. Plus, we make a pretty good team. …when we're not arguing."  
"That's it?"  
"Mhmm. That's it."  
"Well, pardon me for being critical, but in my opinion, real romantic relationships are made out of healthy chemistry. It should be based on trust, understanding each other. Working things out. Not having more heated arguments than a middle aged couple. Also, physical and emotional harm will get you nowhere. It takes more to soulmates than having a lot in common."  
"I know. And that's the reason why I decided it was now over between us. We weren't necessarily all those things you just said. We were just unhealthy for each other. When it comes to science, it triggers us into warfare. I thought it would be best for us that way, even after all those heartwarming moments we've cherished, the times we stood by each other's side, and when we were trapped on an island together… Nick, do you think I've made a mistake? Maybe Cindy was right. I probably was just thinking of myself."  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT! If you feel in your gut that it was right, then it's right! Having a fair share of sweet moments won't erase bad history! Look at you two; You fight like dogs over a bone with meat still on it! Your relationship with her is much too dysfunctional, which could possibly lead to abuse in the future! Can't you see she's giving you stress! That could be why you're always pushing yourself to do better! And when you're pushing yourself to do better, you neglect your friends! Don't you remember? You'll find the right someone eventually, but Cindy just isn't the one!"  
"I see you make a good point, but…"  
"But?"  
"…why are you making a big deal out of this?"  
"I'm your friend, Jimmy. Am I not allowed to be concern for you?"_

Now Jimmy knew right there that Nick was much more different than his friends back home. Nick actually cares enough to show him which path is best for him, without being controlling. He acted as the voice of reason. Sheen never lectured him like this, and neither did Carl. Cindy did a lot of yelling and harsh scolding. If Nick haven't said something, Jimmy would've gotten pulled into the Stockholm syndrome.

 _"And besides, I know what it's like to be stuck in a relationship where you're hurt all the time!"_

Nick had broken his rule of going overboard with his information, and he regretted saying it right away, but he had to let Jimmy know he wasn't alone. Now, he may die of embarrassment. Jimmy wondered, who was Nick ever in a relationship with that hurt him so badly? Their privacy was soon invaded when they spotted Benson poking his head out the window.

 _"Were you eavesdropping on us?"  
"Heavens, no! I was just gonna call you two for supper when I accidentally overheard your entire conversation!"_

Jimmy and Nick got up and decided to head inside for grub.

 _"Look, Jimmy, I'm sorry for flipping out like that. I don't know what came over me. Should've just kept my whore mouth shut."_

Jimmy only responded by wrapping his arms around Nick's stomach area, and embracing into a warm hug, with his face buried in his chest. Nick's cheeks were beginning to glow red again. He just received his very own hug from the boy he loved. Wait. He thought Jimmy was disgusted by the concept of men hugging each other.

 _"If you feel in your gut that it was right, then it's right."_

Jimmy hugged Nick out of sympathy, since he showed him his. The sweet, caring guy before him was the person Nick hid from him for two years. He was the friend Jimmy should've had a long time ago. The boy genius eventually released from his hug, and headed inside for supper. Nick was completely frozen from that hug, yet his face feels so hot. He stood like that for three minutes, before shaking it off and stepping back inside the hut. Although he may not be ready to face Jimmy again after that one hug.

 _"(It was just a hug!)"_


	9. Chapter 9

**[*Following afternoon*]**

Libby and Cindy had just finished school, but before they were ready to go back home, Cindy decided they should dine out for a bit. It was Friday, and Cindy wanted to celebrate the fourth day without Neutron. She didn't even bother to ask herself where he could be, and neither has she felt the same way about Nick, but it's not like she even cared about that loser anyways. A few days without Jimmy Neutron was all she needed to properly recover. She was even in such a good mood, she said hello to Betty Quinlan as she passed. That's right, Betty Quinlan, one of Cindy's least favorites. She has never felt this good since her parents threw her that really, really expensive party for her 8th birthday, one Jimmy wasn't invited to, obviously. She can still remember her father crying from how much money he spent.

Cindy and Libby then stopped at a pedestrian post, where Cindy pressed the button and both waited patiently for the walk signal. While waiting, Jenny passed by them on her skateboard, attempted to jump over a fire hydrant, and then broke her leg. The two girls just shrugged at each other. As the walk signal flashed, Cindy and Libby crossed the street to the restaurant on the other side. It was a Japanese noodle joint called The Ramen Bowl, built in the spot McSpanky's used to be. When they entered, they were greeted to a waitress dressed in a komodo, who bowed in respect. After taking them to their seats, the girls then ordered ahead. Tempura soba for Libby, and regular pork roast ramen for Cindy, with a coupon for a free whole fishcake. Cindy also ordered a few side dishes, such as karaage and onigiri.

 _"Eat as much as you want, Libby! It's my treat!"_

Libby should be happy, if not grateful, having to eat all of this delicious Japanese cuisine without paying for it herself, but she felt in her gut that Cindy is maybe being a little insensitive. Jimmy is still missing without a trace, and his mother is put into a deep struggle trying to find her only son. Carl and Sheen are beginning to mourn over their friend's disappearance as well. Even though nobody else missed the Neutron boy, everything has gone dull without the big headed kid around. Libby couldn't help but also worry about Jimmy. And here is Cindy, smiling brighter than a supernova, celebrating with a big meal spent with her own allowance. A child is missing, and she's acting like she just won the Nobel Prize.

 _"Aren't you at least bothered by Jimmy's disappearance the slightest, Cindy? I mean, the boy has been gone for four days, with no clues to speculate his whereabouts. It's like he's never gone anywhere and just got erased from reality."  
"Knowing those cute little goobers he calls his inventions, it could've happened by accident."  
"What?"  
"I said it's not even your problem, Libs! So why should you worry? You're not responsible for why Neutron is gone."  
"Look, as much as I'm not too keen on Big Head myself, I can't help but worry for his friends and family's pain. If I were missing, I can't imagine what shock it'd bring to my folks, loosing their only child they've spent 11 years raising and loving. What if something drastic happened to him? Like, he could be–"  
"Dead? Ohhoho, c'mon, this is the boy genius we're talking about! If he can survive a daily pummeling brought up by Butch every school day, I'm pretty sure he can survive any wonders he encounters in the big wide world! It would take more effort than a giant chicken, or a league of villains, to kill him!"  
"I'll give you credit for showing some concern, but this is serious. On top of that, Nick has been gone the same number of days as Jimmy's absence. Don't you find that coincidentally stran– Hold up, girl. Can you run that by me again?"  
"It takes more than corny, predictable villains to snuff him out."  
"NO, before that!"  
"That he could be out there in the big wide world? Like, lost in space, or maybe a different country. Somewhere."_

That's it! Maybe Mrs. Neutron hasn't looked hard enough yet! Jimmy Neutron is no ordinary preteen kid. If he's not on Earth, we know where he would be. Possibly, in a galaxy far, far away.

 _"Thanks for dinner, Cindy, but I gotta go take a rain check! See ya then!"_

Libby got out of her seat and stormed out of the restaurant. Wherever she's going, she seemed inspired. Just as soon as Libby was gone, the food had then been served.

 _"LIBBY! Oh sure, bail on your best friend. Looks like more noodles for me."_

And so to speak, what Libby had said earlier really crossed Cindy's mind. Nick has been gone long as Jimmy has, and just like Jimmy, no clues could be found. According to Sheen's knowledge, they both vanished on the same day. He also mentioned they were handcuffed together the last time he saw them, but how long have they been jointed? A intellectual like Jimmy would have easily gotten those cuffs off his wrists by now, and if they're still handcuffed, finding them would be no needle in a hay stack. What if they're not really missing? As any young stupid boy would do, maybe they both ran away together, as friends or enemies. Cindy's not so certain it's appropriate enough to entitle them as friends, judging from what she's seen from their interactions so far. They never socialized that much, but they never looked like they hated each other either.

Could they be somewhere up on a hilltop, in another country, performing a macho ritual by beating each other to the death for Cindy's love? Nah. Compared to Jimmy's strength, Nick would've easily creamed him, and hell knows it wouldn't last for four days. Plus, she still doesn't know whether or not Nick returns her feelings. Even if he did, she'd date him just to rub it in Neutron's face. It would be out of a crush, but she lost interest in Nick after he became washed-up. Could they be in a faraway state, made a truce, and then started their own business corporation for men who want to get their women off their backs? Nope. Two of them are both still kids, so there's no way they have enough money to open a business. Plus, how would Jimmy even talk Nick into aligning with his sexist organization? Cindy has always seen Nick as a ladies man, despite ignoring his female company.

Could they be stranded on a deserted island together, living at peace, and being happy– _No, no NO! No way! Nuh-uh! Never!_ That's her and Jimmy's story! She refuses to picture Jimmy being happy with someone else on a deserted island that isn't her, even if it is another boy! Wait, why does she even care? Why should she care? She doesn't love that pompous, self-righteous, know-it-all anymore. She needs to remind herself that he broke up with her for his own "selfishness." _Wherever he is, good riddance to him! His whippy dip hair better not turn up in Retroville anytime soon! He can go marry Nick, for all I care!_ She took her chopsticks and greedily slurped at her noodles, then stuffed some karaage and a rice ball into her mouth. She barely gave herself time to chew her food. With Jimmy reentering her head, the only thing she could do at that moment was eat the memories away.

…

 **[*Seven hours earlier, during medieval times*]**

Jimmy and Nick spent the night in a small barn, sleeping on beds of hay, while each had their own blankets. In the barn, they were accompanied by one cow, five chickens, and Butterscotch the horse. Butterscotch had his own blanket as well, including a pillow and a teddy bear. One of the chickens, who happened to be a rooster, woke the entire barn by letting out a good ol' fashioned _cock-a-doodle-doo!_ Annoyed but very tired, Nick slammed his fist down on a hen sleeping next to him, thinking it was an alarm clock. Then he realized alarm clocks weren't exactly invented yet. The angered hen pecked her beak on Nick's forehead as revenge, which really woke him up. Jimmy awakened while rubbing both of his shut eyes. They got up to their feet as they stretched and yawned.

 _"Morning, little dude. Had a good sleep last night?"_ Asked Nick.  
 _"Not exactly. The hay wasn't all that comfy."_ Replied Jimmy.  
 _"Tell me about it. Sleep was much more comfortable when we were still handcuffed."_

The two boys faced forward, and saw Rodent Girl sitting on the window, with a mug in her hand. She was staring at them, and what's scarier was she didn't blink.

 _"Can we help you, Miss?"_ Asked Jimmy.  
 _"Oh-no-need-for-that-young-gents-me-was-just-watching-you-in-your-sleep!"_

And the way she talked, she sounded more energetic than usual.

 _"Wwwwwhy?"  
"Mitzi-wanted-me-to-watch-over-you-two-like-a-hawk-and-to-make-sure-there-isn't-any-funny-business-going-on-around-here-do-you-think-of-me-as-some-sick-soul-who-watches-people-in-their-sleep-for-my-own-pleasure-cuz-me-don't-do-that-me-has-decency!"  
"Mitz- She made you stay up here all night?" _Asked Nick.  
 _"She-didn't-made-me-she-asked-me-to-she-isn't-all-THAT-mean-and-she-provided-me-with-all-this-coffee! *Sips from mug* Mmmm-this-is-some-good-define-enrichment-too-bad-these-beans-are-very-pricey-but-it's-not-like-we're-paying-for-them!"_

Despite the window being opened, she exited through the main door instead. Mitzi really doesn't trust them, Jimmy thought. Will she continue doing this? The boy genius will have to build a door lock, and some shut-in windows, because how will they ever have a goodnight's sleep when some weird lady, that looks like a runaway from the circus, is watching them through the whole night? Or maybe worse; They won't wake up the next morning. And what did Rodent Girl mean by not having to pay for very expensive coffee beans? Well, it's not like all of it will even matter, anyways. Jimmy just needs to gather up the needed supplies, build a new time machine, and get away from this freak show. Also, if Mitzi can't trust them, then the boys have every right not to trust her back.

Nick performed a couple of morning routine stretches to loosen up his joints, since his limbs are still a bit rigid from being handcuffed for three days. Jimmy was inspired by Nick's workout and gave it a try himself, but since he never worked out or exercised daily like Nick has, his entire body went stiff. As much as Nick had the urge to laugh right now, he resisted and helped loosen the small boy's limbs by stretching them out himself. And yes, it was quite painful, but yet Jimmy didn't scream nor cry. Science is the only major he's good enough for, while physical activities are his weakest point. Maybe he needs to put a little more effort in P.E. for a change. Or maybe have a tall, strapping, good-looking guy like Nick show him the ropes- _UGHHH, what am I doing? What am I thinking?_ Jimmy almost found himself infatuated for his new friend. Nick is pretty darn handsome, but Jimmy can't see himself romantically involved with someone of the same gender. Boys were meant to have girls, and girls were meant to have boys. That's what they say and that's how it has always been. _Right?_

After restoring Jimmy's joints, the two wandered off to find the shed that held all the stuff they need to build a new time machine. It didn't take them that long, and it was actually easy to find. Diana was there, bench pressing a wheelbarrow, the same one they carried uphill yesterday, loaded with a bunch of random junk. Actually, through Jimmy's eyes, they looked pretty useful to make a new time machine with, but they're all probably Diana's, so they should just take whatever is in the shed that will work. When Diana noticed the boys, she held the wheelbarrow midway and greeted them with a warm good morning! Jimmy and Nick returned the good morning back. Jimmy grabbed hold of the door handle and opened the shed wide. His excitement soon died down when he found that the shed was cold empty.

 _"Uh, Miss Diana, ma'am? Wasn't there suppose to be a lot of things in there you said we could use to make a new ride back to our home?"_ Asked Nick.  
 _"Huh? Oh, sorry about that, boys. I didn't know what time you'd be up by, so I'm using all this stuff for my morning warrior aerobics! I dare not to miss out on one workout, otherwise my thews will become tender-loins!"_ Replied Diana.  
 _"That's nice and all, but may we have them now?"_ Asked Jimmy.  
 _"Not now, at least not until I reach 230,000!"  
"And how far do you have?"  
"109,485 more to go!"  
"What are we suppose to do by then?"  
"We could always talk some more."_ Nick suggested.  
 _"Well, thee can always head inside the hut for a big, hearty breakfast Benson hast did prepare himself! His cooking's not that good, but it is satisfying. Worry not about me! I'll has't a bite as soon as I'm done here! I never consume food before workouts, because then I'd receive stretch marks and nausea."  
"Thank you, Diana."_

Even though neither Jimmy and Nick were hungry yet, it would be nice to fuel on some protein and nutrients for energy. Actually, back in the twenty first century, Jimmy's "protein and nutrients" were sugarcoated cereals and toaster pastries, which he yearned for right now. Whatever Benson has cooking up, the boys can rest assure the meal will be decent, and overall filling. When they reached the hut, they walked right into an argument between Rodent Girl and Benson. Rodent Girl was talking normal again. The caffeine must have worn off by now.

 _"PORRIDGE? Again?! We have four hens, why don't we have some eggs for once? Me need protein, not this tasteless gunge!"  
"Add honey or fruit, if you must. You know we are on a tight budget! And as for those eggs, they are meant to be kept incubated so we couldst breed more chickens. More chickens means more rations to feed this home, plus two new guests!"  
"What about those two eggs you kept stored in the bottom left cupboard? You don't plan to incubate those, do ya?"  
"Uh, um, those are saved… …for an emergency!"  
"We have an emergency right here, you liar! Me young, me hungry, and me elevating in TEENAGE HORMONES!"_

Nick coughed, which then ended the argument.

 _"My deary me, I apologize you two had to witness that! Please forgive Miss Oona. She's going through a stage of teenage hormones! Or whatever it is that rats develop."_ Said Benson.  
 _"Don't make me bite you."_ Replied Rodent Girl.

Nick didn't say anything and just marched up to the cupboard Rodent Girl mentioned the two eggs were stored, which then upset her.

 _"HEY, what are you doing with MY breakfast?! Just because you're a guest, doesn't mean you have the right to abuse your hospitality!"  
"Just leave it up to me, gang. I'll be sure to fix you a breakfast that will leave you full until dinner."_ Nick replied, juggling those two eggs.

Everyone, including Jimmy, was confused as to what Nick could make with only two eggs. By now, he could only fix an omelette for one, and that wouldn't be enough for a house of six to share. But an egg dish wasn't really what Nick was aiming for. He set the eggs down on the counter, and fetched some other ingredients; Sacks full of flour and sugar, a bottle of milk, soften butter, a salt shaker, and a tin can labeled "baking soda." Before he was ready to start, he borrowed Benson's apron. First, he cracked the eggs into a separate bowl, then beated them until they became fluffy and stiff peaks formed. Next, he folded in the sugar and melted butter. After that, he sifted the dry ingredients into the egg mixture. The milk was mixed in last. Everyone in the room watched him like he was putting on a show. When the batter was completed, he ladled some onto a hot skillet greased with butter.

Right before their eyes, he was flipping hot fluffy cakes on the stove, and made just about enough to feed an army. The arousing aroma from Nick's creation whet their appetites. Nick commanded everyone in the room to hold their plates up, and so they did. Wielding his spatula, he tossed the edible disks into the air, and pretty soon everyone's plate was stacked with fresh, thick pancakes. Benson got out some maple syrup, and began pouring. Jimmy cut off a piece and put it in his mouth. The taste was more than delicious. It was sensational. He has never tasted pancakes like this. They were beyond compare to his mom's. _Nick sure is amazing._ He surprisingly knew how to cook, despite his young age.

 _"Oooohhh! Hotcakes! You see, Benson, this kid has proven to have much more manlier savvines than you, and he's like, thirteen years old?"_ Said Rodent Girl, intended to offend Benson.  
 _"I'm twelve, actually."_ Nick corrected.  
 _"Nick, I've never tasted anything like this before. I didn't know you could cook. Why didn't you tell me?"_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"Well I thought, since we're friends and all, I wanted to surprise you. You're the first person, in the twenty first century, besides my mom, I've ever cooked for."_  
 _"Really? Well, surprised I am! You got a hidden depth! You know, if professional skateboarding doesn't work out for ya, you could always land a career in culinary arts! How long have you been at this gig, anyways?"_  
 _"Since I was nine. My mom works from 9 AM to 11 PM, which means she doesn't have time to fix me a hot meal. She leaves me with all those microwavable TV dinners in the freezer. I wouldn't say they tasted bad, but they certainly didn't taste like dinner. Or food, for that matter. By then, enough was enough, and I was really craving for Mom's authentic Brazilian dishes. So, I took her handwritten cookbook from off the shelf and tried to duplicate some of the recipes in there. I may have burned a little, twice, but I was very young. Eventually, I took a few lessons from Mom, and pretty soon I got the hang of it. As I grew older, I started to improve, and even began experimenting my own original recipes."_  
 _"Experimenting, huh? Heh, the way you put it out, cooking does seemingly sound just like science. …in a cultural sort of way."_

Nick chuckled. He wasn't laughing at Jimmy, he was laughing with him. His other friends (fake friends, as he would like to call them) would've made fun of and teased him for cooking, since it's not seen as a manly hobby. Nick was a little tense that Jimmy might've ridicule his art as well, but instead he impressed him. Even better, he compared it to the thing he loves the most; Science! If Jimmy can accept Sheen for being an Ultralord fanatic, or Carl for a having a llama fetish plus a creepy one-sided crush on his mom to boot, guess he can accept his new best friend being a chef, especially if the food taste good. If Jimmy ever became his, he'd prove himself to be a worthy husband. When he wakes up, breakfast will be on the table, his lunch will be warm, and dinner will still be hot when he gets home. Everyday, he would shower him with his finest desserts, and feed them to his face. But since that will never likely happen, he could always just cook for him as his friend. And his slutty tram- wife could have some too.

Before Rodent Girl was ready to dig in, she tied a napkin around her neck, poured her syrup, and some melted cheese, then positioned her knife and fork. But right there, she fell face down on her pancakes, like she had dropped dead.

 _"OH MY GOSH, is she alright?!"_ Jimmy asked, feeling concerned.  
 _"She's fine, young man. Her caffeine rush just now blew a gasket."_ Benson replied.  
 _"Has anyone seen Mitzi anywhere? So far we haven't seen her around lately. Unless… (…she's spying on us. …somewhere.)"_ Asked Nick, holding a tray loaded with pancakes, and looking around cautiously.  
 _"She's currently at work, and she won't return until afternoon."  
"Well, if she's not here, looks like she's out of luck! Here Jimmy, have some more pancakes!"_

Nick stacked some more flapjacks on top of Jimmy's stack, which almost covered his huge head.

 _"I don't think I can eat that much, Nick."  
"Just-make-sure-you-don't-leave-any-for-her-if-you-catch-my-drift."  
"What?"_

Outside…

 _"79,326! 79,327! 79,328!"_

Diana was continuing with her bench pressing. Butterscotch was now on the wheelbarrow, with a cup of tea in his hoof, to help add a little more weight. Suddenly, the scent of hotcakes pierced through her nostrils. _Smells like Benson whipped up something good for once._ However, she refused to give up on her routine until she's finished. Thus far, the more she indulged the scent, it brought her abdomen into grumbles. Looks like she choose the wrong day to work on an empty stomach. Whatever he's serving, it might all be gone by the time she reaches 230,000, and it didn't help that the smell was tempting. Ahhhhh, but who cares anyways? The stuff is probably fatty, full of calories, and could clog up her arteries. If breakfast is gone, she could always settle for meat, vegetables, or raw fish.

 _"(THE HELL WITH IT!) 229,998! 229,999! 230,000!"_

She tossed the wheelbarrow aside, while Butterscotch was still on it. Now's the time to get to breakfast before it's all eaten. Her horse was very disappointed.

 _"*Neigggghhhh!* (That's a penalty, Missy! A penalty!)"_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Deep in the vicinity of space, in a planet far beyond astronomical reach, there dwells a man. A man who possesses the super strength of 10 Stomp Grompers, a sir that can leap higher than the average Boarbaw, a guy that is truly ultra in every way. The habitation in which he lives in is being undertaken by the wretched vilenesses that feed off of the planet's resources and tranquility. The only way to take back home is to fight for it! With these powers and highly advanced weaponry he is blessed with, he soars to still greater heights as he conquers the forces of evil, and protecting the helpless in need! No job is too tough to make our hero quit! He brings the chills, the spills, and the thrills! He is…_**

 _"…the one and only, and nobody else could never, Ultra-Lord! Da, da da da da, daaaa da, da da da-"  
"Sheen, what are you doin'?"  
"Oh, just reciting the narration to the Ultralord season 1 opening intro, Libster! I just couldn't help but get excited looking at that atmosphere out there. Doesn't it just pull you in?"  
"Yeah. Now that you've mentioned it, I guess it is kinda pretty. But we're not here to admire the galaxy, we're here for-"  
"It reminds me of the time I traveled to and landed on the planet Zeenu. I made a lot of friends there, and with a talking monkey too. Did I mentioned the citizens there also worshiped me?"  
"You never even traveled to a planet named Zeenu. Don't you remember? You hopped aboard on that rocket Jimmy tried to keep you out of, failed to pilot it, crashed landed, then fell into a coma for three months. Besides, the day you become royal advisor is the day dinosaurs are revived from extinction."  
"Huh. It seemed so real, though. Well, that explains it! I would never think about leaving you for some blue skinned gladiator girl who knows how to yodel better than anyone else I know! (Well… That depends…)"_

Judy, Sheen, and Libby were cruising through outer space in an old worn out McSpanky's restaurant, courtesy to the three alien brothers; Zix, Travoltron, and Tee. Sheen brought his Ultralord mask for the occasion, and some of his figurines so that he could educate his new lizardy friends on the franchise. Libby immediately notified the concept to Mrs. Neutron after it hit her at The Ramen Bowl. Since none of them have any experience piloting Jimmy's rocket, Libby had Sheen contact his good ol' buddy, Tee. Hugh would've joined them, but Judy gave him a job, on Earth, planting those Missing posters all over Retroville. Carl refused to accompany them since he was busy with another magic show. Although, when he turned down their offer, he sounded like he had a little grief in his voice.

 _"It was nice of you gentlemen to give us a lift in your…. …ship to help us find my son."_ Said Judy.  
 _"No problem, human mistress! Anything to fulfill a friend's request! Even though I take a dimview on the lad and would be much delighted to dismantle him instead, judging by our history."_ Replied Zix.  
 _"Pardon?"  
"I said, by using a sample of the hair strand you provided us with, we could be able to navigate his impulse connected to his DNA. See that beeping light on the panel, ma'am? The closer we reach him, the faster the light blinks, and then the frequency will increase in volume! That way, in case you're asleep or tuned out by headphones, you will be alarm!"  
"Oh, thank you, thank you! With your help, what do we have to loose?"_

Judy was so eager in rescuing her son, she don't dare peeling her eyes away from that beeping light, despite the fact that Zix mentioned the sound would alarm her. Meanwhile, after getting Sheen off her back, Libby walked around the ship for a bit. McSpanky's may be in terrible shape, from both inside and out, but it still looked the same like how she remembered it. The Ramen Bowl is good and cheap, but she longed for some fast veggie burgers and fries. Thanks a lot, Neutron. While Libby continued to walk around the burnt out eatery, she met with something that made her wanna end her exploration. It was a human being, frozen in solid carbonite. They looked oddly familiar to her, and pretty much the nametag soon gave it away. _Hello, My Name Is Skeet._ Meanwhile, Sheen was bonding with Travoltron over his Ultralord action figures.

 _"I'm confused, human buddy. Is Alltralewd suppose to be a television show, or a profitable toyline?"  
"'Ultralord,' not 'Alltralewd.' Second, it originally began as a toyline from around the late 70s'! Commercial sales weren't doing too good, so a comic book was published in 1982 to help promote their toys, which is still running to this day! Unfortunately, kids were too lazy to read, so then they decided to air a TV show by the time the 90s' hit! I don't know why other so-called fans are sleeping on the comic series. There's a lot of juicy stuff in there that my father would never let me see! I'm talkin' TV-14, by the way."  
"Okay, got it. And this tiny character is suppose to be his son?"  
"That's Ultralord's faithful sidekick, ToyBoy! He's like a son to him, but Ultralord doesn't have any kids! At least not until the release of the 'Ultralord And Vespagirl: I Do' comic. Now, ToyBoy was this little orphan kid named Bradley Hasbro with a obsessive compulsion with computers, and because of that, nobody came for his adoption. Ultralord, however, saw the boy had potential in him, so he not only raised him but trained him into a skilled mecha warrior! Pretty soon, he learned there is more to life that's far important than the internet and digital gaming! Sadly, he got killed off in the twelfth episode of the fifth season, just for the sake… *Sniff, sob* the company wanted to make room for new toys."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, human buddy. You have my sympathy. May he rest in peace."  
"And Godspeed to his legacy or whoever still remembers him!"_

The two then hugged it out. Tee began to notice, and mistook it as comfort for the loss of Jimmy. Tee walked over to Sheen.

 _"Awwwww, no need to get all emotional, little man! I'm sure he's out there somewhere!"  
"Yes; In a better place."  
"Now don't say that, Sheen! If you like, I'd be happy to take his place for you!"  
"Nobody could replace him. He was one in a million."  
"I think somebody needs a hug."  
"Wha–No, NOOO!"_

Tee opened his arms wide, preparing to envelope his sad friend into a big hug. Getting a hug from Tee is like getting squeezed by a grizzly bear until your eyeballs pop out. Sheen declined his offer, but that didn't stop Tee in attempting to make his friend feel good. Sheen began to back away without looking where he was going. Because of being so careless, he crawled up on the control panel, and accidentally sat on a button. When Zix noticed, he threw Sheen off the panel.

 _"FOOL, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?!"  
"Not really."_

The button had activated the ship's sublight thrusters, and then, with everyone inside, McSpanky's blasted into hyperspace.

…

 **[*Hours earlier; Medieval times*]**

After a big, hearty breakfast, it was time to get to work. Diana followed them behind. She was going to harvest some crops and then plant new ones. Just when Jimmy was about to touch the stuff in the wheelbarrow, Diana stopped him with a loud _WAIT!_ She took the stuff back into the shed, organizing everything back to where it was neatly.

 _"I get fussy when things are disorganized."_ Said Diana.  
 _"Thanks, so can we have the stuff now?"_ Asked Jimmy.  
"The pleasure is yours."  
 _"And those wooden planks; Do you mind if we 'break' those? Our home depends on it."  
"Wellllllllll… Ah, why not? If it'll get you home, then do as you must. I could always just steal new ones! You're lucky this isn't King Jason's palace. If he finds one scratch or fingerprint on his merchandise, you'd get hanged. And by the way, are we still on that deal that you boys will visit us occasionally?"  
"Sure! We do owe you after all."_

Diana dropped her gardening tools, then embraced both Jimmy and Nick into a big hug. Jimmy thought hugs from Tee were bad. Even while she was using little strength as possible, it still felt like she could break their bones in a matter of minutes. After releasing them, she went on with her gardening chore, while Jimmy and Nick took time to recover on the ground. After that, they got up and gathered whatever Jimmy insisted they needed. A few planks, a wagon wheel, a weather vane, twine, and some other stuff. Luckily, the shed was also equipped with some tools and a box of tacks. Though they don't require power to run, Jimmy can still makeshift with them. They used the wheelbarrow to carry the stuff to a clear area perfect enough to build their time machine. Nick suggested he should help.

 _"I've got this, Nick. Don't worry."  
"No, I insist! You look like you could use all the help you could get."  
"You don't have to, ya know. We're not handcuffed anymore."  
"But I want to. I really want to. We're friends, right? Friends help each other. Besides, there's nothing to do around here."_

At that moment, Jimmy was speechless. Nobody has ever lend Jimmy a hand with constructing, and if he asks, they'll either say "no" or "nah." Whenever he pulls out a hammer or a power drill, his friends do nothing but sit and watch. Just because he can manage, doesn't mean it's easy. Some of the gear he uses are heavy and call for upper body strength. Doing it alone takes longer to finish. His friends probably feel it's too complex for their position, so he gives them easier jobs instead. That could be the reason why Jimmy is used to working on his own. He rarely relies on teamwork. The boy genius never asked for anyone's help, not even from Cindy. The explanation has nothing to do with pride. Perhaps a little. Not like they would've been interested, anyways.

He would've decline again, but Nick was actually the first to actually ask if he could assist Jimmy on an invention. Nick is doing so much for him, the boy genius has no clue why he deserves it. Nick apologized for his brass behavior. He opened up secrets to him. He shown concern for his future. He even cooked him a delicious breakfast. Now, he wishes he could volunteer because he wants to. All that, and never asked for anything in return. Nick is different from his other friends back home. VERY, very different. He is so ridiculously considerate, it set Jimmy's heart pounding, although he tried to pass it on as a sign of stress or confusion. Maybe Jimmy does need his help. Maybe Nick could make himself useful. After all, the time would be done faster if they worked together. Without speaking a word, he placed a mallet-like hammer in Nick's hand, then gave him a single nod, followed by a grin.

With Jimmy's directions, Nick was set in the right path. Thanks to Nick's strength, the job was more bearable to take. Jimmy arranged the measurements, and left the sawing to Nick. Both of them did the hammering. Nick carefully lined a tack at the bottom of a plank board. Watching his fingers, he pounded the tack in. …and then the top of the plank hit him in the face.

Meanwhile, Diana was already at her gardening. She had just finished the harvesting, now is about time for the planting. Throwing aside the shovel, she punched holes in the dirt, leading the ground to shake slightly.

Back to the boys, Nick acted as Jimmy's human ladder so that he'd help his short friend work to heights far beyond his reach. On with the hammering again. Jimmy gave Nick the honor of hammering two planks together. Just like the accident from before, the plank hit Jimmy in the face. To make up for that mistake, Nick purposely hammered a plank just to hit himself in the face. Both then had a good laugh out of that.

Diana finished planting the seeds, now on to pulling out the dead weeds. When she got to the sixth weed, it seemed to be stuck in the ground tight. Putting in her best strength, she tugged the weed with all her will. To her surprise, out came a whole willow tree. Turns out that weed had been a root all along.

Down to more hammering, the boys stood apart from each other, as Jimmy was prepared to pound in another tack. This time they made sure to stay out of the way so neither of them get hit in the face again. Unfortunately, he set the plank board flying and it hit Benson in the face, who was just about to serve them refreshments.

Within 3 hours, they were finished at that time. The new time machine was just a simple three wall box with a wagon wheel and vane on top, but it was more than that through Jimmy's eyes. It's the thought that counts. …and getting home. Nick was happy him and Jimmy got to do something together.

 _"Can this thing really take us back home?"_ Asked Nick.  
 _"Not precisely. All we need now is some hypothetical earthbound, such as quartz of any type, and a strike of lightning to charge electricity into the machine, consequently granting it enough power to transport us back home. Which is why I took the liberty of making this! Just one bolt will do the trick!"_ Said Jimmy, holding up a handmade kite.  
 _"That's cool, Jim! But how will we know when a thunderstorm will come up?"  
"Usually cumulonimbus clouds early in the day and developing throughout the day can mean greater chances of severe weather. I suggest looking after the sky for any cumulus activity. In other words, watch out for dense-looking gray clouds."_

Jimmy decided to head back into the barn where he can keep his kite safe, while Nick followed. Suddenly, Benson stopped them.

 _"Don't you dare take one more step!"_ Scold Benson.  
 _"You're still angry about the plank incident, aren't you?"_ Asked Nick.  
 _"No! But my nose detects a wretched odor around here! At which hour wast the last time thee two bathed?"_  
 _"Oh, about four days."_ Replied Jimmy.  
 _"For me, five."_ replied Nick.  
 _"Four days? Five days?! MY WORD!"_

Benson ran into the house at super speed, then came back outside with a few things. An empty bucket with a bar of soap, and two towels. He also held two robes and two pairs of slippers.

 _"Foulness is not tolerated around here! If't be true you wish to stay as our guest, thee must compel in personal hygienes! It's important for your health!"_

Nick called for Diana to see if it's actually necessary.

 _"Yo Di! Do we even have to?!"_ Shouted Nick.  
 _"To me, it's completely optional. But then again, he'll just continue to pester you unless you follow his demand."  
"Hmph. Well, looks like we have no other choice if this bearded housewife is gonna slow us down. My hair is getting oily anyways."  
"You know, you could never get away with walking freely around the village with your stench carrying over, otherwise King Jason's guards will have you hanged."  
"We never asked, but thank you for sharing that info with us, Diana."_Said Jimmy.

Both of them took a robe and a pair of slippers. Benson was kind enough to point them to the water well. He also advised that they should take turns using the bucket and soap. Jimmy and Nick had to remove their clothes so that Benson could wash them. The boy genius headed inside the barn to change, while Nick went behind the shed. Getting inside the house would've been better, but he feels rather uncomfortable getting naked in the same place with that freaky Rodent Girl. After that, Benson took out a scrub brush and a bar of soap.

 _"Where are you, Oona?"_

…

 **[*Fifty minutes later*]**

Jimmy and Nick were sitting on separate stools. They were shivering cold from the water they rinsed off with. Jimmy's hair was wrapped in a towel. They sat around a tight wire, where their clothes were hanging to dry. The boys were wearing nothing but their robes and fuzzy slippers.

 _"Hey Nick, mind if I ask a simple question?"  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Yesterday, you mentioned about being in a relationship with someone whose always hurt you."  
"I'd rather not talk about it."  
"But Nick, you could spare me all the details if you like. You even have the right to have this person's name withheld. Please? We're friends. I swear, I will never peep a word about this to anyone. And when we get home, I could probably erase my memory for you! What are you afraid of?"  
"That you won't believe me?"  
"You've been entirely honest with me. What's there not to believe?"_

Nick refuses to explain his life further on, but Jimmy gave him the option to explain very little if he wants to. Jimmy is curious, but he's not pressuring Nick to confess. Could he be returning concern for him? Heck, why not? He's already fallen victim to those big, blue, twinkling eyes. Those eyes were begging him to show 'n tell. _Dammit, why does he have to be so cute?_ He just needs to keep it short and simple. He can't say it was his dad, because he already told him he never knew him.

 _"Okay; If it's flustering to you, I'm sorry for butting in. It is your personal life, after all." Said Jimmy.  
"It was a family member." Replied Nick.  
"What? Huh?"  
"A family member. A relative that lived with us for quite some time long ago, from my 'father's' side. I don't feel like giving out a name or gender. Let me tell ya, they were a grade A a-hole. They gave me these painful scars. Not physical scars, but mental. Ohhhhhhhh, how I hated them. This relative felt I was the epitome of imperfect. They ridiculed everything about me; the way I act, talk, and dress. If there's a problem I can't fix, I'm suppose to take care of it myself to prove I'm man enough. Every time they have a problem of their own, I was to be blamed for. My poor mom couldn't do anything about it, cuz she was just as weak minded as I was. After they left, I didn't feel relief. In fact, I actually believed what they said about me was true. That's why I adapted this cool, slick, biker gang wannabe image. To prove them wrong."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Nick. Whatever they have said about you, I know they are wrong. You're a real good friend. Possibly the nicest guy I've ever known. I don't know what is there about you to make a creep out of."  
"Thanks. You've been a good friend yourself. So far, you've been my first, and real friend."  
"I don't have to be your 'only.' You could always join me and the gang, where the fun is really at!"  
"Are you saying we should be more open about our friendship?"  
"Of course! We are best friends now, aren't we?"  
"I don't know about it. I mean, like I've told you before, I'm still weak minded."  
"And like I'VE told you, you we're not what that scum made you out to be! Didn't you also tell me you hated your life just how it was before? You're the one who told me how this 'Mr. Popularity' position made you miserable! If you're afraid people won't accept the real you, well I accept! I accept you to infinity! Where's your self-respect?"  
"I-I I'm sorry, but it's just that I've climbed so high to reach up to that torch, I don't think I'm ready to back out now. I don't want to disappoint my fans."  
"*Sigh* Nick… There's something you oughta know."_

Jimmy confronted Nick about the downfall he is completely oblivious to. He used to be the top dog, but after breaking his leg far too many times, nobody took him seriously anymore. The more Nick goofed on a stunt, the smaller his crowds became. He was still handsome, but girls were too embarrassed to have an open crush on some skateboard loser. The weaker, nerdier kids weren't afraid to make fun of him. The boys that have claimed themselves as Nick's supportive friends have been talking smack behind his back. They always laugh at him under his breaths. Whenever Nick falls into another injury, they always say they'll get help, only to be gone for about 5 hours, or until it gets dark. He refuses to acknowledge that. He wanted to believe he was still cool, and he kept trying. The problem is, the more he tried, the more he hurt himself. Quitting is always an option, but that would just bring his entire popularity to waste. He sacrificed his childhood to get on that pedestal. His father would be right about him; He is a failure. People like him were only born out of a mistake.

Nick sat with his head hanging down low. Jimmy didn't need to tell. He knew he was becoming a has-been, but he didn't wanna accept it. All he wanted was to be loved. Admired. Not get hurt. Be the opposite of what Dan saw him as. On the other side of the coin, Nick has never felt so happy in his life. He has lived the worst twelve years in his life. Before and after he became cool, he never had the casualty of experiencing a real childhood. Jimmy was right. He was miserable to how things were before. If he keeps trying to be someone he's not, he's just gonna continue being that way before he dies. Hanging out with Jimmy gave him the opportunity to reveal his true self. He was a caterpillar trapped in a cold cocoon, now he bursts free like a butterfly. The boy genius never mocked him or laughed at him. He has found the comfort zone he's been desiring for. Standing by his true love's side had been his dream, but does he really want to retire?

Before Jimmy was ready to say anything, Nick placed a hand on his lap.

 _"I'll think about it."_

Nick smiled at Jimmy, then Jimmy smiled back. Unfortunately, the moment then died down when they saw that Mitzi had returned from work, giving the boys a twitchy eye from seeing them in their robes together, with Nick's hand on his friend's lap.

 _"Don't get the wrong idea! I'm not even ready for that!"_ Nick got up and snapped.  
 _"Nick Nick Nick Nick, Nick. Calm down."_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"(I see that twitchy eye! I SEE IT!)"  
"Pardon us, ma'am, but there's a logical explanation. We were requested, or commanded, to wash up, and we are currently waiting for our laundry to dry. Apologies for our appearances."_

Mitzi looked like she wasn't buying it.

 _"You two can come up with a better excuse than that."_

She turned around and headed back into the house. Both of Nick's fists were balling, and he was ready to strike. However, Jimmy was able to calm him down afterwards.

….

 **[*Nighttime*]**

Jimmy and Nick gotten back into their clothes after they were fully dried, then Nick prepared a special dinner that night. He fixed some Brazilian-styled fried chicken with a kale salad on the side, also Brazilian. He also baked a batch of fluffy, sweet bread rolls. Not Brazilian, by the way. Diana and Rodent Girl loved Nick's pancakes so much, they begged him to make a gourmet dinner for them. Lucky for them, Nick loves to cook. Everyone was pleased with their meal, except Mitzi. She was the last one to try the food, as if she thinks it's poisoned. Not to mention, she didn't compliment his cooking like everyone else. Nick would've let her starve if she weren't friends with a 6'3 bodybuilder.

After dinner, the dishes were left with Benson, and the two boys went back to their barn suite for a goodnight's sleep. They used the leftover planks to seal off the windows, and they let Buttercup sit in front of the door, just to keep a certain rat lady out. Nick grabbed a blanket and hopped onto his hay bed. When Jimmy was about to get his blanket ready for slumber, he found that a cow was chewing it. He tried to retrieve the blanket by pulling, only to tear it to sheds in the process. Poor Jimmy will have to sleep cold tonight.

 _"Here; Have mine."_

Nick offered Jimmy his only blanket. Jimmy just refused. He couldn't take Nick's offer cuz he's already done so much for him.

 _"I couldn't, Nick. You deserve it."  
"C'mon, little man. I would never let a friend sleep in the cold."  
"Yeah, but I'd be more happier if you took it. You've done a lot for me, and it's the least I can do in return."  
"Wait! Why not we improvise?"_

And with that, Nick undid the zipper and buttons on his black leather jacket, and then put it over Jimmy's shoulders. The boy genius was so tiny, the jacket was able to cover him like a blanket, and it was fairly warm too. Thanking Nick, then giving him a hug as a goodnight, Jimmy crawled up on the hay and drifted off. Nick took one quick glance on Jimmy before laying down. He's so precious to him, he'd be damned if he just let him sleep out in the cold. Even though Jimmy said so himself that he doesn't have to keep doing all this nice stuff for him, Nick can't help himself. He loves Jimmy too much.


	11. Chapter 11

**[*Morning*]**

Like a young child on a Saturday morning, Jimmy slept in. Nick wasn't present in the barn, which means he had gotten up early before Jimmy. The boy genius was still warm and cozy under his friend's leather jacket. Nick originally planned to retrieve his jacket back and replace it with the blanket he no longer needed, but he just couldn't wake his crush up from his slumber. Right down to the roaster's cry, Jimmy's eyelids reopened. The first thing he saw from his awakening was, to his surprise, some fluffy cotton ball resting between his eyes. Not only that, but he felt like something heavy was weighing down on his forehead. He picked up the unknown object with both hands. It appeared to be a small, white bunny rabbit.

 _"Where did you come from?"_

The rabbit responded by twitching their little pink nose. Then, the mammal began to struggle in Jimmy's grip. After a kick in the face, the boy genius released the rabbit and it ran free once more. As if on perfect cue, Nick opened the barn just as the rabbit was making their exit. Nick didn't expect what was coming to him, so he almost tripped. The tall boy was wearing Benson's frilly apron yet again, while holding a plate with, what looks to be, toast. Breakfast in bed, what a treat. Nick just can't get enough of fulfilling these good deeds for Jimmy.

 _"I made cinnamon toast. Thought you'd like some."_ Said Nick.  
 _"Oh. Thanks! I love cinnamon toast."_ That was all Jimmy could say.

Jimmy reached out his hand towards the plate, only to have Nick withhold it.

 _"Wha–?"  
"You can eat, unless you tell me."  
"Tell you what?"  
"Why would you even care about who's been hurting me in my life? Why did you even ask at all? I could've sworn I told you it's not always okay to poke your nose into other people's family affairs."_

Oh, so he's not serving him breakfast. He's blackmailing him. That's new.

 _"You knew how personal that is to me, Jimmy. Just why?"  
"That shouldn't be hard to answer. And that shouldn't be hard for you to understand, either. Ever since you stood up for me, about what Cindy is doing to my life, you told me out in a perspective I actually understood! You've actually shown you cared about me, and what I might get myself into! Look, unlike whatever lecture my friends have put me through, they never have any substantial reason to back up their claims. No one, and I do mean no one, has ever helped me with a psychological issue, mainly due to the fact I've never done such for them. And I've been friends with Carl and Sheen for years! I started to think I didn't need any common sense, because, well, I'm a genius. But after hearing it from you, and we were like friends for just a day, I needed it more than I realized. You actually gave out some pretty good logical advice there."  
"Yeah, but how does that answer my question?"  
"Open your eyes, you big idiot. I was returning concern for you, the same way you did for me! And other than that, you held your belief in me. You have been nothing but generous to me, despite our history together. Both of us were beginning to communicate like how friends are suppose to! Gosh, after so much neglect, I forgot what it actually felt like. I thought, if you told me, I would find a way to help you! My arrogance have been in the way of my friendships for too long, and now for once, I wanna try to use that common sense to help a friend in need! Stuff best friends conventionally do for each other! Besides; It makes for good practice to rejuvenate my relationship with Carl and Sheen."_

Nick's face flushed red again. It's just like he thought. Jimmy did have concern for him. He didn't mean to pry of Nick's past like that, but he only wanted to help. If he felt that in his gut that it is right, then it is right. Jimmy has proven that he cares for Nick just like he cares for him. Nick always thought it'd just be one-sided. Him and the boy genius speak to each other on the same level. Jimmy and Cindy are too much alike, which makes it difficult for their sentiments to compute. The two boys' aspects are more balanced. Nick then handed Jimmy the plate, with a grin.

 _"To tell you the truth, I'm now honestly glad I told you. Nobody has ever asserted for me."  
"Probably because you have yourself a real buddy now. Oh! By the way, have you made up your mind yet?"  
"Hmmmmm… I'm still mulling it over."  
"Okay! Take your time! I guess."  
"It might be soon, eventually. You are a cool guy to be around with."  
"Wow, Nick. I don't believe I ever heard that before. Heh-hehheh."_

…

Elsewhere, a certain someone was peeping out from the kitchen window, behind a curtain.

 _"I'm telling you, Diana. I smell a rat."_ Said Mitzi.

Her comment had left Rodent Girl offended. Everybody was just going about their day, except for the skeptical Mitzi. Rodent Girl was playing poker with Butterscotch, betting with oats and cheese. Benson was dusting the house. He didn't really feel like cleaning, he just wanted to eavesdrop on whatever Mitzi might be thinking. Diana was doing bicep curls.

 _"Uh-What now?"_ Asked Diana.  
 _"Diana, was it really a good idea to bring these two abnormal boys from the outside world into our hut and then agree to let then stay, as well as let them touch our supplies?"  
"Why, yes! They're just a couple of lost souls who want to get back home! And, why wouldn't I allow them into our house? They're well-behaved gents!"  
"Too well-behaved, if you ask me. C'mon, think for a moment! You rescued them from a stake burning! You found them on shackles! They don the most repulsive sense of fashion I have yet laid eyes on. The fudgy haired one bears an insignia on his top we're unfamiliar with! What could that even represent?"  
"Hey! I've seen a lot of witches! I've sniffed a lot of witches! I've poked a lot of witches with a stick! These boys are no way, in Sam Hill, witches!"  
"I did not say they were witches! I'm saying I'm not sure we can trust them! They're weird. Very, very, diabolically weird."  
"I guess that makes Rodent Girl and Benson any different! *Looks over to them* No offense. I'm sorry."  
"Oh, they're much weirder than that! They're not like any of us at all! From the future? Please. Time machine? Ha! If you ask me, sounds like they're planning a cult sorcery."  
"What is with you and men?!"  
"This has nothing to do with men! I tolerate Benson, right?"  
"You don't know them! What gives you the right to accuse them?"  
"You don't know them, either."_

Diana stomped her foot on the ground, which caused the entire hut to shake. Rodent Girl and Butterscotch stopped playing. Benson stopped dusting. They all looked at their leader with fear in their eyes. To them, nothing's more scarier than seeing Diana angry. She has enough raw power to break you in half like a twig. That earthquake was all she needed to shut Mitzi up.

 _"Enough! We are the Faithful Five, and whenever there's an unfortunate mortal on the breadline, we help them back onto their feet, no matter how uncanny they be! Perhaps if you spoke with them more, the picture may come out clearer! They even cooked us the most delectable cuisine to ever please our tastebuds! *Sigh* If I didn't have such a good heart–"_

Nick walked in, carrying the empty plate, with a straight expression on his face. It has been implied that he heard every word of Di and Mitzi's conversation.

 _"Pardon me. I was just about to bring this China inside to clean, when I overheard you talking about something. But I really shouldn't be involved."_ Said Nick.  
 _"They were just talking about you and your friend!"_ Shouted Rodent Girl across the room.  
 _"Thanks for RATting me out, Oona."_ Mitzi whispered under her breath.  
 _"There you go again, you rat-ist!"_

Nick tried to pretend that he didn't care, and said everybody is entitled to their opinion. Wanting to avoid Mitzi as quickly as possible, he set the plate down on the counter, and just headed his way out, before Diana grabbed the back of his shirt. Thankfully, she wasn't upset.

 _"Didn't you mention a minute ago that you'd clean it yourself?"_ Asked Diana.  
 _"Yeaaaaah, but now I just remembered."_ Nick replied.  
 _"'Remembered…'"  
"…that you have Benson for that job. Here's one of his aprons back, by the way."_

Nick removed the apron and walked outside.

 _"See! They even think like us, too!"_ Diana said.  
 _"When will you ever learn."_ Mitzi whispered again.

….

 ***[Back in modern times]***

Carl decided it was best to cancel a magic show for today, and maybe the next, and help Hugh attach Have You Seen Me flyers all around Retroville. Their current location right now is The Candy Bar. Hugh taped the flyers, while Carl held the stack.

 _"Shake a tail feather, Carl! How are people in this blasted town suppose to recognize a missing child if they don't know what he looks like?! Or even remember what he looks like?!"_

Then Sam butted in.

 _"Oh, I'm pretty sure everybody took that mental picture quite perfectly."_

Hugh has overdid himself. There were flyers everywhere. On the floor, on the ceiling, the walls covered in every inch, in the restrooms, and even on the customers as well. Jimmy's face was hard to ignore.

 _"Look at what you've done to the place! You're disturbing my costumers! You've vandalized my eatery! You're disturbing my costumers!"  
"Do you mind repeating that first and third phrase? I wasn't paying attention."_

Sam eventually threw Hugh, Carl, and all of his paper flyers out.

 _"Get out! Take you, and your 'sons' someplace else! Yeah!"_

While Hugh got back on his feet, Carl tried to pick up as many flyers as he could. With such luck, he only grabbed hold of three. The rest of them got carried off by the wind. Well, it's not like he needed those, anyways. Just like The Candy Bar, Jimmy's face practically polluted the whole town. Cars, stores, windows, people, a twonkie, you name it. The amount of flyers in sight was extremely compulsive. And dangerous, you might add. A lot of civilians tend to get themselves too distracted from them.

 _"Mr. Neutron? I think we should take all these down before we get charged for littering."  
"Littering?! Now you listen to me, young man! This is merely a social justice movement to help a poor lost child make it back home to his loving family! I don't see any littering around here!"_

Carl then tugged at Hugh's shirt and pointed at Miss Fowl, who was covered from head to toe in flyers, resembling some bird-like creature. She was squawking and flapping her arms while being chased by a dozen kindergartners holding bats, shouting Pinata! Pinata! Hugh still forebears.

 _"THAT right there isn't littering! That's decorating! Either way of what you think of it, I will not rest until I have found my little Jimbo! For all we know, he could be anywhere! Lost, confused, and all alone! Without the comfort of a parent to warm him! If anything ever happens to him, I would dare take responsibility- Hello, what is this?"_

As Hugh turned towards the lamppost, he found that another Have You Seen Me flyer was placed over his son's flyers. There was another on a mailbox, a store window, and on a parking meter.

" _Could it be that my eyes deceive me? Who is this kid? I don't believe we ever met! What are these even doing here when we already have a missing child at hand?"  
"Mr. Neutron, that's N-"  
"Is some evil mastermind trying to pull everybody off track? To make sure nobody bothers to come looking for Jimmy, and instead search for this random photo of a child we don't even know?! I bet this boy probably isn't even lost at all!"  
"(Okay, you're making less sense as usual.)"  
"Jimbo was quite popular at making more enemies than friends! But who? Who?! Who would be cruel enough to bring our quest into a dead-end?!"_

…

The authorities were no help to find Nick, so Mrs. Dean tried her own solution. Searching Retroville left and right, and stapling Missing flyers in every location. She saw that some other kid was missing, too. By sheer coincidence, it's the same boy Nick happens to keep a picture of. Many questions come to mind as to why both of them are lost. What is Nick's relationship with this boy? _Whatever it is, I'm sure it can't be love._

 _"OW! I broke my leg!"_

Mrs. Dean turned around as soon as she heard that. Could it be?

 _"Stupid posters. Got me distracted!"_

 _No,_ she said. _It's not Nick._ Just some other kid she doesn't know. Then suddenly, Hugh got up in her face, holding one of her flyers.

 _"So, it was YOU! Trying to set the people of Retroville into a wild goose chase to prevent anyone from ever rescuing said boy genius! Welllll, I'll have you know, you can't throw me off, from my own flesh and blood! Ya know, I'm starting to think YOU have something to do with his disappearance!"  
"What are you talking about? You're making no sens- Wait, are you that other kid's father?"  
"A-ha! If you weren't really my son's enemy, you wouldn't have known that! And whose this child, anyways?"  
"He's mine."  
"Ohhhhhh, really? What's his name, then?"  
"Nicholas Dean. Nick Dean. He goes to the same school with Jimmy. Don't you recognize him?"_

Hugh took a better look at the flyer he was holding.

 _"Oh yeaaaaaaah. Isn't that the same kid who keeps breaking his leg?"  
"*Sigh* Yes, that's him."_

Embarrassment washed all over Hugh.

 _"I'm sorry for that. I tend to get a little coo-coo when I lose something dear to me for quite very long. My son. My memories. My 3rd place Duck-a-thon trophy. *Sniffs, sobs* Oh no, it's coming back to me again."  
"Apology accepted. You weren't really that threatening, anyways."  
"Us, lonely parents of lost children should stick together! You have my sympathy!"  
"I sure gained it fast."  
"Say! That gives me an idea! Since both of our sons are missing, why don't we make a pact and conjoin? It'll probably make our job much easier! We could maybe even find both at the same time!"  
"I should be shouting for the nearest police officer right now, being that we just met and you already want us to take league together. What's more is that you're creeping me out a bit. But, I'm curious of what connection my son has with yours. Fine. Let me in on the party."  
"WOO-HOOO! And while we're working together, we could also make friends of ourselves to make this experience more fun! Like, exchange phone numbers, talk about 166 species of ducks, eat many pies until we blow chunks!"  
"Are we searching for our sons, or are you inviting me to a slumber party?"_

Hugh and Mrs. Dean walked off together, leaving Carl in the back trying to catch up with them. Sometime later, he stopped following them when he met up with Sheen.

 _"Heyyyyyyyy, Carl!"  
"Hoh, thank goodness! Sheen! I thought you were lost, too! I haven't seen you since yesterday afternoon! I was beginning to worry when you didn't return my calls! Where were you?"  
"Oh, we got warped into a galaxy far, far away. Then the McSpanky's ship ran out of fuel. After that, we got tangled into a war with the nebulous tentagon people! In case you don't believe me, I brought back a souvenir!"_

Sheen withdrew an object from behind his back. It was a severed tentacle, with its own set of mini tentacles. The disembodied limb was still dripping green fluids, which is presumably blood.

 _"Zix said I can keep it as long as I never set foot on his ship again!"  
"Have you found Jimmy?"  
"No."  
"Then what am I doing talking to you?! There's a lot of work to be done!"_

As if he's in a hurry, Carl began attaching his three remaining flyers on whatever he could stick them onto. A wall, fire hydrant, and a preteen boy's face. Afterwards, the boy removed the flyer and crumbled it up.

 _"Sorry, Benny!"_ Said Carl.  
 _"It's kinda weird how you keep running into a different guy with the same name."_ Replied Sheen.  
 _"Sheen, why aren't you doing any effort to help?! Don't you know our friend needs us?!"_

Sheen froze in silence. He wish Carl didn't bring up the subject. If he told the truth, he would not only hurt him, but himself as well.

 _"Carl; I've like to come clean with you."_

Carl took out two bottles of hand sanitizer, which is the normal Wheezer thing to do.

 _"Lemon, or ocean scented?"  
"Not that kinda clean! I meant you oughta learn the truth."  
"Is Jimmy dead?"  
"No! Well, I don't really know. Nobody knows. But I'll tell you what I knows!"  
"What?"  
"Do you think Jimmy would ever appreciate us if we went looking for him?"  
"Of course! He's our friend!"  
"Or is he?"  
"Sheen, whatever you're implying, please don't go on! You're starting to scare me!"  
"You might as well hear it! It's for your own good!"_

Sheen took Carl to sit on a nearby bench.

 _"Jimmy, how do I put it, wasn't very nice to us lately."  
"Are you saying he's mean as Cindy?!"  
"No, Carl. Jimmy is just mean. Cindy is plain ol' evil."  
"H-how could you say that about him?!"  
"Take a moment to look back at everything! He's been mean, narcissistic, inconsiderate, and pushy! He doesn't even care about what we're feeling! Whenever we're having a psychological crisis, he only turns to his precious science! And if there's no precious science to turn to, 'man-up' is his only option. 'Get over it.' 'Just wait another day.' Remember that time I tried to save him from the clutches of the League of Villains? He could've at least shown some appreciation to a friend for trying! He's not as fun like he used to be anymore. It's like he's trying to be an adult! Always serious! Talks down to us, even with his short structure! Thinks games are only fun if we're playing his! Just because we don't have much IQ to function, that doesn't excuse him for making us feel more stupid! No wonder he's made so much enemies!"  
"C'mon, Sheen! Try looking at the positives! He has saved our lives a couple of times!"  
"Pffffffffft, that was probably out of hero's instinct. Look at Ultralord! No matter how many attempts Robofiend had almost destroyed his home, Ultralord continues to spare his life cuz of his 'no killing rule.' What is it with heroes and 'no killing?!'"  
"What about the old times-?"  
"Yeah, those were OLD TIMES! He's changed, Carl. He's not the same Jimmy from our past. In a world where one is for all, he's just all for one. Years of standing by his side, and years of a cherished 'friendship,' we have become blind towards his insufferable behavior. What I'm trying to say, we thought he was a good friend now, just because he was a good friend then. His head may be big, but there's no room for us. It's just him and him alone. And the reason why he keeps us as his friends is because nobody else would wanna be with him. We're his tools, Carl. He doesn't view us as his friends anymore. Just his tools! Nobody is stupid enough to kneel before him but us. I know what a best friend is, and Jimmy is no best friend!"_

Sheen was making a heartbreaking, but very good point. Carl refuses to accept that. Yes, Jimmy can be hostile, ill-mannered, and un-empathetic. At times he's harsh towards Carl like a strict teacher, even while acknowledging his low self-esteem. His greed for superiority has brought damage upon his friendships. On top of all that, he can be a big party pooper. Whether there's a scary story, or a cutesy little fairytale, Jimmy loves to ruin it all with his scientific beliefs. And he's hardly any relatable with his serious attitude.

Jimmy wasn't always like this. Back then, when he actually showed he cared for his friends. Back when he had empathy. Every time Carl got concerned or scared, Jimmy put in whatever encouragement he could to convince him that everything will be alright. He shared his rewards and accomplishments with his friends to make them feel like winners. He rarely ever yelled at them, or degraded them. Like any sane person, he would accept that he's imperfect, and wasn't afraid to make an apology. He doesn't take criticism well, but he at least tries to become the better person everyone deserves. Back then, he cared for once. Jimmy Neutron was a friend you must have.

How did Jimmy get to where he is today? It's complicated, but his background sure tells a story. Despite being the smartest kid in school, his peers felt like he wasn't enough. He wasn't very talented either. Cindy could cook, do art, sing, perform, and write. Jimmy could only do smart-stuff. The poor boy genius was just too nerdy for his own good. He was also too short for his age, physically weak, and hung out with one of the biggest losers in school. He was at the bottom of the food chain. All of his inventions were an effort to prove to them that he had potential, but they only end up hating him more cuz his gadgets usually cause more trouble than help. It's not just other kids he gets spite from, but other adults and grownups too. Even his own relatives weren't too fond of him.

Jimmy was always insecure with himself. This drove him into pushing himself to do better, such as studying hard and focusing on his experiments more. Due to how hard he's been pushing himself, his brain has completely shut off from common sense. He was now isolated from reality. That's all he's been thinking of ever since: Doing better and being mature. However, occasionally, Jimmy still holds a little common sense with him. An example would be breaking up with Cindy. Carl is convinced that Jimmy still loves his friends, but is too stubborn to show it, or he probably isn't ready yet.

 _"Ya know, Sheen, this is getting pretty scary, cuz that's possibly the smartest thing you ever said."  
"Glad you're starting to see- What? I said something smart?! ME?! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! I talked intellectual! *Breathes deeply* I'm a man, now. I GOTTA TELL LIBBY! No, I'll recite the whole thing for her! mAyBe ShE'lL fINaLly AgReE tO hOlD hAnDs WiTh Me In PuBlIc!"_

Without saying goodbye, Sheen just beat and ran. Carl remained seated. He didn't have the energy anymore after what Sheen told him, yet he didn't want to believe it was true.


	12. Chapter 12

Carl eventually shook off Sheen's little "your fave is problematic" discourse and got back to his assigned chore. He wasn't alone, though. Carl luckily ran into Goddard, who was searching all over the town, trying to pick up his owner's scent like any real dog would. As usual, Carl handed out flyers, and stuck them onto… …wherever doesn't have a flyer. Even in the blind spots. The allergy boy began to monologue over himself, about Jimmy. Despite all the neglect, yelling, and criticizing, not to mention using him as a test subject, Carl still sees the good in Jimmy. The boy genius has always been there for him, and they had some good, memorable times. Jimmy Neutron is his friend, and he's not gonna give up on a friend that easily.

 _"Stupid Sheen! He's not right, he's just being what he always is! Stupid! Over years of such an unbreakable bond, and THIS is the courtesy he shows? Forget him, Jimmy wasn't his real friend anyways! I've been there before him! Jim has us to rely on! Right, Goddard?"_

The robot dog nodded while whimpering. Then, as he opened his mouth, he projected some holographic memories of him and Jimmy together. The times when Jimmy gave Goddard a belly rub. The times when Jimmy played catch with Goddard. The times when Jimmy fed Goddard silverware at the table. The times Jimmy let Goddard sleep in the same bed with him. Jimmy looked very calm, and shown to have much more comfort with Goddard than with anybody else he's ever talked to. He was also more nicer to him. Guess this was suppose to represent humans and their loving relationships with their pets. Jimmy is somewhat of an antisocial.

 _"Right! Jimmy's not mean! He's misunderstood! By how he's acting, he probably has a good explanation! It could be from stress, or either, maybe, a bad-day syndrome! If there's anybody who's mean, it's that Miss Cindy Vortex! You've seen her, Goddard! She is SO mean, she's… …the meanest of the meaner meanies, by all means! She's spoiled and hotheaded! At least unlike Jimmy, he's never called us names or made threats upon us! She doesn't have to treat us like we're the inferior type just because she thinks girls are smarter than boys! That girl knows nothing of equality, I swear! Jimmy has every reason to breakup with her, because she is so-"_

Carl stopped when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. It was the thing Goddard tried to warn him about a minute ago. When Carl turned around, his heart almost stopped, and then he reached for his inhaler. Goddard stood in front of him as guard, growling.

 _"Don't growl at me, you defective, walking toaster."_

It was Cindy. She looked very upset, and she had of bag of pork rinds with her for snacking.

 _"HH-H-Hi, Meanie- I mean, Cindy! I mean, Cindy!"  
"Save it, you fat tub of lard. I don't really give a hoot on what you're doing, cuz it doesn't bother me! And neither does your fallacious facts about me you just spoke of now."  
"I'm s,sorry, Cindy. I was just trying to blow off some steam. I can say things I don't mean when I'm unhappy. You see, earlier, Sheen was being a big doo-doo head about Jimmy's disappear-"  
"Save me the tearjerker, Wheezer. When I said I don't care, I mean whatever you do, it's none of my business. Just go, go about your day. Do what you please, as along as I'm not involved."  
"Yeah, yeah, I got that note crystal clear! Now I'll just go ahead and take all my flyers with me to leave!"  
"That's what I thought. You got five seconds to get out of my sight."_

Scared, Carl only grabbed enough flyers he could take in a matter of time, while leaving the rest behind. Goddard followed along. Even in her most calmest manner, Cindy can still look her most ominous. How does she do it? Cindy pressed her fist against her forehead, for she was aching from a migraine. She really wanted to let out the highest volume of her voice, and beat the pulp out of the Wheezer boy, but she didn't wanna give in to what he just said. Like Jimmy, she can have her pride as well. Cindy didn't want people to believe all those spoken things are true. She is still desperately trying to play the victim of the breakup, cuz you know, pride. Looking at the set of flyers that just sat there on the ground, Jimmy's grin has never given her more pain than before. Even when he's gone, he still manages to piss her off.

 _"You just want the worst of me, don't you?"_

After a moment of glaring, she put down her pork rinds, picked up a flyer, then angrily teared at it, pretending as if she were ripping apart the real Jimmy. She teared every bit of paper, until Jimmy's face wasn't recognized anymore. The flyer was no more than confetti now. She opened her hands and let the pieces flow among the wind. After that, she grabbed her bag of snacks again and started stuffing her face greedily.

…..

 _("Ahhhh! He's everywhere! No use in running! His eyes keep following me!")_

Betty Quinlan felt like she was in the twilight zone. No matter where she turned, she'd just run into Jimmy's face. How many flyers are there? Well, she doesn't know. Possibly about a million, she thinks. Surprise the police aren't doing anything about it. Not like the police are any real help, anyways. Why does the Neutrons even need this mass amount of flyers? Were they afraid their flyers would be an easy miss? Many of the people have gotten themselves into accidents, from getting too distracted from the posters. Don't worry, nobody died. …yet. What this is, right now, is considered littering. They don't need to whore their son's face around the town. A reasonable, healthy, less amount would still go noticed, just like how Nick's flyers are arranged.

Speaking of Nick, Betty finds it rather shady that both him and the boy genius are gone together. Of all two people it could've happened to, it had to be this odd couple. Well, they shouldn't really count as an odd couple, because Nick is pretty much washed up right now. Last time she recalled, before they broke up, Nick said "Please. There's plenty of nerdy boys I'd rather kiss, and Neutron ain't one of them." He must of been lying. He was definitely lying. Betty knew about Nick's crush on Jimmy. She studied his pattern in behaviors. The way he'd quickly take a glance at Jimmy while nobody was looking. Nick is not very appreciative towards others, but he seems to have no problem paying small respects to Jimmy. Wherever they are, she hopes Nick didn't evidently kidnap him.

Why would Nick lie? The answer is quite simple. He probably just felt embarrassed. Nobody likes Jimmy Neutron. His own relatives don't like him. She doesn't even like him. Betty was only polite to him because that's pretty much her job. She acts nice to everyone, no matter how much annoyed she is with them. Sheen's the worst in her opinion, yet she can be polite to him as well. However strong Nick's love is for an arrogant, little know-it-all who at least almost destroyed the world about a hundred times, especially if he doesn't know him more personally, is a mystery. Well, if Betty were him, she'd lie too.

Betty was then startled by a loud noise. She spotted Carl running away from Cindy, screaming. What did she say to him, Betty questioned. Cindy sure has been going through a wild ride of moodswings lately. After the breakup, she was grouchy and revenge-driven. After Jimmy disappeared, she's finally recovered. Then four days later, she's grouchy again, but pretending like she's still recovered. Betty watched Cindy as she looked down at the flyers, then tear one up. Something is obviously eating her. As much as Betty wanted to ignore her and not ask for any trouble, she could never shake off the instinct to help another girl.

Betty later caught up with Cindy, following behind. She extended her arm to touch Cindy's shoulder, but she suddenly turned after hearing her footsteps.

 _"What do YOU want?"_ Cindy barked.  
 _"I just wanted to know how you're feeling."_ Replied Betty.  
 _"I'm feeling peachy keen! Now go away."_

It takes a lot more than that to get rid of Betty.

 _"Cindy, it's okay. You can discuss your problem with me."  
"You're not my friend."  
"But I am a girl. I would probably understand."  
"LOOK; You think you can just get people to do whatever you want just because you're so pretty that even I'd date you?"_

There was a minute of silence. Where did that come from?

 _"Which I wouldn't! Go somewhere else where you'll actually be wanted! That shouldn't be hard for you, Miss Beauty Queen!"  
"But, have you looked at yourself? Why lie? Everybody can see it. You're even eating pork rinds! You hate pork rinds!"  
"Oh, so you're a stalker now!"  
"No. Pork rinds were one of the 'do not like snacks' you mentioned you didn't want for a party during your award acceptance speech. (That was the longest speech I've ever sat through.)"  
"So? I just felt like chewing on the crispy skin of **pigs**. There's nothing wrong with me! Why the heck do you even care?"  
"Look, I'm not doing this because I feel it is right. Well, that's part of the reason. But mostly because this attitude of yours is really starting to creep me out, and I don't think I wanna live with that for much longer."  
"In that case, you might as well die with it, sister!"_

Cindy picked up her pace to get away farther from Betty. Her friend couldn't talk her out of it, so what makes Betty thinks she'll get anything out of her? To show how serious she was, Betty grabbed Cindy and turned her around to face her. The shock made Cindy drop her pork rinds.

 _"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME OR I'LL BITE THEM OFF!"  
"Do it then. Bite them off."_

Cindy was hesitant for a moment. Then her lips began trembling. Betty knew she wouldn't do it, so she broke the silence.

 _"Pretending you're not upset isn't gonna make you feel better. And neither does keeping your pride up."  
"I don't have pride! I'm just a little… …angst!"  
"About Jimmy, right?"  
"Like that's any of your business."  
"You miss him, but at the same time, you're still hurt over what he did two weeks ago. I'm not too fond of Jimmy myself, and DON'T try to bring up the idea that I'm trying to steal him or anything, but I think he might've been right about you two."  
"If you weren't planning to take him for yourself, then you wouldn't be on his side."  
"No. I was there at the pizza parlor where the breakup took place-"  
"So you are a stalker!"  
"Like I even knew you two were there! Your yelling happened to bring my attention! It brought everyone's attention! I'm saying Jimmy probably had the right mind to call off the relationship. Back when you two were a pair, both of you were completely a mess!"  
"How do you know about messy relationships, huh?"  
"Well, let me list the cons for a moment: Fighting, beating, screaming, lack of trust, lack of respect, and lack of smooching without one's consent. For the pros… ….ehhhhhhh… …you and Jimmy are supportive sometimes. Sometimes. And you two can be quite lovey-dovey whenever you're not antagonizing each other. Jimmy thought this breakup would be best for you, and here you are, trying to pin yourself as the victim. You're acting like Jimmy just stomped on your heart and left you to wallow in pain. Or you feel that's how it is just because he's a boy. Look, I'm not gonna say 'not all men are bad.' Only an idiot would say that. I'm saying you should recognize who's the real victim, and being a girl is certainly no excuse just because there's a lot of bad men out there."_

 _"No words? Well, I guess that means I don't have any reason to stick around anymore. Buuuuuut let me give you one more note before I leave: You and Jimmy seemed to have some decent chemistry while you were still friends. As boyfriend and girlfriend, you two were absolutely terrible, because you were always forcing romantic assets out of him, not to mention the desire to be right. Jimmy was no better himself; Talking down to you every time you bring up some useful progress. And lastly, there are plenty of boys you can get comfort from. Jimmy is not for anyone with an inferiority complex."_

Betty took her leave. Cindy didn't say anything. She has never seen this side of Betty. She had no idea she had a personality at all. No one had the courage to lecture Cindy like that. Every kid is always afraid of her. However, despite what Betty had said, she is still not ready to swallow her pride. She decided to just go home and forget all about it. She can just lie in bed, with a tub of cookies 'n cream ice cream by her side. She doesn't need therapy, she thought. She just needs food.

…

 **[*Elsewhere, in another time*]**

 _"As you can see, Nick, crystals obtain power that releases mental, physical, and spiritual blockages. Quartz hold up mineral silicone-dioxide, which is why they are most efficient for-"_

Nick sat next to Jimmy on the floor, watching the boy genius sketch out his details, very badly, on a piece of linen rag paper, with an inked feather pen. Jimmy was babbling in science again. Nick had no idea what he was saying, and quite frankly he was boring him out of his mind. Nick just stared down at Jimmy's plan design, pretending he was listening. Jimmy's drawings were so bad they were hilarious, but Nick restrained himself from laughing. He didn't wanna make fun of his boy genius. It felt like school all over again, but at least he could live with this, having Jimmy by his side.

 _"And that's how quartz gems will help generate power into our machine, with the fortification from a strike of lightning!"  
"Yeah! Cool! Nicely done!"  
"Diana told me about a mine located outside of the border. And she also mentioned that mine is heavily guarded, where employees only have access unless we wanna get ourselves hanged."  
"That's terrible. How do we get in?"  
"Haven't quite figured that out yet. It's complicated cuz it's risk taking, and one wrong move could cost us both of our lives."  
"Why don't we do what Diana would do? Make us our own costumes, fabricate badges, and we can tell the guards the king sent us for… …rock inspection?"  
"I highly doubt the guards are that gullible to fall for– Wait a minute. Yeah. That does sound coherent. Nick, you are a genius!"  
"Me? A genius? Pffftttt, please. I'm a C and D student. That was just refreshing insights."  
"They're very smart insights, though."_

Nick is quite flattered to be called a genius by the genius himself, but he still can't take credit. He loves Jimmy too much for that. Then, on the spur of the moment, Jimmy and Nick looked down on their hands to find them touching. Immediately, the two withdrew their hands, while both looked at each other with their faces flushing red. Silence took place. Nick was worried Jimmy might become self-aware of his romantic feelings for him, and Jimmy was worried Nick might think he's trying to get fresh. Regardless, Jimmy is still oblivious to Nick's obvious crush, in addition to Jimmy himself being in fixed denial over his mutual frame of mind. The boy genius broke the silence with a happy chuckle. Nick joined. There's no reason to take it personal, they thought. It was just an accident. None of them saw it coming.

They stopped laughing after they heard a knock on their barn door. Both of them got up to open it. They received a visit from Rodent Girl, clutching a basket with both hands.

 _"I'm sorry for the way Mitzi talked about you two. And I'm also sorry I let her talk me into watching you guys in your sleep, twice."  
"Twice?"  
"I watched from the ceiling the second night you guys spent here. If you have trouble taking my word for it, I gift you with this basket of assorted cheeses! Not really assorted. I just gathered the types I wouldn't eat."_

Nick kindly took the basket from her. Inside, it contained types of cheeses he has never heard of or seen before, and he probably doesn't want to eat them himself.

 _"Thank you?"  
"I don't know what's gotten into Mitzi's head. She was much nicer before you two showed up. To the blazes with her!"  
"Whoa! Why the change of heart?"  
"I can excuse the deadnaming and her bitter attitude, but when she breaks out the rat puns, the line has been CROSSED! Oh, another reason why I came over here… You gentlemen have been so nice to us, yet we hardly get the chance to interact. Sooooooooo, I was wondering… Do you wanna hang out?"  
"Oh, I don't think we have that time. Me and Jimmy are on an important operation that is our key to back home. Maybe we'll have time to play tomorro–"  
"We still have plenty of time today."_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"Huh?"_

Jimmy never backs out on a mission before. It's not like him. But, Jimmy remembered how him and his friends never got the chance to play a real game together. He always thought their definition of fun time was too juvenile for him. He only joins them in a game if it's his own. When he's in a playful moo, it's only for an opportunity to test a new experiment. He has neglected, and declined, every child friendly games Carl and Sheen wanted to play. Freeze tag, action figure role-play, or just some mindless video games. Jimmy's games are fun, but they always end up getting themselves hurt. Why be friends if everyone's not having wholesome fun together? Now, the boy genius wants to relive that experience, to see what it feels like again. It's been so long.

 _"C'mon, Nick. I think we oughta pay the price. They've provided us with food, resources, and a roof to sleep under. We might as well be more grateful to them. And, I haven't had any fun in six days."  
"Well, if that's what you want, then O.K. I guess."  
"Would you care to join? More makes the party!"  
"I've never played for fun before, so I don't think-"  
"Awww, you're gonna love it! Trust me!"_

Rodent girl was bubbling in excitement. She fell forward and embraced both of them into a hug.

 _"AWWWWWWWWW- BLESS YOU, GUYS! At long last, I now have some fleshy humans as friends!"  
"Fleshy? Humans? As friends?"_

Rodent Girl blew on her two fingers as a whistling signal, then summoned a swarm of rats. Three hundred and seventy eight in total. They scurried out from crawlspaces, a tree, the garden, everywhere, even the barn. Nick began to get the jitters. All of them lined up behind Rodent Girl, in rows of thirty.

 _"Non human friends, meet your new human friends, Jimmy and Nick! The curtain haired one with the shiny black coat is Nick, and the itty bitty little fudgy haired one with the unknown symbol on his top is Jimmy. Jimmy and Nick, meet your new non human friends, Fred, Ned, Ted, Trixie, Timmy, Otto, Reggie, Steve, Eddie, Harriet, Estelle, Laura, Waldo, John, Cathy, Sally, Beatrice, Taylor, Tyler, Elizabeth, Simon, Keenan, Michael, Marlon, Jermaine, Tito, Jackie, Randy, Janet, Mickey, Yuri, Martha, Boomer, Peter, Morgan, Fargo, Mariette, Annabelle, Thomas, Snap, Pinky, Oswald, Bob-"  
"Look, we could learn the rest of their names some other time. I'm REALLY eager to… …have some fun in the sun! Heh-heh-heh."  
"Ahhhhhh, what the heck! I'm thankful you stopped me there! I was just about to run out of breath! Onward, my furry companions! Adventure awaits!"_

And so, the two boys then ran off to play with their new friend, plus three hundred and seventy eight more.

…..

 **[*And now, you will be forced to read a word from our sponsor*]**

 _*Giant mecha bot, operated by an evil scientist, is draining the city of all its electricity*_

 **Evil Scientist:** Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I am draining the city of all its electricity! The hardworking incorporations will fall under a struggle! The poor, weak kids will have nothing but their boredom! The world is in for a real blackout, UNTIL THEY PAY ME A RANSOM TO MY LIKING! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

 _*Ultralord makes a dramatic appearance*_

 **Ultralord:** The only one who's in for a blackout is you, Dr. Valveplug!

Dr. Valveplug: Ah, Ultralord. If I knew you were coming, I would've baked you a cake! Here, have some RADIUM FORCE FIELDS instead! Ha ha ha ha ha!

 _*Four force field walls, and a ceiling, then concealed Ultralord inside*_

 **Dr. Valveplug:** Ha ha, I wouldn't lay a finger on that if I were you, Cosmic Wonder! This force field holds enough radium to fry a Tyrannosaurus Rex! And trust me: I know these things, cuz I tested it on Tyrannosaurus-Rex. One touch and it's your funeral!"

 **Ultralord:** Welllllllll, since I'm hopelessly useless right now, I might as well eat away my sorrows in comfort food!

 _*Ultralord pulls out the brand*_

 **Dr. Valveplug:** *Loud gasp* Are those… …Bossete's Intergalactic Twinkles™?! The delicious golden, fluffy spongecakes with an artificial green dyed cream filliiiiiiiiiiiiing?!

 **Ultralord:** Gosh, I'd love to share these with a long time pal, but I don't know how I'll ever get them through–

 _*Dr. Valveplug makes stupid decision, turns off force field, then gets the Bossete's Intergalactic Twinkles™. Ultralord stops the robot, saves the city, turns Dr. Valveplug over to the police, then all the children are munching on Bossete's Intergalactic Twinkles™*_

 **Ultralord:** Looks like Dr. Valveplug has shorten his last circuit! Nobody can resist the tasty sensation of Bossete's Intergalactic Twinkles™! It ought to be a crime to!

You Get A Delight In Every Bite  
Of Bossete's Intergalactic Twinkles™!  
The Snack Cakes That Are Out Of This World! And taste like it, too.

(Disclaimer: This product contains milk, soy, and does not substantially exist)


	13. Chapter 13

**[*Behind the closed doors of a domestic castle*]**

A large man, in a large room, sat on his comfy throne, accompanied by his two royal guards. He was 220 pounds, hair was bleached blond, and his skin was pasty fair. This man wore a crown, and long drapes, decorated in expensive gems. The room was ornamented with fancy pottery, huge fantasy paintings, pelts made from wild animals, and a red carpet.

 _"Your greatness?"_

The royal cook entered the room. She was pushing a cart, holding a silver serving dish, with a lid. The guards were a bit surprised by her sudden appearance, so they raised their spears a bit. The king then called off their weapons. As the dish was pushed right in front of the king, the cook removed the lid to reveal his supper.

 _"Today's menu, dear lord: Stuffed roasted peacock, butter poached parsnips, umble pie, and a selection of your kingdom's finest brandy. Bon appétit."_

The king chuckled in delight, for he was vanished. He took the napkin and wrapped it around his neck. Just as he was about to dig his fork and knife into the fowl, a deep voice entered the room, much to the king's annoyance. It was the king's chancellor, Richard.

 _"What might be for you to waltz in here AND DISTURB ME DURING MY MEALTIME?!"_ Shouted the king.  
 _"Uh, my apologies for the sudden disturbance, sire. Just thought I'd let you know… *Ahem* I thee bring a report to file!"_ Said Richard.  
 _"Hmmm? A report, eh? Well, it better be worth letting my dinner get cold!"_  
 _"You see, it appears a protest has broke out among the middle class citizens in the village!"_  
 _"A protest?!"_  
 _"Yes, indeed! They are demanding that we lower the estimates on certain needed essentials such as food, healthcare, and home mortgage, and they refuse to negotiate peace or silence until they get it!"_  
 _"Any clue who started the protest?"_  
 _"Yes, sire! It was a couple, in their early thirties, by the names Joseph and Sadie Philip!"_  
 _"Hmmmm…."_

The king walked off his throne.

 _"Send in some of my most skilled, noble knights to break up the crowds! They sure as hell won't try to pull a stunt like that ever again! Not as long as they take my word for it!"  
"And the Phillips, sire?"  
"Gather as much citizens you can rally! We will be arranging a ceremony for their hanging!"  
"I think that's a little far fetched. Can't we simply just, throw them into the dungeon? We never used-"  
"I AM THE RULER OF THIS ESTABLISHMENT, AND WHAT I SAY, GOES! Okay? Unless you wanna arrange for a triple hanging!"  
"No, no sire! That was just an opinion! An unpopular opinion! My opinion is not important, oh superior monarch!"_

Suddenly, a collapse sound was heard. The king turned around, and saw that one of his royal guards had passed out over his food.

 _"What is the meaning of this tomfoolery?!"_ Barked the king.  
 _"You see, your greatness, he had just fallen after a small bite from your meal. But, uh, he was just trying to taste test it in your honor! …your greatness."_ Replied one of the guards.

Richard then decided to examine the unconscious body.

 _"He's dead, sire."_

That one guard began to cry. That other guard was more than just a friend, but a brother. This could only mean one thing.

 _"Sooooooooooooooooooooooo… An attempt to poison the king!"_ Said the king.  
 _"I don't know what you're talking about, your greatness! He just… Maybe he was just allergic to the herbs I seasoned the bird with!"_ The cook tried to defend herself.  
 _"Looks like there will be a triple hanging after all. Take her away!"_

The one guard carried the chef away, dragging her off her feet. She started kicking and screaming, trying to break free of the man's grip. She wanted to be the hero, and now she is facing the agony of defeat. All that work she planned to overthrow the king, gaining his trust, now left in vain. Having no reason to act anymore, she cursed at the king, criticizing him, and even called him a tyrant, which was the last thing he heard from her.

 _"No peasant tries to outsmart King Jason Tremp under his nose."_

…

 **[*Back at the hut*]**

Jimmy, Nick, and Rodent Girl had the time of their lives. They played tag, hide 'n seek, and are now currently rat racing. All of them are pretty much too old for such juvenile games, but it's the only fun available if you're stuck in a period without technology. They don't even have any board games. Nick felt so relaxed. Games, how he used to play them, were all competitive. In sports, if a man were to lose to his rival, they'd give the him a pat on a back and call it a good game. The sports Nick gets himself into are where roles are divided between the winner or the loser. If you lose a game, people make fun of you for it, and they want you to feel bad about your defeat.

Whereas RG's games, there are no winners or losers. It's all about having fun. The first time Nick lost a game, Jimmy or RG didn't mock or ridicule him. They just congratulated him for a good game. This is what playing for fun feels like? Even when you lose, you still feel like a winner. There's no pressure in the way to push you towards that main goal, and instead it's about enjoying yourself. This all seems so new to Nick. It's satisfying because he's just letting himself run free. If he were to make up his mind about crossing over to Jimmy's three amigops, he'd probably feel this happy everyday.

For the time being, they were racing rats, with tracks drawn in the dirt. Jimmy won five games in a row, RG won two, while Nick won none, but that's okay. He doesn't really care. He's not upset at all. With all the fun he's having, why cry over spilled milk? During the game, Jimmy asked Rodent Girl what he's been meaning to ask the Faithful Five for a long time.

 _"So… Pardon me for being a little, inquisitive, but I'm curious about why does Diana go out of her way to steal things? Isn't stealing… You know… …lawfully wrong?"_ Asked Jimmy.  
 _"And they say you're the smart one. For your information, fudgy hair, she only steals from bad guys, and the greedy, wealthy bastards who just about have enough money to make ends meet but never have enough heart to insist a starving man!"_ Replied Rodent Girl.  
 _"I already know that, but I'm asking why she's doing it. Are there no open positions seeking for employment?"  
"*Sigh* There are. We could have any job we wanted. The trouble is we don't have the privilege to get them."  
"What do you mean by 'privilege?'"  
"Oh, for Pete's sake, genius! In this village, where these four walls hold us, classes are arranged based on your image, religion, and background. In this system, majorities outweigh the minorities."  
"Minorities?"  
"Yeah. The ones that aren't conceived as 'perfect' by the king himself. The higher classes, dukes and duchess as we call them, are blessed with the easier jobs with good pay. The middle classes are stuck with the more laborious jobs for 8 shillings an hour, with no paid vacations or bonuses. Then there's us: The lower class. We get nothing, but our own pity. We are freaks to the likes of them. Diana can't get a job cuz she's not "lady-like," Benson can't get a job cuz he's been denied his manly rights, and me, you probably have the idea. Who I am is also the reason why I don't have any friends. Human friends. Di, Mitzi, and Benson don't count. They're more like my family. You can't be friends with your family. Mitzi's the quote-on-quote decent one out of all of us, which means she's the only one who has a career. Unfortunately, the pay is not enough to feed all of us together, and our economy is all up in inflation. Meat cost 5 shillings a pound. Doctors charge 4 pence a hour. Entertainment is worth gold."  
"Is that why Diana resorts to stealing?"  
"You keep asking so many questions, jeez! I thought smart people were meant to answer them!"  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to get as much answers out as possible. Like, we can probably help you overcome this financial struggle if we learn the basis of the premise. Then you wouldn't have to go out stealing anymore."  
"I doubt you can be a big help. King Jason won't listen to anyone if it has nothing to do with his interests. Refuse to resist, and–"_

Diana appeared over Rodent Girl's head, and interrupted.

 _"–You'll get hanged!"  
"HeeeeeEEEYYYY! Why is it that YOU get to say it all the time?! It's not fair!"  
"Sorry, Rodent. It's in my character arc!"_

Jimmy and Nick noticed Diana was carrying a huge sack with her.

 _"What's…"_ Asked Jimmy.  
 _"…that?"_ Asked Nick.  
 _"Why, it's our dinner, of course!"_ Replied Diana.

The bulky woman opened the sack to reveal a big, fat, dead moose, which she killed herself. While Rodent Girl was bubbling in joy, Jimmy and Nick were dumbfounded. Moose is a least likely food any of them would think of eating. They think of them as just commonly woodland creatures. Are they ready to eat moose meat? Diana looked at the shunned Nick, and gave him a little poke. He didn't react at all.

 _"Looking rather squeamish there. Don't worry, I'll handle the butchering! Getting quenched in the blood of an animal is the closest thing I'll ever have to fighting in a gladiator war!"_

…

That night, everyone feasted on moose. Nick prepared moose steaks, moose roast, moose kebabs, moose stew, cheesy minced moose pies, moose franks, deep fried moose entrails, and white rice, which he requested the other day. Despite Jimmy's disgust earlier, he found that the animal tasted good, to his surprise. Or maybe that's just Nick's culinary magic. Rodent Girl made a glutton of herself. Benson took time to savor his dinner. Mitzi ate hers in a simple, mild-manner, again not showing appreciation for Nick's hard work. Butterscotch, who was left with his oats, watched them in envy. While everyone ate, Diana told her stories at the table. Because of how much moose they had, there will practically be leftovers tomorrow, and the day after that.

After dinner was done, it was time to wash up and call it a night. Nick was so exhausted from all that cooking, he made Butterscotch carry him on his back as they headed to their barn suite. Nick is ready to pass out the second he lays down on that hay bed. The three entered the barn. As Nick began to climb off of Butterscotch, he sloppily fell due to how tired he was.

 _"Are you okay?"_ Asked Jimmy, helping his friend up.  
 _"Yeah, I'm fine."_ Nick replied, dusting himself off.

The boys crawled under their blankets, and then rested their heads on their pillows. Before they were ready to go beddy-bye, they shared a short convo among each other.

 _"How do you suppose we're gonna talk the king into getting our new friends jobs? …and ending his own capitalism? This Jason guy sure sounds like a tough nut to crack. Look at all the consequences to list that will get us all…"_ Said Nick, and then imitated a victim getting hanged.  
 _"Like some dumb king is gonna scare me. Judging from what I've heard so far from Diana, he may be all power, but he certainly doesn't sound so smart."_ Replied Jimmy.  
 _"He may be really ugly, too."  
"Simple-minded folks can be easily outwitted by the charm of psychology. A long chat with him could buy us the time to figure out what makes him tick, and when we have reached his standards, that's how we will be able to compromise with him. As the old saying goes, 'you can't catch some fish without a few good worms.'"_

When Jimmy turned to face Nick, he found he was already deep asleep. The boy genius just shrugged, made himself more comfy, and then blew out the candle to his left. As the room was now left in darkness, Jimmy passed on a "Goodnight" to Nick.

Meanwhile, peeking from out the window, Mitzi stared at the barn across. Earlier, when she just arrived from work, she recalled Jimmy asking Rodent Girl some questions, followed by a _"I just wanted to get as much answers out as possible."_ To her, that sounded like a big red flag there. What are these two trying to plan? Whatever they're planning, she's not gonna wait to find out what it is. She must put a stop to it, and protect the family before her. Mitzi then ran outside to the shed, where she then fetched herself a weapon.

…..

During that hour, where the sun was beginning to rise, Nick shook Jimmy awake from his much needed slumber.

 _"Jimmy! Jimmy! There's something you ought to look at!"  
"Nnnnick… Do you know what time it is?"  
"Well, no, considering that I don't have a watch, but it's urgent, I swear! When I went outside to… …pass some water… …that's when I encountered it! C'mon!"  
"I'd be more happier if you just told me. The real surprise can wait, once I'm fully recharged. And I don't need to know about your bodily functions."  
"Dammit, our time machine is busted!"  
"WHAT?!"_

Jimmy's loud "WHAT" woke up every animal in the barn. The boy genius shot himself out of bed, and let Nick lead him to the disaster he's been trying to point out. There they found their time machine, now nothing but a pile of debris. But, how could this happen? The damage was too brutal to be caused by an accident. A wreck like this could only happen on purpose.

Suddenly, Diana and Rodent Girl just happened to step outside of the hut in their nightgowns. The animals weren't the only thing Jimmy's shouting woken up. Diana immediately gained back her energy when she saw the wreckage. Rodent Girl was still feeling drowsy.

 _"Holly Hannah! What happened?"_ Ask Diana.  
 _"Time Machine broke."_ Jimmy replied immaturely.  
 _"And what we know by far is that this was no accident!"_ Said Nick.  
 _"Hmmmmmmmmmm."_

Diana observed the debris further.

 _"Any strange weather occur?"_ Asked Diana.  
 _"No."_  
 _"Spot any ferocious animals lately?"  
"Just some rats, but I doubt little creatures could do damage that bad."  
"Any… Any… Welp, I'm out of questions. Looks like one of us is… ….a suspect!"  
"Don't worry, no you're not. I think I may know who did it."  
"You do? Who? It isn't me, right? It can't be me, because I have morals, I'm sweet, I'm lovable, and… I've been a very good friend to you two! *sob* Where has that friendship gone?"  
"Calm down. Of course it's not you."_  
 _"*Deep yawn* Then is it me? How dare you accuse me. Did what we had yesterday mean nothing to you?"_ Rodent Girl said in a tired, monotone voice.  
 _"No. Not you either."_

Jimmy turned to Nick besides him. It is easy to make sense of who's behind the wreckage. There's only one member of the Faithful Five who doesn't like Jimmy and Nick very much since they first met. Who else other than that deceptive Mitzi dame? The boys were so careless as to not look after her, even though they knew something like this would happen eventually. Nick won't tell Diana who did it, for obvious reasons; If she gets mad at Mitzi, then there goes their friendship. If she gets mad at Nick, she'll crush him flatter than a crepe. Maybe when Mitzi gets home, Nick oughta give her a cozy little chat.

 _"Who do you think did it?"_ Asked Diana?  
 _"Sorry, I'm not one to give out spoilers."_ Replied Nick.  
 _"Huh?"_

Jimmy and Nick began to pick up the bits of debris, when Diana suddenly stopped them. And she was already dressed in her morning clothes.

 _"HOLD IT! You gentlemen have been very nice to us. Not just me, but to us. You two even kept us well fed. In return, I will assist you in repairing your wooden thing-a-ma-gigy that's suppose to take you back home!"  
"No, we can't possibly have you–"_ Said Jimmy, before being cut off.  
 _"But I insist! Friends must help each other in need! And I'm not doing this just because I don't want to be the branded suspect in this caper!"  
"I'll lend a hand as well. Just let me go fetch my coffee."_ Said Rodent Girl, heading back inside the house.  
 _"Hmmm, a little extra hands might finish the job more faster."  
"I'll help too! As always."_ Said Nick.  
 _"No, Nick. I think you should relax for a bit and save your strength. You've done so much."  
"But I–"  
"Please, you helped enough already. Take a break. You need to slow down on all these good deeds."_

Nick figured, he wants to help Jimmy, but the boy genius sounds like he'd be happier if he just stopped for now. To avoid turning this conversation into an argument, Nick decided to follow the doctor's orders. The purpose why Nick is smothering his crush with so many good deeds is because he wants to prove he is worthy to be by his side. In the old times, Nick stayed out of Jimmy's way for too long, and let that Vortex girl get to him. Back then, Nick always had a chance, but he always ended up blowing it.

Rodent Girl reappeared, all dressed and fully energized.

 _"READY!"_

Diana was thinking of waking up Benson and letting him join in on the party, but he can be in a naggy mood whenever he's awakened before his "wakey-wakey schedule." Mitzi was nowhere to be found. She must have already left for work. The bulky woman headed into the shed to fetch some tools. When she got there, she noticed that a sledgehammer was misplaced. _How odd._ After she organized the sledgehammer back in its proper position, she grabbed some tools, tacks, and a bucket of super paste. She refused to use anymore of her wooden planks. Diana then brought the supplies to Jimmy. Butterscotch arrived to the scene, holding a hammer in his mouth.

 _"Sorry, Butterscotch, but this line of work requires posable digits!"_

…..

Nick sat inside the barn, thinking. Jimmy told him that enough is enough, but it just makes the handsome boy feel guilty for not having to help the boy genius. Nick doesn't just shower Jimmy with these good deeds because he loves him so much, but he's also trying to make up for the times he wasn't there for him. He didn't offer him a helping hand even if it were an easy task. All he's ever done was watch the disastrous events occur before his eyes, not to mention stay out of any trouble Jimmy would get himself into. And, Nick wasn't there when the boy genius felt lonely at least.

Refusing to swallow his pride, Nick won't allow himself to let Jimmy down. He will do whatever he can to make that boy genius proud. He will continue to show his loyalty, and let Jimmy know he can always depend on him whenever the going gets tough. Nick looked over to Jimmy's sketch designs, which then gave the skateboard boy an idea.

He exited the barn and went over to Diana.

 _"Yo Di, could you step inside the hut with me for a moment? There's this ugly, big cockroach under the kitchen table!"  
"A roach? IN MY HOME?!"_

Diana stormed into the hut with her sword, only to find no roach under the table.

 _"You can run from me, you little nuisance, but there's nowhere on Earth you can hide!"  
"Relax, there is no roach."  
"Ther- What kind of game are you trying to play-"  
"Shhh, shhhh shhhhh! Keep your voice down."  
"Why are we talking softly? This really is a game, is it?"  
"Listen, long story short; I want to help my friend, but my friend doesn't want me to. However, I deciding to do it anyways. This time I plan to surprise him, which means you can't mum a word of this to him, or anyone you can't trust secrets with."  
"*Gasp* Disobeying a direct order, all for the sake of helping someone you care so much about?! I swear, you're like the son I could've had!"  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
"Sorry. I tend to get a little loud whenever I'm filled with joy. I just like to let myself out."  
"Can we get back on the topic? I need to get into that mine."  
"Getting in there isn't gonna be easy, my boy. Unless you're an authority of the king or carry any legal documents, you'll get hang-"  
"Jimmy already told me, I know. That's why I turned to you, since you seem like an expert at getting away with breaking the law. The way you scared off those hooded men… I think I know how I'll be able to sneak into the mine without being suspected."  
"You want me to distract the Keeper of the Mine?"  
"No, I was wondering if you can make me a disguise of my own, along with a copy of one of those fabricated badges."  
"I can do that! Luckily I still hold this old Halloween costume Rodent Girl used to wear when she was your age."_

Diana pulled out a miniature suit of knight's armor from behind her back. Nick, without removing any of his clothes, slipped into the armor one piece at a time. The suit wasn't made from plastic, but legit, real, steel metal. It was fairly uncomfortable from the inside, and a horrible order pierced through his nostrils. He also had some trouble keeping balance in the suit. It took Nick at least two minutes to stand up straight again.

 _"As for the badges, I don't have enough time to make a copy, so you can borrow mine for now."  
"Thanks."  
"Oh!"_

Diana left the hut for a moment. Nick tripped in his armor once more, before bringing himself back to his feet. When Diana returned, she had brought along Butterscotch.

 _"We don't exactly own a map of the outside world, so Butterscotch knows where the mine is located."_

The white stallion happily nodded his head. Butterscotch wasn't the only thing Diana brought back, though. She began handing Nick a few things she thought he'd need.

 _"Here's a small box to hold your quartz in. Here's a tiny sack to hold the box where you'll be holding your quartz in. Here's an apple for energy. Here's a lantern, since it's gonna be dark in there. Here's a dagger for self-defense. It's pretty dull, but you can keep poking someone until they run away. Here's some extra fuel for the lantern. Here's a few carrots in case Butterscotch gets hungry. Here's a checkerboard set if Butterscotch ever gets bored. And here's a satchel to carry all your stuff in, since the suit doesn't include any pockets."_

With all that gear he was holding, combined with the weight of the armor, Nick toppled backwards.

 _"Again; Thanks."_

After Nick placed everything into the satchel, Diana helped him out by picking him up, and placing him on top of Butterscotch's back. Giving a salute to the young boy, who's about to journey off on his own for the first time, Diana then opened the hatch in the kitchen and let the two out. Nick saluted back, before Diana closed it again.

 _"Godspeed to you, Nick Dean."_


	14. Chapter 14

Nick, donned in his suit of armor, was now outside of the border, riding on Butterscotch's back. They were now on their way to find the mine. The two have been on the trail for almost 50 minutes. Nick was starting to grow bored. He was very tired from waking up so early, and hungry, since he skipped breakfast too. He sure feels sorry that Jimmy, Diana, and Rodent Girl will have to eat whatever Benson cooks up for them. He hates to just leave his best friend without telling him, but maybe Diana will cover for him. No longer wanting to bear with his hunger, he took the apple out of his satchel, then lifted the visor of his helmet. But before Nick could take a bite, Butterscotch came to a stop.

Nick clumsily fell off the horse, and dropped his apple. He slammed face first into a wooden sign that said "Jewel Mine. No Admittance." The armored boy looked out into the distance to discover the mining cave ahead, guarded by a lonesome, chunky, yet muscular, man playing an accordion. Butterscotch helped Nick up by biting hold of his plume. As thanks, he gently stroked the stallion's snout. He took a deep breath, then closed his visor.

 _"This won't take long, boy. Well, I think it will. I have no experience in mining. But I do have experience in sneaking into places I'm prohibited from."_

The young boy then marched towards the cave. As soon as they parted, Butterscotch ate the apple that Nick had just dropped. The Keeper of the Mine stopped playing his instrument when he saw a miniature knight heading his way to the mine.

 _"Halt! Who dares to set foot into the King's royal treasury mine!"  
"You mean, you don't recognize an authority of the king when you see one?"_

Nick withdrew the fake badge from his satchel, and presented it as proof to the Keeper. The man walked up to Nick, so he could observe the small knight further. From the inside of the suit, Nick's eyes read "fear," and he was sweating like a hog. For a split second, he pictured a noose in his head.

 _"How old are you, son?"  
"I'm 45! Midgets deserve proper representation too, ya know!"  
"That so. Then why hasn't your voice cracked yet?"  
"*Gulp* It's a stable vocal condition!"  
"You mean you're ill?"  
"No, I'm not sick, and nor can this even be cured! I have no control over how I sound!"  
"You're trying to tell me… …that YOU'RE HEXED?!"  
"No, NO! Magic, witchcraft, or cult stuff, is all just fictional! The reason I sound like I'm twelve is that a condition… It's similar to an illness… No, I don't think they're the same. It's sorta a medical thing… Or a science thing… I wish I haven't slept through most of my biology periods."  
"You sound worse than I thought! You really must be ill! Or hexed! Come! I shall take you to a specialist-"  
"Can a 45 year-old man just do his job in peace so he could feed his wife and 16 children?! I came all the way out here to fill-in a mineral inspection for the king, not to be pestered by the likes of a measly peasant! Either you let me in, or I'll report this rubbish to King Jason himself!"_

Despite how confident Nick's voice came out, he was still afraid behind that helmet.

 _"Oh. OHHHHHHHHHHH. Why didn't you say so in the first place?"  
"(I literally came to you in a suit of armor with a badge! Isn't that enough to convince you?!)"  
"Enter, as you wish."  
"Thanks. You know, King Jason has been talking about you lately. Did you know you're one of his favorite guys?"  
"('One of his favorite guys,' bah. The only thing that old tyrant can do to make me happy is by hanging from his own noose.)"_

Nick let out a mental sigh of relief. He thought it'd be more of a challenge to get passed him. Bless Diana for the costume, and the badge. The entrance to the mine was a downward, sloped path. Just by taking one step, Nick, again, clumsily fell down.

 _"You need some help there, sir?"_ Asked the man.  
 _"I'm an adult! I can take care of myself! Don't worry about me, Old Timer! Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."_ Replied Nick.

After getting back up on his feet, he grabbed a pickax that happened to be lying around, took the lantern out from his satchel, then wandered deep into the tunnel. He's gonna do this for Jimmy. He's gonna do this for his home. The boy's not gonna rest until he brings back some quartz.

…

 **[*Back at the hut*]**

 _"We're just about done! Not quite what I was hoping for, but… Boy, that glue really sticks!"_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"Yep! I told you we didn't need to waste more planks!"_ Replied Diana.

The time machine was rebuilt back in one piece, only this time, Diana and RG ended up making it look like an outhouse. Jimmy tried to be avoidant on any remarks that would offend his team. Speaking of team, he wonders how Nick is doing. It has been an hour already, and Jimmy hasn't heard from him since that issue with the cockroach.

 _"Nick's been really quiet lately."_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"Well, you know how tweenagers are. I certainly don't."_ Replied Diana.  
 _"I wonder what's keeping him busy, and why hasn't he left the hut yet?"  
"Well… You know how tweenagers are."  
"You've already said that."  
"See! I told you I don't know anything about them!"  
"I'm gonna go check on him-"  
"NO! I–I just remembered! After I splattered that little pest all over the floor, the young lad decided to take a nap!"  
"I suppose that does make sense. Nobody awake can be quiet for that long, except Sheen during an Ultralord rerun marathon, and he has woken up much earlier than on schedule. Now that I think of it, *Yawn*, sleep's starting to get to me, too."  
"And maybe you can get some, now that all the work has been done! You deserve a nice, long, rest!"_

Benson eventually came out of the house, with a tray of muffins.

 _"Anyone care for a poppyseed muffin?"_ Spoke Benson.  
 _"Did Nick make those?"_ Asked Rodent Girl.  
 _"No. I did, of course."  
"Pass!"  
"How's Nick doing in there, by the way?"_ Questioned the tired genius.  
 _"Nick-?"_

Diana quickly changed the subject.

 _"Hey, BENSON, look what we just repaired! I know you weren't awake to see it broken, but we fixed it! Just thought you'd like to see what we accomplished!"  
"Oh. My."_

Benson walked up to the time "outhouse" to get a better look. It was frankly hideous, and hilarious you might add, but just like Jimmy, he kept his unpleasant remarks to himself.

 _"It really is… …something! Oh well. It's the thought that counts, right?"_

Benson patted on the machine two times, and it collapsed back into debris, but in smaller pieces. Jimmy almost fainted for a second. He was looking forward to that long nap, and now they have to start all over.

 _"Alright. I surrender. I'll get the wooden planks."_ Said Diana.  
 _"I'll get some more coffee."_ Said Rodent Girl.  
 _"I'll… …try to leave you three alone. I'd help, but there's much cleaning to be done."_ Said Benson.

…

 **[*Back in time*]**

Sheen and Libby were walking together, following an address written on a tiny sheet of paper.

 _"This is it, Sheen. We here."_

The two reached their destination: A commoners' apartment building, or as Nick likes to call "home." Sheen never expected Nick to live in somewhere so rundown. Nick's popular, used to be anyways, so he envisioned him to live in some condo, or at least a normal house like all his other friends. _Popularity doesn't mean rich, Sheen!_ At this time and place, by sheer coincidence, they met up with Carl, who was attaching more flyers, along with Goddard.

 _"Came here to highlight more of my pain?"_ Carl whined.  
 _"What are you talking about? We're just here to look for any clues about Nick and where the heck is he."_ Libby responded.  
 _"You'd rather look for him than your own friend?!"  
"We're looking for both, Carl."  
"Technically, she's looking for both. I'm just looking for Nick."_ Said Sheen.  
 _"What?! I– Why, Sheen?! I feel like I don't know you anymore! How can you care for him more than Jimmy?!"_ Again, Carl whined.  
 _"One thing for sure: He's more nicer to me than Jimmy."  
"You two aren't even friends! He hasn't gotten your name right yet!"  
"Buuuuuuuuut, he's never picked me last in basketball!"  
"You know what, Sheen? If you don't wanna consider Jimmy as a friend anymore…"_

A long silence paused between looked at each of them awkwardly, back and forth. What happened between them, and what does it have to do with Jimmy? Sheen sounds like he has lost his respect for Jimmy. The boy genius sure gave himself an infamous reputation for making more enemies than friends. Libby feels she should have a say in this, but the trouble is, she doesn't know what to say. Her words could make it worse, anyways.

 _"…I don't think I wanna be yours, either!"  
"No, no Carl! You surely don't mean it!"  
"I DO! ANYONE WHO'S NOT A FRIEND OF JIMMY IS NO FRIEND OF MINE! C'mon, Goddard!"  
"W-Wait! Carl! CARL!"_

Carl refused to listen to Sheen furthermore, and decided to take his flyers someplace else. Goddard followed him. The robotic hound turned his head towards Sheen and Libby, hesitated for a bit, then tagged along behind Carl.

 _"I think you should-"_ Said Libby, before Sheen cut her off.  
 _"Nah. I think it's best that we let him be. Give him time to blow off some steam, er. He'll come crawling back eventually. He always does."_

The duo entered the building, took a lift on the elevator (with a creepy man holding a poodle), then walked down the aisle to look for Nick's apartment number. When they found the door they've been searching for, Libby rang the doorbell. Nick's mom answered right away.

 _"What can I do for you, children?"_ Asked Nick's mother.  
 _"Huh. So that's what his mom sounds like! I had no idea she had an accent."_ Said Sheen.

Libby nudged Sheen for being rude, even though he didn't intend to.

 _"*Ahem* Good evening, Mrs. Dean. We were hoping you could let us in so we could invest for clues that might give us answers to the disappearance of your son. If you don't mind."  
"Oh, I know you two! You go to the same school as Nick! Let me see here… Libby! …and Shine!"  
"Sheen!"_ Barked Sheen.  
 _"And as a matter of fact, I don't mind at all. Nice to find more people who actually care to help find my son. Go on right in! Just don't disturb me too much. I'm trying to print more flyers."_

After Libby and Sheen stepped in, one sentence, said by Mrs. Dean herself, crossed Libby's mind. Mrs. Dean mentioned Libby and Sheen as the "more people" who actually care about Nick's whereabouts. Where are his friends? Does he have any other relatives in Retroville? As a matter of fact, all the kids have questioned about where Nick has gone, but never bothered to look for him. The same applies for Jimmy.

The two looked around the apartment for a short while. Sheen looked at some random objects that had nothing to do with the case, and then raided the fridge. Libby looked at a couple of photos. Some were of Nick in his current age, and some of Nick at a younger age. He had the same curtain hair style back then, only a more shorter cut. All of them had Nick smiling in each and every picture, except the ones where he's with a man she's not familiar with. It's more likely that the man in the photos could be Nick's father, especially since he bears some of his features. He probably isn't such a good father, judging by how sad little Nick looks. Whatever he has done to his son, now she figured out why Nick never wants to talk about his dad.

Another photo Libby came upon was an adorable shot of Nick, possibly around 9-10, decorating a cake, and next to it, a shot of Nick mixing a big pot over a hot stove.

 _"That's cute. Does Nick help you around the kitchen very often?"  
"Oh, no, he cooks himself."  
"Nick… …cooks?"  
"Uh-huh. He makes his own meals, and sometimes he shares them with me. The food always taste better than how I prepare them. Heh-heh."_  
 _"Nick can cook?!"_ Sheen asked, a little late.

There seems to be a lot about Nick they don't know, but how deeper will they dig? To investigate further, Libby and Sheen decided to check his bedroom.

 _"Promise me you won't make a mess. I just cleaned two days ago."_ Said Mrs. Dean.  
 _"No promises!"_ Replied Sheen.

Sheen shoved half of his body under the bed. Libby looked around the room, opening drawers. Sheen found a few things under the bed that couldn't interest anyone. He found lint, laundry that hasn't been washed for months, and DVDs of old 80s cartoons and anime.

 _"Poor kid. Still watches DVDs. And cartoons from 100 years ago."_

He also found a stuffed teddy bear. Big bad Nick, in possession of something soft and cuddly? First the 80s toons and anime, now this. Sheen took out his phone and began taking pictures, for blackmail use in the future. As the boy continued searching under the bed, the last thing he found was a sketchbook. All the drawings were lineart of happy things in gloom, such as a melting rainbow, and an alcoholic bunny rabbit. Nick must've had an emo phase, Sheen thought. The only non-depressing sketch in the whole book was a huge heart, with "ND + JN" written in the center.

 _"Don't know anybody named ND or JN, but it's good to know that Nick supports them! Wait, isn't JN that same clown who put the notes all over Jimmy's lab? **I wonder what this ND person has in store for me.** "_

Back to Libby, she looked through Nick's drawers to find any clues. All she found were clothes, underwear, and socks. She decided to check the closet next. As always, she found more clothes, and shoes. But, far in the corner of the closet, she noticed a cardboard box. She reached out and grabbed the box. When she opened it, it was full of The Amazing Insect-Man comics. …the old-school kind. Libby never thought of Nick being into comic books about superheroes in tights. He said so himself that he finds them to be dweeb-ish. **Well, guess he's a _closet_ comic book fan. Get it? Get it?**

 _"Oh. Insect-Man. The inferior one in contrary to the awesome might of Ultralord. Ugh. Why does Nick have such bad taste? No wonder he's become washed up!"_ Sheen commented.

Curious, Libby looked into the comics to see why Nick finds interest in them. There were so many things to list that Nick could see himself in. 1. The title character is a Brazilian American (Well, Afro Brazilian American, but still). 2. Insect-Man/Frankie Fender didn't have a girlfriend like most superheroes, and sought no attraction in any of the female characters. 3. Frankie prefers being Insect-Man more than his real identity. As Insect-Man, he has crowds all around him, and he is loved by most. As Frankie, he is just everybody's least favorite geeky loser. _People don't love you for yourself, depending on who yourself is._ As quoted by Frankie Fender (aka, Insect-Man).

The last place neither Sheen or Libby haven't checked yet was Nick's writing desk. Agreeing to improvise, Libby went to check the drawers, while Sheen went into the waste basket, which was full of crumbled up paper. Libby happened to discover a picture of Jimmy hidden away. Why does Nick even have this picture? He does respect him more than anybody else, but she didn't know he was that fond of him. Jimmy keeps Nick's phone number on him, so does he feel the same way? Libby can't imagine these two as besties. They don't have anything in common, aside from they both take their hair seriously. _Wherever they be, maybe they both opened up a salon together, somewhere._ Then, abruptly, Libby heard Sheen crying.

 _"Sheen? What's wrong, baby?"  
"I take back what I said about Nick having bad taste. That boy is a literature genius! Look at this! I haven't cried this much since the death of ToyBoy, and Ultralord #68 volume 2 where Ultralord meets his long lost deceased father only to find out he's been reincarnated as a fascist politic!"  
"Where'd you get that?"  
"From the trash."_

While Sheen continued to weep his eyes out, Libby observed the sheet of paper from him. He was right. The writing was beautiful, and tearjerking. This short story perfectly draws out the experience of having an unrequited crush, and accepting the fate that you two will never be together because you hasn't the chance. Libby has been on that road long ago. But then, she stopped indulging into the story when she re-read it and found Cindy's name mentioned. She put the paper down on the desk to look for anything else connected to this writing. The top drawer contained an envelope with Jimmy's name written in cursive, addition to a heart shaped dot over the i. She examined the three pieces collected: The envelope, the picture, and the short story.

Having a brain blast of her own, it turns out the short story isn't a short story at all, but a love letter. Libby thought this was just a dumb theory, but looks like her theory was true. It has all made sense since the beginning. Nick hardly talks to girls. Whenever he's asked on a date, he'll only accept it if they're offering free stuff, or if they're paying for his meals. Cindy once tried this with concert tickets, until ruined by Jimmy. He doesn't mind performing with girls, but only because it's beneficial. He does flirt with girls a bit, but gives them the cold shoulder afterwards. Back when him and Betty were dating, due to pressure pushed upon him by his male colleagues, the pairing had absolutely no chemistry, which resulted in them breaking up. No doubt about it: Nick Dean is gay.

 _"Did you find anything yet?"_ Asked Sheen, still sobbing.  
 _"Uhhhhhh…. Nope! Didn't found nothin'. This is a waste of time! Let's just go home."_ Replied Libby.

Nick's secret is safe with her. Libby and Sheen have already snooped through all his personals, but she didn't wanna go that far as to snitching on the poor kid.

…..

 **[*Back in medieval*]**

Nick can't tell by now, but the afternoon is slowly arriving. The boy has been prying apart any rock face he came faced with. His arms were starting to hurt and he just wanted to rest, but that didn't stop him. No such luck, but that didn't mean he didn't find anything. Earlier, he struck some diamonds, but then he threw them out because they weren't what he was looking for. After that, he registered gravel, which piled all over him. Some of it got into his armor. Then 10 minutes later, he got chased by bats (and screamed like a girl again). Nick was making no progress, but that doesn't mean he's ready to give up. All of a sudden, Nick then stopped at his rock prying. He forgot…

 _"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT QUARTZ LOOKS LIKE!"_

Nick dropped the pickax and sat himself down on the cold floor. He knows for a fact that quartz is suppose to be a gem, but he's never seen one. He's only familiar with diamonds, rubies, sapphires, but they don't really qualify as quartz, according to Jimmy's knowledge. Is quartz a type of gem, or does it come in many varieties? It could probably take him months before he could get his hands on some quartz, and Nick's not gonna stay in this clunky and smelly armor for that long. Now might be the best time to throw in the towel.

Although, Nick is not prepared to go back to the hut and face Jimmy. He'll just make himself look like an idiot to him. Continuing to do good deeds for Jimmy when he told him not to, and then coming home empty handed. Maybe Jimmy hasn't noticed that he left yet. Maybe Nick could just take off the armor, and pretend as though he never left. However, that will never get the failure off his conscience. All he wanted to do was show Jimmy he is worthy enough to him. Eh. Maybe he's just overdoing it. The boy genius appreciates him enough already. No need to be perfect.

 ** _"Tsk tsk tsk, pathetic."_**

Daniel had then reentered Nick's mind.

 ** _"I always knew you couldn't do it. And you should know that, cuz I'm always right. I'm always better than you. Face it, Nicky boy. If you were meant to surpass my standards, your whole image wouldn't have gone downhill. You couldn't hold on to your popularity because the only thing you're good at is failing. You're a born loser. Bastard children are suppose to be losers, for it is punishment by God to kids he had no intention of creating. The poor, worthless, lonely, f*ggot. Is worthless from the start, and will be worthless to the end. Good luck trying to impress a boy who doesn't want your d*ck."_**

Nick got up and angrily bashed the rock face with his pickax to cope with his rage.

 _"It is all your fault. You manage to make me care about how much other people would think of me, even when you're not here! You're the reason why I became so unhappy with myself! I could've had a normal childhood with real friends, but all I got was stress and depression! Worse, you made me feel afraid of my own sexuality, because you convinced me that my way of love is wrong! Disgusting! Abnormal! And I believed you! I'M F*CKIN' TIRED OF HIDING OUT! LET ME HAVE MY LIFE!"_

With all his strength put in, he dug himself a deep hole, while jabbing his pickax hard enough for it to stick there. Nick paused for a moment, taking deep breaths. That was all he needed to let out his anger. Now's the time to just head home, without claiming his prize. But…

As Nick retrieved his pickaxe back, some glowly, golden light shined out from the hole. At first Nick thought it was just regular gold, which would make no use to Jimmy. The boy opened his visor and poked his eye into the hole. Gold is most known to be conceived as metal, but this type of gold had more of a shiny, rocky substance to it. Nick crossed his fingers, and then pried at the hole, to reach towards that golden light.

…..

Later, Nick crawled out of the mine, and ran straight to Butterscotch.

 _"The king will be very proud, good sir! Perhaps he'll give you a bonus!"_ Shouted Nick, to the Keeper.  
 _"(Bonus, huh. What I really need is a decent day-off.)"_

When Nick had reached Butterscotch, the horse had fallen asleep. Nick wasn't gonna wait until this dumb stallion wakes up, so he took the carrots out of his satchel, and hung them in front of Butterscotch's nostrils. The horse opened one eye, then closed it again, ignoring the carrots. He was tired, not hungry.

 _"C'moooooooon, Butterscotch. If you wake up and take me back to Diana, I'll play checkers with you!"_

The horse continued to slumber.

 _"How 'bout I bake something for you instead? Huh? Would an oat cake sound nice?"_

Nick has finally came to Butterscotch. The white stallion fully awakened, standing on his two hind legs, and neighing at the top of his lung so that everyone could hear him.

….

 **[*At the hut*]**

Diana, Jimmy, and Rodent Girl finished rebuilding the time machine, except this one looked like the one Jimmy and Nick built together, as if it were never destroyed. Rodent Girl eventually passed out when her caffeine rush worn off, and the boy genius was ready to collapse any second now.

 _"wE dId It. It LoOkS gReAt. We DiD gReAt. CaN't WaIt To FiRe Up ThIs BaBy."_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"You don't look too good. I think you better sleep it off and restore your strength."_ Replied Diana.  
 _"bUt… I wAnT nIcK tO cOmE sEe It."_  
 _"I'm sure he can go look at it on his own. Rest now."_  
 _"nO. i WaNt To ShOw HiM mYsElF…"_

Jimmy was about to fall, but Diana caught him in time. She carried the sleepy little boy in her arms and took him into the barn. She set him down on the hay bed, then put the blanket over his body. Poor little fella has worn himself out, but still yarns for Nick's presence. Speaking of Nick, he has been gone for quite so long. Diana thought she should go check on him, to make sure he's okay.

 _"I HAVE RETURNED!"_

Nick, riding on Butterscotch's back, burst through the door of the hut, like a hero back from the war. _Nick?_ When Jimmy heard his best friend's voice, he shot out of bed and ran outside. As Nick caught Jimmy in sight, he got off of Butterscotch, then opened his visor so that the boy genius could recognize him.

 _"Nick, what are you wearing?"_

Instead of answering Jimmy's question, he walked right up to him. He got down on one knee so that he could face Jimmy eye-to-eye at his length. Nick took out the tiny sack from his satchel, then the tiny box, and opened it to reveal the treasure Jimmy's been seeking to. By the angle Diana and Benson gazed at them from, the scene resembled a man making a marriage proposal to his partner. Jimmy's blue eyes marveled at the golden rock. It was rutilated quartz.

 _"This isn't one of those good deeds,"_ Nick lied, _"I just wanna go home as badly as you do, so I thought I'd save us time."_

Jimmy grinned, and stared at his friend dreamily. He should be upset with Nick for going out there to the mine without him, but by this certain way he feels towards him, knowing he did it out of an act of care, he somehow couldn't. The real important thing that matters is that Nick's back okay. Jimmy threw himself at Nick, again embracing into another hug. Nick wrapped a single arm around his friend, returning the hug back. Diana and Benson were both touched by this warm moment. Jimmy and Nick's relationship reminded Benson of this certain duo from a long time ago, but he can't seem to put his finger on it.


	15. Chapter 15

With the quartz quest finally completed, Jimmy and Nick decided to relax with their weird yet lovable friends for the rest of the day, after they had their short power nap. It wasn't fully dark outside yet, but that didn't mean they couldn't set a campfire and enjoy a good moose frank roast. Butterscotch was chomping his teeth into an oat cake Nick promised he'd bake. Diana roasted five franks on the same stick, Rodent Girl would roast cheese with her franks, and Benson kept burning his because he isn't sure whether his meat is done or not. While eating, Jimmy and Nick told them about stuff in the twenty first century. Nick usually tells scary stories around campfires, but it wasn't all that dark.

 _"The future is sooooooo weird yet very astonishing! Work is done more easier and fun is more fun! Tell me more!"_ Said Rodent Girl.  
 _"Okay. There's this little box, well nowadays most of them are pretty much flat and wide, with a window on it. It magically projects moving pictures that tell stories. It's called television. T.V. for short."_ Said Nick.  
 _"Ooooooooooooooh!"_ Wowed Rodent Girl, Diana, Butterscotch, and Benson.  
 _"Unfortunately, rarely anyone watches TV, in our generation, anymore. All the real fun happens on the internet!"_  
 _"What is the internet?"_ Asked Benson.  
 _"It's a bit complicated to explain, so I'll try to keep it short and sweet. Opportunities are universal on the internet. You can only access it on a computer, with wifi. A computer looks similar to a TV, but has a 'typewriter' attached to it. You can play brightly colored games, do your shopping in peace, share your written diaries anonymously, and much more, and I'm gonna stop there cuz I said I'd keep it short and sweet. And also, some things on the internet are evil, but I won't go into that."  
"It sounds too good to be true! How do machines such as the internet even work? What, or who, is inside this box, anyway?"_ Asked Diana.

Jimmy responded with his techno babbling, explaining the full details of an open source system and how it operates. Nick had to cut him off, since his words brought nothing but confusion to his new friends. So like Nick, Jimmy decided to go short and sweet as well.

 _"*Sigh* Science. It's like magic, but manmade. And it actually works."  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" _Again, wowed Rodent Girl, Diana, Butterscotch, and Benson.  
 _"If you do get home and decide to visit us, could you bring me one of those cardiovasculars?"_ Asked Diana.  
 _"I want a fondue maker! A tub sized one! Make sure it comes with a year supply of swissssssss!"_ Screamed Rodent Girl.  
 _"Please, please! If there's anything I'd want more, get me a dishwasher!"_ Benson begged.  
 _"Houyhnhnm. (I just want a helicopter.)"_ Whinned Butterscotch.  
 _"Those things are very expensive."_ Said Nick.  
 _"Awwwwwwwww."_ The four of everyone moaned.  
 _"I can manufacture those myself!"_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy!"  
"But we shouldn't tamper with the timeline like that. The effect could be adverse."  
"Awwwwwwwww."  
"No fondue maker?"_ Cried Rodent Girl.  
 _"But, I can bring back some of my cooking. I'll even write down some recipes."_ Said Nick.  
 _"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy!"_

Rodent Girl came up to Nick and then hugged him deeply.

 _"Thank you, friend! I wish you two didn't have to leave!"_ Cried Rodent Girl again.  
 _"Well, it's only temporary when the next storm comes."_ Nick replied  
 _"I wish it never rained!"  
"What is going on here?"_ A familiar voice was heard.

Jimmy and Nick froze. Everyone turned around. Mitzi had returned from work again.

 _"We were just talking about fondue makers and broken hearts."_ Rodent Girl responded to Mitzi.  
 _"Interesting. Anyhow, I thought this over while at work, and I'd like you to know that I'm here to apologize."  
"Huh?"_ Both Jimmy and Nick.  
 _"Diana, I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday and for being so selfish. Oona, I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable with those rat puns. I'll try to resist making one ever again."_

The two boys glared up at Mitzi, both with the same facial expression, and their arms crossed. After all the trouble and anxiety Mitzi put them through, they might moreover have their apology too. Mitzi glared back at the boys. She can tell they already knew she tried to foil their plan.

 _"How 'bout it?"_ Asked Mitzi.  
 _"Hmmmm, you did apologize. I think all's left to do is forgive and forget."_ Replied Diana.

Diana got up from her log and hugged her friend. Mitzi didn't show any sign of being crushed, that's because Diana was just wrapping her arms around her, without using any of her strength. Everyone was touched over this scenery except Jimmy and Nick. Mitzi is still a horrible person in their eyes, no matter how sweet the moment looked. She sabotaged their time machine, and she didn't even apologize to them. The boys are sick of having to content with her bull. Someone oughta do something about it. Nick lowered his head to Jimmy's ear, and whispered.

 _"I have a plan. I'll wake you up for it."_

…..

 **[*Early morning*]**

The sun was beginning to raise, but everyone was still asleep. Mitzi had just finished a small breakfast, contesting of toast with jam and a black coffee, and packed her lunch ahead of time. She then took her plate and mug to the counter for Benson to wash. When she got there, she found a note laying around.

 _Mitzi,  
I want to talk to you about… uhhhhhhhh…. …a thing. Come into the shed and we can discuss this, thing, in private.  
Diana.  
P.S. Why are you so mean to Nick and Jimmy? They're super cool!_

Mitzi immediately rushed to the shed after reading the message. However, when she got there, all she found in the shed was emptiness. After that, the door slammed close, leaving the shed in pitch darkness. The darkness was short lived when a lantern lit up the room. Jimmy and Nick were there, guarding the door behind them. Mitzi's heart pounded in her chest.

 _"I KNEW IT! I knew thou were up to no good! Luckily, I had myself prepared! Now perish!"_ Screamed Mitzi, then held up a crucifix.  
 _"*Yawn* Like that's gonna work. We're not demons, lady."_ Said Nick.  
 _"Lies! Lies you tell! There probably is no future awaiting for your return! You're not like any of us! You dress funny! You talk weird! You're little friend talks even weirder!"  
"Leave Jimmy out of this! And I'm sorry we don't fit in the middle age description of 'natural fashion!'"  
"And what do you expect future people to look like? Time advances as it progresses, and humanity starts to improve! Actually, it's also getting worse, too. Demons are myths! Hoax! A construct of religious conviction!"_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"If you were demons, you'd still deny it!"_

Nick was at his last straw now. He walked up to Mitzi, grabbed the cross, and threw it aside.

 _"We just wanna talk."  
"'Wanna talk,' that's what they all say! And before you know it, you're being taken away from your family and into their rebellion, where they soon strip to reveal their true form, and you realize your feelings have been toyed with this whole time! Then you spend the rest of your youth performing slavery labor under vile conditions that are hazardous to your health, fed only one bowl of gruel a day! A world where friendships were torn apart for survival, and nobody loves you there! I have lost one family, and I'm not gonna let you ruin this one!"_

Jimmy and Nick hesitated for a moment. It sounded as though Mitzi explained her whole background story.

 _"What's with this silence?! Speak now!"_ Mitzi demanded.  
 _"Look; I'm sorry what happened to you, and your family, but you need to stop acting like a bitch."_ Replied Nick.  
"'Cuse me, demon?"  
 _"Ever since we first arrived, you've shown absolutely nothing but disgust towards us, regardless of how nice we've been! You even began to take your anger out on your current family!"  
"Hey! I apologized, didn't I? And I don't care if you have halos floating above your heads! I will not be suckered into another demon's false kindness!"  
"For the last time, we are not demons! We just wanna go home! I wanna take a hot bath! I wanna binge watch on CageFlix while laying in bed! I wanna blow my allowance on convenient store snacks with high calories! I DON'T wanna sacrifice some stranger's life to a cult! I know you've dealt with some horrible people, or whatever they were, in the past. We're not them! We want to see our families as well! Would it kill you to at least learn to know us better, instead of constantly judging us?! You might not make any new friends with this attitude!"_

Jimmy was paralyzed by Nick's words. Not because they sounded empowering, but the way he summed up Mitzi, it reminded him of someone: Himself. Jimmy's always making enemies. He's only eleven years old, yet he managed to mold himself the biggest rouge's gallery more than any existing hero ever had. Like Mitzi, he has also been suckered by his own villain's schemes occasionally. This has developed some trust issues with the boy genius. If a villain were to say they wanted to redeem themself, or he met with a person who looked slightly sinister, he feels that someone isn't worth trusting. However, Tee turned out to be redeemed, even though Jimmy protested at first. Maybe he should start acting like a real genius and look into his facts. After all, he learned to trust Nick after he opened up to him.

Mitzi tried to think of a good response to Nick's lecture, but she just couldn't find the right words. She didn't know what to say, yet she won't accept that she's been defeated. Despite how angry her expression looked, she spoke in a calm tone,

 _"I have to go to work."_

Nick turned to Jimmy, thinking he'd know how to reply to that. The boy genius only shrugged. They might as well just let her go. After having approval from Nick, Jimmy stepped out of the way to let her through. After Mitzi reached the door and opened it, she shot Jimmy and Nick one last glare for the day. When she exited the shed, she slammed the door behind her. Jimmy was worried she might try to vandalize their time machine again, but then Nick let him know that he hid it somewhere she can't find it. The two boys took their lantern, and their leave. As they walked back to the barn, Jimmy still thought about what Nick had told Mitzi earlier. The taller boy began to notice his friend's concerned look.

 _"You alright there, Jim?"  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm okay. I was still thinking about… …persuading the king."  
"Persuading the king?"  
"Yeah. We talked about it the other night, remember?"  
"Yes, I remember. I still think we're walking on thin ice here. We're talking man of the hour, the one who owns a whole world surrounded by these four walls."  
"Psychology, Nick. Psychology."  
"How do we get to him? Walking into a domain of a powerful authority figure sounds pretty difficult, if you look at it my way."  
"Sneaking into the king's jewel mine didn't seem like a problem to you."  
"I know, but we're facing the king up close, and who knows how many guards he owns?"  
"Will you stop worrying, okay? You have to trust me on this. It takes an IQ of 215 to butter up even the most stubborn-est fascists. Our new friends, minus Mitzi, have done so much for us, I think we oughta pay them back."  
"Yeah, you have a good point. I'm still a little doubtful, however."  
"If it makes you feel any safer, we'll take Diana along with us."  
"Bringing along a 6'3 lady with a well-built body that puts Jet Fusion's biceps to shame sorta makes me feel a little safer. But you know what will make me feel safest?"  
"Being armed?"  
"Staying right by your side."_

Jimmy grinned at Nick. If this mission will cost them their lives, Nick would rather die next to his best friend than to die alone. It fills the boy genius's heart with warm passion. _Wait, why do I even feel this type of passion? …to a boy?_ The two headed into their barn. They were still a bit drowsy from waking up so early, around 4:00 am, waiting for Mitzi. They didn't know what time she left for work at. Nick put out the lantern while Jimmy got cozy in his hay bed. Nick did the same after he was done. They soon closed their eyes and drifted off. Their rest was then put to an end by the rooster's cry. Nick got pissed.

 _"I SWEAR TO GOD, I'm gonna pluck you, bread you, and dip you into piping hot oil!"_

…

After everyone finished their breakfast, which Nick prepared himself, Jimmy went over the "Persuade King Jason Proposal" with Diana.

 _"You wanna call a meeting? With King Jason?!"_ Asked Diana.  
 _"Yes, precisely."_ Replied Jimmy.  
 _"Absolutely not! You haven't yet met with this sir! Frankly, I haven't either, but you know what this man can do! No wait… You know what this man can pay his men to do! Any mere peasant who is't dares to file a complaint to the king, shall–"  
"…be hanged. Yes. We got the message. Like 1,000 times. We know. The dude's got a hanging fetish."_ Said Nick.  
 _"And it's not 'filing a complaint,' it's a work of mindset. Otherwise known as psychology. For example, monkeys are easily influenced by positive reinforcement. These primates are as disobedient as they come, but you can charm them with the giving of a banana. And since human and monkey DNA only differ by two percent, I could definitely pull the same principle on some dumb king."_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"Hmmm. Not bad. Sounds very intriguing! That could work!"  
"Of course it will! That's science-"  
"Oooooooohhh, I almost forgot. We have no bananas, and bananas won't be shipped to the village until next Tuesday. I wonder how he feels about pears."  
"It's not about the bananas. It's about the principle!"  
"Oh. That. Wellllll, I still protest! Something tells me that getting King Jason to talk seems very testing! The man is a stone cold tyrant!"  
"Is there any laws against inducing the king?"  
"No? At least not yet."  
"Has anybody ever talked to him? Other than his own royal subjects?"  
"I don't know. Nobody knows what happens behind those closed doors."  
"Then we might have a shot in this!"  
"I still object! It's far too dangerous up in that kingdom, and I won't let you! Nobody, and I mean nobody, has ever succeeded in overthrowing the king, and is ever heard from again! As your guardian/landlord/best friend, I order you to stay put! You are not going to visit King Jason, and that's final! You hear me? You two are not- Ah, the heck with it already. You boys are just gonna continue being stubborn anyways. Not like I can just talk you out of this."  
"Sounds to me you need a lesson on psychology."_ Said Nick.

Diana then went to go fetch Nick his suit of armor, and his fake badge.

 _"Wait, what about me?"_ Asked Jimmy?  
 _"What about you?"_ Diana asked back.  
 _"Don't I get a disguise, too? Even if it's not a suit of armor, I'll take anything as long as I can blend in with the people. I may get a lot of stares out of this wardrobe."  
"Let me see what I have."_

Diana looked around the hut to find something Jimmy could put on and it fits. If the boy genius walks out into the village wearing his modern civvies, he'll stand out like an alien to them. These are the type of clothes that almost got Jimmy and Nick burned at the stake. Diana eventually returned with a tiny wizard's uniform, in velvet rat, plus a hat.

 _"This was the only thing I could find in your size, Jimmy. It used to be Rodent Girl's Halloween costume from last year, but then shrank after Benson washed it."  
"How many of Rodent Girl's costumes do you keep?"_ Asked Nick.

Instead of complaining, Jimmy just accepted the costume, since it is his only option. Like Nick, he wore it over his clothes. It was very comfy, and it smelled like lavender. Nick envied him. Although the costume may look too small for him, he would like to make a trade.

 _"That costume also comes with a fake beard, if you like! Let me go grab it-"_ Said Diana.  
 _"Noooo, it's fine! And besides, we really should be leaving right now!"_ Replied Jimmy.  
 _"Ah, yes. Onward to destiny! We have a date with the king! And young man, may I ask you one more question before we head out?"  
"What is it?"  
"How do you make your hats fit?"_

…

So Jimmy and Nick made it to the village, riding on Butterscotch's back. Jimmy sat front, while Nick was behind. Diana led the way. _"Why hello, Albert!"_ Diana greeted a gentleman working behind a poultry stand, who had a wooden prosthetic arm. The man ducked under the counter and placed a "closed" note on top.

So, this was the village, Jimmy thought. The town had a historical aesthetic to it. It felt like walking into a Vincent Van Gogh masterpiece. This was suppose to be a horrible economy run under capitalism, but it gave off a pleasing atmosphere. It was so relaxing without any cars present, or the scent of their engine fumes. The architecture didn't look very ancient at all. Suddenly, a white rabbit, the same one from before, hopped in the way of their trail. The fluffy rodent startled Butterscotch, which caused him to kick his backside up in the air. Jimmy held on tight to the back of the horse's neck, but Nick launched off, and landed in a wheelbarrow of paint.

" _My fabulous dazzlingly set of shiny paint! I hope you can pay for this, son!"_ Said the man, who had been dragging the wheelbarrow.

Nick got silver paint all over his armor, coating him completely. He tried to wipe it off, but it appeared to have dried so quickly. Nick looked up at the angry man. He ran back to Butterscotch, climbing onto his back and making a break for it. Diana just stood there, looking at the angry paint salesman.

 _"I don't know these children, I swear."_ Said Diana. _"Hey! Hey, you two! Jimmy! Nick! Slow down and wait for me!"_

…

22 minutes later, they entered the high class part of the village, which means they are getting closer to the kingdom. It was the same as the middle class, but much cleaner. There were so many dukes and duchess around. Everyone was neatly tailored and spotless. They were also all Caucasian and thin. Some men smoked pipes, while some women carried toy dogs. Whenever they'd catch a glance at Diana, Jimmy, and Nick, they would stuck their noses up in the air and then walk away. Suddenly, Nick started to feel superstitious.

 _"Jimmy, I think someone's following us."_ Said Nick.  
 _"The king's ruling classes?"_ Asked Jimmy, feeling a little worried.  
 _"No, just some little girl."_

Jimmy looked back, but found no one there.

 _"You probably mislooked it as something else. I don't see any little girl."  
"But… You're probably right. After all, I did say 'I think' someone was following us. Not to sound corny, but it was probably just my imagination. We've been living in this hell hole for over a week, and now I may be loosing my mind."  
"Sometimes homesickness can have a huge impact on one's mental health. Don't worry, Nick. You'll be fine. Home is much closer than you think."_

Little did Nick know, he wasn't seeing things. Someone was following them. But worry not. It isn't a foe.

Later, they finally found the castle. It wasn't easy to miss. Like every fairytale castle, it was surrounded by a moat, and the only way to get through is from the drawbridge, which is the opening to the castle. Nick was fascinated. Jimmy was more _"meh."_ After all the supernatural stuff he's seen, a castle just doesn't bring him excitement. Abruptly, the four jumped behind some bushes as a couple of knights marched in an organized party, towards the castle. The drawbridge then slowly descended for them.

 _"Well, this is our stop. Diana, if we're not back within an hour, feel free to do…. …what you do best."_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"Roger! And Godspeed to you boys!"_ Replied Diana, saluting the two.  
 _"Hurry, Nick. We have a bridge to catch!"_

Jimmy and Nick sneaked into the party by blending in with the other knights. Jimmy hid underneath Nick's cape. As the bridge opened, everyone marched forward. The boys were able to make it inside without being suspected. None of the knights even questioned Nick's height difference. As the party continued to marched to their assigned duty, or wherever they're off to, Nick stopped in his tracks. Him and Jimmy were now alone in the main hallway.

 _"Okay Jimmy. We've made it."_

The boy genius removed himself from under Nick's cape.

 _"Wow."_ Jimmy's voiced echoed throughout the empty room.  
 _"Okay, we've seen the king's castle. Let's go back now."_ Nick replied, who then tried to make an exit.  
 _"Nick! We can't! The door's already shut! And haven't you forgotten what we're here for?"_

Jimmy offered Nick his hand. The tall boy became hesitant, and was blushing from the inside of his helmet. The boy genius wants to hold hands with him?

 _"C'mon. We've made it this far."_

Nick then accepted the boy genius's offer, and let him take his hand into his. This gesture somewhat lessened Nick's fear. It reminded him how he had promised he'd do anything for Jimmy, no matter what the circumstances. His love for Jimmy helps boost his confidence. It's the same love that helped him pull through that quartz mission. Good thing the helmet came in use, because the boy genius doesn't notice Nick making a goofy, affectionate face behind it.

Hand-in-hand, the boys searched all around the castle together, opening any door that might lead them to the king, while dodging servants and royal guards. The first door they opened brought them to the kitchen, where the new cook was preparing a fowl that looked like it were still alive. The second door they opened was to a music room, although what the orchestra was practicing didn't sound like music to them. The third door was a showcase for art, full of more fantasy paintings and statues Jimmy and Nick wished they could've unseen.

 _"This place is huge, Nick. The king could be anywhere in this castle."  
"From what I've learned from all those stupid movies, kings usually sit on their butts all day in those big rooms with the stained glass windows. Do you know where that might be?"  
"I don't know. I've never been in a castle before. At least, not like this one. *Flashback to eight year-old Jimmy in a bouncy castle*"_

Without being aware of their surroundings, they accidentally bumped into King Jason's chancellor, Richard.

 _"What the bloody hell are you two doing here?!"_ Asked Richard.  
 _"We- We're with the authority of the king!"_ Nick then pulled out his fake badge as proof.  
 _"If you were, I'd already know that by now! And you certainly wouldn't need to present your badge!"_

The chancellor then seized the badge from Nick.

 _"THIS ISN'T EVEN A REAL BADGE!"_

Richard took the paper badge and tore it up. Scared, Jimmy and Nick held onto each other in their arms.

 _"Now confess or see to the king! What are you really here for?!"_

Nick responded with,

 _"We're banana salesmen."_

…

Richard dragged Jimmy and Nick into the main throne room. They got what they wanted. There was King Jason, in the flesh.

 _"Sire! I caught these two spies wandering around your domain, posing as your authorities!"_ Said Richard.  
 _"That's not true! We're only here to call an appointment with the king!"_ Replied Jimmy.  
 _"Nobody is allowed to see the king unless on his own term!"_

The king was ready to blow his fuse. Not because of the spy matter, but because Richard brought it up in the middle of his reading time. Just then, when King Jason set his eyes on the new troublemakers, he was rather surprised, like he knew them from somewhere. He put on his monocle for a moment to get a better look at the boys. _It can't be. I see it, and I don't believe it. Them?_ A long silence filled the room.

 _"Sire?"  
"Richard! Receiveth thy filthy mitts off of the lads!"  
"Huh?"  
"Did I stutter? NOW!"_

Richard released the two young boys from his grip. He expected King Jason would be angry, but not at him. Now, the king can be very merciless, regardless of what age a person is, but what did he see in these "spies" that brought him into a change of heart? King Jason smiled widely. It was more of a forced smile then a modest one. Jimmy and Nick were left confused. They thought they'd have to suffer the consequences after what they've been caught doing. Instead, the king decided to just let them off the hook easily. But why?

 _"What can I do for you, gentlemen?"_


	16. Chapter 16

Jimmy and Nick got the king just where they wanted. The boy genius did all the talking, while Nick just stood beside his friend. Jimmy discussed the people, the finances, and the benefits of serving the community. Jason was really getting into the proposal, from how the boys were looking at it. He seemed to be interested, and he even didn't ask any questions, which would've gave the boys an opportunity to dig for his interests like Jimmy intended to.

It was a lot easier than they expected to be. Maybe this king really is dumb. Jason just sat his big behind down on that throne, smiling and agreeing to all their notions. He even threw in some compliments. Despite all the positivity they've gained so far, Nick was sweating from the inside of his armor. If Jimmy screws this up, then they could have another appointment. …with a noose.

 _"So, may we have your opinion?"_ Asked Jimmy.

The king continued to sit there, widely smiling, and staying silent. Jimmy snapped his fingers in his face to awaken him.

 _"Oh, you're done? I mean, how staggering! I am quite hath moved by this presentation thee put forward! Grant you mercy to thee, gentlemen, I has't now did look upon the errors of my ways. My lord, so many unhappy individuals! They do very much misprise me yond much?"_ Said Jason.  
 _"Yeah. One of our friends mentioned they wanted to turn you into a skin suit."_ Replied Nick, before being nudged by Jimmy.  
 _"Goodness! I've just about heard enough! I won't stand for this injustice any longer! As the king, it is mine own responsibility to give what is best for my people! What have I become? I has't forgotten the wise words my father bestowed upon me: Make the world great again!"_  
 _"Oooookay. Does that mean we have your approval?"_ Asked Jimmy.  
 _"Absolutely!"_  
 _"You hear that, Nic-"_  
 _-"Aaaa! BUT, on one condition!"_  
 _"Huh?"_  
 _"I've agreed on your half of the bargain, now it's time you hear mine. And before you bring up any more questions, we shall discuss this over dinner tomorrow."_

Jimmy and Nick shot a glance at each other, confused. So it's just too good to be true, eh?

 _"Can… …we invite some friends?"_ Asked Jimmy.  
 _"I'd be delighted if you brought your friends. As many friends as you please. As long as they don't disturb us while we're talking about: THE DEAL."_

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard. Jimmy, Nick, Jason, and Richard followed the sound, and there was Diana in the main hall, fending off a few guards, with a huge hole in the wall behind her. Everyone soon stopped when the king was present.

 _"Jimmy! Nick! You're alright! Sorry to make a scene, boys, but it's been an hour and I thought it was now my time to take action, just like you said!"_ Said Diana.  
 _"Your greatness, pardon her manners. She's with us."_ Jimmy noted to the king.  
 _"This thing- I mean, she's one of your friends?"_ Asked Jason.  
 _"Yeah. I know it may seen strange, given the high age gap and all."_ Replied Nick.

Jason winched an eye at Diana. He didn't know this giant was a woman. Sure, she had the face for it, but a body like that shouldn't belong to a female, he thought. And she also dressed very masculine, opposed to the normal womanly attire, such as dresses or gowns. Judging by that hole in the wall, which he can assume she made herself, and the way she easily fended his guards, she was strong. Very strong. Like Hercules. Women aren't suppose to be strong. Once again, the king forced a smile on his face.

 _"Heh heh, don't worry about the wall, gentlemen. I'll get the royal carpenter on that."_ Said the King.  
 _"Wait, I have a few questions about this favor!"_ Asked Jimmy.  
 _"During dinner, my boy! During dinner! Wear your best cloak! Richard, order the staff to release the drawbridge!"_

The drawbridge then descended, leading to an opening out for our young heroes. Butterscotch was outside, playing poker with a random knight. As the stallion spotted his owner and the two boys, he abandoned his game and galloped over to them. Before they were ready to leave, Diana helped both Jimmy and Nick up on the horse's back, then spoke to King Jason for the first time.

 _"Sooooooo, you're the king. The one who got a lot of people hanged, for the littlest crimes. Well… You… …certainly look more… …handsome than I pictured."_

King Jason was not pleased with the brawny woman's words. Another thing he wanted to add about what he didn't like about this woman: She had a personality, which is apparently something a woman should never have. However, he would've been more upset if he knew she was lying right now. His appearance alone made Diana cringe. Even if he's not that bad in the eyes, it's his priorities that make him ugly. This is a man who resorted to harsh punishments, and left the needy in poverty. Her, Benson, and Rodent Girl are unemployed, and are driven to the farthest area away from the village because of him. She would do anything to punch him in his stupid face on spot.

 _"Are you alright, madam?"_ Asked Jason.  
 _"Huh?"_ Replied Diana.  
 _"You've been staring at me for two whole minutes, with that weird look in your eye."  
"Oh. Uh, your greatness… It's just that pretty mug of yours! How could anyone look away?"  
"Well, stop that! It's blamed disturbing!"  
"Your wish is my command!"_

After a short bow, Diana turned around with a change of expression. The four then journeyed away, and the king waved goodbye.

 _"You see, Nick? Hook, line, and sink 'em."_ Said Jimmy under his breath.  
 _"I just can't believe we made it out of there with our lives."_

…..

While making their way to the hut, Nick felt the trip was getting a little too quiet, so he decided to entertain everyone by summarizing the plot of his favorite movie; Insect-Man: Around The Bug-Verse.

 _"As the stranger was about to lay a finger on Miley, whom she presumed was the Growler, she acted fast by knocking them out with an unexpected wasp sting she didn't know she had until now. After that, she decided to examine the unconscious body out of curiosity. To her shock, the stranger looked none other than Frankie Fender, the original Insect-Man! Only older. And he was fat. Also bald. Not that bald. 'But how?' she thought. 'That's impossible! He's supposed to be dead! I was there when The Don dispatched him with the biggest can of bug repellent money could buy!'"_

Jimmy was really getting into the plot, even Butterscotch, although he was confused over the mentions of modern technology and chemical engineering. Diana, however, wasn't paying attention. She only had one thing on her mind.

 _"(Punch Jason. Punch Jason. Punch Jason. Punch Jason. Punch Jason. Punch Jason. Punch Jason.)"_

….

18 minutes later, hut sweet hut. Benson was watering the crops, and Rodent Girl was napping in them with her rat friends. Nick continued to discuss the plot with Jimmy as they got off of Butterscotch.

 _"And that's how it ends. Miley Moraze carried on the legacy of a deceased superhero by living as Insect-Girl. And what makes her feel better about taking this job is knowing she is not alone. …as long as there's 50 different multiverses with 50 different Insect-People in them. The end."  
"Wow. What an interesting story. I feel like I wanna see it for myself, despite that you pretty much spoiled the whole plot. Eh, I could probably just erase my memory."  
"It's no longer playing in theaters, but it did release on Bloo-Raid recently! Plus an extended viewing of the film in the special features!"  
"Hey, did the older Frankie ever make up with his wife back in his universe?"  
"Nah. He realized he never really loved her, and now he's on the rebound indefinitely."  
"Sounds like he had the right notion. As for Miley and Kevin (aka the Spectacular Firefly), I wish it would've worked out for them. They seemed like a good, healthy couple."  
"Yeah. (FOR CHRIST SAKES, BOY! CAN'T WE LET TWO MAIN CHARACTERS OF THE OPPOSITE GENDER BE FRIENDS FOR ONCE?!)"  
"And the whole conceptual, about a suppercollider that is competent of opening portals to multiple parallel universes antithesis from ours. Theoretically, it can be dangerous to perform in real life just as it's performed in fiction. But I'd like to try it someday. *Silent evil laughter*"  
"Please don't. I'm not ready to meet another me."_

Rodent Girl then woken up as cold water hit her face. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Jimmy and Nick. Excited, she got up and scurried towards them.

 _"Was the mission a success?"_ Asked Rodent Girl.  
 _"Like giving a monkey a banana!"_ Replied Jimmy.  
 _"So I guess that means employment is open to us, right?! And meat won't be pricey anymore?!"  
"Not quite yet. You see, the king asks for something in return, and wants to discuss it over dinner tomorrow."  
"'In return?' What could the king want- Could he be looking for an heir? All his lovers have vainly delivered nothing but girls. Or he needs a transfusion! Rumor has it that his body is soon ready to give out. If that's the general case, better off leaving this deal, cuz nature will eventually take its course anyways."  
"I don't know. He hasn't told us yet. Although, it could be one of those two options, judging by the weird look he gave us from our first encounter."_  
 _"I'd rather donate blood to this man than let him be my dad. (Two bad dads are already too many)"_ Said Nick.

Benson butted into the conversation.

 _"Was he as viled as the people proclaimed?"_  
 _"I can't find an answer to that. He's been nice to us this whole time."_ Replied Jimmy.  
 _"Even though we broke into his castle and got caught imitating his staff."_ Also, replied Nick.  
 _"You got caught trespassing and yet made a good impression on him?! (You lucky bastards!) Are you sure he hasn't arranged for a hanging?"_  
 _"Nope!"_ Both replied.  
 _"Was he white?"_ Rodent Girl butted in again.  
 _"… Why do you want to know about his race?"_ Asked Jimmy.  
 _"Because the biggest birtbags only turn out to be white, DUH."_  
 _"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaah, he was most definitely white."_ Replied Nick.  
 _"I KNEW IT!"_

Then Diana butted in.

 _"And do we really have to dine with this tyrant? Those three minutes of interaction felt like hell to me. You had no idea how much strength I had to restrain myself with! I'm physically strong, not mentally!"  
"We need to give off a positive impact on the man by attending as a big happy family. And besides… We're still a little nervous doing it on our own. If it makes you feel better, you don't have to eat his food!"_Said Jimmy.  
 _"Do, we have to dress formally for this event? Like, the men wear suits, and the women wear dresses?"  
"He didn't mention a dress code of some kind. So guess it's a causal dinner? Heh heh."  
"*Deep breaths* Okay. If it's for the sake of the people and ours, I'll try to buck up. But I'm not gonna eat his food!"  
"I've already suggested that."_  
 _"And we can't tell or invite Mitzi!"_ Said Nick.  
 _"Why?"  
"Beeeeeeeecause… We wanna surprise her! The woman has been salty towards me and my friend since our first arrival, and it looks as though she still isn't warming up to us. We wanna prove that she's been wrong about us this whole time by showing what a excellent deed we've done! It will do her heart good!"  
"It doesn't seem right to exclude Mitzi. We're a family! Which means we all sit at the same table together, and no exceptions!"  
"Trust me, Di! Everyone loves surprises!"  
"But, Mit-"  
"Everyone loves surprises!"  
"We can't just-"  
"Everyone loves surprises!"  
"I-"  
"EVERYONE LOVES SURPRISES!"_ Shouted Jimmy, forcing a smile.  
 _"Okay."_

Actually, Jimmy and Nick had an obvious good reason to exclude Mitzi. It's bad enough she thinks they're spawns of Satan in disguise, looking for a juicy victim to take prisoner, but if she were to find out about their proposal, she might accuse them of being in cahoots with the king. Everyone hates the king. Except the wealthy.

 _"Speaking of dinner… BENSON! Could you reheat some moose?!"_ Screamed Diana.  
 _"I'm getting tired of moose."_ Nick whispered.

…

 **[*14 hours earlier, in another time*]**

It was time to investigate the Neutron household for clues.

 _"Libby, I just said I don't wanna be involved! Just looking at it brings me bad memories."_ Said Sheen.  
 _"C'mon, Sheen! I could really use your help right now! Carl won't assist, and neither will Cindy! …for obvious reasons."_ Begged Libby.  
 _"Well, you turned to the wrong guy, my pet! It's not like it's that any difficult for one person! I mean, you're a woman, aren't you? Femmes such as yourself are born smart, independent, and courageous! Because… …women are superior to men! Maybe not in strength, but in all redeeming qualities! As for me, a man, would just slow you down! As a matter of fact, I slow everyone down! Jimmy, Carl, Nick, Butch, Dad, Jimmy's parents, Cindy's parents, speed racers, Miss Fowl-"_

Libby then planted a quick peck on Sheen's right cheek. Not to shut him up, but to win him over. Sheen was silent for a moment, then his face blushed a bright red. His heart was pounding in his chest. He slowly turned his gaze to Libby, who was smiling at him, and batting her eyelashes. _Darn, women have triumphed again._ Sheen dashed out of sight for a moment, and then returned just in time wearing a Sherlock Holmes costume, with a bubble pipe.

 _"The game is afoot."_

Libby knocked on the door, and Hugh answered. Boy, did he look awful. His hair was a mess, he was shaky, and he had a few flyers glued onto him. It's like he hasn't slept for days.

 _"Children, you for do I can what?"_ Said Hugh, and his dialogue was reversed.  
 _"Hi. Is… …your wife home?"_ Asked Libby.  
 _"Flyers more attaching, town the in out is booger sugar, no! Son our find help to anything!"  
"Okay. We're-just-gonna-walk-right-in."_

Libby and Sheen picked up their feet and ran inside. They knew Hugh wouldn't try to stop them.

 _"Home at yourselves make!"_

Hugh wasn't the only mess around here. The house looked like it hasn't been cleaned in days. There were mountains, and mountains of paper. You couldn't see the floor anymore. There was a photocopy machine in the living room, printing an endless supply of flyers. The kitchen and dining room littered with Chinese takeout pails, a few pizza boxes, soda cans and water bottles, and an empty tube of chocolate ice cream. The mess attracted a few minor pests. Sheen studied the scene with his magnifying glass. Libby's guess for this catastrophe, Judy either had no time to cook, or was too depressed to. Also, nuts and bolts scattered around the house. She knows where those came from. The poor family is under a spiral.

"Where were you on the night of June the third?" Sheen questioned a sitting fly, with his magnifying glass up close.  
 _"Sheen, you're talking to a fly. Don't tell me you've lost it, too."_ Moaned Libby.  
 _"How do we KNOW this is some ordinary fly? Jimmy has enemies, remember? The most intense loss scenes happen with the least likely slimeball you'd ever suspect! Maybe, they could've cleverly transformed themself into this tiny insect by extracting the DNA of a normal housefly, and injected those deliberate genes into their blood stream, thus manipulating their shape and form! Supermodel once did this in Ultralord #153. Or, if my second opinion is correct, this is actually a robotic spy cam! You listening there? Professor Calamitous? Or King Goobot? Or the Junkman? Or Beautiful Gor-"_

Libby then swatted the fly dead.

 _"Let's move on already."_

The duo decided to checked Jimmy's bedroom. Sheen told Libby to halt for a moment. The boy opened the door slightly, carefully observing the contents of the room. After that, he opened the door wide and said

 _"All clear! M'lady."_

Feeling slightly annoyed, Libby walked in. Jimmy's bedroom was the cleanest room in the house. Libby checked under the bed. All he had under there were textbooks from the four previous school years. Weird. Libby then went to look into the drawers next, like last time, until Sheen stopped her.

 _"Woah woah woah woah, miss! This seems like a dangerous task!"  
"I'm opening drawers."  
"Libby, I am not taking a risk on whatever disturbing thing your beautiful chocolate orbs could meet! Let your future hubby in on the case. Don't worry, you'll still have something to do. You could dust for fingerprints! …cuz maybe someone else has been here before us! …on the day of the big headed boy's disappearance!"  
"You didn't mind me doing that while we were searching Nick's bedroom."  
"Ah, but that was before the smooch, babeh gurl.*Kissy lips*"_

To avoid, Libby decided to just let Sheen do his thing. First, Sheen dug into the nightstand drawer, throwing items carelessly. He found some used forgotten inventions, prototypes that were never completed, old school supplies, a binder, and a dispenser bottle, bearing Jimmy's signature atom insignia, labeled "child-friendly testosterone gel." _He must use this to boost his macho flare_ , Sheen thought. _Egotistic blastard._

Next, he looked into the closet. All he found were clothes and shoes. Every outfit consisted of a red t-shirt and pair of jeans, but as he walked further into the closet, he noticed a distinctive sky blue color behind the end of the row of clothes. It was a blue dress with a big bow on the back. The dress also happened to have pockets. Curious, since Sheen has never seen a dress with pockets before, he reached into them. One pocket was empty, but the other held a golden name necklace that read _Jamie._

 _"(I don't know who this Jamie is, but she's probably the REAL cause behind Jimmy and Cindy's breakup! He found love for a new girl. A prettier, prettier, possibly rich too, girl. And since her dress is in his room, they must really be hitting it off. Man, he's such a horrible person.)"_

Last thing to examine was the boy genius's dresser. Like with the nightstand, he tossed whatever he found over his shoulder. The top drawers contained underwear and socks, the middle drawers kept formal clothing that are only to be worn for special occasions, and the bottom drawers were just extra room for more of Jimmy's belongings. The first bottom drawer had the usual: Techno nerdy junk. Inventions he may never use again. Like the Forgetto Blaster. Or the Memory Implanter. The second, however, it was filled with photos. Photos that are considered treasured memories to the boy genius.

Sheen shuffled the pictures to look for anything questionable. Only one photo left Sheen curious: Mr. and Mrs. Neutron were posing with a little girl, who appeared to be very young, and wore the same dress Sheen found in the closet. Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail, and she had sapphire blue eyes, which were very identical to Jimmy's. Everyone was smiling, except for the little girl. The photo was old as well. Okay, if Jimmy didn't leave Cindy for another girl, then who is she? Why hasn't Sheen seen or heard of her before?

The rest of the photos were just of Jimmy with his family, and most were of him with his friends. Especially… …his favorite two other amigops.

Jimmy photographed every happy moment they had together. Some took place during parties. Some took place at Retroland. Some took place on another planet. And some took place in areas little kids aren't suppose to be left unsupervised at. All their smiles looked natural, and not forced. They sure had a hella good run. Sheen picked up a photo of an event that happened three years ago: His 10th birthday party.

 **Every kid was invited to Sheen's party. Even Cindy. Hugh was playing pin the tail on the donkey with the kiddies. Butch was breaking down the pinata, and it wasn't for the candy. Carl would sneakily dip his finger into the cake frosting. Nick… He'd just loiter and look good. It was an Ultralord themed birthday party, which he has every year. It had everything that could make the now 10 year-old happy, but one thing was missing.**

 **The actor, to play Ultralord, called in to tell Sheen's father that he had to cancel his appointment due to an appendicitis. When Mr. Estevez broke the bad news to Sheen, he began to cry like a five year-old. The crying started to irritate Nick, so he left the party. And when Nick leaves, everyone follows. Jimmy felt sorry for his friend. So then, he requested Goddard to project a holographic simulation of said superhero, and spoke into a microphone that modulizes his voice. Sheen saw Ultralord, stopped crying, and regained his happiness. Unfortunately, as he embraced his favorite hero into a hug, he fell right through him, and then caught Jimmy and Goddard puppeteering the act. Somehow, Sheen didn't feel angry, or sad again. He seemed blessed of his best friend trying to make him feel better.**

So much has changed since then. He can't believe Jimmy keeps these memories. In this day and age, he would have expected he'd throw them away. However, Sheen still refuses to see that Jimmy still cares for him and Carl. He's been very rude and inconsiderate. Carl probably knows Jimmy better than him, since he's by his side most of the time. He should ask him. Oh. Wait. Earlier, Carl was pretty peeved about the way Sheen underestimated Jimmy. The allergy boy is just so attached to Jimmy, despite that he and Sheen were together before the boy genius came into their lives. As a matter of fact, Carl also blocked Sheen on their text chat. It's officially over. He probably won't speak to him again. Sheen put his two hands together, and began to pray.

 _Dear big guy, although some say you might be a woman, up in the sky: I know I promised I wouldn't ask for any more favors after I wished my NOTP, Ultralord x Sue Mari, would never become canon, but now, this is down to earth serious. Besides, you kinda owe me for not making my last prayer come true. (I am very, very disappointed) I need proof. Proof that Jimmy Neutron still loves his best friends very much. Like, when he returns from wherever the heck he is, he'll greet us both with a loving hug, and an apology to add. Just for a bonus, could you have him agree to watch 395 episodes of Ultralord on CageFlix with me? Amen!_

 _"Sheen, what are you doing?"_

Sheen accidentally spoke his prayers out loud.

 _"Uhhhhhhh… Nothing! I'm doing nothing! This is a waste of time! Let's just go home!"  
"But what about the mess?!"  
"Don't worry! We could always just blame someone!"_


	17. Chapter 17

**[*Back in medieval*]**

Before they were ready to eat, Jimmy helped Nick out of his armor.

 _"Do you plan to wash this silver paint off any time soon?"_ Asked Jimmy.  
 _"I thought about it, but then I realized how pretty it makes my armor look. Gotta have bling!"_ Replied Nick.  
 _"*Light chuckle* (Real Nick is so extra.)"  
"Also, may I change the subject here? About our secret… While I can trust Diana to keep her mouth closed to Mitzi, I'm pretty sure both Rodent Girl and Benson overheard us, and how do we know they won't snitch?"  
"Well, they are our friends. What friend would snitch on another friend?"  
"Sheen."  
"Good point and I hate it."_

A cold, familiar voice was then heard. Guess who's back?

 _"Did I hear the word 'secret' coming from you two?"_

Jimmy and Nick recognized that cold, familiar voice. They both turned their heads around, and found that Mitzi had returned from work. She was looking very displeased at them, as usual.

 _"MITZI! Uhhhhhh… We were just discussing a personal matter amongst ourselves!"_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"How personal might that be? …demons?"_ Asked Mitzi.  
 _"Very, very, very, very, very, very, very very, very, very-"  
"That personal matter is how you'll never be able to find where we hid our newly built time machine, since we know you sabotaged the last one! You can search this acre from top to bottom, left to right, but we hid it REAL good! Both of us are from the future, which means we're way smarter than you think! It's out of sight, and out of mine! Try to guess where it is, sister!"_ Nick had to butt in.  
 _"It's on the barn roof."  
"Completely random answer! WRONG!"  
"I'm looking at it right now."_

Jimmy and Nick then looked up on the barn roof. There was their time machine, just like she said.

 _"Time for plan B."_ Said Nick.

The tall boy rushed to the shed, took the ladder, and then broke it in half.

 _"Good luck learning how to fly!"  
"Good luck to you, too."_ Replied Mitzi, before walking away from them.

Nick just destroyed the only ladder, which means him and Jimmy won't reach the time machine themselves. The boy genius doesn't know which idea was more stupider: Nick not thinking before breaking the ladder, or putting the time machine on the roof in the first place. Jimmy glared up at Nick, with his arms crossed.

 _"What? I only had one brain cell processing at the moment!"_

…..

 **[*That night*]**

 _"Thank Rodent Girl's greediness! That moose will be gone by breakfast!"_ Said Nick.  
 _"I can't wait to gorge down on some pizza when we get home. I really miss food with saturated stearic acids."_ Replied Jimmy.  
 _"Big mood. I just wanna eat ice cream straight out of the carton."  
"(First 'brain cells,' now 'big mood?' Does Nick own a blog on Tumi?)"_

Just as the two boys were about to enter the barn, Jimmy stopped for a moment, standing funny.

 _"Eeeeeeehhh, you might have to excuse me. I hear Diana calling my name. Behind that bush." Then Jimmy ran for it._

Nick is obviously aware that Jimmy needs to take a number one, but is too embarrassed to tell his friend. Although Nick wouldn't care otherwise, he still respects his friend's privacy. The boy walked into the barn, ready to settle in bed. Only, to come to a Goldilocks surprise…

 _"(Somebody is sleeping in my bed.)"_

It was that little girl he thought was following him awhile back. Nick hovered over the tiny sleeping human, still believing that it's just a construct of his imagination. Just out of curiosity, he poked the child a couple of times. He poked it so much, it eventually woke up to say _"Stop poking me! I'm trying to sleep!"_ Frightened, Nick let out his signature high pitched girly scream.

 _"Nick?"_ Jimmy had returned from his bathroom break.  
 _"Oh. Jimmy! Tell me the next storm is coming soon! My mind is in a spiral right now, and I'm starting to hallucinate! There's that little girl, who I presumed had been following us, right there on my bed! And it spoke! IT SPOKE! I'm not gonna make it, man!"  
"It's okay, Nick. Calm down-"  
"No, it's not okay! My head is playing tricks on me! What's worse is that I think my brain is trying to send me a message, only I don't know what it's suppose to mean!"  
"It's okay, cuz I see her too."  
"You do?"  
"*Nods head*"  
"Then that means… AHA! I WAS RIGHT AFTER ALL! SUCK IT, JAMES! Sorry. Sorry, the enthusiasm went way out of hand there."  
"No biggie. I deserved it anyways."_

The little girl then stood up. She appeared to be the same height as Jimmy. Next, she spoke.

 _"*Ahem* My apologies, majestic ones. I meant to wait for you so I could appropriately introduce myself. I got a little drowsy from all that waiting, so then I just nodded off, I guess. My name is Sally Philip, daughter of Joseph Philip. Does that name ring a bell to you?"  
"I've met a Joseph Sander, Joseph Winslow, Joseph Miller…"_ Nick began to list.  
 _"Bob Philip. Shelia Philip. Donny Philip. Don't-Remember-First-Name supermarket bag person Philip…"_ Jimmy also listed.  
 _"Sorry."_ Both replied.  
 _"Hmmmmm. Perhaps this will refresh your memory: You were with him by the time he were my age? You know, that little runt that always followed you around, pestering you with conversation starters, begged to be taught magic and learn a knight's fighting honor?"  
"I'm afraid we have no idea what you're talking about. I've had a little 'brother' just like that, but he never begged me to teach him magic, or battle mechanism."_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"You have a brother?"_ Whispered Nick.  
 _"I'll explain it later. He's currently serving time on the moon."_ Replied Jimmy.  
 _"So, you don't remember?"_  
 _"I am certain we never met a Joseph Philip in our life!"_ Exclaimed Nick.  
 _"Perhaps you mistook us as someone else."_ Also exclaimed Jimmy.  
 _"How could I mistook the Wise Wizard and Silver Knight?"  
"WHAT-?!"_ Both Jimmy and Nick.  
 _"Don't tell me you don't remember who you two are. You, *points at Nick,* does the name "Silver Knight" come to mind? And you, *Points at Jimmy,* I don't know any sane peasant who walks around in a cloak and pointy hat!"  
"It was the only thing in my size."_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"And is it a coincidence that you two happen to travel as a duo? The Wise Wizard and Silver Knight never travel separate!"  
"Sounds like a coincidence to me."  
"How 'bout the fact that the Wizard bears fair skin, chocolate brown locks, and sapphire blue eyes?"  
"Still a coincidence."  
"What about me? Any info for the knight?"_ Asked Nick.  
 _"Nawwww, my father never seen your face. WAIT, maybe the trouble isn't that you can't remember who you are! But, you probably have amnesia!"  
"I'm sorry, but didn't you mentioned that your dad met these weirdos when he was around, your age? How old are you?"_  
 _"I'm eight."  
"So, if me and Jimmy were around that time, we wouldn't be standing right here with our young selves! I believe you're looking for old men, who each own a ridiculous wizard costume, no offense bro, and a silver suit of armor!"  
"But your partner here is master of sorcery, better than any wizard the people knew! Actually, he was the only wizard people knew. He could conjure up the elements of animal communication, size changing, and a de-aging process! You probably lost your memory in the middle of the spell. He did mention there were side effects."  
"(Now this girl is delusional.) One, there is no such thing as magic. Two, where do you get all these descriptions if you weren't born by then?"_ Asked Jimmy.  
 _"My father wrote it all down."_

The little girl pulled out a big, thick, diary book, titled "Joseph's logs," and then handed it to Jimmy.

" _I think it will help regain the memories you've lost. I will do whatever in power it takes to overcome your amnesia!"  
"A lot of questions come to mind, but I have only one in particular right now: Does your parents know you followed a couple of strangers to an isolated farmland, and then slept on said strangers' bed?"_ Questioned Nick.  
 _"No. I'm sure they wouldn't mind anymore."  
"Why's that? Are they easygoing?"  
"No. They've been hanged."_

An awkward silence took place. Nick now feels bad for all the sass he's given. The poor girl lost her parents. And she had a lot of guts to just say it without hesitation.

 _"I'm sorry for your loss."_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"No need for pity. I've gotten over it *About to cry again, but she manages to hold it back in* a couple days ago. I shouldn't be crying. Mother always told me, real women don't cry."  
"Are you currently under a guardian's care?"  
"Please, nobody is placed under anybody's care around here. Waifs get taken into the custody of child labor."  
"Man, that must suck! They'd do that to kids?!"_ Said Nick.  
 _"You could always book in with us. The Faithful Five Plus Two, I thought of the name, always opens their arms to the unfortunate ones in need! We have enough food and shelter!"_ Jimmy suggested.  
 _"Is this one of those hospitalities where I'm expected to carry my weight around?"  
"Well, this hut land is owned by the She-Hulk, so I don't think freeloading is an option." _Said Nick.  
 _"Ughhhhhhh, I hate chores. It's good! I feel at home already!"  
"You can stay, but on one condition. Please stop addressing us as the funny little characters in your dad's made up fairytales."  
"The Wise Wizard and Silver Knight aren't made up! They're real! Ask anyone! Anyone who is old! Second, I came to you two cuz I thought you would help overthrow the king and save us all from our poverty! You're the town's saviors!"  
"I wouldn't go far to call us that, but don't worry. We have a plan that is already setting in motion!"_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"You're gonna turn him into a gerbil!"  
"Huh? No. We got through to the king with a settlement. All we have to do now is figure out what he wants over dinner."  
"And then you'll turn him into a gerbil!"  
"There's no such thing as magic! We've just set a bargain with him!"  
"Set a bargain? Do you two have a death wish? You're more ill-minded than I thought! I recommend you look through my father's diary right now!"  
"Trust us! We've got this under control. He was very polite to us, and he seemed interested in our standpoints."  
"It's deception, guys! I just know it! This is a man who hanged his last chancellor for eating the last raspberry scone!"  
"How 'bout we at least figure out what the king wants first? If anything the king offers sounds suspicious, we could always turn the tables on him. We may not have magic, but we do have our brains."  
"That's what he said."  
"What?"  
"That's exactly what the Wise Wizard would say! 'It's not always about power that makes your enemies yield, but also using your brains to find their weakness!' Though your memories are lost, you still hold a piece of yourselves deep inside you!"  
"We're not who you think we are! I'm Jimmy Neutron, and this is Nick Dean!"  
"I can't believe I'm the first human being to actually learn your real names! *Fangirl squeal*"_

Jimmy then turned to Nick for help.

 _"Nick, it's hopeless! What do we do now?"  
"I think we should just let her use up all her energy and then wait until she falls asleep?"  
"Can't you think of anything else but your beauty sleep?"_

…

 **[*One hour later*]**

Turns out Nick's suggestion worked after all. Sally eventually tired herself out and fell into a deep sleep. Fortunately, so did Nick. He was lying on his back, while Sally slept on top of him. Jimmy put a blanket over them, just to keep them both from getting cold. He wasn't feeling all that tired right now, so he decided to read the diary Sally handed him earlier. Each entry was dated, around the late 1400s. They were stories, based on young Joseph's experience with the Wise Wizard and Silver Knight, as well as the duo's own.

 **The Wise Wizard used to be a clinician who'd give medical treatments to peasants for no charge. Food and shelter was never a problem for him. His home was his laboratory, which he used to brew potions or experiment on new spells. Whenever he needed to feed himself, he'd just magically conjure up his own food just by taking a measly sample. He could turn a crumb into a whole cake, or a seed into a full fruit. Sometimes he'd use his magic for the sake of helping others, but they always end up having a sense of hostility around him. Sorcery was considered as a threatening concept. The way people looked down on this man never stopped him from helping the weak. However, only the children enjoyed his presence.**

 **The Silver Knight was the kingdom's top-class, superior warrior. He possessed the highest quality of fighting strategies. His defense skills were beyond compared. He successfully rallied up more foes than any knight has achieved. The fellow knight has saved King Todd's butt for about 16 times. He rescued his daughter 10 times. No knight dared to challenge him in a joust, because he triumphed every single one. He was unbeatable, and unstoppable. Brave, strong, and smart. Nothing has killed him yet. The king honored his excellency by giving him a new suit of armor, encrusted in silver. Not only that, but he was also welcomed to dine with the king at the table, and he teaches combat tactics to his own school of knights. Everything about him was perfect.**

 **Except, he wasn't happy with himself. He was extremely miserable. The Silver Knight never took breaks, any vacation time, or even showed some real emotions. He had a very strict father that trained him to be the boldest man alive. The training put a dent in his childhood, and lives up to the mighty macho figure he is today. He has risked himself many painful injuries during battles and wars, and is expected to not be bothered by them. Many peasants are out having fun, while he's stuck with his job. He flirted with any female civilian that is infatuated by him, despite the fact that he is not fond of women. The knight has strayed away from sweets and only consumed big meaty dishes. He prefers sweets over savory foods, but what man would that make him? He was alone, bored, and secretly scared. He stayed in his armor at all cost because he feels more comfortable with his true self hidden. Behind his helmet, he is always crying.**

 ** _Enough is enough!_ Early in the morning, he snuck out of the castle and paid a visit to the forest, where he interacted with the adorable woodland creatures. Suddenly, he heard smooth, faint talking. He picked up his spear and followed the sound. He found a funny dressed young man, giving company to a brutally injured deer. Finding his actions suspicious, the Silver Knight ran up to the wizard, and pointed his spear at him. The wizard merely explained that he was trying to heal the deer, and proved it in front of him by showing off his magical feats. After the deer's injuries disappeared, with a slight of glittery hands, it managed to get back on his feet and then lick the wizard as a thank you.**

 **Dropping his weapon in shock, the knight was very amused by the young wizard's talent. He has never seen anything like it, nor has he ever heard of magic. While most adults in the middle ages adjudged magic as being menacing voodoo, due to witch activity, this was a whole new discovery for the knight. He asked the wizard if he could do it again, even willing to stab himself in the arm for it. Instead, the wizard suggested he try some new tricks. He turned an acorn into a full grown tree. He shrunk himself and the knight down to the size of squirrels, and shared a large apple together. He gifted the knight the ability to fly, which only lasted for five minutes. The two bonded for three hours, and the knight didn't care if he was behind schedule. He finally got a break like he always wanted, and now he has been rewarded with a friend.**

 **It was fate that brought these two together. One year later, they grew even closer than ever. They rebuilt the lab even bigger so the knight could move in. They'd fool around with magic for a bit, sometimes have long conversations, or hang out at the area they first met. The wizard was allowed to visit the castle whenever he pleases. The knight is learning to do magic, although he's very bad at it. He finally decided to take time off every now and then, just like the other knights. The wizard had showed the knight that it's okay to have fun. _It doesn't make you less valid than you already are. Your happiness is just as important and healthy._ If the Silver Knight haven't met the Wise Wizard, he would have never come out of his shell. Nobody understood him more than the wizard.**

 **They were always very protective of each other, too. The wizard would assist his friend in battle, even though he tells him it's too dangerous. The knight would shield any insults thrown at the wizard. They had an adorable knack of doing good deeds for one another, because of how much they cared.**

 **One afternoon, while the two men were chilling in their favorite calm zone in the woods, a little boy, named Joseph, showed up out of nowhere, with a cherry cobbler as a peace offering. He used to be one of the orphan children the Wise Wizard entertained for. He was also a big fan of the Silver Knight. Seeing them together was like a match made in heaven. Being a fan of both, he begged them to teach him magic and fighting skills, since their powers influenced the child so much. Instead, they each gave him an autograph, and politely asked him to leave. Unsatisfied, he pestered them for a whole week, including popping up in places he's not suppose to follow them in. They eventually gave in, and decided to teach him during their leisure times.**

 **Joseph was one of the worst trainees the two had dealt with. He kept screwing up magic spells, and his battle tactics were too careless and aggressive. The truth was, Joseph never really cared about magic or warrior skills. He just wanted to feel the nurturing presence of parents, since he was an orphan. Joseph either wanted one of them, or both of them, to be his fathers. He was hoping they'd soon come to their senses and then adopt him. Who wouldn't want two awesome dads as these? They have showed him more love than any adult he interacted with. And speaking of love….**

 **The binding chemistry between the Wise Wizard and Silver Knight was quite questionable to the young boy. The best of friendships can be as much passionate and bonding, but he has never seen a more complex friendship as theirs. They'd hold hands. The knight loved to serenade his own written tunes to the fellow wizard. They gave each other some cutesy pet names such as _sweetheart, darling,_ and _my dear._ He even witnessed them kiss mouth-to-mouth, without catching a glimpse of the knight's face. Their relationship was what you'd compare to a romance, rather than a platonic union. Joseph was still convinced that they were just friends, despite the obvious signs in front of him. A few months ago, the king offered the Silver Knight to take the princess's hand in marriage, but he rejected that offer. The Wise Wizard didn't have a female lover of his own as well.**

 **Based on how he was raised, Joseph just can't picture two men showering each other in romantic affection. From all the books he's read, and every public relationship he's seen, it has always been a man and woman together. Just men kissing women, and men marrying women. He didn't think something like that could happen to two people of the same gender, maybe because he has never acknowledged it before. No one has ever taught little Joseph that love could be diverse. The only way he'll find an answer if he asked one of them. The first person he came up to was the Silver Knight. Just as he questioned the friendship between him and the Wise Wizard, he responded with,**

 ** _"Such a naive child you are. What me and my dear wizard have is more than of a friendship."_**

Jimmy stopped reading right there. It sounded as though these two characters, who are both men, are in love with each other. _Two men in love? That's repulsive! Women and men were meant for each other! Aren't they? It… It just doesn't seem normal!_ That's what he was raised to believe. Jimmy thought back at the book, and Joseph's perspective on the wizard and knight's relationship kind of reminded him of himself, except it was towards his certain feelings for Nick. What he feels for Nick right now holds the same vibes he had for Betty, Sally, April, and Cindy. Him and Nick have grown very close to each other in this past week. He was fond of him for his kindness, his modesty, his relatable interests, and just now, he realizes how handsome he is. No wonder girls used to swoon around him.

Maybe… Maybe love isn't suppose to just work one way. Science never claimed love worked one way. Love could work the other way, both ways, or no way at all. It could also be based on the factors of your prenatal testosterone and estrogen, running in your genes. If gender can be a spectrum, then perhaps romantic or sexual attraction can be too. But just because science never claimed love was meant to be hetero only, doesn't mean he has fully explored on this topic. Jimmy could be in love with Nick, and he's afraid it might be true.

 _"(I can't call myself a scientist if I don't know everything! Why don't I know everything? 'Specially a question as simple as this?)"_

…

 **[*Back at the castle, five hours earlier*]**

King Jason was sitting in his main throne room, playing with the servants in his favorite game: Hang-man. The king was winning as usual. They always let the king win. All of a sudden, Richard poked his head into the room, interrupting the game.

 _"Pssssssssssst! Sire?"  
"*Sigh* What this time be, Richard?"  
"Can I have a moment to speak with you? In private, if you wish."_

Rolling his eyes, Jason requested his staff to clear the room so he could speak with his chancellor alone.

 _"Couldst this personal subject beest any more important than my game time?"_ Asked Jason.  
 _"Well, in sooth, aye. About those boys…"_ Richard replied.  
 _"What about the boys?"  
"It- It's not like you to forgive someone after trespassing on your domain, and posing as your authorities! Those two could've been thieves!"  
"But it turns out they weren't. Get over it."  
"I'm just curious, sire. What is't about these two dram troublemakers do you find interesting?"  
"You mean you don't recognize them? Their outfits are a dead giveaway!"  
"Frankly I don't. Please-don't-hang-me."  
"Maybe this sketch drawing, that I happened to illustrate myself a long time ago, will give you a clue!"_

Jason then pulled out a piece of paper with two stick figure designs on it, with the word "SICKOS" written above the two characters, who were dressed like a knight and wizard. It looked like it was drawn by a kindergartner.

 _"Uhhhhhh… Still doesn't ring a bell, sire. But that's a very, very, wonderful piece of art!"  
"IT'S THE INFAMOUS WISE WIZARD AND SILVER KNIGHT, BLAST IT!"  
"Huh- Ohhhhhhh, them! I remember now! Although I've never seen them, I have heard of them! My mother used to tell me stories about their adventures during bedtime- My apologies, sire! I didn't mean to suddenly make this about me! And another question dawns on: The two gentlemen you were talking to a while back were boys. Weren't the Wise Wizard and Silver Knight men?"  
"You don't know what they're capable of doing, don't you, Richard?"  
"Well, they save the day, aid the poor-"  
"None of that nonsense! The Wise Wizard is most acclaimed for his talent in phenomenal enchantment feats! (Shame that he wasted it on poor souls) One of them being the power to de-age oneself! Don't know why they did it, but possibly as a rebirth form to stay alive longer than any mortal would! Ever since they walked out of the village to start a new life, I knew it was now safe to establish my biggest scheme yet, since there was no hero to stop me from that point on! Father would have never suspected his own son to poison him. Hahaha. Those fools are to thank for!"  
"You, poisoned your own father? I thought he committed suicide!"  
"Shhhhhhhh! Now that you're the only person I've ever told, I am sure of it you'll never let my secret leave this room. Because, you know what will happen if you don't."  
"W-word of honor, sire! Word-of-honor."  
"They helped me reached my place to the crown once, and they'll do it again."  
"But sire, you're already king! What more could you want?"  
"I wanna rule the universe, not this filthy boxed up mudhole! I want to step up my status! I want the whole world to look up on me! Those two are the only ones who can make that happen!"  
"How can they make that happen?"  
"You'll see soon enough, Richard! You'll see!"  
"And is it alright for I asked one more question?"  
"Hmph. Shoot."  
"Whatever happened to your older sister? Have you poisoned her, too?"  
"Nah! I pushed her off the top of the castle. Unfortunately, she survived the fall. So I had her hanged instead. Ah, yes, it was also my very first hanging at the time. I had that noose bronzed, by the way! Wanna see?"  
"No thank you, sire. I've seen enough."_


	18. Chapter 18

**[*Meanwhile, in the modern world*]**

A sleep deprived, messy Judy Neutron was screaming at the RPD (Retroville Police Department) through the phone, accompanied by a sane, and frightened, Mrs. Dean.

 _"What do you mean there's still no lead?! I don't care how early in the morning it is! Shouldn't you boys be doing your job?! Whatever happened to serve and protect?! It's been a week since I've lost my Jamie!"  
"Jimmy." _Mrs. Dean corrected.  
 _"Jimmy, I mean! My son Jimmy! For being gone that long, who knows what has happened to him?! He's got a gourd shaped head, and an ice cream cowlick hairdo! How is that hard for you to miss?! Yeah? Well then, search around the globe if you have to-"_

The RPD then hung up. Poor Judy. It was 5:00 in the morning. She literally won't rest until she finds her son in one piece. She hasn't bathed in five days, and tried using perfume instead. Sleep meant nothing to her no more, so she drinks at least three cups of coffee a day. Possibly more. She hasn't cooked in awhile, either. Just ordering takeout and reheating frozen foods. It isn't like Judy to not prepare a home cooked meal for more than one day. She's been pulling all nighters, circling the whole town, or country, in her car, stapling posters everywhere, and searching for her Jimmy. She's like a detective on a stakeout. All this lack of rest has turned her mind loopy. For some unknown reason, she keeps accidentally addressing "Jimmy" as "Jamie." Apart from the fact that Nick is gone too, Mrs. Dean is also there as Judy's emotional support.

 _"Judy, you need to calm down. Here, have some warm tea."  
"Calm down? Calm down! There's no time to calm down, now that I know that the RPD isn't any help!"  
"There's always time to calm down. Wherever your son is, he's probably fine for now! He's smart enough to take care of himself."  
"How would you know?! Your son isn't lost!"  
"Technically, he is."  
"Oh… But are you even making an effort to find him?"  
"I'm doing what I can to find him! The reason I came up to you to begin with was to figure out what my son has in connection with yours!"  
"Shouldn't you be able to know that yourself? You are his mother, right? A mother always knows her child best!"  
"If I could! Nick is easy to read as a closed book. We don't communicate so often. I think it has something to do with his father being so unpleasant."  
"You can save me the sob story for later! I gotta phone the next police department!"  
"No! Stop!"  
"I must find Jamie!"  
"Jimmy!"  
"My name is Judy, dammit!"_

…..

 **[*That morning*]**

Jimmy fell asleep with the diary laying on his face. While both him and Nick usually wake up by the rooster's cry, Nick removed the diary and shook him awake.

 _"Nick? Is it breakfast time?"  
"No, not yet. You gotta help me."  
"*Looks at the broom in his hands* You need help cleaning?"  
"I need you to help me from HER."_

Nick was then surprised by a hard smack on the back, by a mop. Sally was trying to fight with him, in hopes to help the "Silver Knight" regain his memory. All Nick has done so far was block out her attacks. Not that he would make a lousy swordsman, he just can't bring himself to hit someone much younger than him. Instead of actual swords, their using cleaning implements. The battle begun when Sally woke Nick up with a smack on the chest. No matter what he told her, she just wouldn't believe him.

 _"Fight back, Nick! Trying knocking the weapon out of my hand! It might give you some nostalgia!"  
"Little girl, we're not a pair of enchanted cartoon characters! We're just two lost boys from the future! I'll prove it to you! Cageflix! Ramen Bowl! Internet!"  
"Stop making up excuses to back out and fight me!"  
"You're four years younger than me!"_

Jimmy then broke up the fight.

 _"Hey, Sally?"_ Asked Jimmy.  
 _"Yes?"_ Replied Sally.  
 _"Wouldn't you like to meet our friends? You know, the ones who illegally inherit this ranch?"_  
 _"But we're in the middle of something!"_  
 _"You must meet them now, cuz if you don't, they might think we're holding a hostage captive."_  
 _"Yeah. And we already have this mean Christian fanatic who thinks we're the devil's spawns."_ Said Nick.

Rolling her eyes, Sally then put down her mop, and decided to let Jimmy and Nick lead her into the hut. To make a good impression for keeping a stranger, Nick began to make breakfast: Moose sandwiches, blueberry strudels, and freshly squeezed orange juice. He also put on some coffee. Sally began to drool from looking at Nick's fine art.

 _"It looks great! Guess you learned something while under amnesia! Although, it'd really be fun to see Jimmy, here, turn a morsel of meat into a whole cured ham before my eyes."_ Said Sally, clutching a knife and fork.

Jimmy got annoyed by her comment, since he doesn't exactly believe in magic. Just in time, a weary Diana, Rodent Girl, and Benson entered the kitchen. Sally was intrigued by Diana's appearance. She has never seen a woman that large before. Rodent Girl went over to the cupboard to fetch her coffee mug. Being so drowsy, she spoke in her usual, monotone morning voice, and greeted Sally like she was a regular to them. Diana and Benson were both shocked to see a little girl, they've never seen before, in their kitchen. The two stood in silence for a few seconds, and frankly so did Jimmy, Nick, and Sally.

 _"Morning, Jimmy. Morning, Nick. Morning, kid I don't even know."_ Greeted a tired Rodent Girl.  
 _"Uhhhhhh, Miss Oona… Aren't you the slightest surprised at the unexpected guest?"_ Asked Benson.  
 _"I'm too tired to emote."_

Diana looked Sally straight in the eye. Sally was frozen from the buff lady's eye contact, despite that she didn't look ominous.

 _"Hello?"_ Asked Diana.  
 _"H-hi?"_ Replied Sally.  
 _"HOLY, MACARONI! THERE'S A KID WE DON'T KNOW SITTING RIGHT HERE IN OUR KITCHEN!"_ Screamed Rodent Girl, after drinking her coffee.

Jimmy then decided to explain the whole thing, and Nick served as his second voice. The two boys told them about how this little girl followed them due to some misidentification for a Wise Wizard and Silver Knight ( _"It's not a misidentification! It's true!"_ ), how they welcomed her into their hospitality since her parents were caught victim of a penalty, and how she's under no one's care because it's illustrated by king's law that orphans must serve their entire youth in laborism. Diana was so moved by Sally's backstory. She started sobbing, her eyes watered, and she swept the little girl off the ground.

 _"*Weeping* How can any man be so cruel, as to separate a child away from their family?! They may never experience the warm embrace of a mother or father ever again! That is so INHUMAN!"_ Said Diana.  
 _"I'm terribly sorry for your loss, young lady."_ Benson spoke casually.  
 _"I second that."_ And so did Rodent Girl.  
 _"That's it?! What on Earth is wrong with you two?! This child's parents have been hanged, all for the greater good! Could you try showing at least a small dose of your sympathy?!"_  
 _"I find that very difficult, since my parents have always neglected me."_ Benson replied casually.  
 _"And I was abandoned at birth."_ And SO did Rodent Girl.  
 _"You heartless brutes!"_

Diana then put Sally down.

 _"Little girl…!"_ Said Diana.  
 _"This little girl has a name, you know."_ Replied Sally.  
 _"…I don't care if I have to steal overtime to feed another mouth around here! Consider us your new family!"  
"Uhh, thanks! Very much! (That's neat! A buff mom, a mousy older sister, and a girly uncle!)"  
"Let me introduce everyone! I'm Diana! This is Rodent Girl, Benson, *Points out the window* Butterscotch, and there's Mitzi, but she's currently at work right now. You can meet her later! She's real nice! She may be even nicer to you. You've already met Jimmy and Nick!"  
"The legendary Wise Wizard and Silver Knight!"  
"What now?"_ Asked Rodent Girl.  
 _"No, we're not! It's just a coincidence! I don't even believe in magic!"_ Exclaimed Jimmy.  
 _"The Wise Wizard and Silver Knight. I thought their warm, loving relationship reminded me of some pair."_ Quote Benson.  
 _"HA! See?"_ Bragged Sally.  
 _"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me they were real?"_ Asked Nick.  
 _"Mm! I was just a tiny lad at that time. Although I've never really met them, I did follow them around among tall crowds, trying to get their autograph, since they were quite popular to the youngsters. I had no success, however. But witnessing the Silver Knight in battle, and the Wise Wizard with his gifted sorcery, that was about the happiest memory of my childhood."  
"You can meet them officially when I help them regain their memories back!"_ Suggested Sally.  
 _"Oh, these two young gentlemen can't possibly be them!"  
"I know it's hard to believe by first glance, but trust me! What you see here is a spell gone wrong! Heck, it's probably the cause of their amnesia!"  
"Nonsense! Besides, if that were them, why would they want to return here?"  
"They're here to rid us of our pain once again! Although they can't remember anything, they still hold their heroic instincts within their hearts, and their brains!"  
"We're not here to relieve anyone of their pain! Just Diana and her crew! (Minus Mitzi)"_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"And the reason we're risking our butts out there is because they were kind enough to offer us food and a roof to sleep under while other Middle Age folks just wanted to burn us at the stake!"_ Nick spoke through gritted teeth.

…..

 **[*Back in the modern ages*]**

Carl looked through his magic supplies one last time. He doesn't feel like performing again since Jimmy is still gone. Jimmy would've been the only person who would sit down to watch him, since he wasn't a very good magician. At all. He hasn't even found that darn rabbit yet. _The guys on TV sure make it look easy._ Suddenly, he heard the doorbell ring. As Carl went to answer it, he found it was Sheen, holding a pink paper box, with a grin on his face. Sheen was just about the second last person he wanted to see right now.

 _"What do you want?"_ Carl asked in displease.  
 _"Well, I just happened to walk by a local bakery downtown, and my sweet tooth just urged me to walk right in! While looking through the selections, I started thinking about you. So, I picked up your favorite pastry!"_ Replied Sheen.  
 _"Goat milk matcha pound cake?"  
"Nope! Cwaaaaaaaasonts!"_

Sheen opened the box to reveal a baker's dozen of golden croissants. Carl was still unamused, and just decided to close the door. Sheen, however, stopped the door by sticking his foot out!

 _"Wait, Carl! I've spent $30.95 for the baker's dozen! I was gonna use that money to purchase a VespaGirl body pillow online!"  
"You think you can just buy my friendship back with some baked, buttery, crispy, delectable… *Mouth starts to water* But you can't! What you had said broke my heart! Jimmy is important to my life just as you were!"  
"I am important to your life?"  
"I said 'were!' Now get off my doorstep!"_

Carl then went to close the door again, but with all strength this time to keep Sheen from getting in, since he was holding a box. Sheen had to drop the croissants to force the door open.

 _"Carl! Carl! At least let me tell you something!"  
"I've heard about enough from you!"  
"But I came here to say I'm sorry!"  
"What?"_

Carl opened the door wide.

 _"I'm sorry. Taking back everything I've ever said to you. I didn't know Jimmy meant that much to your life. You two were very close together more than any pair I knew. Possibly even the romantic ones. Also, I miss you, buddy. I'm lonely. I have Libby, but I can't be disgusting and foolish around her now, can't I? Look; Just because Jimmy can't be my friend, doesn't mean he can't be yours. We could still hang as pals, even with Jimmy around. I mean, we never liked Cindy, but we still tolerated her presence. *Gets down on his knees* Please, take me back. All those degrading words were just my invalid opinion. Nothing I say is even true."_

Carl hesitated for a bit, while Sheen looked up at him, sweating. The allergy boy just closed the door. Sheen, being so heartbroken, hung his head down. Way before Jimmy came into their lives, him and Carl were the best of friends. Although Carl didn't like Ultralord, and Sheen thought llamas were too weak and soft, they both spoke to each other on the same mindset. The two were goofy and idiotic. Carl became friends with Jimmy after feeling sorry for the big haired misfit. A few months later, Sheen also became Jimmy's friend after he helped him pass the math test his grade depended on. The boy genius was more generous and considerate back then. Also, he discovered the cool gadgets he built. As they officially formed a trio, Carl and Sheen were more closer than ever. Jimmy was a bonus addition. That didn't mean he loved Jimmy less. Except maybe right now.

What's he gonna do without Carl in his life? He loves Libby, but he feels he doesn't have that much in common with her. She dedicates her life to fashion and music. Sheen dedicates his life to Ultralord and gross stuff. Around Carl, he feels that he can truly be himself with. Who else could want Sheen as a friend? Sheen seems to annoy everyone. That kid with the shades kinda admires him? _Nah! He was probably just being polite._ There's his dad. Awww, who is he kidding? You can't have your own father as a friend! Just then, Sheen heard the door reopen. Carl was back, but now clutching an old llama plush, that's missing an eye.

 _"If you're truly sorry, then how 'bout apologizing to Lucy the Llama as well?"  
"C'mon, Carl! That was five years ago!"  
"Well. I guess you're not sorry at all-"  
"Wait! I was only kidding! I love Lucy!"_

Sheen then seized the plush toy out of Carl's hand.

 _"Lucy; I'm sorry for ripping your left eye out. My Triclops figurine needed it so badly, and it would've been embarrassing to face off Ultralord with only two eyes."_

Then, Sheen planted a kiss on the toy's forehead. Carl was quite astounded. He didn't think Sheen would go that far. Sheen hates Lucy the Llama. As Sheen gave Carl his plush back, the allergy boy embraced his friend into a hug. Sheen returned it by folding his arms around him.

 _"Apology accepted. But you can't say anything mean about Jimmy no more!"  
"Promise! Now let's go find that whippy dip head son of a gun together! Sorry, that wasn't suppose to sound mean."  
"Right on!"_

Just as they were about to leave the Wheezer doorstep, Carl picked up as many croissants he could hold. Even though they've been on the dirty ground, Carl didn't mind taking a bite out of them. He thought they were still good. Sheen cringed in disgust. A kid named Creg suddenly rolls by on his skateboard, gets himself into an accident, then breaks his leg.

 _"Why are so many of these kids breaking their legs?!"_ Screamed Sheen.  
 _"Probably because Nick's not here to do it?"_ Replied Carl.

…..

 **[*At the Neutron household*]**

Mrs. Dean finally got Judy to calm down. All she had to do was request her to tell her stories about her son, as many as she wants. She figured she would get Judy to relax with anything Jimmy related. She even managed to get her to drink the tea she made. For the last two hours, Mrs. Dean grew bored listening to Judy's stories all day, about Jimmy's tangled situations. If she listens to any more, she fears she'll also go insane in this mad house.

 _"So on that Sunday, I was there doing my weekend cleaning. Jimmy was watching his favorite philosophy program. He suddenly got hungry, and asked me, a woman with her hands full at that moment, to fetch him a snack. I said, 'Well, there must be something wrong with your arms if you can't get it yourself.' He then pulled out one of his wacky inventions from under the sofa, a robotic arm of some sort, and attempted to reach for his needed snack. Unfortunately for him, the controls were infirm, resulting in reckless steering. He knocked down potted plants, china, Hugh's duck collection, etc. My perfectly clean house. Then there was this night, that happened two years ago. Mr. Vortex, I know his forename I just don't care, delivered me my son, wrapped in a toilet paper cocoon. His daughter also brought back one of his invention, some cannon that launches TP rolls, and she claimed he used it to foil her slumber party. I can't believe I punished him for it. I never even liked that Cindy. Jimmy sure had the right idea breaking things off with her. What did he even see in that ungrateful witch anyways? Why were they even dating at such a young age?! They're not even in middle school yet!"  
"There was this other time-"  
"Hugh, get back down!"  
"Okay!"_

Mrs. Dean was finally put into relieve as Libby ran straight into the house, with news. Carl and Sheen were behind her.

 _"MRS. NEUTRON! MRS. NEUTRON! Hello, Mrs. Dean. MRS. NEUTRON!"_ Libby came in screaming.  
 _"Not now, Libby. Can't you see the grown ups are talking?"_ Said Judy.  
 _"It's about Jimmy!"  
"MY JIMMY?!"  
"And Nick!"  
"HUH-?!"_ Mrs. Dean fell off from her seat.  
 _"I can't take the credit though! I owe it to these two companions! Especially you, Sheen. *Blows kiss*"  
"What did we ever do? We see the famous pop star, Rioona, pull up in her limo to cut the ribbon for the new RnB themed cafe. Libby starts getting jumpy, squealing 'OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! IT'S RIOONA! PULLING UP JUST WHEN WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN IMPORTANT INVESTIGATION! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE! I WANNA STAY FOR A MINUTE! MAYBE A FEW HOURS!' And then I said, 'Why not just take a picture? It lasts longer.'"_ Said Carl.  
 _"By just those words alone, that gave me a brain blast of my own! (Oooooooh, I just rhymed) By the way, I've got about 164 shots of Rioona opening the cafe! I even got myself in some of the shots! Look!"_

Judy just slapped the phone out of Libby's hand. Everyone was intimidated, except Carl, who was in love with her more. What a woman.

 _"Just tell me where my baby is!"  
"Okay… You see, by just the sheer mention of 'picture,' that's when it hit me! I forgot, we all forgot, Jimmy had his security cams activated, and they were still working by the time I revisited the lab! …which looked like either a tornado hit it or Cindy got her revenge again. __I managed to extract the footage onto my hard drive! Look!"_

Libby opened up her laptop, then inserted the hard drive. The footage began to play on media player. There was Jimmy and Nick, handcuffed together, trying to find a solution to undo the chain. Nick touched the keyboard, despite Jimmy's warning. The security breach got triggered, weapons engaged, and the two boys ran into a police box, which is supposedly the boy genius's time machine. The machine vanished, and all was history. _We searched all around Retroville for nothing?_

 _"So… It was your son's fault that my Jimmy is gone."_ Said Judy.  
 _"What?! I'm pretty sure Nick didn't know about this installed security system! If only Jimmy took the liberty to tell him!"_ Replied Mrs. Dean.  
 _"Oh, so you're saying it is Jimmy's fault?!"  
"WHO CARES ABOUT WHOSE FAULT IT IS?! We've lost them both and there's possibly no way to get them back. None of us is a secondary Einstein, and it's not like you could purchase a time machine on the web!"  
"Apparently, yes you can."_ Said Libby.  
 _"What?!"_ Both mothers.

While Judy and Mrs. Dean were arguing, Libby pulled up on her laptop and searched "time machine." You can surprisingly buy anything off of Cbae. But, just their luck, it costs $500,000,000, plus $100,000 for shipping. No use in trying to search a cheaper deal, because that's the only one available.

 _"But none of us have that kind of money!"_ Said Judy.  
 _"Maybe if we put together all of our money, we could make it work! *Starts digging into his pockets* I have $16, 42¢, a wrapper from a Chuckles bar, some bobby pins, lint, hey, it's the key to the handcuffs!"_ Spoke Carl, trying to help.  
 _"Oh, like that's gonna help us now!"_ Whined Sheen.  
 _"Calm down, y'all. I know where we can get that money. But, it may involve something we're going to regret."_ Said Libby.  
 _"*Gasp* You don't mean…"_

….

 **[*Elsewhere, in Eustace Strych's living room*]**

 _"So you want me, formal enemy of Jimmy Neutron, to lend you a total amount of $500,100,000?"_ Said Eustace.  
 _"So none of us is selling our bodies? What a relief!"_ Sheen blurted.  
 _"I think you should stay off the internet for awhile."_ Libby suggested.  
 _"What's the catch?"_ Eustace continued to question the adults.  
 _"You see, it's for a very, very, important cause, young man."_ Judy answered.  
 _"And how important may that be? Hmmmmmm?"  
"Well-"  
"My son, Nick, needs an operation! He's broken his legs numerous times, but eventually both of them have ripped out from their sockets! Gruesomely! Blood everywhere! The hospital is charging me that much to reattach his legs back, plus to get him out of his coma! The prices are so high because of the evil greediness of capitalism! They don't even care about children! Please have a heart! He's Jimmy's friend, too!"_ Mrs. Dean butted in.  
 _"Ha-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, what makes you think I'd even care to support a charity cause for some washed up has-been? Like anybody would care anymore. I don't support any charity cause, for that matter. Giving to the needy means less for me. Besides, me and Neutron don't exactly have the best history together. On second thought, if you want that money so badly, you're gonna have to bring Neutron right here, have him beg to me, and apologize for underestimating my superiority to his genius!"  
"We can't!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because, h-he's trying to invent a new life saving device!"  
"Well, No Neutron, no money! Guess I'll have to buy myself a third water park!"_

The squad then went to the hall to talk.

 _"What are we gonna do now?"_ Asked Judy.  
 _"Does he know Jimmy is missing?"_ Also, asked Mrs. Dean.  
 _"Frankly, not. But if he ever does, we may never get that money."_ Replied Libby.  
 _"We're not gonna get that cash anyways. How are we gonna bring Jimmy out here?"_ Carl whined.  
 _"WAIT! There was something useful Jimmy actually taught me, a long time ago!"_ Sheen had an idea.

He then requested Goddard to project a life-like hologram of Jimmy, just like what happened at his tenth birthday party. Judy felt like crying, seeing that the hologram looks exactly like her son. She even wanted to touch it. Sheen then told her to stay focused, and handed her a voice moduling microphone. Goddard ejected a hand sized camera drone and displayed his teleprompter. He then got the hologram to march to Eustace's location. It then met with him in the living room.

 _"Ah, Neutron! I thought you'd show here eventually. What's wrong? Did that lifesaver of yours turn out to be a failure?"  
"Yes, indeed. I don't know what could've happen, but maybe I'm not as smart as I used to."  
"Like you ever were."  
"You're right. And I'm here to say I am sorry for getting in the way of your plans. I'm sorry for looking through your integrity. You have showed me that it's not about the brains. It's about what you can buy. I am selfish. I'm a loser. I suck and you rule."  
"The sweet sound of music!"  
"I'm not worthy of friends and that's probably why Cindy broke up with me for."  
"Didn't know you two were actually dating. You don't strike me as a boy who has a way with the ladies."  
"You're absolutely right! Now, will you please, please, lend me the money, so I can help my poor, hurt, dying reject of a friend?"  
"Well, I suppose you have amused me enough."  
"*Judy accidentally whispers into the microphone* What a spoiled little brat."  
"Excuse me?!"  
"I said I soiled my pants cuz I'm a brat."  
"Oh. Hurry up and take your money before you start leaking onto my carpet!"_

Eustace ordered his butler to fetch the money. He then came back with a huge sack of cash. The hologram wouldn't be able to hold it, so Judy and Mrs. Dean quickly entered the scene to grab the sack.

 _"Thank you very much, kind sir! *Looks at the hologram* Jimmy, I am both proud and disappointed in you, my son! C'mon, we have a has-been to save!"_ Said Judy, then they took a run for it.


	19. Chapter 19

**[*Back in medieval, in the afternoon*]**

Jimmy and Nick were getting ready for their dinner with the king. Jimmy was putting on his cloak and hat, while Nick was slipping into his suit of armor. They even used the "cologne" Benson lend them.

 _"You don't have to wear the helmet, you know."_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"Eh. I feel more comfortable with my face hidden."_ Replied Nick.

Sally, sitting on a stack of hay, glowed by Nick's comment. That's exactly what the Silver Knight would say. The knight never shown his face. It could have something to do with his fear of facing reality, or how he's too shy to let anyone see him express facial emotions. Nothing will ever convince her that these two young gents aren't the heroic saviors from the past. Jimmy is wise, calm, and holds the same physical features as the Wise Wizard, described in the diary. Aside from the obvious armor, Nick is sassy yet sweet, just like the Silver Knight. Also to add, he is much taller compared to his partner. The way she has watched them, they seem to prefer standing by each other's side, as well as feeling comfortable together. They also sleep in the same barn. The wizard and knight may have lost their memories, but the way they feel for each other hasn't changed. **Two gentlemen unwinding in a hot spring five feet apart cuz they're platonic comrades.**

 _"So, Mr. Jimmy Wizard…"_ Asked Sally.  
 _"That's not my full name, and please don't call me that again."_ Replied Jimmy.  
 _"…I know you're incapable of doing magic, with your memory gone and all, but I'm sure you still possess the brains. How smart are you still?"  
"'How smart are you still?' That's improper use of grammar. I'm not 'still smart,' I'm 'always smart!' And FYI, I'm more smarter than you can bet on! Ask me anything!"  
"O-kay? Why is the sky blue?"  
"Appropriate answer from an eight-year old. Blue light is scattered in all directions by the minuscule molecules of air in Earth's atmosphere! Blue is scattered more than other colors because it peregrinates as shorter, more minute waves! Therefore, we optically discern an azure most of the time!"  
"Yep! You'd definitely have to be a super smart artist to sum up words I've never even heard of or understand."  
"Ask me another one if you please!"  
"How do you plan to turn the king's bargain against him?"  
"I was expecting either a science or history type question."  
"Like, are you gonna lure him into a pit of spikes?"  
"What? No! Where are we gonna find a spiky pit?"  
"You have a point there, very impractical. Hmmmmmm. Maybe you could poison his drink!"  
"Even though this is the medieval century, I'm not entirely sure poison is legalized in this town, given all the strict rules."  
"And all his pretty boys there will be watching us like hawks."_ Nick added.  
 _"Why not just have Diana step on him?"_

Jimmy and Nick both looked at her in cringed expressions.

 _"You know, squash him like a cockroach? SPLAT! She's already big enough!"_

The two boys were then relieved, but they still disagreed with her notion.

 _"How 'bout we lure him into a pit?"_ Asked Rodent Girl, who's in the barn with them for unknown reason.  
 _"We've already discussed this."_ Exclaimed Jimmy.  
 _"Ah, you did, but instead of spikes, which we don't have access to, King Jason falls into some scalding, melted cheese! And I have plenty of gouda, provolone, and mozzarella to spare! That would make his death slowfully painful. Not to mention, delicious! Mwahahahahahahaha."_

Silence filled the barn, and everyone looked at Rodent Girl awkwardly, even the animals. Such a weird idea coming from a weird girl. All this silence started to make her nervous. Pretending as though she said nothing, she decided to go about her business, drinking from the cow's udder. Of course, that didn't make things less weird. Benson suddenly pokes his head through the barn door. It's obvious he's been eavesdropping again.

 _"May I suggest loosening the joints and screws on his throne so that he falls over and breaks his neck? The old fart did mentioned in the editorials that he would rather die there than on a deathbed. Mwahahahahahahaha."_  
 _"Were you there this whole time?"_ Asked Nick.  
 _"Oh. Heavens no! I was just dropping by to… …get Miss Oona! She must freshen up before she's ready to meet the king!"_

Benson then separated the teen from the cow, and dragged her out of the barn. Jimmy, Nick, and Sally followed.

 _"Now, young lady, you go ahead inside and brush your teeth this instant! We've got a royal dinner to attend very soon!"_ Said Benson, handing Rodent Girl a toothbrush.  
 _"'Brush my teeth?' What's wrong with the smell of organic milk?"_ Replied Rodent Girl.  
 _"Come here!"_

Benson then picked up Rodent Girl, and tried to brush her teeth by force. Jimmy and Nick decided to return the cologne bottle inside. As always, Sally followed behind them. The boys were surprised to see Mitzi, back from work early. She looked very upset, resting both of her elbows on the table. Nick took off his helmet to look less suspicious, despite still standing in full armor. Diana was comforting her. Her pupils shifted to Jimmy and Nick for a short moment, and then back into blank space. She was too pissed to question their silly "dress-up game." Out of curiosity, Jimmy quietly asked Diana what the problem was.

 _"Mitzi got fired from her job. The blacksmith industry recently hired a new man."_ Said Diana.  
 _"That's right, a man! One not very smart. One who absolutely has no qualified skills. One to only write 'Plz gimme a job :)' on his resume! Bloody King Jason and his bloody male dominated, privilege system!"_ Mitzi screamed.

She got so mad, she banged on the table, knocking off a bowl of fruit. Mitzi was the only one to have a job, and now she lost it. That was the only job left available in the village. If she had been a man, she would've have kept that job. She has been in blacksmith for 12 years, and now replaced with an inexperienced gentlemen. Diana can steal stuff, but she can't always find what they need, such as condiments, medicine, and toiletries. Also, the animals might die without food. This job was much more important to the Faithful Five than you think. Nick didn't want this to happen to his friends. Nick walked right up to Mitzi, reached into his pocket, then pulled out a bunch of coins. Mitzi was very intrigued. There were even six silver coins and a gold one.

 _"Take every single penny. And just to be clear; it's not you I'm helping, it's me and Jimmy's friends. So, spend this wisely."_ Exclaimed Nick.  
 _"Where did you get those?"_ Asked Jimmy.  
 _"Snatched them from the green hoods' campsite during our smoke bomb loot."  
"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"  
"Hey, I thought these would be worth more in our time than in this time. I was gonna split it with you, btw."_

Mitzi looked at the coins in front of her. Demons never gave gifts to fool their victims, they only relied on manipulation. In their cases, children are the easiest to lure in. They never cared for money, and was only interested in robbing the youth from their childhoods. They keep shiny and valuable things to themselves. Demons would never spare change to a poor man. These creatures were merciless and sadistic. None of Jimmy and Nick's friendly gestures ever moved her, but this is one trait Mitzi is new to. Nick just gave away everything he had in his pocket, all to make sure her family stays healthy. A true demon would never make sacrifices. Despite that, she still feels she's not ready to fully trust the boys yet. Her entire life imprisoned, and tormented, by the demons for fourteen years. Mitzi accepted the coins, but didn't give out a "thank you," which is what Nick had expected. She then got up so she could fetch her basket for grocery shopping.

Jimmy climbed up Diana to whisper in her ear, letting her know that it's time to hit the road. Nick put his helmet back on, Diana combed Butterscotch's mane real quick, and Benson helped Rodent Girl rinse. Also, she spitted in his face afterwards. Jimmy, Nick, and Sally rode on Butterscotch, while Rodent Girl hitched a piggyback ride on Diana. Luckily, she was light as grapes to her. After the seven of them journeyed off, Sally had just remember that she forgot to introduce herself to Mitzi. Speaking of Mitzi, when she returned to the living room with her basket, everyone was suddenly gone. Not a single peep of sound heard. _Something's not right._

…..

 **[*Meanwhile, in the twenty first century*]**

The whole search party was camping outside of the Neutron household, waiting for their Cbae order to arrive. Hugh was role-playing family with his plastic ducks. Libby was listening to her playlist on shuffle. Carl was practicing magic again. Sheen had Goddard project more holograms while speaking into the voice module microphone, just so he could hear his acquaintances/rivals say what he wants to hear. And finally, Judy was showing Mrs. Dean some pictures of Jimmy through the photo album.

 _"Why is your son wearing a dress in this-"_

Judy slammed the album closed.

 _"Okay! What say I get us some more snacks? Just notify me when the delivery truck arrives!"_ Said Judy.  
 _"No need for that, Mrs. Neutron! I have a box of Bossete's Intergalactic Twinkles™!"_ Replied Sheen, holding up his Ultralord themed snack.  
 _"Sheen, I love you, honey, but the cream filling of those twinkles taste like dish soap."_ Said Libby.  
 _"They do not! Dish soap is more light and tangy. Carl likes them!"  
"Actually, I only like eating the outside sponge cake. That's the most edible part of the snack."_ Spoke Carl.

Judy decided to just head inside and fetch those snacks. But before she was about to step inside, she suddenly heard a truck slowly roll in, and then come to a stop. It's here.

 _"Mrs. Neutron! The delivery truck is here!"_ Shouted Carl, Sheen, and Libby.  
 _"Sugar Booger! The nice, friendly delivery man has arrived!"_ Also shouted Hugh.

Judy ran up to the truck in excitement. The delivery man steps out of the driving compartment with his notepad.

 _"Delivery for, username 'bigmommyftw?'"_ Asked the delivery man.  
 _"That's me, young man!"_ Replied Judy.  
 _"Please sign right here, madam."_

The delivery man then handed Judy his notepad, where she began to write out her signature. After that, he went into his truck to give her the item she ordered online. The man came out with a big, heavy box. Judy relieved the man of his pain by taking the box from him, and to his surprise, she was much stronger than she looked. He headed back into his truck and drove. After he left, Judy immediately cranked the box open with a crowbar. Instead of finding the machine in there, bits and pieces spilled out. They are suppose to build the time machine themselves. Judy searched among the pieces to look for the instructions. She found them, but with rotten luck, they were written in Korean. No matter how hard she looked through the pamphlet, all was in Korean. She tried to look for another instructional pamphlet buried in the machine parts, but the second one was written in Chinese.

 _"Anybody here speak Korean? Or at least Chinese?"_ Asked Judy.

Everyone said no, until Sheen had an idea.

 _"Wait! You don't have to worry, Mrs. Neutron! Luckily, I recently have installed this cultural translator app!"_

Sheen grabbed the pamphlet from Judy, and then typed out the instructions onto his phone. Unfortunately, the translation came out wrong. Very wrong.

 _"'Apply extra lube before inserting the r.b. Johnson deep into the main combustion valve. Rock back and fourth to push in further, until it reaches that spot.' What kind of app did I even download!?"_

Sheen uninstalled his app, went straight to the app store, then filed a very negative review, with a one star rating.

 ** _"Your app stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinks! 😡😡😡😡😡😡👎👎👎 How do you sleep at night?!1! Don't download, y'all!"_**

 _"Hold on, everyone! I once dated a Korean man, who was the owner of this 4 star Korean barbecue! He taught me a few words in his native language, so maybe I can make something out in those instructions!"_ Said Mrs. Dean.

Sheen handed her the pamphlet. She carefully scanned her eyes through the instructions on each page. Everyone looked at her eagerly.

 _"Okay, I know that this word means 'please.' This one means 'screw.' And this, I think, is suppose to mean 'nose.'"_ Mrs. Dean explained.  
 _"That's it?"_ Asked Judy.  
 _"Well, I never paid much attention to him. I only dated that man for free meats."_  
 _"I think I know just the person to help!"_ Spoke Libby.  
 _"Who?"_ Everyone questioned.  
 _"Cindy! She studied about 50 different foreign languages! One of them includes Korean! Hang tight! I'll be right back!"_

Libby then ran across the street to the Vortex house. She just hopes she can catch Cindy in her good mood.

…..

An angsty Cindy Vortex was slouching down in her beanbag, surrounding herself with comfort food and a two liter bottle of Purple Flurp. Humphrey was eating out of a bag of Corn Poofs. Cindy drank her tub of melted ice cream through a straw, while watching her new favorite reality TV show: _Man Down_. It's a show where women and teen girls get to take extreme measurements of revenge on their ex-boyfriends. She switched to this show after watching _To Love Or Not To Love_ , a soap opera which aired an episode about a man promising to a woman that he will work hard to be a better person, and then begged for her forgiveness. Nothing seems to make her happy anymore. She's just too stubborn to swallow her pride.

 _"CINDY!"_ Libby burst through her bedroom door.  
 _"What?"_ Asked Cindy.  
 _"We need your help! We just ordered this new time machine online, don't question where we got the money, but we can't read the instructions! That's why I came to you!"  
"Well, it's not my fault Y'ALL forgot to read. (Everyone has gone stupid nowadays. Jimmy is the first)"  
"Huh- No no no no, we can't read the instructions cuz they're printed in another language! Please help us! Without that time machine, we may never be able to save Jimmy and Nick!"  
"What, did they get warped into another century by accident, or something?"  
"Yes! I have the security footage to prove it!"  
"Leave 'em. They deserve each other anyways."  
"Girl, could you stop thinking about yourself for once! All you've done is eat and behave sour at any human being in your contact! What did they ever do to you? I've had it with your depression over this breakup thing! This is a friend in danger! Not to mention, Mrs. Dean's only child!"  
"Excuse me? What did you say to me?"  
"We have to rescue a friend, plus a woman's only child who happens to be an acquaintance of ours!"  
"I wasn't asking about that!"_

Cindy was so pissed, she crushed her potato crisps into dust. She got up from her beanbag and began to scold Libby, while making her walk backwards toward the door.

 _"You know, Libby, I thought you were very supportive of me! I thought you were one of the few good people in this world! But now, you reek of fink stink! You turned into them! For your information, I'm over the breakup! Neutron isn't my problem anymore, nor is he something to be dealt with! If I wanna sit on my butt all day eating comfort food, I can, cuz it's called self-respect! And I'm not sour! I was being confident! There's a difference!"  
"Cindy, I think you need hel-"  
"WHY IS EVERYONE TRYING TO TELL ME THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME?! If you care so much about finding Neutron, why don't you make him your new best friend?!"_

As Libby was now outside of the room, Cindy slammed the door. She went back to her beanbag and slouched down in it. She just booted her best friend out. Her other half. Her trustful conscience. All because she refuses to listen to voice of reason. It's her inferiority complex that's keeping her from admitting to her flaws. She is always fighting to be that perfect woman, but always feels she's not good enough in the end. She's mad at Jimmy for ruining, what she thought they had, a beautiful relationship. And she's also mad at him for thinking he's smarter than her. She loves him, but at the same time she hates him. They seemed to have gotten along very decently when they were friends, but Cindy feels romance always comes first before friendship. And she can't help it that she has developed feelings for Jimmy. No matter how toxic they were together, Cindy just can't seem to let go. But the more she keeps holding on, the more pain it brings her. Sometimes it's very important to move on.

Cindy began to look at a couple of camera photos on her phone. They were of her, and her best friend Libby. She had been her best friend ever since first grade. Libby was the one who invited her for coloring when her friendship with Betty Quinlan died down. (Will be explained some time later in the future) While Cindy was obsessed with working hard and being the best, Libby showed her how to have fun like a normal girl for a change, yet she never tried to get in the way of her goals. Libby was a respectful friend, and a supportive one too. She was one of a kind. Now, after Cindy brushed her off like that, she may never speak to her again. Cindy was now alone. Worse, she's still too stubborn to fix this problem herself. She didn't even wanna make a simple call or text on her phone.

…

While walking across the street, Libby kept looking over her shoulder, in hopes to see if Cindy would walk out that front door and apologize. The poor girl is worse than she was before. She thinks the whole world has turned against her when it's really trying to help her. But nobody can help her now. She probably wouldn't even listen to her parents. This behavior was starting to frighten Libby, which means she should stay away from her for awhile. Cindy is on her own now. But how long will it be before she actually recovers? When Libby made it to the other side of the street, she broke the bad news to her squad.

 _"Sorry gang. Cindy can't help us. …for personal reasons."_ Said Libby.  
 _"That's okay, deary! We'll just make-do with this!"_ Replied Judy.

Judy handed Libby the instruction pamphlet. Confused, Libby looked through it, and every word appeared to be in English.

 _"You found an English copy?"_ Asked Libby.  
 _"No. Goddard just ate the Korean pamphlet, and then printed a translated alternative! *Whispers* Please don't ask how."_ Replied Judy.  
 _"And he liked it, too!"_ Shouted Carl, who then fed Goddard the Chinese instructions.  
 _"Well, what are we waiting for, squad? We've got a time machine to build, and there's no time for breaks!"_

Libby should be happy at this moment, but it's hard to with Cindy on her mind. It would've been a true team experience to have everyone working together.

….

 **[*Elsewhere, in another time*]**

The whole crew continued traveling down that path, catching awkward stares from random civilians they pass. Benson was clutching his purse tightly, sweating like a hog. He hasn't gone out in so long, he forgot how much he feared eye contact from strangers. Diana just casually smiled and waved, as if she wore on a parade float. Rodent Girl had fallen asleep, which gave everyone the conclusion that Diana was carrying some human corpse. Jimmy and Nick seemed to be doing fine, as well as Sally. Jimmy didn't look like he mind Nick holding onto his shoulders tightly. Sally watched from the back.

 _"Are you nervous?"_ Asked Nick.  
 _"A bit. Are you?"_ Jimmy asked back.  
 _"I know you can't tell by now from my helmet, but, yeah. A hella nervous."  
"Care to share that issue with me? After all, it is a genius's job to answer a lot of questions."  
"This other half of Jason's bargain, I'm a little anxious to know just what he wants from us. For all we know, he could be looking for blood, or a new heir. What if it's something that's impossible to find?"  
"Calm down, Nick. Please?"  
"*Sighs deeply* Alright, I'll cool it. …for now. Though I'm pretty sure we don't have a plan."  
"C'mon, we have made it this far. Like, for example, you managed to pull the wool over the mine keeper's eyes, and then come home with some fresh, raw quartz. Bet that was really scary, huh?"  
"Very. And exhausting, too."  
"It's okay. Whatever task the king has in store for us, it probably won't be any more difficult now that you have me. And Diana. Perhaps Rodent Girl could make use to us, somehow."_

Nick was highly flattered after Jimmy had mentioned _"you have me."_ That was all the motivation he needed to calm down completely. Once again, Nick was blushing under his helmet. Sally grinned at the two. Their order of communication definitely sounds like the Wise Wizard and Silver Knight, from what she read in her dad's diary. After a long walk, they made it to the castle. The drawbridge was already opened, and King Jason was waiting for them right there, with some knights in his presence.

 _"Ah! I thought you'd never make it! Welcome, guests, to my humble abode!"_ Greeted Jason.  
 _"Even though some of us have already been here yesterday."_ Joked Nick.  
 _"*Snickers* I especially welcome you again, O Wise Wizard and Silver Knight!"_

Diana, Jimmy, Nick, Benson, and even Butterscotch, were very awestruck by Jason's comment. Rodent Girl even woke up to say _"What?!"_ Now the king? Jimmy and Nick turned their heads to Sally, who was giving them a smug expression. That annoyed them deeply.

 _"Uhhhhhhhhh, I'm afraid-"_ Benson was about to give his say, but then Jimmy cut him off.  
 _"H-he's afraid to setteth foot in thy stronghold, your greatness! He's an extremely shy type!"_ Jimmy explained.  
 _"Oh, your friend hast nothing to worry about. You can count on my guards to protect HER."_

King Jason was really more horrible than Benson expected. Despite the obvious goatee beard showing, he called him a "her" just because he's wearing a frilly apron, holding a purse, and mentioned to have real humanly emotions. If it weren't for all those guards right there, and the fact that he is the king, Benson would give him "a man" by blowing five fingers to his face. Speaking of which, he wonders why Jimmy had cut him off. After Nick helped Jimmy off of Butterscotch, Benson grabbed him for a short, private, and quiet, conversation.

 _"What was the meaning of cutting me off like that?"_ Asked Benson.  
 _"Because, have a moment to think. If he knew we were just some commoner children instead of a couple of noble legends from the past, he's gonna give us all a field trip to the gallows."_ Replied Jimmy.

Benson thought, maybe Jimmy has a point there. That could clarify on why King Jason showed them mercy, even if they did break an entry and posed as an authority. To him, the Wise Wizard and Silver Knight are a gold mine. Everyone walked forward into the castle.

 _"Wait, you're bringing the horse inside?! *Points to Butterscotch*"_ Jason questioned.  
 _"Butterscotch is family! Wherever we go, he comes with us! Talk to the man, Jimmy!"_ Exclaimed Diana.  
 _"Well, he is an important part of the group."_ Said Jimmy, while shrugging.  
 _"Fffffff-fine. But I hold your friend in charge of cleaning up after it!"_ Scoffed Jason.  
 _"Houyhnhnm! (I'm house trained, you biased pompous!)"_ Whinnied an embarrassed Butterscotch.

While the king was guiding them to the dining room, they met a strange man in the halls, who was the new cook, chasing a white rabbit and bearing a cleaver in hand.

 _"Stuart! What is this mindless folly?!"_ Screamed the king  
 _"An ingredient is trying to get away!"_


	20. Chapter 20

Jimmy, Nick, and everyone else sat at the main dining room table, helping themselves to a bowl of warm soup, and leafy green salads. Diana refused to eat anything prepared in the king's domain. Benson was sipping his soup slowly. Rodent Girl slurped hers in one gulp, then asked when's dinner ready. Sally merely swayed her spoon back and fourth in the bowl. Jimmy and Nick hardly touched their soups, for they were too disturbed by the painted portraits of the king. He was even naked in some of them. Despite Nick's lost of appetite, he felt like he needed something to drink. He slowly reached his hand towards the wine glass, before having it slapped by Jimmy's. No matter what century they're in, Nick is still too young for the consumption of alcohol. Jason was getting testy over this silence.

 _"Hmmmm… Seems to be getting awfully too quiet in here. I know! How 'bout a little story to lighten the mood? *Ahem* One time, on a dull summer of July, I had evicted a family of six because of a two day rent due and-"_

King Jason's story was cut off as the servants carried the dishes to the table. There were large assortments of meat, vegetables, seafood, and dessert. Some dishes looked scrumptious, while some looked disgusting. Although, the "disgusting" ones were considered normal to medieval standards. The new cook, Stuart, helped Jimmy and Nick to his special of the day: Stewed rabbit meat served in bread trenchers.

 _"It's really badger meat. I couldn't catch the little rascal. But hey, fast food isn't good for you anyways. Please don't tell the king."_

Every meal made it to the table, but King Jason wasn't ready to let anyone eat yet. No, ever since that incident with the last cook, the king came prepared. He called in the royal taste-tester. The royal taste-tester was a skinny, pale 17 year-old young man who looked like he hasn't been fed enough. When granted permission by Jason, the royal taste-tester was very excited to check for poison, as if he hasn't ate all day. One dish by one, he took a tiny sample from each of the food, trying it, and savoring it. Jimmy and Nick were weirded out. After letting Jason know that the cuisine is safe, the king asked him to leave. Everyone, excluding Diana, dug in. Jimmy and Nick started with their stewed badger meat, which was very hard to work down due to its "unique" taste. Nick traded in his stew for a turkey leg, and managed to feed himself without revealing his face. He just stuffed the drumstick into his helmet, then 10 seconds later, he pulls out a clean bone.

Benson was trying to decide on what he wanted to eat, before Rodent Girl eats it first. Speaking of Rodent Girl, she's just enjoying herself like a hungry hog, with the most ghastly table manners Jason ever witnessed. Diana stubbornly sat in her seat, arms crossed, refusing to touch the tainted food in front of her. Butterscotch took big bite chunks out of any dish he looked at, without even bothering to finish the whole thing. He delivered a forthright critique to the king about how his cook's meals tasted cut-rate compared to Nick Dean's gourmet art of gastronomy, but of course Jason only heard _"Neeeiiigh whiiiineeey."_ Sally, being such a child she is, decided to skip to dessert, and grabbed an entire plate of shortbread cookies. She then accidentally dropped her napkin. Sally dove under the table to retrieve it, when suddenly, she saw that Jimmy and Nick were holding each other's hands. It was out of intimidation, but it looked like intimacy to her. She covered her mouth to drown out her squeal of excitement. Meanwhile, the king spoke silently among his chancellor.

 _"Look at them, Richard. Look at them. *At Rodent Girl* Disgusting. *At Diana* Arrogant. *At Sally* Immature. They're all a bunch of circus freaks. Who ever gave them the right to exist? But it's okay. I can tolerate their actions a little longer, *Points to Jimmy and Nick* just as long as these two sickos will take me to my awaited treasure. You can't find the nest unless the PIGEONS lead you to it. After that, I won't have to deal with them, or their reject friends, anymore."_

Jason shifted an eye to the right to find that Benson was sitting at the far right of the table, close to the king. We all know what he was doing.

 _"Were you eavesdropping on the king, peasant?!"_ Asked Jason, in a strict tone.  
 _"N-no, your greatness! I j-just wanted to get away from Miss Oona's messy station!"_ Stuttered Benson.  
 _"There are plenty of empty chairs around! Now begone, before I have my guards escort you out!"  
"Y-yes, your greatness!"_

Benson got up and ran to the farthest seat of the table. Meanwhile, the king was ready to make his proposal. He tapped his spoon on his wine glass to get everyone's attention.

 _"Good now. As did promise-"_

Jason was then interrupted by Rodent Girl's noisy eating. That died down eventually.

 _"As did promise-"_

This time, he was interrupted by Rodent Girl's loud slurping. That died down, too.

 _"As did promise-"_

Now Rodent Girl was hacking.

 _"SILENCE, VERMIN!"_

Rodent Girl then hesitated.

 _"As did promise, we shall be discussing the other half of our negotiation! Richard! Present to them the diagram!"_

Richard was excused from his seat, then he gave Jimmy a piece of paper with a sketch drawing on it. It seems that Jason has never improved, cuz the boy genius thought he was a bad artist himself. He couldn't make out the object in the sketch.

 _"You want us to get you a headband with a heart patch on it?"_ Asked Jimmy.  
 _"No."_ Replied Jason.  
 _"Maybe he wants us to draw a better picture."_ Nick added.  
 _"NO! You mean you don't recognize it?"  
"Well, sometimes we have trouble reading certain art styles. We're not saying it's bad. *Nudges Nick* Wouldn't you agree, my fair knight?"  
"For crying out loud. You should know by now, you made it! It's the Amulet of Bind!"  
"Oh! That! Now rings a bell! That thing I made, a long time ago! For a special happy time!"  
"I hope it isn't too much to ask, but, I need this amulet. Please, this amulet is worth more to me than my own life! Ever since as a child, it's all I've been thinking of! Please, noble ones!"  
"Alright, it's yours!"  
"You mean… …just like that? You want me to take it off your hands?"  
"Yeah, of course! Why would we miss one piece of jewel? I make plenty of other jewels for a living, and thinking of opening a jewelry store! We allow credit."  
"If there's anyone who knows how to turn coal into diamonds, it's him!"_ Nick added again.  
 _"Then what, after we retrieve this so-called amulet, bright eyes? You'll 'redeem yourself and become a more gentle king of milk and honey?'"_ Diana questioned the king.  
 _"Nah! I wast bethinking of packing up everything I owneth, departure this fusty village, and then opening up a new kingdom someplace else! I couldst make a much bigger one, with the fortune pawned from that rare amulet! It's worth at least a billion nowadays!"  
"You mean… …you'll be leaving us?!"  
"That, and thee shall be free to doth whatever thee wishes! I'm taking everything, and throwing away the key! You could even elect a new king!"  
"YIPEE! *Jumps up from her seat* Boy, that sounds-! Wait a minute, your greatness. Why the heck would you want to leave your own village anyways? You were here long enough for the cemetery to run out of spaces, and burial was replaced with cremation! You said so yourself that you devoted your name to this village!"  
"Well that devotion was a lie, woman! I'm tired of being cooped up in this stinking four wall prison you call a township!"  
"(Even though you constructed those walls yourself.)"  
"I wanna step up my game! I want a big land to take charge of! Millions of people to worship me! They will be my new walls! I want not to be superior of just some dinky dram village! I want to be superior of a whole land, and then allow my kingship to grow until I'm known throughout the world! Wherefore am I talking to you anyways, mistress?! I shouldst be talking to them!"_

Jimmy hesitated for a moment, before he was ready to say something. Nick stopped stuffing bits of food into his helmet and joined his friend. Everyone laid eyes on the two carefully, except Rodent Girl, who was still eating. With the king gone, everyone can now live in peace. The Faithful Five may never have to steal again. Of course, they may need to elect a new decent king, just to keep the whole village system arranged. This sounded like a too good of a deal to demur at. Having Jason out of everyone's hair could be what the peasants need. Jimmy was about to come to terms, but then he began to have a second thought. Jason may leave these people alone, but will he put his newfound town through the same jeopardy? What if he resorts back to hanging, capitalism, and leaving misfits to die? Rulers like him, who commit terrible atrocities, don't change that easily.

 _"Your greatness!"_ Jimmy spoke up.  
 _"Yesssssss?"_ Answered Jason.  
 _"You can have the amulet if you promise your new citizens: No more strict rules with overzealous penalties! Nourishment, medical management, and housing must be affordable! You have to provide equality for all if you're gonna be a good republic representative!"  
"Well,I'll be blown. What shall befall of me if be true I hold not my gage?"  
"Then I'll… …summon my magical spies on you! That's right! I have spies everywhere! In the trees! In the skies! Did I mention they're also invisible? Once they report your actions to me, I'll cast a spell that'll morph you into a big pile of cow pie!"  
"Besides, the more people die, the less of the population to worship you!"_ Said Nick.

The guards felt threatened, but the king managed to calm them down. After that, Jason got up from his seat, and walked towards Jimmy. The boy genius began sweating in anxiety. Nick also got up from his seat, then stood in front of his friend with his life. The king looked very menacing. Nick was so scared, his armor was clattering. Jason shoved the tiny knight aside, and then offered Jimmy his hand.

 _"It's settled."_

Forcing a smile upon his face, Jimmy shook the king's hand out of respect.

 _"Alright! *Claps hands* Chop-chop! Dinner is officially over! Time to give me what I've been patient for!"_ Shouted the king.  
 _"You want it now?_ " Asked Jimmy.  
 _"No, I plan to wait another year- Of course, I mean now! We're heading straight to your Research Edifice!"_

….

The king invited everyone on a carriage ride. Butterscotch, already being a horse, had to walk on foot. Jimmy read through Mr. Philips' diary again, so he could learn anything about this Amulet of Bind, and the history behind it. Sure, it's worth a fortune, but the king acted as though it was much more important than that. Not even Sally knew about this amulet.

 _"Are you really gonna turn the king into cow pie?"_ Whispered Sally.  
 _"No, but I thought I could scare him into believing me."_ Jimmy whispered his response.  
 _"Ughhhhhhh, I hope you guys gain your memories back soon."_

The carriage eventually came to a stop, and everyone stepped out. They made it. They've reached the Wise Wizard's Research Edifice. At least that's what it said on the sign. Jimmy and Nick studied the building up close. It was shaped differently from all the other architecture in the village. This tower was built in a cylinder form. The building had been abandoned for so long, it was now covered in moss and flowers. It was also huge. Almost bigger than the king's castle. It was tall enough to reach the clouds. The boys were both surprised King Jason hasn't torn this place down yet.

 _"Sure takes you back, doesn't it?"_

Sally accidentally startled the two boys. Jason then ordered everyone to enter the edifice, and then brought his guards in with him. The place was all gloomy from the inside. There was dust, cobwebs, withered flowers, and rats everywhere. Rodent Girl didn't mind. She made new friends. Sally looked around for a while. There were some painted portraits of the Wise Wizard and Silver Knight, either holding hands or hugging. Benson stayed close to Diana as possible, in case anything decides to jump at him. The building looked haunted from his point of view. Jason commanded the squad to stop sightseeing and said they should stay on task. The king then led them to a staircase. There were so many flight of stairs, they couldn't see the top. Rodent Girl just scurried up ahead. She was particularly fast.

 _"THIS ISN'T A RACE, VERMIN!"_ Jason screamed his lungs out.  
 _"Do this wizard and knight fella live like this everyday?"_ Nick sassed.

Later, the squad had been climbing up the stairs for about an hour. Even Diana herself was hitting exhaustion. Jason was being lifted up the stairs by his two faithful sentries, who are now in great pain due to how much he weighs. Richard was glad he didn't have to take part this time. Sally hitched a ride on Diana. Nick supportively carried Jimmy on his shoulders.

 _"I can walk on my own, Nick. No need for this."_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"No… You have… …the shortest legs… I won't let that happen."_ Nick breathed.

As soon as the squad made it to the top floor, everybody, who'd been walking, laid flat on the floor, taking a break to rest for a moment. However, Jason wouldn't let them. Both Jimmy and Sally helped Nick back onto his feet. _HIIIIIIIII!_ They heard Rodent Girl's voice. She was waving at them. The squad, seeing her, all groaned in annoyance. Not because she made it before them. Rodent Girl was waving at them, from the other side of a bridge, dangling over a black pit that led to who knows where.

 _"This is suppose to be their security system?"_ Nick groaned.  
 _"No, I think it's yours."_ Replied Sally.  
 _"Can you stop talking for 10 minutes? Please?"  
"Okay, everyone! Ladies! Gentlemen! Listen! This faulty bridge can only contrive enough density to hold together. It'll be safe if we all walked across one at a time!"_ Jimmy explained.

The squad agreed to Jimmy's notion. Jason made the children cross the bridge first, since they were the lightest. Jimmy went first, then Nick, Sally, Benson, Richard, guard #1, guard #2, Jason, Diana, now it's Butterscotch's turn. Diana was giving him emotional support from the other side. Nick promised he'd cooked something for him. Rodent Girl started motivating him like a gym coach, in order to get him to "horse-up." Jason then insulted Butterscotch, calling him a _"filthy animal."_ That made the stallion mad enough to gallop across the bridge. His stomping hooves, combined with his rage, applied too much pressure.

 _"BUTTERSCOTCH! NOOOO! THE BRIDGE WILL-"_

Jimmy tried to warn the horse, but it was too late.

 _"BUTTERSCOTCH!"_ Diana cried, trying to get to him.

The bridge broke, and then Butterscotch met with a falling fate. She dropped to her knees, with tears cascading from her eyes. Her friends immediately showered her with comfort, but Jason and his authorities were getting impatient.

 _"LET'S GO! We're way behind schedule!"_ Barked Jason.  
 _"Can you be anymore INSENSITIVE?! We've just lost a trustful steed!"_ Diana replied.  
 _"It's just a horse! You can just get a new one!"  
"Just a horse?! Mister, Butterscotch was family! You can not replace family, or a scrapbook full of memories!"  
"You can, if you were living the majestic life like me!"  
"That's it! I've darn had it with this skin flint ficklepuss!"_

Diana was about to charge Jason with her fist, but her friends, including Richard, had to restrain her. The two guards pointed their spears.

 _"A BUNCH OF POINTY STICKS WON'T SAVE YOUR HIDE FROM ME! YOU'LL BE ALL OVER THIS PLACE BY THE TIME I'M DONE TEARING YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! HANGING OR NOT, DEATH WOULD BE BETTER THAN SHARING THE SAME PLANET WITH YOU!"_ Diana raged.  
 _"Diana! It's not worth it. You don't wanna prove you're just as bad as him. C'mon, we're almost there."_ Said Jimmy, trying to calm Diana.  
 _"But, Butterscotch! IF NOT FOR HIM, HE'D STILL BE HERE!"  
"I liked Butterscotch just as you did. He was the second best four legged friend I've ever made. When this is all over, I promise there will be a funeral arranged, in honor of a brave, fun horse."  
"Yeah, and we can invite everyone in the village! Horses, too! I'll even cook up a collection of his favorite foods! Anything for Butterscotch's good name!"_ Nick added.

Diana took a couple of deep breaths.

 _"Okay. I'll keep my cool. Butterscotch was a pacifist anyways, so he wouldn't like seeing me kill a man."_ Said Diana, with pride.  
 _"Maybe when your amnesia is cured, you could probably bring him back."_ Sally whispered to Jimmy.

The squad then entered the next room, which appeared to have light. It was an empty library, and the room was lit from the sun shining through a strained glass window, also providing some color. All the books had been packed, and the shelves were left empty. A big vault door sat in the center of the room. A door King Jason tried to open for years. When Diana turned the handle, it didn't budge, not even from her strength. She tried harder, but only succeeded in tearing it off. The door can only open from a password. Jimmy found writing was increst on it. A hint, maybe?

 _A special profound charm, in no need of a spell, that unites us together. It makes the world go around. This emotion is the strongest fuel of human power._

 _"Go on!"_ Jason commanded.  
 _"What?"_ Jimmy blurted in confusion.  
 _"Feed it the password! You still remember it, right?"_

Jimmy hesitated, while sweating. Nick placed an arm around him, giving the boy genius a pat. If Jimmy doesn't know the password, then they're sure to expose themselves as frauds. Jimmy decided to do what he hasn't done in a long time.

 _"Think… Think… Think…"_

 **Based on the info he learned from Joseph's logs: The Wise Wizard, although happy with his formal life, was extremely lonely. The Silver Knight, a well known celebrity at that time, was one of the most miserable men in the village. Ever since they met, they found themselves to have comfort in one's company. They were both powerful in their own ways, but they also had flaws that the two acknowledged with one another. The knight would put his life against his wizard, and the wizard would do the same. They cared for each other very much, for it was fate that united them. The pair has made themselves one. The Wise Wizard and Silver Knight cared for each other romantically. Joseph cared for them like fathers. Diana cares for the Faithful Five as family. Jimmy and Nick cares for Diana, Rodent Girl, Benson, and Butterscotch like they were best friends. Jimmy cares for Nick from the pumping feeling in his h-**

 _"BRAIN BLAST!"_ Shouted Jimmy.  
 _"Is that the password?!"_ Asked Jason.  
 _"No! But I figured it out!"_

Jimmy cleared his throat before saying

 _"L-O-V-E! Love!"_

A few seconds later, a golden light started illuminating from the gaps of the vault door. Everyone stepped back as the door slowly opened on its own. The glow eventually stopped, and the object was revealed. There was the amulet, sitting on a display. It was a beautiful golden chain necklace, with a heart shaped ruby in the center. It looked nothing like the one presented in King Jason's drawing. It was better than imagined. Shedding tears of joy, Jason grabbed the amulet for keeps, then placed it around his neck. Other than the amulet, there was also a piece of paper lying around. While the king modeled around with his new jewelry, Jimmy and Nick read the paper together. It was a log, written by the Wise Wizard himself!

 **Before the Wise Wizard and Silver Knight were ready to leave the village and travel the world, they presented King Todd with the Amulet of Bind, something they made together. Todd's 14 year-old son, Jason, seemed to have found interest in the jewel. The two had told the king that their love was extracted into the amulet, which possessed a far greater power known to man. It is to be used for an emergency only, in case the whole village gets caught under carnage. They also noted that the amulet must not fall into the hands of evil. If it does so, then the amulet must be touched by a pairing of two, who hold a strong built-up bond. It is their love that will drain the evil of its magic. The two then whispered the password to the king, for Todd could be trusted. However, they never thought about his power hungry son.**

 _"Pffffffft. Magic."_ Jimmy joked.  
 _"Yeah. An amulet that stores powers made by love."_ Nick joked back.  
 _"It's absolutely ridiculous."_

Just then, Jason pointed his finger at the two boys, and conjured up a chain, linking them together. A cage appeared around Sally. Diana was about to strike, but the king used a stun spell on her. Rodent Girl scurried over to Jason, ready to bite. With the magic point of a finger, Rodent Girl's leg was suddenly shackled, attached to this heavy ball. Also, her mouth was muzzled up. He didn't have to do anything with Benson. The man just got petrified with fear.

 _"What the heck is this?!"_ Questioned Jimmy.  
 _"It's magic, you bafoon."_ Replied Jason.  
 _"Not that! Is this suppose to be the other end of our deal?!"  
"Young man, when will you ever learn that there are certain people you're not suppose to trust? You should know that people like me don't change their heart overnight! It seems to me you don't really know me at all!"_

Jimmy looked at the friends he got in danger, also he thought about the one horse they just lost. The boy genius was so up in his pride, he didn't bother with the facts. His friends tried to warn him about this man. The red flags were right there. All he thought about was outsmarting the king into having a heart with his psychology. Jimmy needs to learn that it's his friends he should listen to.

 _"You know what's so precious about magic, Richard?"  
"Uhhhhhhh, it can give you anything you desire by just a slight gesture of the hands, sire?"  
"Correct! You get a raise!"_

The king snapped his fingers and a bag of money appeared in the chancellor's hands.

 _"Wow! Bless you, sire!"  
"Don't mention it. Magic could make me a whole new man! For instance, I could change my shape into something I've always dreamed of!"_

The king turned his tubby figure into a more muscular shape.

 _"It can also enhance my senses! *Sniffs the air* Let's see, *Points at guard #2* you had a tuna hero for lunch!"_ Said Jason.  
 _"By George, he's got it!"_ Spoke guard #2.  
 _"And, uh… *Sniffs again* Hold on."_

There's something about the way the "Wise Wizard" and "Silver Knight" smelled that puzzled the king.

 _"You're not the noble Wise Wizard and Silver Knight, aren't you?"_ The king asked in an ominous tone.  
 _"What makes you ask that? We are wearing the clothes, and my partner here did figure out the password!"_ Said Nick.  
 _"Silence! If you were the legendary heroes, you'd have their scent! I've been there, and you two smell nothing like how I remembered them! As a matter of fact, I think I smell a little fear in you."_

Jason lifted up Nick's visor, so he could look at both of their faces of shame. He glared at the boys with red eyes.

 _"You two are just a pair of pathetic, scared, commoner children. And to think I let you go, trespassing in my domain, posing as fake authorities! If I knew, I would've had your skinny necks hanged by then. But good news: It's your lucky day today! Since you've led me to the power that's rightfully mine, I'll give you a whole day to live before I ready the gallows. Your friends can join you, like a big happy family! Now's the best time to use that dungeon."  
"Your greatness?"_ Asked guard #1.  
 _"What?"  
"How are we going to get them out of here? The bridge is done for, and there's no way I'm carrying her down the stairs. *Points to Diana*"  
"Have you fools learned nothing on what magic can do?"_

King Jason then teleported everyone out of the library.


	21. Chapter 21

Mitzi was at the market, shopping for any necessities her family, and the farm animals, needed to live on for a whole month. She wasn't halfway through the list yet. It was difficult working under a budget, especially with prices like these to bear with. The cheapest deals came in bruised, damaged, or ready to go bad. You can already guess what deals Mitzi went for. Pretty soon the basket will get heavy, and it's a shame Diana didn't came along with her. Speaking of Diana, where has she and the others gone to with those strange boys? Just as Mitzi continued with her shopping, she ran into a strange man wearing a black trench coat and a feathered hat. The man opened his coat to reveal items hidden.

 _"Pssssssst. Mistress. May I interest you in some optical instruments? For only 5 pence, one of these lovely specimen could take thee on a trip to the solar system where the big dipper awaits. Or you could catch a glimpse of what life dwells outside of these walls from thy bedroom window."_ Said the salesman.  
 _"Thank you, young sir, but your price is far too rich for my blood. And if I wanted to see something up close, I could just walk up to it."_

Suddenly, a carriage came speeding by and everyone quickly jumped out of the way, including Mitzi.

 _"Gangway, peasants! Prisoners in the King's custody!"_

Mitzi got up, and started picking up the groceries the carriage made her drop, while cursing under her breath. Then a thought occurred to her. She could've sworn she witnessed something recognizable in the back of that carriage. As Mitzi seized a telescope from the salesman, she looked fixedly into it. Her hunch was right, but she wished it wasn't. Diana was still as a statue. Rodent Girl was muzzled and shackled. Benson was fearing for his life. Some little girl was trapped in a cage. Jimmy and Nick were chained together, also dressed like a wizard and knight. The expression on Jimmy's face looked to be he was angry at something. Or someone. He was even yelling, though Mitzi couldn't hear nor read his lips. Then, she saw King Jason, who was repeatedly kissing this valuable amulet around his neck.

 _"Uh, Miss? You're gonna purchase that or what?"_

Mitzi tossed the telescope back to the salesman, and decided to follow the carriage.

….

 **[*Back in modern time*]**

The squad was still putting together the time machine, piece by piece. Well, mostly the adults, and Goddard, did all the work. Libby was reading through a fashion magazine. Sheen watched numerous conspiracy theory videos on his phone. They wanted to help at first, but it seemed like the grown-ups had everything on hand. Carl, however, served the squad refreshments. He came out of the house with a tray, which held pink lemonade and cookies. The allergy boy served his friends first, then Judy. Instead of drinking the lemonade, Judy used the whole pitcher to drench herself. Through Carl's point of view, the image was more sultry. The scene played in slow motion. From the beverage cascading down like a waterfall, to the sunset glistening on Judy's beautiful frame. Mrs. Dean looked at Carl, absolutely disturbed.

 _"Oh, Butter Biscuit!"_ Hollered Hugh.  
 _"What is it, Hugh?"_ Asked Judy.  
 _"After we finish assembling the parts on this, thingumabob-thingumajig-kajigger, what's say we pay the prehistoric era a call? Let's hope they'll be home to answer it, though. *RING RING!* Hah hah hah hah hah!"  
"Do you believe Jimmy might be there?! Oh, dear."  
"Nnnnnnnnnnoo, frankly. I just wanted to see if I could shoot myself a photograph of the rare bullockornis planei for my duck-lovers blogspot! We call them the demon ducks of DOOOOOM!"  
"Hugh: Our son's life is riding on it, and all you can think of at this moment is your stupid ducks! The poor little boy is probably lost out there, suffering, and confused! He must be pining for the warmth of his family about now! So, after Jimmy has been found, then you can let yourself get eaten by dinosaurs!"_

Mrs. Dean and Hugh were thrown back by Judy's sassy personality.

 _"That's some woman you got there."_ Mrs. Dean whispered to Hugh.  
 _"Tell me about it. You think I only married her for her looks?"_ Hugh whispered back.

Elsewhere, Cindy watched everything from out her window, before shutting the blinds. Everyone is putting their best effort to bring Jimmy and Nick back, and here she is, shutting herself in her bedroom. She has nothing to do but eat junk food, watch TV, and continuously refresh her Cheeper account to see if she got any new re-chirps. Even if Libby is just sitting around while reading a magazine, she looks like she's having more fun than Cindy, because she's in the presence of friends. She at least has an adoring company surrounding her, not to mention someone to share chats with. There, Cindy's inferiority complex began to kick in. _How dare that traitor think she can have more fun than me?_ Cindy looked over to her sleeping dog, then had an idea. She went under her bed and reached for Humphrey's favorite bone. Dogs can be much better friends than humans.

 _"FETCH, HUMPHREY!"_

The bone bounced off of the bulldog's head, waking him up abruptly. Humphrey looked at the bone, which was six feet far from him. Instead of retrieving the item to his owner, Humphrey just yawned, and fallen back into his slumber.

 _"Aw, you're not as productive as you used to."_

…..

 **[*Back in medieval*]**

Everyone sat helpless in their cell. Benson was clattering a metal mug against the bars. Rodent Girl was chatting with a rat. Diana was punching the wall, and she's been doing it for about 30 minutes. Jason used his powers to turn the cell indestructible to Diana's strength, but she was determined to find a weak spot eventually. Jimmy and Nick sat with their heads hanging low, while Sally besides them played a harmonica. Jimmy can't help but feel guilty for landing his new friends in hot water. The plan Jimmy discussed with Sally earlier, about turning the tables on Jason in case he decides to double-cross, had actually been a lie. He had no plan for that from the start. Jimmy didn't suspect that King Jason would try to betray them, because the boy genius thought he was capable of changing him.

Jimmy was confident enough to believe that he could manipulate the king, despite his friends claiming they knew him more. Hell, they live in the same town with this tyrant. The boy genius was arrogant in himself as usual. He always had a knack for shrugging off voices of reason. Just because he won every science fair (not counting this year's), just because he has the highest grades in school, just because he successfully saved Retroville and possibly the whole world from countless mayhem, he automatically assumes he's smarter than anyone with experience. Jimmy recalled a year back, in fourth grade, where he wanted to drain his own genius for everyone's sake, because this is what his brain gets people into. Worse, he dragged his best friend, Nick, into a mission he wanted no part in.

 _"Gee. I'm awfully sorry, everyone! Especially you, Nick. All the blame goes on me!"_ Said Jimmy.

Rodent Girl was about to give a rude remark to the boy genius, before Diana covered her mouth.

 _"Hey. It's okay, bruh. Don't beat yourself up. You at least tried your best."_ Nick provided comfort to his friend.  
 _"Where's a reason that I shouldn't beat myself up? I cost Butterscotch his life, got ourselves imprisoned, and possibly endangered the whole village by letting the king take hold of the amulet! Worse: We'll never see our families again."_ Jimmy continued to doubt himself.  
 _"But you didn't know! It's not your fault your brain couldn't predict the obvious!"  
"Thanks for pointing that out. I'm stupid. I have now lost the right to use the 'Boy Genius' title."  
"No, I did not mean it like that! C'mon, Jimmy!"  
"I know you're trying to be supportive and all, but you can't deny that it's true."  
"It's not true! I deny it! I deny it! You were just doing… …what your gut was telling you to do!"  
"I think Nick is right, chum! We knew King Jason for years now! You two hardly knew him at all, so ya can't blame someone for being naive!"_ Said Diana.  
 _"And it didn't help the conclusion that the king manipulated you with kindness in your first encounter!"_ Added Benson.  
 _"In the earlier two chapters of my first and second appearance, I used to address myself by 'me' instead of 'I.' Somehow, I just don't anymore. Strange, ain't it?"_ Also added Rodent Girl, which only confused everyone.  
 _"No need to help me recoup, gang. After all, Butterscotch's demise was all my responsibility."_ Exclaimed Jimmy.  
 _"That's nothing to feel responsible for! Jason was the one who was responsible. He knew the bridge was unstable! To add insult to injury, he pushed the buttons on a sensitive, kind horse! *Starts to tear up* I'm gonna miss that old lug. But that's okay. I'm now sooner to meeting him again."_ Said Diana.  
 _"Why all the forgiveness? I clearly don't deserve it! The gallows are right around the corner, all because of me!"  
"It's like your friend said! You didn't know! You only wanted to do what was best for us! You two have been good, modest friends, so I can't help not being angry at you! Especially over a mistake! The way you held onto your hope, stirred forward with obstinacy, kinda reminded me of myself during my youth. You know, before I went swole."  
"Although we've never communicated much, I'd like to pay some blessings to thee. You gents never ridiculed me, or did insult me, for my own way of expressing masculinity. Every other man that I've met aren't hesitant to profane my selfhood. Even father."_ Quote Benson.  
 _"You guys were very nice to us, I guess. And, I've never had a human friend before. Kids never stick around to play with me cuz they always run away whenever I bring out the rats. Most of them just run away from looking at me."_ Rodent Girl gave her part.  
 _"Whether or not you guys may be the legendary Wise Wizard or Silver Knight, which I still doubt that you aren't, you guys are pretty neat, and I'm glad that I've met you."_ Said Sally.  
 _"Look, Jimmy. Mistakes are a healthy part of growing up. You make a mistake, learn from what you've done wrong, and improve it. The more you improve, the better it gets. Trust me, as a young cook, I made a fair share of mistakes in the past."_ Nick attempted to cheer up the boy genius.  
 _"C'mon, gang! Group hug!"_ Shouted Diana.

Jimmy declined at first, but it was too late. Unfortunately, just like with Mitzi, Diana put in little strength. It was actually quite joyous, getting hug by the people you love. After the group hug was over, Jimmy looked at everyone. In spite of his mistake, they were all understanding. Understanding and naive. They're about to die in the following day, and King Jason might wreak havoc on the whole village. On the up side, Jimmy hasn't felt the purity of friendship in so long. Him, Sheen, and Carl were like this, way before Jimmy spent more time hitting the lab. Why does it have to end this way? He never had the chance to apologize. If any of them start to grow any sense, they'll come to realize how much of a jerk he's been. And Nick… In case this does turn out to be their final hours together…

 _"Everyone, may I propose a very important promulgation?"_ Said Jimmy. _"All of you are such wonderful people. Each special in your own ways. The whole kingdom may look down on you, but that's because they never took the time to see your full potential. Diana, your strong and full of heart! Benson, you take pride of what you are and what you do! I envy that! Except for the whole eavesdropping gig. Rodent Girl, I'm surprised you don't have any friends! You're only one of the most funnest human beings (or whatever you might be) I've ever hung out with! Sally… Thanks for letting me know about this Wise Wizard and Silver Knight. Actually learned a lot from them, thanks to your father's logs. N-no, don't get the wrong idea that, POOF, I've suddenly 'regained my memory back.' I love you all so very much! There's no where I'd rather be than to spend my last day with you guys! And speaking of love…"_

Jimmy turned to Nick.

 _"I haven't forgotten you. May I tell you something?"_ Asked Jimmy.  
 _"I was gonna tell you something. Something that's very, very personal to me, and now I may finally get it off my chest. But it can wait. Proceed."_ Replied Nick.  
 _"Okay… *Sighs* Nick, ever since you let out the real you, my whole life just lit up. All this time, I've been admired by the formally most popular guy in school and didn't know! We could've been good best friends then. Of course, I can understand your insecurity. I've never met a guy like you before. It's… …hard to believe you've been hiding this from me!"  
"That's not all I've been hiding."  
"What?"  
"Nothing! Go on!"  
"*AHEM* As I was saying, you and me seem to find comfort in each other. We agree on the same mindset level. Me and Carl couldn't connect this way. Or Sheen. Or Cindy. You're very honest. Although you may be overdoing it, nobody has shown me that much care other than my own parents. I really appreciate it. And thanks to you, I have rediscovered pure friendship."  
"*Blushes* Don't mention it."  
"You're the bestest of best friends I've ever had! But…"  
"Oh no, not the 'but.'"  
"This may come as a shock to you. Lately, I've been having these certain feelings that I've yet had trouble summarizing. As a matter of fact, even if I was sure I knew how I was feeling, I was too scared to stomach it. We live in a society, where we're never exposed to this kind of stuff. We've only been raised on the 'default.' I didn't think this stuff would happen to me. Then, a tale of two valiant heroes have shown me that it is possible, and normal as well. They've taught me something a genius like me didn't know."  
"Huh? Huh?! (Could this mean what I think it means?!)"  
"*Gulps down* Nick, I… I, I… I…"_

Rodent Girl suddenly interrupted.

 _"I SEE A RABBIT!"_

Everyone turned their attention to what Rodent Girl was pointing at. There was that same white rabbit again. Nobody found that exciting, until it began picking up the ring of keys with its mouth. Nick groaned in disappointment. He was looking forward to hearing the rest of Jimmy's confession. The rabbit, holding onto the keys, jumped off the wooden desk. Everyone beckoned for the rabbit's attention, expanding their arms outside of the cell. The rabbit just sat at a far distance, staring at them. Jimmy suspected that they needed to lure the rabbit in to grab the keys. Luckily, Rodent Girl happened to smuggle some food. First, she pulled out a piece of cheese, but the rabbit just backed away from the stench. She tried a piece of meat, but Jimmy pointed out that rabbits are vegetarians. That gave Rodent Girl an idea, and she pulled out a leaf of lettuce. This time, Jimmy wanted to bait the bunny.

 _"Hey there, Cottontail. Remember me? Now, you look like you could use a snack."_

The lettuce was working. The rabbit took its time, and hopped towards the vegetable. As the rabbit got closer, it was soon standing over a floor drain. That fluffy creature began to sniff the lettuce. Jimmy planned to grab the key after the rabbit goes for the leaf. On that spur of the moment, a loud sound entered the dungeon, which startled everyone, including the rabbit. In shock, it dropped the keys and they fell into the drain. There goes their chance to escape. The rabbit hopped out of the scene to get away from whatever disturbance it just heard. Nick patted Jimmy on the back as comfort.

 _"Well, that was far by a long shot. At least we all have each other!"_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"If only we had told Mitzi. It isn't a family without her."_ Quote Diana.  
 _"Hey, I think our time might be up!"_ Screamed Rodent Girl.  
 _"No it ain't! Our penalty doesn't start till tomorrow!"_ Replied Nick.  
 _"Then why do I see DEATH approaching us?!"_

An ominous looking visitor, wearing a black cloak with the hood over their head, was walking towards their cell. Rodent Girl quickly scurried behind Diana for protection. Benson also went behind Diana. Jimmy, Nick, and Sally just stood frozen, with their hands gripping the bars tightly. The two young boys didn't believe that was Death, but they are curious about this unknown stranger. Rodent Girl peeked from behind Diana, then let out a whaling scream. The visitor then uncovered their hood.

 _"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

It was Mitzi in disguise. Nick was not pleased.

 _"Mitzi?"_ Spoke Diana.  
 _"Fancy meeting you here. You came to rescue us, or to gloat in me and my friend's face cuz you have substantial proof that we're 'bad people?'"_ Asked Nick.  
 _"What does it look like?"_ Also asked Mitzi.  
 _"Looks like you wanna gloat."  
"This isn't what you think it is, Mitzi! We have a perfectly good alibi behind-"_ Said Jimmy, before Mitzi cut him off.  
 _"No need for an explanation, young man! I can plainly see what's going on here."_

Jimmy put on an expression that was a mix between concern and sadness.

 _"You were planning to conquer the king! It's a shame you didn't invite me."_ Said Mitzi.  
 _"Huh- How could you tell?"_ Asked Jimmy.  
 _"Well, it must be the story behind why you're locked up down here in the dungeon. Look, I'm not very informed about demons and their history, primarily because all I want to do is forget about them, but I know for a fact that Jason seems like the type of gent who would be good friends with these creeps. Judging by your current situation, it don't look to me like you're his friends at all. Jason is as close to a demon. Whatever you did, I wilt admit: That was quaint noble of you boys."_

Rodent Girl was about to explain what really happened, but Diana shut her mouth closed once again.

 _"Does that mean we're off the hook?"_ Asked Nick.  
 _"I think… Why the hell not? Being upset with you has gone exhausting anyways."_

Jimmy then let out a slight smile. Sally stuck her hand outside of the cell to shake with Mitzi.

 _"Hi, I'm Sally!"_ Greeted Sally.  
 _"I'm Mitzi. Nice to meet you."_

Now Mitzi was ready to free them. Unfortunately, she couldn't find the keys to the cell.

 _"What happened to the keys?"_ Asked Mitzi.  
 _"Apparently, there's somebunny who hates us very much."_ Replied Nick.  
 _"Wait a minute. Hold on!"_

Mitzi suddenly dashed off somewhere. Everyone hesitated in silence for a moment. Diana started whistling a tune. Benson continued to clatter his mug against the bars. The gang was waiting patiently for Mitzi's return.

 _"You were saying…"_ Said Nick.  
 _"Pardon?"_ Asked Jimmy.  
 _"I believe you were gonna tell me something."  
"Oh, oh, that! Hmmmmmm… I'm afraid I forgot what I was going to say. Sorry."  
"*Sighs* It's okay."_  
 _"Keeping secrets again?"_ There was that familiar voice.

Mitzi was back, with a brand new key in her hand. _Wow, that was fast!_ After she unlocked the cell, everyone ran out free. Rodent Girl even kissed the outside floor.

 _"Remember who was the best darn blacksmith for 12 years!"_ Mitzi bragged, while spinning the key around her finger.  
 _"It's good to see your spirit has returned, old friend!"_ Said Diana.  
 _"Not so fast! I believe you owe me and my friend something! We've been patient for it."_ Exclaimed Nick.

Jimmy and Nick were standing next to each other with their arms crossed.

 _"I-I already have! I freed you, didn't I?"_ Said Mitzi.

The two boys stayed in position, still not satisfied enough. It's obvious they want an apology.

 _"*Groans* OKAY. I am sorry! From the way I did treated you from the start, to making Oona watch you in your slumber, and destroying your device! You two were right! I should've have took the time to know you better and check your backgrounds! I am truly a fool."_ Mitzi finally apologized.  
 _"You made Rodent Girl do WHAT?"_ Yelped Diana.

Jimmy went up to Mitzi and shook hands with her, telling her that she is now off the hook. But as for Nick, he was still standing in place, with his arms crossed.

 _"What's wrong with your friend?"_ Asked Mitzi.  
 _"I think he wants a straight-forward opinion on his cooking."_ Replied Jimmy.  
 _"Alright! I'll say it! It's good! The damn best! I have never tasted such nourishing delight in years! It's like having dinner with God."  
"Okay we good."_ Nick was finally satisfied.  
 _"By the way; How were you able to stealth your way in? Isn't the king's facilities heavily guarded?"_ Questioned Jimmy.  
 _"Well, there was no one on post."_ Said Mitzi.  
 _"Really?"_  
 _"Afraid so. No guards, no knights. The whole castle was unsecured for some reason, and the drawbridge was left opened."  
"That's strange. Where could everyone be at this hour?"_

….

Little did the Faithful Seven know, the king made the whole staff take a break to join him in this huge dinner celebration. There was enough food on the table to feed the whole village. They had entertainment involving female jesters in skimpy outfits. Even the table was expanded to invite more of his men. Nobody questioned the king's newfound powers. They just greedily stuffed themselves to their hearts' content. Any food that is gone from the table, the king conjured up some more. Jason then raised his glass to make a toast.

 _"To the young clods, and their misfit friends!"_

Everyone repeated the king and raised their glasses as well.

 _"Uhhhh, your greatness? I-I thhinking I might've left, the drawbridge…"_ The bridgekeeper stuttered.  
 _"Relax! Have a drink! It's on the castle!"_ Said Jason, then conjured up a wooden jug of beer for him.  
 _"Sire?"_ Questioned Richard.  
 _"Hmmm?"  
"Now that you've successfully possessed the powers of the amulet, what do you plan to do next?"  
"Why, that's a good question! You see, I plan to use my newfound powers to make the world a place worthy of living in! There's plenty of space to take up!"  
"Space? What space?"  
"Oh, you know, the space those unwanted refugees have marked up! Pretty soon, they won't be a problem to us anymore!"_

Jason handed Richard a map of around the world. With a point of his magical finger, the pictures started to move. The chancellor was quite amazed, and mesmerized by the moving images. Multiple castles, architectures, and gallow stands appeared in every place of the map. Then, the pretty sight took a turn for the ugly. Climate change was happening in every polar region. A sandstorm was blowing in Egypt. Floods occurred in Asian related regions. Multiple volcanoes rose from the ground. However, English related territories were left untouched. Jason is taking out many innocent lives and establishing a colony for his people. Richard felt uneasy about the king's new plan. He passed the map around to know what the others think. They all had the same reaction as him.

 _"Your greatness?"_ Asked a random knight.  
 _"Yeeeeeeeeeesssss?"  
"Are you sure this is all necessary?"_  
 _"What kind of dumb question is that?"  
"You see, majestic one, I don't recall… Ehhhhhhhh …human extinction involved."_ Spoke one of the guards.  
 _"Human extinction?! HUMAN EXTINCTION?! This is not humans we're talking about! I'm referring to those inferior, contemptible pests crawling all over our planet! They are far beyond in compare to real humans like us!"  
"It seems unfair, if you ask me."_ Said the royal painter.  
 _"Well, I didn't ask you!"  
"C'mon, your greatness. Don't you think your taking this a bit over the top? Sure, they might be different from us, but they live like us. Eat like us. Work jobs like us. They even have families of their own."  
"Fish have families! And so do dung beetles!"  
"I thought you wanted to make the world a better place! Their lives matter!"_ The royal taste tester spoke up.  
 _"SILENCE! It's not 'Their lives matter!' It's 'Every lives matter!'"_  
 _"Yeah, your greatness, but other than that, you're bound to open up an apocalypse. I'm no physicist, but I don't think the Earth can hold that much physical force. They go down, and we 'Every lives' will go down with them."_ Quote one of the servants.  
 _"THAT WON'T HAPPEN TO US! I AM THE KING!"_

The king's voice turned monstrous for a second, followed by a strike of lightning.

 _"Let's settle this like gentlemen! Who else is opposed to my brilliant proposition? All in favor, say I!"_

Everybody, minus the cowardly Richard, all put their hands up and said "I." The king never felt so betrayed in his life.

 _"Ahhhhhhhhh! All of you are no longer of use to me anymore! You're fired! You ought to be hanged for disagreeing with the highest authority!"_ Barked Jason.  
 _"You can't just hang all of us! It's usually us who are commanded-"  
"ARE YOU UNDERESTIMATING MY POWERS?!"_

The king's monstrous voice was back, and so was the lightning. Not only that, but his eyes turned a bloodish red color. As Jason snapped his fingers, the whole staff's necks where grabbed under nooses, then pulled upward into a painful choking hold. If that wasn't scary enough, the king's physical form began to change. He was also growing as well. Richard hid under the table and watched.

…..

Back in the dungeon, Jimmy, Nick, and everyone else stood in place, while holding onto each other, as the ground started shaking. After the shaking was over, Jimmy suggested they not question about the occurrence and just move on.

 _"It's just an earthquake! Nothing to be alarmed up!"_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"Do you have these back at your world?"_ Asked Benson.  
 _"Well… No."_

Pretty soon, the gang reached the main door that led to the stairway out of the dungeon. But, they promptly started to hear someone pounding on the other side. Everyone just stood their ground. The threat then got more serious as the person began to bust their way in, breaking down the door. Whoever it might be, they must be really strong. And not nice. The gang went behind Diana. The bulky woman put up her hands, ready to take on whatever comes out that door. Although she was secretly afraid. With one more pound, the stranger eventually broke down the door and sent it flying across the room. The first thing everyone saw was a bright glow illuminating.

This person didn't look like a person at all. It was more of an animal. The most beautiful sight they've ever seen. It appeared to be a white horse, a stallion maybe, with a matching white mane and tail. The rest of its features looked artificial. He had a pointy horn on the center of his forehead, his whole body was glowing and dazzled with glitter, there was a "tattoo" of an arrow impaling a red heart on his flank, and lastly, he was wearing eyeliner.

 _"Neeeeeiigghhhh! (Glad to see you guys again! Good thing I followed Mitzi!)"_

However, the majestic horse looked somewhat familiar to Diana.

 _"Butterscotch?"_


	22. Chapter 22

_"Butterscotch?"_

The mysterious white horse, or might we say "unicorn," strangely resembled the horse that died off of the bridge. And this horse seemingly came to their rescue, as if it actually knew them. To make sure this was the same stallion, Diana decided to play a test that only the real Butterscotch could pass. She took out a piece of unwrapped candy, literal butterscotch, and thrusted her hand in the majestic horse's direction. Nick and Jimmy were quite mesmerized, seeing a live unicorn in the flesh. Curious, the horse walked towards the candy, with its body illuminating the darkness. The horse sniffed at the candy, then scooped it up with its tongue. It began chewing, only to then realize it hated the taste. The horse spat the butterscotch right out.

 _"BUTTERSCOTCH! IT'S REALLY YOU, OLD FRIEND!"_

Diana ran towards the stallion to hug him.

 _"You named him Butterscotch, because he hates butterscotch?"_ Asked Jimmy.  
 _"He had to be known for something."_ Replied Diana.  
 _"(And I still hate it to this day!)"_ Butterscotch groaned.  
 _"Okay, this raises a lot of questions. I can't believe my eyes. I'm seeing it right now, and I still can't believe it. It's, it's a scientific miracle! But how?"  
"Would you believe… …magic?"_ Asked Nick.  
 _"*Annoyed* Yes… I believe. I believe alright. As if I wasn't there to witness Jason conjure up some hocus-pocus. The question is where did he get the magic?"_

Earlier, what everyone didn't know, as Butterscotch fell into the dark pit, he had a rough landing in a giant cauldron, full of this glittery, pink, liquid substance. The horse was barely alive. But, after a few seconds, he came out a whole new stallion! At the bottom of the pit was none other than the Wise Wizard's original laboratory, and what he just fell in was a potion the wizard himself had forgotten he'd finish. Well, the results turned out great. Since no one could speak horse, the cause of Butterscotch's revival, along with the artificial changes, remains to be unknown to the squad. Jimmy and Nick were both astonished by this enchanted discovery. The boy genius isn't one to believe in magic unless it is there in front of his eyes. King Jason was his exposure.

 _"What happened?! Did you really die?!"_ Diana questioned Butterscotch.  
 _"Have you met God? If yes, what she like?"_ Also, asked Rodent Girl.  
 _"Where did you get that pointy horn?"  
"And that glitter?"  
"And that eyeliner?"  
"And that tattoo?"  
"Whinnyyyyy! (Don't look at my butt!)"_ Whinned Butterscotch.  
 _"Wait a minute. He died? Ohhhhh, what else did I miss?!"_ Quote Mitzi.

Meanwhile, while everyone is gawking over Butterscotch's revival and change, Jimmy was having a little existential crisis.

 _"This is improbable! First Santa Claus, then magic, now UNICORNS? If these state of affairs authentically subsist, could that mean there's an afterlife to carry our demise? Is God real, and so is Satan? Am I going to heaven, or hell? OH, MURPHY'S LAW, I'M GOING TO HELL, AREN'T I?"_

Nick grabbed Jimmy and shook him up and down, telling him to snap out of it.

 _"Thanks. I needed that."  
"No prob, Bob."_

Mitzi then suggested they leave the dungeon immediately before anyone begins to notice the prisoners are missing. Taking her words in account, everyone took the exit out. When they reached the upper floor, there was no one in sight. The squad started to explore further, careless to consider that someone might be present in the king's domain. As they got to the main dining room, they witnessed something that will forever haunt their dreams. Everyone, who served in the king's community, were all hung from the ceiling, with their lifeless corpses dangling from nooses. Their necks even leaked blood. The squad couldn't help but stare in horror.

 _"Dead bodies! Swell!"_ Said Benson.  
 _"This is the first time I've seen corpses. …of adults."_ Quote Mitzi.

The sight was a little hard on Jimmy, Nick, and Sally's innocence. Jimmy has watched explicit, graphic autopsies, but he never got exposed to a real dead body up close before. Everyone, except Rodent Girl, soon took their eyes off the corpses when they heard whimpering. Somebody, who's alive, was cowering under the table. Diana tossed a chair away and grabbed whoever's hiding under there. It was Richard. The chancellor was paralyzed being held in the arm of a 6'3 buff lady, and glared at by her unhappy friends. He could do nothing but stutter and greet "Welcome back." Rodent Girl still had her eyes glued on the hanging corpses.

 _"That's the king's chancellor!"_ Shouted Jimmy.  
 _"I was looking forward to punching Jason in his ugly mug! This tiny little man is about the closest I'll have!"_ Said Diana.  
 _"WAIT! Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait-wait! Please, show mercy! I'm just a poor, scared gent doing his job! I had no involvement in… *Points to the dead bodies* …this!"_ Richard begged.  
 _"Involvement? What are you talking about?"_ Asked Mitzi.

Instead of answering, Richard handed them the global map. Jimmy took it from him. As the boy genius opened it, everyone got their eyes caught in the moving pictures. Jason carried out his entire plan in this map. They could tell this had been the work of Jason, due to the multiple castles, including gallows, popping up in every place, and who else could make the pictures on a map move like that? Jimmy showed the map to Rodent Girl, which helped take her eyes off the hanging bodies.

 _"Wooooooooow! Pretty!"_ Rodent Girl cooed.  
 _"No, it's not!"_ Exclaimed Jimmy.  
 _"Still! It looks so cool! So this is the TV you guys were talking about!"  
"Believe me, RG! This is not something you should get excited over!"  
"Huh? Why?"_

Jimmy then clarified on why the whole process is wrong. With King Jason meddling with meteorology; tornadoes, floods, earthquakes, volcanoes, not to mention the multiple kingdom territories marked on the map, these natural disasters could put the whole Earth at risk. He is damaging the planet worse than polluters could succeed. The king has a good chance of destroying the Earth, or at least cause extinction for the human race. **(Author's note: I'm not smart and I don't know sh*t about science. Sorry!)** The boy genius's explanation brought Rodent Girl into a panic attack.

 _"You mean, it's the end of the world as we know it? No, no no! We just broke out of prison, awaiting for a death sentence! I didn't escape from living my last day only to face living my last day! There are so many places I haven't been! So many cheeses I haven't tasted! I was looking forward to getting my horse riding license, and oh my god there's the dead bodies again!"_

As soon as Rodent Girl looked at the hanging bodies, she was once again glued to them.

 _"Care to tell us where 'your greatness' might be?"_ Asked Jimmy.

Richard, while shivering in fear, pointed to the giant hole in the wall. And out that hole they saw hell themselves. The sky was violet with black spiral clouds, also inhabitant with odd, bony looking fanged birds and demonic snakes with wings. On the ground, there were huge monsters, that looked like clashes between bears, gorillas, and leopards, claiming their territories and scaring the peasants. None of that was bad compared to the king himself. He was a 400 feet tall monster, with shiny red skin, golden eyes that were blank, crooked teeth, a dinosaur's tail, and was all naked (with no visible genitals btw). The only thing he was wearing was his crown, and the amulet around his neck. He was wrecking havoc on the peasants' village.

 _"Oh, this is ghastly! A huge, big, giant HOLE right there in the room, and we didn't even notice it?"_ Said Benson.  
 _"This is worse than I thought."_ Quote Jimmy.  
 _"And what are we gonna do now?"_ Asked Diana.

Jimmy took a moment to think, while the others hovered over him, except Rodent Girl and Nick. Diana realized she was still holding Richard, then tossed him over her shoulder. Nick was shaking and shivering. He looked over to the hanging bodies, then over to the hellish outside world, with the 400 feet tall Kingzilla wrecking havoc. Let's not forget that the king is also capable of manipulating phenomenal sorcery. Nick watched as the king stomp on a house, then turned a random peasant into a giant turkey leg (which tasted like chicken).

 _"Well, when the going gets tough, I guess we have no choice but to… …rebel against the king!"_ Shouted Jimmy.  
 _"We can't do that! Otherwise you'd be hanged!"_ Replied Diana.  
 _"Look around you! Jason pretty much killed all his authorities, so the law is no longer in order here! Besides, there's a lot more you ought to worry about than hanging!"  
"*Sigh* Whatever you say, Mr. Know It All."  
"At last! This is what I've been waiting for!"_ Said Mitzi, holding up a harpoon.  
 _"Diana, you think you could fight off that thing?"_ Jimmy asked.  
 _"I've never fought a real monster before, but there's a first time for everything!"_ Replied Diana.  
 _"Mitzi; you, Benson, and Butterscotch try to evacuate the whole town, and get the citizens somewhere safe!"  
"You mean I'm not gonna fight the king?"_ Spoke Mitzi.  
 _"Rodent Girl-"_

Rodent Girl was still staring at the hanged corpses. Benson picked up Rodent Girl and gave her a good shake, to help her snap out of it. Then he brought her over to Jimmy.

 _"Diana is gonna need some backup, so, how many rats can you summon at will? If you actually can do that."_ Said Jimmy.

Rodent Girl's eyes grew in excitement.

 _"'How many rats' you say? Oh brother, just wait till you see what I can really do!"_ Exclaimed Rodent Girl.  
 _"Meanwhile, me, Sally and Nick will– Where's Nick?"_

Nick was suddenly missing from the bunch. Jimmy tried calling for his name, but no response.

 _"Maybe he went ahead of the plan?"_ Benson thought.  
 _"That's probably our cue. Faithful Five! Assemble!"_ Diana commanded.

Jimmy tried to stop them, but it was too late. Meanwhile, the operation was already in act. Benson, Mitzi, and Butterscotch gathered as much citizens they could rally, helping them out of their homes, even the snobby higher class ones. Diana tried to keep Jason from doing anymore harm by attempting to fight him. Unfortunately, he was too big, so the best Diana could do was distract him by pulling some punches, and avoiding his attacks. Rodent Girl took care of those ugly fusion creatures by welcoming her new one billion furry friends to a feast. Jimmy felt useless at the moment, since Nick is gone. He had a very important task for both of them, involving the amulet.

Elsewhere, Nick was hiding in a wine barrel, which he emptied out first, locking himself in the alcohol cellar. Of all the risks he had to take, this is the last straw. We're talking about a 400 feet tyrant with magical powers. The same powers that landed him and his friends in jail without struggle, and the same powers that got the entire kingdom's community hanged. Nick is just too scared to face a problem like that, no matter how strong his love for Jimmy might be. He wants to live until 13, despite that the world may possibly end. Besides, Jimmy has done fine without him. He's a genius. He could probably slay that beast himself. Nick wouldn't be any help. To breaking into the king's castle, to finding the rare amulet, all Nick did was stand besides him.

…..

 _"Taking out that vile beast will be a piece of cake! All you have to do is think hard, and maybe your memory will come back!"_ Said Sally.  
 _"What? Sally, we're not going over this again! Nick is not The Silver Knight! I'm not the Wise Wizard! I don't even believe in magic, until now, just science! You were there in the room when King Jason sniffed out the phony!"_ Replied Jimmy.  
 _"Nobody's nose could work good as a bloodhound's!"  
"As much as I hate to say this, but he does possess his own magical capacity!"  
"That could've been merely youth scent! Everyone smells different at a certain age! Like how old people smell like detergent and dead weeds!"  
"We're from the 21st century, not here! We have our own memories! I once led a whole fast food chain into the sun! One time, I celebrated my birthday eight times in a row! I have swapped heads with a hamster! How do you explain that?!"  
"Th-those memories could've been implanted, another side effect from your de-aging spell! What you're saying makes no sense!"  
"UGHHHHHH! I guess there's not much I can prove to you anymore! Why do you want to believe we are them so badly?!"  
"You're the only ones who can help us! You're our saviors!"  
"I know you're holding out for a hero, but we're not sure if the REAL Wise Wizard and Silver Knight is coming back! The whole problem is up to us to solve now!"  
"We need your magic! More than you think! If my words can't restore your memory, neither can my father's diary, I think I know a sure-fire way that will!"_

Sally then ran out to the town. Jimmy chased after her.

 _"SALLY! NOT THERE! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"_

Elsewhere, Mitzi and Benson ran along with all the people they rounded up, bringing them to the castle. The castle would be the safest place to stay, since Jason only had interest targeting the town.

 _"Do you think that's everyone?"_ Asked Mitzi.  
 _"Everyone, but the rest of the squad."_ Replied Benson.  
 _"I think I left my arm back at the poultry stand."_ Said Albert.  
 _"Diana looks like she has her hands full out there. Are you sure we shouldn't help, Benson?"  
"What are you talking about? That's the great Diana! She can handle anything!"  
"I see, I see. *Deep sigh* Hey, where's Butterscotch?"  
"That silly old horse! Never could keep up with the program! He probably caught his eyes on some tenderoni mare, or is stuffing his chubby face at an apple tree! What do you think, Mitzi? Mitzi? Mitzi?"_

Mitzi was suddenly gone.

 _"For heaven sakes! Where has that woman gone?"_ Benson asked himself.  
 _"Oh, she left with her harpoon after she asked where Butterscotch was!"_ Replied one of the young citizens.  
 _"Bloody hell. I'm really that gullible, aren't I?"  
"YES!" _The people replied.  
 _"Excuse me! I didn't ask for your answer!"_

Mitzi was running over to aid her best friend, Diana. Speaking of Diana, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't tire out this monster. She tried pulling him down to his stomach, and stomping hard on his back. Unfortunately, she treated him to a massage instead. She tried climbing up to his head, and covering his eyes, but blinding him resulted in more disaster. Such as flinging giant daggers, and turning the border walls into a barricade made out of moving arms and hands. Lastly, she tried gripping his tail tightly, spun him around like he were in a twister, and tossed him far out over the barricade. He just teleported back in the spot of their battle.

 _"(I can't keep this up much longer! My strength has never failed me before!)"_ Diana panted.  
 _"Still up for another round? *Tsk, tsk, tsk* Foolish, woman. You should know better than to take on a man's job!"_ Said Jason, then flicked the heroine away.

 _"JASON! THIS IS THE PAY-OFF!"_ Shouted a high pitched, nasally voice.  
 _"Huh?! Another one?! VERMIN?!"_

Rodent Girl has made a monster of her own. One made entirely out of rats, reaching up to the same height as Jason's demon form. The teen piloted all her furry friends from the inside, while facing Jason through the eye holes. In anger, Jason puffed smoke out of his nostrils. _When will these misfits ever learn? And how did they escape, anyways?!_ The king, and the giant rat monster, went into a one-on-one wrestling match to the death.

…

Nick continued to hide in the cellar. It has already been 15 minutes. He thought to himself, _I'm not a big help anyways._ Jimmy has done more generous deeds to the Faithful Five than he has. Nick could've been hanged trespassing in the king's castle like that. He was almost near death crossing that bridge. Jimmy did most of the work. Nick only stood next to him. Well, he did help collect that quartz, build that time machine with Jimmy, and lend him some confidence. That was probably just Lady Luck. He doesn't have the courage to move out there. That's some serious business. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, and found himself in another place. …with his dad.

 ** _"Again? You climb your way up to the top, only to plummet again? Pa-the-tic."_**

 **Nick had nothing to say. He just cornered himself against the wall, looking up at Daniel as he talks down to him. He was already afraid of his father. Nick dreamed of facing him in person, but whenever he imagines his dream becoming a reality, his heart just falls to his feet. His dad was bigger. Stronger. And scarier. Through those six years of his life, Nick was too afraid to say anything to Daniel. He always let him say what he wants about him. The tween was a pushover when it came to his father.**

 ** _"You were doing such a good job, son! You could've had made me proud, son! Oh wait, I forgot. You can't! Cuz you ruined my f*cking life! And now you're bound to ruin everyone else's! This is why you don't try! Once a loser, always a loser! A small, f*ggy, loser! Kids like you deserve to die alone! As a matter of fact, maybe that's the only way you'll make me proud!"_**

 **Nick is letting his father's insults get to him. He's hiding right here while his friends are in danger. Him and Jimmy grew so close together. Once distant associates, now the bestest friends. Each day Nick spent with Jimmy on that ranch, he began to love him more and more. He even understood his problem. Nick didn't wanna tell Jimmy about his problem not because he was worried he wouldn't believe him, but because he was worried that he wouldn't care at all. Back in the twenty first century, Nick desperately tried to seek mental help anonymously. And the answers he got were "Get over it! That's in the past," "You're just sensitive. Grow up," and "It's called tough love. It is a healthy method for growing children." Jimmy didn't tell him any of those. Instead, he convinced him that he was valid, and how it isn't his fault.**

 **Other than Jimmy, the Faithful Five were a great bunch to be around with. If only Nick has shown them a little more courtesy, but he's been hanging with the "cool guys" for too long. Nick has experienced true fun without having to compete. He was greatly insecure about his cooking talent, since it's not viewed as a macho hobby, but he was blessed to see the Faithful Five, including Jimmy, enjoy the food he prepares. Every single one of the Five are all weird in their own ways. Wacky, loony, and nuts. But you know what, they don't care how other people think of them. They are proud of who they are, and they show it! Diana likes being strong and buff, despite it "ruining" her womanly image. Benson refuses to fall victim under toxic masculinity. Rodent Girl has self-respect, even if she may look like a freak of nature. Mitzi, although harsh at first, cares about her adopted family very much. Nick wishes he could love himself like that.**

 **All those happy times have been wasted because he's just hiding while leaving the others to die. And they have done so much for him. Jimmy may have implied that he loves him back, something Nick has always wanted. And the Faithful Five have shown him hospitality. Being trapped in the middle ages was the time of his life. He has never felt so happy in years.**

 ** _"You still sitting there, f*g-boy? Why don't you just run to your room, like you usually do?"_**

 **Nick began to stand up. A sword appeared in his hands. With it, he struck the old man in the chest. Daniel fell to his knees, choking and gurgling in pain. Nick finally spoke up to him, even though it were all in his head.**

 ** _"Your words don't validate your opinion. I'm so tired of you weighing me down. It's not my fault I exist. It's your fault for making me exist. Whether I may be a winner or a loser, you know what, I don't care anymore. I deserve to live life the way I want. I deserve to be happy."_**

 **Nick withdrew the sword and let the blood fly.** After that, he snapped back into reality. That felt very good. It wasn't real, but it felt very good.

….

Rodent Girl was still fighting off the King in her giant rat suit. So far, their strengths were evenly matched. Whenever Jason tried to strike at her with punches, the rats would separate and dodge his attacks. She can hurt him, but he can't hurt her. Each time Rodent Girl would knock him to the ground, she'd always mock and taunt him. This was becoming unbearable to Jason. He is getting his clock cleaned by a teenager and her pet rats. Then, he realized… _Wait a damn minute!_ He forgot about his magic powers. Jason pointed both fingers at the rat suit, and turned those little critters into windup toy mice. After that, Rodent Girl has met with defeat.

 _"Aw, rats!"_ Said Rodent Girl.

Jason was about to finish her off, till he got shot in the eye by a harpoon. Wailing in pain, he removed the harpoon and tossed it away. Mitzi found that her shot was ineffective, so she hid behind a house.

 _"WHO THREW THAT?! WHO DARES TRY TO TAKE ON KING OF THE WORLD?! SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!"_

King Jason got shot again, but this time by a cannon ball. Followed by another, and another, then a full on assault came. That was a deed done by Benson, leading an army of peasants. By each shot, the peasants would reload the cannons and fire away again. Every time a cannon ball hit Jason, he would instantly heal himself. Just as Jason was about to zap them, he got zapped himself, from magic rays fired from a unicorn's horn.

 _"Neighhhhh! (You don't scare me! I'm horny!)"_

It was Butterscotch, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. He decided to join in on the party as well.

 _"(And Diana thinks I'm a pacifist.)"_

Elsewhere, Jimmy was chasing Sally down the village path, while a dangerous fight is taking place. Architecture would topple, and slow the boy genius down. Sally eventually found what she was looking for: The spot where her old home used to be. Everything was now debris, except for a single chest. Praying "thank you" to the heavens, she rushed towards it to take the item out.

Meanwhile, the king grew tired of fending off both the army and the darn unicorn. To make the task easier, he zapped at the cannons and caused them to explode. When he was about to dispose of the unicorn, something grabbed his attention. He saw Sally, holding up a painted picture frame of the Wise Wizard, Silver Knight, and her dad as a child. Something about this made Jason angry. He smacked away Butterscotch and marched towards the little girl. Jimmy, who got his cloak caught in debris, cried for Sally to run. The little girl looked up at the monster, then froze. Jason lifted up his foot over Sally, ready to stomp.

 _"SALLY! MOVE! MOVE!"_

Nick dashed in and rescued Sally. _Nick?_ After that, he went to help Jimmy by tearing his cloak from the debris. _Huh?!_ Jason was about to grab the two, until Diana had returned, ready to take on the beast once more. Three of the Faithful Five cheered her on.

 _"Where the heck were you?!"_ Asked Jimmy.  
 _"I was doing a little mauling over, and I thought…"_ Nick replied.

Nick then grabbed Jimmy's wrist, and handcuffed them both together.

 _"What, Nick-"  
"Whatever happens, we're in this together. I promised I would be at your side at all cost. I want you to make sure I keep that promise, and not run away."_

Jimmy was quite moved by Nick's sentence. He handcuffed them for a reason, and that's to make sure they stay together. Sally then interrupted the moment by showing them the painted frame. The two boys looked at it for a moment. The Silver Knight was tall, and possibly brawny under that armor. The Wise Wizard, just like as they pictured, had the same features as Jimmy. Fair skin, blue eyes, and brown hair. The little boy in the picture looked just like Sally, only with a different haircut.

 _"That reminds me. I have a plan!"_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"YOU REMEMBER!"_ Cheered Sally.  
 _"Uh, no. That's not it. *Turns to Nick* Nick, both of us have to touch that amulet!"_  
"Huh?" Replied Nick.  
 _"Don't you remember what the wizard's entry said?"  
"Yes, but how are you sure it's gonna work? What if our relationship is just… …average?"  
"Trust me. I have a hunch."_

Jimmy whistled for Butterscotch, which then he arrived by response. The boy genius requested he take him and Nick close enough to Jason's chest. As a yes, the unicorn stood on his hind legs and neighed at the top of his lungs. The two boys climbed up to his back. Butterscotch moved at great speed, and leaped higher than he has before. Diana stopped to look at the majestic sight. Whenever Butterscotch galloped or jumped, a rainbow would trail behind him. The ride was a little bumpy, so the boys held onto Butterscotch tight.

 _"What if this doesn't work?"_ Asked Nick.  
 _"Well… There won't be time for a second try."_ Replied Jimmy, worried.

Preparing himself for the worst, Nick put his visor down. As planned, they made it close to the king's chest, and jumped off. Luckily, they had chest hair to grip onto.

 _"Not in my kingdom!"_

The king did not approve, and attempted to scratch at them. He missed the first time, since the boys ducked from his claws. Jason went for another go, but then, a giant noose got caught around his neck. At the end of the rope was Diana, Mitzi, Benson, Rodent Girl, Butterscotch, and Sally, trying to hold the noose down, and put King Jason in a choke. _How do you like having a noose around your neck for a change?!_ While distracted, Jimmy and Nick started to climb their way up. It was a bit of a challenge with their handcuffs on. Nick is heavier than Jimmy, so if he falls, Jimmy goes down with him. They found themselves getting closer to the heart shaped gem on the amulet. But just as they were about to touch it, Jason tore free of the noose.

 _"AND THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT YOUR KING?! ALL OF YOU INFERIORS HAVE CALLED A DEATH WISH UPON YOURSELVES! I AM POWER! I AM ALMIGHTY! I AM GREATN- Ow!"_

Rodent Girl insisted on continuing the diversion by biting Jason in the leg. Not wanting to delay any more actions, Jimmy and Nick quickly set their hands on the amulet, at the same time. As they did, a bright shiny glow occurred. That probably meant it was working. If it works, that could mean one thing.

 _"Jimmy?"  
"Yeah, Nick?"  
"There's something I have to tell you-"_

After that glow, came a groundbreaking explosion, but none of the people below were harm by it. The king was put in sharp pain as his body began to break apart. The Faithful Five could barely catch what was going on, due to all that brightness.


	23. Chapter 23

**[*After the explosion*]**

The barricade was gone, the hellish atmosphere was gone, and most importantly, the king was gone. Everything looked so clear, so beautiful. With those walls no longer imprisoning them, the citizens felt as free as escaped caged animals. King Jason was no more. The only thing left of him was a pile of glitter, and his giant crown. The whole village was a mess, not to mention half destroyed, but at least they are now free from that tyrant. All thanks to two young heroes. With all that junk scattered around, it attracted some thieves. Some green hooded thieves.

 _"Hey guys! Look! Free loot!"  
"WOO HOOOO!"_

While the green hoods collected as much as they could carry, the peasants went to explore the giant crown further, with the Faithful Five (plus Sally) up front. Diana lifted the crown, then threw it into the distance. Jimmy and Nick had been under the crown, hugging each other with their eyes shut tight. _Jimmy? Nick?_ The two boys reopened their eyes after they heard their names. The boys looked at one another, seeing how closely they're holding each other in their arms. Nick even lifted his visor to get a clear look. The two boys eventually broke the hug slowly, while blushing and grinning. As for the amulet, it shrunk back to its normal size again. Rodent Girl snatched the jewel, then wore it around her neck.

 _"Give me an entire empire made of cheddar! Oh, with a swiss fondue maker! No! Ehhhhhh, let's see… A fondue fountain! Yeah!"_

Everyone stood in silence for 30 minutes, as nothing happened.

 _"WHERE'S MY CHEDDAR EMPIRE?!"_ Whined Rodent Girl.  
 _"Well, I say about all of the amulet's powers have been drained. Probably best for all of us!"_ Replied Jimmy.  
 _"Except me."_

Furious, Rodent Girl threw the amulet on the ground. Because Jimmy and Nick touched upon the Amulet Of Bind to save everyone, the jewel then shut off from its magic for good, to make sure evil never lays their paws on it again. However, that doesn't mean there isn't any good use for it. Jimmy decided to keep the amulet. Although its useless without its powers, it still looks pretty nice. Speaking of bind, the boy genius recalled Nick wanted to tell him something earlier.

 _"You were saying…"_ Quote Jimmy.  
 _"Hmm?"_ Questioned Nick.  
 _"I didn't quite catch that back there. You mentioned you had something to tell me."  
"Oh. That. *Ahem* What I meant to say… *Sigh* …I'm ready to call in quits."  
"'Excuse me?"  
"I mean, being popular and all that. Obnoxious girls breathing my air. Breaking my leg so many times at the dumbest risks. You're right! It's not worth it! And I don't even care what the other kids will think of me anymore! So, if that position for a new friend is still open, I'd be happy to fill in."_

Nick offered Jimmy his hand, and the two shook on it. The boy genius was moved. He knew Nick would say yes eventually. In truth, Nick was gonna tell him how he really felt, but that was because he thought saving the town meant sacrificing their lives. Now, here they are in one piece. Besides, Nick doesn't find it appropriate to confess right now. Jimmy just got over a breakup, and they've only been close for about a week. Perhaps they shouldn't rush things. Someday, maybe Nick will come out with the truth.

 _"Soooooo, no more king. Now what?"_ Asked Diana.  
 _"I think you'd be perfect for royalty, Diana! We haven't had a queen around here in so long!"_ Suggested Mitzi.  
 _"Woah woah woah! Don't be too hasty! You can't just decide a king or a queen! Shouldn't we take a vote?"_  
 _"I'd vote for you!"_  
 _"Yeah, I'd vote for the big lady, too!"_ Screamed a random peasant.  
 _"Me three!"_ Then another.  
 _"BIG LADY FOR QUEEN!"_ And another.

The voting spreaded like wild fire. The entire village pumped their fists into the air, repeatedly chanting "Big Lady!" Everyone was doing it. Sally, the rest of the Faithful Five, Albert holding up his prosthetic arm, even Jimmy and Nick. The only ones that didn't vote were the uppity, higher class citizens. At long last, Diana had accepted their votes as a landslide.

 _"Alright! I'll be queen, then!"_

The peasants were so joyed, they tossed their hats up. They even gave her a new robe, mace, and crown. Diana was quite flattered, yet somewhat embarrassed, by this gesture.

 _"And what's a queen without her very own chancellor?"_

Diana pointed at her friend, Mitzi. The woman was blessed, and speechless. The two hugged things out, while the peasants cheered.

 _"HOLD IT! HOLD IT! What about me?"_ Asked Richard.  
 _"What about you, fink?"_ Replied Diana.  
 _"Yeah, FINK!"_ Spat Mitzi.  
 _"Well, I know that me, you, and all your friends have got off on the wrong side of the shoe, but… …you need me more than you think! You need experience to rule a kingdom! How will you know how to handle the money carefully? Taking charge requires steps from A to Z! And besides, I really need a new job. My wife's going to be very disappointed in me. Mother, too. Please, your new greatness!"_  
 _"Sorry, sir! You're looking at the new, bonafide chancellor, right here!"_ Bragged Mitzi.  
 _"Wait a moment. *Starts thinking* Hmmmmmmm…. As much as it pains me to help an old friend of Jason, I could use the experience. I'll tell you what: You could work part-time as my personal tutor! You teach me the supremacy of royalty, and you'll get a payment of your usual salary! (As soon as I find where Jason keeps all his money)"_ Said Diana.  
 _"Oh, bless you! Bless you!"_ Bowed Richard.  
 _"And if you want a Christmas bonus and paid vacation time, you could work fulltime cleaning up Butterscotch's new stables!"  
"Bless you- What?"_

After that, Diana announced the new rules. Prices will be dropped. Everyone is now free to do whatever they please, unless it's gonna be problematic. The citizens will get equal amounts of earnings. Classes will no longer be divided. The higher class can go beat it! …after they clean up the mess. And no more hangings. Just then, the people heard thunder roaring. The clouds turned gray, and it started to rain. The silver paint washed off of Nick's armor. _All I had to do was add water?!_ At last, Sally then witnessed what Jimmy and Nick have been trying to tell her. The real Silver Knight's armor coat was never painted on. It was crafted from genuine, shiny silver metal.

 _"Y-you mean to tell me… …th-that's not genuine silver?"_ Stuttered Sally.  
 _"Sure looks like it."_ Said Nick.  
 _"Uhhhhhhhhhhh, how embarrassing! I thought I was chasing after two legends from the past, but instead all I've done is pester some commoner kids!"  
"I'm sorry, Sally. We did try to tell you."_ Replied Jimmy.  
 _"Yeah. Guess this is all on me. Sorry for all the trouble."  
"Hey, lighten up, kiddo! We still had loads a fun! We had dinner with a tyrant, escaped from prison, and even slayed a monster! Plus, you made a new family out of this!"_ Quote Nick.

Sally did a little thinking on it. From all the exciting tales her father used to tell her, she was eager to meet this heroic pair. The Wise Wizard and Silver Knight would save them from their misery. Then ever since her parents got hanged by the king, Sally was hoping to fulfill her father's dream of finding the old legends, and then making them her parents. Not because of what awesome dads they'd make, which is mighty true, but it's what her father wanted when he was her age. Sally looked at the painted picture for a moment. Although, she never found the legendary Wise Wizard and Silver Knight, she yet made an amazing new family, and the two boys did save the town regardless of them being some mere commoner children.

 _"I suppose you're right. I mean, you two aren't exactly legends, but you're still great guys. Thank you so much for saving AppleSmoked Wood."_ Sally thanked.  
 _"Who's that?"_ Asked Nick.  
 _"The town we live in."_  
 _"Ohhhhhhhhhhh. So that is the town's name! AppleSmoked Wood! To think: We've been living here for over a week, and haven't figured out the name of the village we're living in."  
"How sad it is."_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"Why?"  
"We just got to know the town's name, but under weather circumstances, looks like we'll be leaving sometime soon."_

…

 **[*Elsewhere*]**

The whole squad walked back to the ranch. Actually, Butterscotch gave Jimmy and Nick a ride on his back, since they are the heroes. Now that Diana is the new queen, they might as well say goodbye to their old hut, and give the animals a new home at the castle. There were quite a lot of struggles that took place at this ranch, but at least they had some happy memories. Speaking of animals, the hens' eggs have now hatched, with a total litter of 500 chicks. Diana and Mitzi helped the two boys out of their costumes. After that, they delivered a goodbye to each member of the Faithful Five, including Sally.

 _"Diana; As the new queen of AppleSmoked Wood, promise me you'll do a good job. I know you can. And word of advice: Don't let power get to your head. Trust me, I've been there. Mitzi; You're a good person, but remember to learn somebody's background before you judge. Benson; No more eavesdropping, please."_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"Rodent Girl; Now that you're living royalty, you probably have a better chance of making new friends now! Human friends, that is. But bear one thing in mind: Don't make them like you for your fame! Make them like you for who you are! Sally; You must be the luckiest kid in the world. You have a new family, a big new home, and you're friends with the town's newest heroes! Butterscotch; God I wish I could take a picture right now. A real-life unicorn."_ Said Nick.

Everyone started to cry. Rodent Girl began wailing, and blew her nose into Benson's apron. Despite their time machine being on the roof, Diana managed to get the boys up there. She just threw them up on the roof. After that, Jimmy and Nick hurried inside. Jimmy released the kite for flight, and the last thing they need is a bolt of lightning. Living their remaining minutes, the two boys continued to wave and say goodbye, while they wait for electricity to strike.

 _"WHEN YOU DO RETURN, SHOW US HOW TO MAKE PIZZA, NICK!"_ Screamed Rodent Girl.

The goodbying went on for about 12 minutes. Jimmy and Nick's arms were getting tired from waving, and so were the squad's. Butterscotch was starting to fall asleep. Their luck went out the window as the rain then stopped.

 _"Well, we'll be staying here for awhil-"_

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit the kite, followed down the wire, then powered the machine. In just a flash, the boys were now gone. Diana saluted a farewell to them.

…..

 **[*Back in the modern era*]**

The whole gang has now tired themselves out, and decided to take breaks. Putting together this time machine is not as easy as riding a bike. Sheen and Libby were tired as well, even though they did absolutely nothing. Judy, while exhausted, continued to force herself to work. Carl was the only one who hasn't fallen under exhaustion. The allergy boy came to Judy's aid, and gave her a shoulder massage.

 _"Mrs. Neutron, I think you ought to take a break."_ Said Carl.  
 _"No… My baby… My baby… Jamie… Jimmy…"_ Replied Judy.  
 _"Who's Jamie?"_

Carl then dragged her away from the machine, and offered her a pillow to rest on. Hugh was quite envied. _Where's MY pillow?_ The allergy boy looked at the time machine. The gang deserves a power rest, but he wants Jimmy to come home now. Trying to be a good friend, he decided to bring Jimmy here himself. But how's he gonna do that? He put on his cape, hat, and took out his magic want.

 _"Carl, we're already tired enough! Don't bore us to sleep!"_ Said Sheen.

Carl didn't listen. He's no expert, but it's worth a shot. This may be a good chance to impress Judy, too. He wielded his magic wand, and spoke his own made up words. Sheen just rolled his eyes. He walked up to his friend to talk him out of it, just to save him any humiliation.

 _"Kibbidy-do! Kibbidy-dome! Please bring my best friend Jimmy back home!"_ Chanted Carl.  
 _"I know kids have said this to you very often, but, you kinda look ridiculous. No offense, though!"_ Sheen tried to argue.  
 _"Kibbidy-do! Kibbidy-dome! Please bring my best friend Jimmy back home!"  
"Could we at least phone a real professional? Like Houdini? Or Blackstone? Or that wizardy guy from the animated short film starring the mouse?"  
"KIBBIDY-DO! KIBBIDY-DOME! PLEASE BRING MY BEST FRIEND JIMMY NEUTRON BACK HOME!"_

Suddenly, a bright light and loud BANG took place. It drew in the whole squad's attention. Carl was in shock, and Sheen was too. The allergy boy gazed at his wand. He probably needed to throw in all the strength he had. As the brightness cleared, Jimmy and Nick stood in place, handcuffed like they were to begin with. The two boys grinned and greeted their old friends and family.

 _"JAMES!"_ Judy screamed.  
 _"NICHOLAS!"_ Also screamed Mrs. Dean.

Carl took the key out of his pocket, then unlocked the handcuffs. After that, both of the boys received hugs from their parents. Judy was squeezing the daylight out of her son, while Mrs. Dean was tearing up from being reunited with hers. Jimmy then requested his mom and dad to let go of him for a moment. Accepting his request, Jimmy threw himself at Carl, embracing into a hug. Carl was confused, because he thought Jimmy was uncomfortable hugging the same gender. When he finished hugging Carl, he did the same to Sheen.

 _"Gentlemen, I am so sorry I took you for granted. I have not been a very nice friend to you both! I've been so full of my own potential, I never took the time to acknowledge yours! The bestest friends in the world deserve a pal that actually cares for them. That is why, from now on, things are going to be different around here! Carl; No more harsh lecturing, and human experimental testing! If I happen to accidentally trigger anything that sets off your anxiety, keep me apprised!"_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"Gee. Thanks, Jimmy! You're the greatest!" Carl thanked.  
"And Sheen; Thank you for being a supportive friend! Thank you for at least trying your best to be a helpful friend! Thank you for being the friend that wants nothing more than to put smiles upon our faces. I feel you deserve much more credit than what you've earned!"_  
 _"Sooooooooooo… …would you like to watch 395 episodes of the original 90s Ultralord show on Cageflix with me?"_ Asked Sheen.  
 _"… Sure! Anything for an old buddy of mine!"  
"HALLELUJAH!"_

Sheen's prayers have been answered. Jimmy Neutron is a changed boy, and has learned to respect his friends. Out of excitement, Sheen returned Jimmy's hug. The moment was disturbed when they received an uninvited guest. It was Cindy, who finally swallowed her pride and came to apologize to Libby. She didn't notice Jimmy and Nick there.

 _"Cindy?"_ Libby was surprised.  
 _"Yeah. It's me alright. Listen, about what I said earlier… A lot has gone right through my head. I don't know what's wrong with me."_ Said Cindy.  
 _"Is this an apology?"  
"Yesssssss. I'm sorry, Libby. I'm sorry for my outburst back there. Pride really takes a toll on me. It seems that I am the one who is… …wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng."  
"*Pats Cindy on the back* You're alright, girl."  
"What's going on?"_ Asked Jimmy.  
 _"This is between us friends, Neutron- Neutron?!"_ Quote Cindy.

Cindy couldn't believe her eyes. Jimmy was back. Instead of throwing her usual angry fit, she decided to just steer clear from him and run back home. Libby, however, grabbed Cindy, and pushed her towards the boy genius. If Cindy is mature as she says she is, she might as well prove it. Not just to her friends, but to herself as well. Time to face the music.

 _"Is there… …something you'd like to say?"_ Jimmy asked timidly.  
 _"Mhm."_ Cindy hummed.  
 _"…?"_

 _"…?"  
"Maybe you were right. This breakup is best for us."  
"Wait, could you say that again? First sentence."  
"You were right."  
"And again?"  
"You wer-"  
"*Giggles* Just messin' with ya! Go on, if you may!"  
"*Groans* Perhaps we are unhealthy for each other. All I ever thought about was getting my happy ending, but this relationship of ours isn't gonna lead to anything in the future. Maybe, there are alternate ways to find my happy ending. Sometimes, the best way to be free is to move on."  
"I couldn't agree more. *Puts out hand* Friends?"  
"*Slowly reaches for his hand to shake* Friends. Whatever."_

The two shook hands, reclaiming friendship. Cindy wasn't proud of what she did, but it felt hella satisfying.

"Well Nick, looks like you'll be on your way." Said Libby.  
"Nuh uh! I ain't going nowhere! Jimmy and I are now two peas in a pod!" Replied Nick.

Cindy, Carl, and Sheen were dumbfounded on what they just heard. One: Nick noting the boy genius as his best buddy. And two: Did Nick just call Jimmy by his first name? Unlike with Cindy, the kids have never heard Nick address Jimmy by his first name. Libby was not at all surprised. She figured out the message here. Sheen thought, if Nick finally decided to settle with Jimmy, then that means he's ready to settle with him and Carl.

 _"If you're now cool with Jimmy, then does that make you…"_ Said Sheen.  
 _"Huh? 'Does that make me' what?"_ Asked Nick.  
 _"…our new FRIEND! *Gazes at him with twinkling eyes*"  
"Uhhhhhhhh-"  
"WELCOME TO THE NERD SQUAD, NEW FRIEND!"_

Sheen embraced Nick into a big hug. Quitting popularity has taken a load off of Nick's back. But now that he's friends with Jimmy, he's got a brand new load: Sheen. _Ah, hell with it._ For Jimmy, he might as well learn to tolerate Sheen's wacky actions. While Nick tried to squirm out of Sheen's grip, Jimmy removed the amulet out of his pocket, and gave it to his mother.

 _"Happy belated birthday, Mom."_ Said Jimmy.  
 _"Oh, Jimmy… This is beautiful. Where did you get this?"_ Asked Judy.  
" _It-"  
"Oh, on second thought. Nevermind."  
"Now that the kids are back, what say we all celebrate?"_ Suggested Mrs. Dean.  
 _"That's a wonderful idea! How 'bout dinner at Paste Pot's Pizza Palace?"  
"Mehhh. There's this international All-You-Can-Eat buff-fet that serves everything, including a sushi bar! It's very expensive, but… *Applies makeup* …I know how to get us free meals."  
"Ooooh! Oooooh! Why don't we dine at Pancia Grassa: Italian Eats? And as a bonus treat, Showtime Ducks On Ice has a grand performance tonight!"_ Quote Hugh.  
 _"Hugh, it's the boys we're treating. Not you."_

Jimmy had something else in mind.

 _"That's all very nice of you. But frankly, I'd rather gorge down at The Candy Bar, and catch a movie with my new best friend, Nick! …for the remaining of the day!"  
"That's right! His **best friend**."_

Nick wrapped a single arm around his short buddy, as they walked off together. Cindy has never seen Jimmy that close to anyone. Also, when did Nick start calling Jimmy "Jimmy?" The skateboard boy looks spot-on happy in the boy genius's presence. These two have been together for an entire week, in whatever timeline. Could this be one of those "stranded on a deserted island" cases? _Nah, that's ridiculous! They're men! Men don't fall in love with each other! Can they?_

Meanwhile, Carl tossed all his magic gear aside. He's through with magic now. It's time to hang up the hat and cape, and go back to the llamas that need him dearly. Here's a magician the world isn't ready for yet. Everyone shrugged, and left the scene to attend to their own businesses. After that, a little white familiar rabbit popped out from the hat, giving off a wink.

 **(Author's note: Tune in for some follow-up season 4 based stories in December! It's not over yet!)**


End file.
